Shut out the pain
by AstridWinchester
Summary: She wasn't sure how to classify their relationship, it was more then friends and something less than love. He's taken care of her most of her life, and now all she wants is to stay by his side for the rest of his. OC/Elijah. Mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Elijah or the Vampire Diaries. Some mention of abuse. I know I probably shouldn't start another with two still unfinished but this has been bugging me all week and before I knew it I had 10 chapters so here it is anyway.  
**_

**Shut out the pain**

Elijah had never before been faced with a conundrum such as the one that faced him now. He often wondered why he put himself in meddlesome situations but his latest was certainly different. He had been out of town and therefore away from one of his estates for a few weeks, and had only returned because rumor reached him of a powerful witch family that could kill his brother, Klaus. With night coming soon and lack of the want to travel, he'd made his way to the manor he'd purchased just outside of Chicago.

It had been the scent of fresh and unfamiliar blood that'd captured his attention, along with a broken window in the rear of the house. The lights were off and nothing was out-of-place as he'd entered his home curiously. Not many would be foolish enough to steal from an Original, his reputation preceded him. Elijah walked the fine line between ripper and good, usually his morals and code of honor kept him in check enough to do so. He also banished most emotion from his mind, existing each day for as long as he'd lived took its toll otherwise.

As he'd reached a bedroom following the scent of the intruder, he'd been surprised to see the form of a young girl, curled deep into the blankets of the four-poster, fast asleep. He moved closer, listening to the steady breathing as the girl dreamed. She had dark brown hair that brushed her shoulders, long lashes and fair skin marred by a welt on the cheek facing him. Her small hands bunched in the covers, pulling them close to her as if for comfort.

Elijah examined the girl silently, unwilling to disturb her slumber. He operated by whatever means necessary in order to insure that he got what he wanted, and had no interest in friends, they only died eventually anyway. He knew next to nothing about children, and from the looks of it, she was about eight. There wasn't much he could do until she awoke, but that also brought complications. Where was she from, and why had she broken in just to sleep? All he could see of her clothing was a worn t-shirt, and she wasn't dirty so he assumed her to be a runaway. Judging by the welt on her face, she had come from a bad home, unless she'd harmed herself in some other way.

He gently sat on the edge of the bed, still watching the dozing girl, careful not to wake her just yet. Nevertheless, she moaned in her sleep and turned over, revealing the other half of her features, and a blooming black eye. Now he had no doubt that whatever drove his guest to his manor had been unpleasant. Ought he to wake her to find out, and then send her on her way? He was no good with people; his mannerisms often portrayed him as stiff and out of date for today's age. He zeroed in on the source of the bleeding, a bandaged cut on her upper arm, and as he glanced around he saw that she'd placed a jacket and a backpack near the bed beside a pair of sneakers.

He reached for the jacket and studied the dried blood where her arm had been wounded, then replaced it to look at the backpack. He noticed a name embroidered upon it and ran his fingertips over it, so her name was Ryssa. He faltered before setting the bag back down, while he did wish to know more about her, he respected privacy. It seemed his choices were either to wake her and question her, or allow her to sleep and catch her in the morning before she took off. He looked back to the girl, Ryssa, before standing and leaving the room. The girl looked as if she had not slept in a while and he mused that he would consider this newest development over tea. She could rest awhile longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I do not own Elijah and the Vampire Diaries, only Ryssa. Mention of abuse_**

Now that he knew of her presence, he noticed subtle changes in his manor that he didn't before. Her scent led from the broken window to the bathroom and the bedroom. As a rule he only stocked his homes with enough food to feed any servants he had, so he wasn't surprised to find some missing from his refrigerator. The girl must have come after his housekeeper left, but the problem with this was that there wasn't another house around for at least three miles. As he made himself a cup of tea, he considered his current business trip; he had a name that came highly recommended by one of his contacts. The Jackson's were said to have been part of a coven from Athens originally, their gift passed down through the women in the family rather than the men. Usually he left Klaus to his witch alliances but if this family was as strong as he'd heard, it would only take a day wasted to find out.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his guest's heartbeat racing, and he rushed back to the room she occupied to find out the cause. She appeared to be having a nightmare, and began thrashing on the bed. He moved closer just as she woke gasping for air, and he almost thought she'd scream at seeing him hovering over her. She frantically backed up against the headboard, her eyes widening in fear. He held his hands up in the universal gesture for peace and stayed where he was, he wanted answers and she wouldn't give any if she was terrified.

"I won't hurt you, little girl," he told her in as calm a voice as he could manage. He was out of practice with emotions and with dealing with those in fear unless he was causing it.

"Who are you?" she asked in a small voice.

"My name is Elijah, this is my home."

Her gaze darted around the room and to her belongings then back to him, flushing in shame. "I'm sorry for breaking in, I only needed a place to stay and it looked empty."

"It's quite alright," he assured her. "What is your name?"

"Ryssa, sir, Ryssa Jackson."

Now his interest was piqued, Jackson was a common name but there was a chance that she was descended from the family he'd come to speak to. He slowly pulled a chair toward the bed then sat down, aware that she watched him very carefully. While she'd been the one to enter uninvited, he'd been in the room when she'd woken and had startled her.

"Do you live around here Ryssa?" he asked. She fidgeted.

"I live three miles from here," she admitted.

"Why are you not home?" he asked again, "I'm sure your parents must be worried."

"No they aren't. I ran away," she raised her chin as she said this. "My father is…not a nice man and my mother is sick. It's just her, my brother, father and I."

"Did your father do that to you?" he gestured to her eye and glanced at her arm. She followed his gaze and dropped her face so her hair covered her eyes, but he could see the pain in them.

"Yes," she whispered. He nodded and watched her, ignoring the anger at her wounds and considering his options. He could bring her home and have his interview then go, but if he did she was sure to endure the same treatment or worse. Or he could kill her father and let the two children fall into the care of their mother. He had no business taking care of a child, and she had no place in his life. His mission was simply to stop Klaus, having Ryssa with him would hinder it. On the other hand, if she chose to stay with him then he would have a Jackson witch at his disposal. Decisions, decisions.

"Are you going to take me back?" she asked.

"Should I?" He tilted his head to the side as she shook hers violently.

"Please don't, father will punish me severely for this."

"Do you have other family? Cousins, aunts or uncles?"

She shook her head again.

"Ryssa," he leaned forward and she continued to watch him closely, "how much do you know about your family?"

"I know mum is a witch, she told me I'd grow into my powers later on," she told him proudly. "Father and Trent are normal though, only women in our family were witches."

"Trent would be your brother, then?" he went on and she nodded. "I need to speak with your mother about a private matter. It's why I came here, to this house."

"You mean you don't live here all the time?" she looked baffled at the thought.

"No, I have many houses like this one," he smiled. The more they talked the more Ryssa seemed to calm down and the more open she became. He learned that her mother had been diagnosed with an illness and went back and forth between lucid and delusional. Her father was an abusive man, something she didn't so much as say but he'd already put those pieces together. Her brother was a year older and tried to protect her sometimes but it didn't always work. She seemed to believe his words that he would not harm her and began to look at him more trustingly.

"Well," he stated after they'd talked an hour and she yawned again. "I think you should get some more sleep, and then in the morning we'll decide what to do."

He went to stand as she settled back into the bed comfortably, and then looked at him shyly, "Will you stay? Just until I'm asleep?"

Even though her request surprised him, he didn't say no and simply pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He watched as she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, and he waited until he was sure she wouldn't wake before he exited the room. Since his tea had gone cold while they talked, he opted on spending his time in his study instead of his bedroom. His study was also closer to the room Ryssa was in so it was an easy alternative. He closed the doors to the room and lost himself in his work while he waited for her to rouse once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, some mention of abuse_**

The next morning his attention shifted as his study door opened to admit a still sleepy Ryssa entering the room. She was rubbing her eyes and peered at him, some of her shyness returning now that she was more awake. He gave her a slight smile, he had no wish to alienate her from him and for some reason he could see that she'd apparently decided that she liked him.

"Sleep well?" he asked and she nodded. He watched as she looked around the room at his collection of books, her fingertips tracing the spines before taking a seat on the lounge and tucking her legs under her.

"Do I have to go home today?" she questioned him and he saw the conflicted emotions in her eyes. He stood and walked over to the window, thinking on what he'd decided as she slept. Truthfully he was reluctant to return her to her home, at least in the state it was. He could fix things with some threats and compulsion but not without her realizing what he was and he had no doubts that it would scare her. Normally he would have left human matters well enough alone, but if Ryssa was to be of any use to him, he needed her unbattered.

"I told you earlier that I needed to have a talk with them, you may come with me," he began. "I can have a word with your father but I'm not sure how much I can do."

"Can I stay with you? You're nice to me, even though I broke your window," she blushed again in embarrassment.

"I know very little about children Ryssa, and even less about raising one. I move constantly for business and it's not always safe. I don't believe that would be a very good idea," he responded and she seemed to wilt before his eyes. He felt a sense of regret that he couldn't do more to help the little girl but he was an Original Vampire, not a parent or babysitter.

"Oh, I understand," she answered depressingly. And she did, why would this man want her if no one else did?

"We should get going, would you like to eat first?" he offered as he remembered that she was probably hungry. She shook her head no and left the room silently to collect her things. He followed her movements, sensing the misery hanging off her at his words. He shut the emotions away with practice and found her carrying her jacket and wearing the bag, her hair covering her face as she hid it from him. She set off down the hallway to wait at the door and he opened her door as she climbed into the backseat of his car, her gaze fixed on the window as he drove.

They arrived at her house and he saw her hesitate for the first time since he'd met her, afraid to go in. She worried her lip as she stared at her house and he wondered at the thoughts she was having, no doubt imagining the various ways she was bound to be punished for running away. With a shaky breath she walked up to the door and knocked, still avoiding his eyes and they waited until a young boy opened the door wide.

"Ryssa!" he cried as he flung himself at her and held onto her in relief. Elijah observed as she buried her face in her brother's shoulder, returning the hug and fighting tears. He was pleased to see that at least she had one person in her family who cared that she'd been missing.

"Hey big brother," she replied as he pulled back to look at her.

"Where have you been? I was worried," the boy asked her, taking in the black eye and the bloodied jacket. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, are _they_ home? Elijah needs to speak to mum," she answered and the boy craned his head up to examine the man beside her. Elijah watched as the boy pulled his sister behind him slightly and away from Elijah as if worried that the stranger would grab her.

"I'm sorry sir but what do you want with my family?" he asked the man in a stern voice for a nine year old. He was supposed to look after Ryssa and had been terrified to find her gone from her bed when he'd went to check on her. He tried the best he could to protect her from their father but there was only so much he could do before the man turned his rage on him instead of her.

"I only wish to speak with them," Elijah informed the boy. He leaned down and fixed his expression into a friendly one, "and to see Miss Ryssa safely home, of course."

"He found me," she told her brother at his questioning look, stretching the truth a little. Trent didn't need to know that she'd broken into the man's mansion and had spent time talking to him. Like any child they'd been taught not to speak to strangers, but something about Elijah made her feel safe.

"Thank you for bringing her back sir," Trent told the man his sister had called Elijah. "They're not home right now and I can't let you inside, mum and dad wouldn't be happy with me."

Elijah nodded as if to say he understood, and noticed a swing nearby, "Would it be alright if I waited? My business is important and I would prefer to get it settled quickly."

Ryssa smiled at him and Trent studied the way his sister looked at the odd man, noticing that she didn't seem afraid of him at all and decided if she wasn't than he wasn't. He watched as his sister pulled Elijah's hand over toward the old swing on the porch. The boy followed at a slower pace, eying the well dressed man who followed his sister, one hand in his pants pocket casually. Perhaps the man wasn't a threat after all, Trent thought.

"They should be back soon Mr. Elijah," the boy told the Original who inclined his head in acknowledgement and watched as the boy placed himself at Ryssa's side, unsure whether or not to trust him. He admired the protectiveness in the boy, had heard his heart leap with joy at the reunion with her. He noted with some amusement that young Trent watched him like a hawk, although due to how their father acted, he wasn't surprised.

"May I speak with your brother a moment, Ryssa?" Elijah asked her, aiming to put the boy at ease. If his plans were ever to work, he would need this family's cooperation or at least Trent's in order to achieve them. The boy was wary for good reason but deemed him semi-okay from his sister's reaction. He was out of practice on dealing with children, he didn't know how to comfort them or relate to them, but he knew he wouldn't get within a foot of her without the boy coming to her rescue.

Once she went inside to go and change, Elijah turned to Trent, still maintaining his calm and friendly air. With his sister's absence, the boy now looked no different than she had when he'd found her in the bed, young and starved for affection but there was an undercurrent of strength that came with being an older sibling.

"It's Trent, right?" he stated and the boy nodded an affirmative, "I'm a big brother too, my mother had seven of us."

"Really?" Trent asked and he smiled.

"I want you to know that I mean you, your sister and your family no harm," he said. "My business here is about what your mother and sister are. Do you know what that is?"

"They're witches. Why do you want to talk about that?"

"I have a problem that I'm hoping they can help me with," he answered and the boy relaxed a little more. "When I met Ryssa and she told me of her family it was a bit of a surprise."

"So…" Trent thought over what Elijah was saying. "You don't want to hurt my family and you brought my sister home, and need them to help you?"

"Exactly. If I gave my word that I am here as a friend, will you feel better?" Elijah asked and Trent considered the offer and nodded again. "Very well, I give my word."

Trent continued to study the man for a few more minutes, wondering at the problem his mother was supposed to help with. "Did she tell you mum is sick?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear it. However, I do have to talk to her and at least ask." Elijah replied and Trent looked down at his feet silently. "What's the matter Trent?"

"Is it terrible of me to wish you hadn't brought Ryssa home? Father takes his anger out on her and mum is too sick to make him stop. Maybe if she was safe…" The boy let his sentence hang guiltily at the thought of not wanting his sister home again.

"No, it's not terrible," Elijah felt for the boy despite himself. For one so young he had a heavy burden to carry. "It makes you a good big brother, there's nothing wrong with that."

The boy didn't answer; probably still feeling guilty for saying what he had. Elijah reached out and lifted the boy's chin to look him in the eye and was met by a similar blue-green gaze as the girl's. "What the two of you go through isn't your fault Trent, you protect her the best that you can, and she knows it."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, some mention of abuse_**

Their conversation was interrupted as a car pulled up beside his and the front door opened to show Ryssa standing there, the fear back in her eyes. Elijah stood as two people exited the car and started to walk toward the house, fighting the instinct to kill the man then and there to make sure he never put that look into their eyes again. He noted that both children's scent ripened in nervousness at the sight of their father coming closer, Ryssa's more strongly.

"Who're you?" The man demanded and he stepped forward with his hand outstretched, his features cold and blank. The woman looked at him strangely, no doubt sensing that he was a vampire, but not that he was an Original.

"I am Elijah Mikaelson," he said formerly. "I have some questions for Mrs. Jackson if she will consent to speak with me."

"And what do you need to say to her?" the man went on, ignoring Elijah's hand.

"It's private," the Original countered taking his hand back and the man scowled and turned to his children. His scowl deepened as he saw Ryssa standing in full view with her black eye in front of the stranger. All he needed was for someone to call the authorities on him for the way she looked.

"Get inside you two, Ryssa, up to your room," their father barked and Elijah caught her wince in anticipation of what was to come. She spared him one last glance before disappearing inside, her brother following behind her. Elijah rethought his plan to compel the man in favor of simply killing him, it was definitely tempting. But he had business matters to discuss first; the children's father would have to wait. "Come inside then, Mr. Mikaelson."

Elijah entered the house and sized it up quickly, taking note of the two heartbeats from upstairs, both a little too fast. It bothered him that he cared for the two kids, typically he didn't bother with things like this, but this dysfunctional family needed to be fixed. The woman took a seat on the couch while the man disappeared into another room, thankfully not his children's. Business or not, if he even attempted to hurt Trent and Ryssa while he stood in their home, Mr. Jackson would regret it.

"How can I help you, Mr. Mikaelson?" the woman asked and he took a seat on the armchair opposite her, smiling cordially.

"Call me Elijah," he said. "Do you know what I am?"

"You are a vampire," she stated and he steeped his fingers.

"Yes, I am an Original, one of the first vampires."

"And what do you want from me, Elijah?"

"I am trying to put an end to my brother's reign, for my own reasons. He keeps himself well guarded and works with witches as well. I was told on good authority that a family by the name of Jackson in this city might be able to assist me." He began and her eyes narrowed on him speculatively. "I mean you and your children no harm, in fact young Ryssa broke into my home last night because she ran away; it is due to her that I have found you."

The woman noticed the careful way he worded himself and frowned, if she translated it how he meant, the Original only was a threat to her husband. This didn't concern her; the vampire could do as he wished to the man who beat her children. She only wished she was strong enough to stand up to him herself. What did trouble her were her daughter's actions, and she hoped he bore no grudge against her criminal behavior.

He read her reaction and gave her his most polite smile. "Rest assured, Ryssa will not suffer any consequence from me. I care little for a broken window." The smile turned cold, "I do however care for her treatment, which I intend to rectify."

"Thank you Elijah, your kindness will not be forgotten." The woman inclined her head in thanks to him then sighed. "Unfortunately I do not have enough power to help you with what you seek, I was diagnosed with Schizophrenia two years ago and my magic has slowly diminished. My daughter is the last remaining Matthias witch, and will inherit her abilities when she comes of age. I am very sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

Elijah considered this information, pushing aside his disappointment. Was it a cruel twist of fate that the possible solution to his problems was merely a child? Or was it a gift? Now he would have to adjust his plan accordingly. It made no difference to him, so he explained his intentions to the matriarch of the Jackson family who thanked him again. His business nearly completed, he thanked her for her time and followed the man's scent into his office, but stopped once he saw both children watching from the staircase. His gaze met Ryssa's and held as she stared at him, she now knew his nature and had heard exactly what he'd said to her mother.

He entered the office to see the man smoking a cigar as he watched a football game on the television and he picked the remote up to turn it off. The man made some noise of protest at him as Elijah studied him. He savored the scent of annoyance in the man with some amusement and gathered his thoughts, ignoring the man's blatant dislike of him.

"Get what you needed?" Mr. Jackson demanded gruffly of the man before him.

"Indeed. I am a businessman Mr. Jackson, and I have a proposition for you," Elijah said.

"Go on."

"I found Ryssa in my manor this morning, asleep in a spare room. It seemed she'd run away, presumably to get away from you." He looked at the other man mildly who huffed in offense. "Imagine my surprise when I discovered that a member of the very family I came to this city to find is under my roof, asking if she could stay."

"She'll be punished, have no doubts about that."

"You misunderstand me. I need Ryssa safe and well to achieve what I have in mind. But you see, you make this difficult. We can't have her being tossed around and bruised, can we?" Elijah's voice turned even colder. "My proposition is this; Ryssa is to be under my protection. Anything she needs as far as tuition, clothing, food or what have you, I will provide. She will go to whatever school she chooses and will get adequate care or I will remove her from you."

"Why not just take her with you now?"

"I am not in the position to care for a child, and have a busy schedule which requires travel. Keep in mind that the only reason I am not placing her and Trent in foster care right this moment is because they would likely be separated. The two of them need each other, even I can see that." Elijah was at the man's side in a second, holding him a foot off the ground against the wall with one hand. "Let me be crystal clear. I will be keeping a **very** close eye on them so if I find out that you have laid **one** hand on them, it will be the last move you ever make."

Mr. Jackson glared at Elijah but his heart beating faster was the only sign that he knew he was outmatched. Elijah leaned close to his ear, "It would be unwise to cross me, I do not bluff." The Original stared at the man in the eye to compel him. "You will forget the manner in which I met your daughter and remember only my warning."

"I will remember your warning," the man repeated tonelessly. Elijah released him and stepped back, then wrote down a number on a piece of paper.

"Call this number if Ryssa needs anything and I will make sure it is taken care of. I will also be paying for your wife's treatment, and you will be given a monthly stipend for their use. Put it into a savings account for when the children are older." Elijah handed the man the paper and allowed the vampire side of him forth, "Remember, I will know if you touch either of them ever again in any way."

Mr. Jackson continued scowling and glaring but would have been a fool not to see that Elijah was inhuman. He pocketed the paper and said nothing as the Original picked the remote up again and turned the game back on as if the whole exchange never happened. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Jackson."

The vampire left the study and headed upstairs for his final stop, to find both children in a bedroom that was clearly Trent's. They turned to look at him as he knocked; Ryssa looked a little scared of him because of what he was.

"Do you recall the promise I made to you both?" he asked them and they nodded. "I never go back on my word; you are safe from me. I have spoken to your parents and we've come to a suitable arrangement."

"What arrangement?" Ryssa asked and ignored her brother hushing her.

"The Jackson witch that I need to help me is none other than you, Ryssa, but you won't be able to for a few years. Until that time, you are now under my protection, which means no one will ever harm you again."

"Not even father?" her small voice asked and he let a smile spread across his features.

"Especially not him. I'll be taking care of your schooling and college, as well as your mother's care. Money means nothing to me, and if there is a chance of her getting her powers and mind back then I'm willing to spend it."

Ryssa ran toward Elijah and wrapped her small arms around his waist happily, glad that the man was taking care of her family. "Thank you 'Lijah," she whispered as he patted her back with one hand and looked at Trent.

"Your father will not be a problem, so it should be easier now. Remember Trent, none of what has happened is your fault and take care of your sister." The boy nodded and shined his gratitude for Elijah's actions, unable to say them like his sister. "I must go, but I'll check in sometimes, just to make sure your father keeps our deal." He wrote his number down on a pad of paper and gave it to the boy, "if you or your sister ever need my help, call me and I will be there."

Ryssa released him and waved goodbye, returning to her brother's side and he wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulders as the Original left the house and disappeared into the night. He made sure to place some of his servants near the Jackson's and received regular reports on their well being.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries_**

**Eight years later:**

Ryssa took a seat at the corner table of her favorite coffee shop, her book open in front of her and her bag on the ground beside her chair. So engrossed was she in her book and her cappuccino that she didn't notice the man watching her from outside. The man had been following her since she'd left her apartment where she resided with her foster sister. He'd kept close watch on her and her brother as they grew up, but the desire to see if the girl still remembered him was greater than he'd expected.

He entered the establishment and purchased a plain black coffee and headed toward her table, admiring the way she'd turned out as she grew. Her appearance had changed from the eight year old abused little girl he met a long time ago. Then again, time was relative. She had high cheekbones, a full soft mouth, her brown hair had grown longer and she looked more like a young woman than the child from his memory. "It's a good day to be inside reading, isn't it?"

Elijah watched as she raised her head, flicking the hair out of her eyes with a slight toss and stared at him. "May I?" he asked as he waited for her to remember and when she made no sound of disagreement he took the chair across from her, sipping his coffee.

"I feel like I know you…" she told him softly, raking his features and clothes with her eyes as she searched her memories. "You're—"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you've forgotten, you were only eight when we met the first time," he said and he listened to her heart beat faster as it clicked in her mind.

"Elijah?" she breathed in disbelief and he smiled. "I haven't seen you in years."

"I know. Care to take a walk with me?" She nodded and stuffed the book back into her bag and followed him out of the little shop. "How have you been, Ryssa?"

"Well mum didn't get much better, thanks again for paying for everything by the way. She passed last year. Dad took off the next day; it was amazing he even stuck around that long. We were put into the system, Trent's living in Richmond now, studying mathematics, and he says he wants to become a teacher. I'm planning to graduate early next year and go into archeology, learn all I can on languages and stuff.

"I came into my witch powers when mum died; it was a pretty freaky experience. Trent helped me adjust though. I spent hours and weekends in the library learning all I could find on my ancestors and how to control everything," she shrugged.

"And what is it that you can do?" Elijah asked as he tossed his empty cup into a trash bin and slipped his hands into his pockets as they walked.

"Telekinesis, sometimes I can send thoughts to people like telepathy, energy reading, and empathy mostly. I'm not sure what mum could do, I think she had dreams and always seemed to know when something wasn't right," she explained. "Trent had a car accident once and she knew for days before hand that something would happen."

The Original listened as she relayed her years of school and her love of art and music, how things were after he 'warned' her father and that the man had taken the money that was meant to be placed into a savings account and bailed the day after the funeral. He made a note to find Mr. Jackson and remind him of their agreement. But from all she told him, it seemed that the beatings had stopped at the very least.

"Why are you here, Elijah?" She asked him once she finished, surveying the man who walked calm and collected beside her. She'd often wondered what had become of him and had been disappointed when he never returned. She had been well taken care of however; she owed him a lot for that. There had been an incident with an abusive boyfriend when she was 14 that had ended when the guy suspiciously went missing and was said to have moved away. She had no proof but she suspected it was Elijah keeping his word that no one would ever harm her.

"I am still searching for a way to stop my brother, Ryssa. Do you remember that I told you someone had pointed me in the direction of your family because of what you are?" She nodded that she did. "You are the last in the Matthias line and the most powerful; I have two other warlocks in my employ as well. I came to ask for your help; in return I will continue to offer anything you need."

"I remember hearing you tell mum that you were an Original vampire, one of the first vampires?" she asked and he smiled.

"You have a good memory. Yes, I am. The second eldest in my family in fact."

"So you're…how old really?"

Elijah stopped to look at her."I am over a thousand years old." Her eyebrows shot up in amazement as she stared at him and he laughed at the expression on her face. "Yes, exactly."

"Does that mean you can tell me more about the languages and cultures I'll be learning?" she inquired and he thought about it.

"If I do, will you help?"

"I was going to help anyway, but come on; a thousand years of knowledge…if I imagine what you've seen and all you know…it's incredible. I haven't forgotten how you helped me when I was little, I would do whatever you asked for that alone, no conditions necessary," she admitted. "What do you need from me?"

"In the future I will call on you, can I count on you to come to my aid then?" Elijah inquired.

She didn't even need to think it over, Elijah had saved her from a bad home life and all he needed to do was ask for her to agree.

"Of course Elijah, anything you need."

"You have my thanks, Ryssa Jackson. I will be sure to remember to find you when the time comes. Now, how would you like to go to dinner? I can return you to your home to change and pick you up in an hour?" Ryssa blushed at his charming smile and accepted and they spent the remainder of the walk with her asking him questions about different places he'd been over the years.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries_**

When Ryssa entered the apartment, she dug through her closest for something to wear; she highly doubted that Elijah would take her someplace like Wendy's. She snorted at the mental image of him inside of a McDonald's with his old fashioned air and pressed suit. The man looked exactly as she remembered, but of course that made sense since he was a vampire. She wondered what he thought of her and all she'd told him so far, and fought down the butterflies of being in his company now, eight years older.

"Ryssa! There you are. I thought you'd be at the coffee shop?" Her foster sister Amanda greeted as she breezed in, dropping onto her bed. Ryssa and Trent had been thrown into foster care when their father left but Trent had moved out once he turned 18. She however, still had a year to go but had been lucky to be placed with Amanda's parents who spent more time away than home, thus leaving care of her to their daughter. She didn't mind, Amanda was taking classes at the local college and was always nice to her, they were more like actual sisters than fostered.

"I was, I ran into an old friend and now he's taking me to dinner and I have no idea what to wear," she despaired.

"Ooh, an old friend? Ex-type friend?"

"Lord no," she laughed at the idea of Elijah compared to her exes. "He's older than I am, and I'm not his type."

"I never knew you went for the older guys," Amanda teased as she watched her sister. "Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know, we were talking and then he asked me to dinner, he's picking me up in an hour. Help me!"

The other girl let out a sigh and steered the brunette away from the closet, "go decide how you want your hair and makeup, I'll handle the ensemble."

Ryssa gave her cheek a swift kiss and went to her vanity mirror, deciding that she would braid it. She reapplied her makeup from that morning, going for the smoky look. She turned to see what Amanda had chosen and looked at the large comfy sweater, skinny jeans in a washed blue and her black boots. It was around August so it was getting a little chilly, a stylish belt completed the outfit and she grinned her approval. Her only accessories were a bracelet her brother had given her with the first letter of her name embossed on a heart shaped charm.

As she finished there was a knock and Amanda went to the door to get a look at Elijah, who looked the same, with his hair haphazardly swept back. Ryssa grabbed her purse and smiled at him easily, watching her sister's curious reaction.

"Hello, I'm Amanda, Ryssa's sister," the girl said and held out a hand to shake.

"Elijah, her friend," the Original replied, lifting Amanda's hand and kissing it. The girl blushed and he turned his attention to Ryssa. The outfit suited her, accentuating her curves without appearing showy, overall she looked exquisite. "Ryssa, are you ready?"

Ryssa nodded and accepted the arm he offered, tucking hers into it. She caught Amanda's mouthed "he's hot!" before she shut the door. Elijah pretended not to notice, listening instead to his companion's heartbeat jump when she touched him. She smelled of rose petals that when added to her natural scent, he was nearly intoxicated. He led her outside, watching as she waved at random people that they passed, he noticed the stares but neither commented. When they reached his car he held the door open for her and she smiled at him. He moved in closer before she got in and inhaled her perfume, placing a light kiss below her ear, "You look stunning, little Ryssa," he whispered.

Ryssa climbed into the car, hoping he couldn't see her blush in the dark car but by the amused way he glanced at her, he did. He took her to a restaurant she'd normally avoid due to its elegant look and probably high prices. While he did pay for her tuition all through school and sent monthly checks to Amanda, she always felt uncomfortable in places like that, as if she was still a girl dressed in woman's clothing. He must have sensed her uncertainty, or maybe just heard the change in her heart's rhythm because he gave her a questioning look. She plastered a smile on as the hostess seated them in a two-seater booth with a rose in a vase on the table.

"Is this alright? We can go somewhere else," he asked seeing through her fake smile.

"It's fine, I'm just not used to fancy restaurants like this, I try to go casual for the most part," she shrugged and grabbed a menu to look through. He kept watching her though so she darted her eyes up to meet his with a more sincere smile. "This place is great."

Elijah ordered a glass of wine for him and her a soda and studied the teen in front of him. It was hard to associate her with the small child who broke his window and slept in his spare room and trusted him openly even though she didn't know him from Adam. The teen now before him was confident with quick smiles and many interests.

"Tell me something about you, Ryssa," he asked, placing his hand under his chin as she blushed again under the weight of his attention. He found that adorable and resolved to make her blush over and over.

"Um, I was in choir all through school," she said. She didn't like being put on the spot and it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes." He thanked the waitress who brought their drinks and watched her over the rim as he sipped his. "I went to a few of your performances."

Apparently this seemed to shock her and she drank her soda as she decided what next to say. She never knew he went to any of them, sure she felt like she was being watched but she'd been in front of an audience at the time, it was to be expected.

"I couldn't decide on a major through high school," she added.

"What were the candidates?" His hand propped his chin up again as he listened.

"Oh geez, teacher, surgeon, counselor, librarian, psychology…"

"And you chose archeology why?"

"Well I like linguistics the most, that was my motivation. I learned Sanskrit when I was in seventh grade because I had a translator computer program and got extremely bored. Then I turned to Greek and Gaelic, French, Chinese. I don't know, something about dead languages appeals to me," she shrugged and he smiled.

"Not Latin?"

"No, Latin is Trent's area, and Egyptian. I think his life's dream is to go on a dig in Giza or examine the pyramids," she laughed at her brother fondly.

"I see you two are still close," he commented.

"Yes, well we have our moments but what siblings don't?"

"Indeed." Elijah's voice changed as he thought of his own brother Klaus, and she leaned forward with curiosity.

"Tell me about your family," she suggested.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village of Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children," he started after they'd ordered and were alone again.

"Your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, my dear. We are the oldest vampires in existence, the Original family and from us all vampires were created."

"So why would you want to kill your brother?" She couldn't imagine ever wanting to kill Trent, the very idea was inconceivable.

"I have my reasons, but mostly because I suppose I just need air," he said dryly. "Originals aren't like normal vampires and can't be killed like they can. Holy water is a myth bred by your fiction writers and television producers, garlic as well. Not sun or fire, not even a werewolf bite," her eyes widened. "Yes there are werewolves; they're rarer than vampires however, so don't worry. The only thing that can kill us is the wood from a tree. A tree my family made sure burned."

"But what's to say another won't grow?"

"If that were to happen my brother would most likely burn it as well, he's gotten paranoid in his old age. There is a dagger that can neutralize an Original, if stabbed into one and left in place; the Original would fall into a deep sleep. I think you would refer to it as stasis," he went on. "This dagger needs to be dipped into white ash from the tree in order to work. The witches, your ancestors and their brethren, will not allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth, everything must have balance."

"To have light there must be dark," she said and he nodded.

"Quite."

"So why does Klaus work with witches if nothing can kill him?"

"Tell me Ryssa, have you come across the Sun and Moon curse in any of your research?" Elijah asked and she tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Yes, on an old roman parchment that was found on an excavation in the 1600's. What about it?"

"Do you know what the curse entails?"

"The textbooks linked it to different parts of the day and different deities that were worshiped, for instance some gods were said to be the god of daylight or sunset, while others of night and dreams. Nyx was the Greek goddess of night and Helios the god of daylight," she said, recalling what she'd read. She thought about the conversation they were having and her brows furrowed. "Do you mean to say it pertains to an actual curse, about vampires and werewolves?"

"You're half right, I'm impressed Ryssa," Elijah smiled. "The curse of the Sun and moon does talk about vampires, who are enslaved to the sun, and the werewolves to the moon. If the curse is broken, werewolves will no longer change on just the full moon but anytime they choose. The thing is, little Ryssa, the curse itself is a fake."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries_**

Ryssa looked confused but was distracted as the waitress came back with their food and she mentally went over what she'd heard compared to what she'd spent hours researching. "How do you know it's a fake?"

"Because Klaus and I wrote it."

Ryssa paused and raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to say it was a joke but he didn't. "But there have been scrolls, African carvings, Aztec sketches—"

"We created all of them, in any culture we felt like placing them. I'm sure you're wondering why," he went on and she gave him a frank look. He had single-handedly destroyed a portion of her research that she'd spent a lot time on in a matter of minutes. "The easiest way to discover a doppelganger or to get some long lost relic is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout."

"All that trouble just for a doppelganger?" she asked.

"As you might know, a doppelganger was initially believed to be a reincarnation of a former ancestor, some geneticists would explain it in very scientific terms I'm sure. But to find a living, human one is rare. To make a doppelganger possible, their family line must continue to live on. From the Petrova line, there is a vampire by the name of Katerina. She is directly descended from Tatia Petrova, someone I knew in my own time. Klaus wanted Katerina but rather than die like he planned, she drank vampire blood and hung herself."

Ryssa winced, imagining Katerina's fate. Elijah almost seemed to find her reaction funny, and she arched one slim eyebrow at him. "If you met Katerina you would not be so compassionate, little Ryssa."

"I don't know," she thought aloud, picking at her food. "She was scared, she was hunted down for no other reason except that she existed. While I'm not saying suicide is the answer, I guess I can understand why she would choose to take her death into her own hands. I mean, at least she knew she'd come back one way or the other, right?"

"Hmm…it seems I've underestimated you." Elijah watched the young woman across from him with veiled surprise. She blushed again and his eyes twinkled wickedly at her.

"So if the curse is fake, why did he need Katerina?" she continued their conversation, cursing her red cheeks.

"There is a curse, just not the one we made up. The real curse is placed solely on Klaus," Elijah replied. "He has been trying to break it for the last thousand years, and the doppelganger is his only hope."

"Why do you need me?" she inquired.

"There is an old burial ground where the witches in Mystic Falls, Virginia were burned during the witch trials. With a witches' help, I am hoping to weaken Klaus enough to the point where I can kill him while he performs the ritual."

"And you don't know where the doppelganger is now?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No. But if she were to exist, the ritual must be done in the birthplace of the doppelganger. The line of Petrova ended with Katerina," he answered. There was another moment of silence as she processed everything and he waited.

"Say she existed and you found her, would the ritual kill her?" She inquired finally but he didn't answer that time. Her expression changed as she looked at him. "Couldn't we try to stop it before it got that far?"

"Possibly, why?"

"I think enough innocent blood has been spilled, don't you?" Elijah scoffed at the classification of Katerina as innocent and Ryssa rolled her eyes. "Regardless of what kind of vampire she is, she was innocent as a human once, you can't deny that. She never asked to be a doppelganger."

Elijah inclined his head as he sipped his wine, their meal was nearly over and soon he would have to return her home and go on with his search.

"Tell me more about this curse on Klaus?" she asked and he almost smiled at her eagerness for information.

"Even though my family was close, Klaus and our father never got along. When we became vampires, we found out that Klaus was not my father's son. Because my mother had been unfaithful many years before, Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, my father with his wounded pride hunted down her lover and his entire family, starting a war between the species that still wages to this day."

"He was a werewolf," she realized. "The man who fathered Klaus was a werewolf, which would make him—"

"Both werewolf and vampire. A hybrid, deadlier than any of either species is possible to be," he confirmed. "As I said, nature must have balance and would not stand for the shift in power, and saw to it that my brother's werewolf half would become latent, making his vampire side more pronounced."

"And he wants to break it to trigger his werewolf side," she finished.

"Correct. Klaus hopes to sire his own race, more hybrids just like him, placing not just vampires in danger but everyone," he agreed and waited as she came up with her next question. Their food lay untouched as they talked, the waitress nowhere around. As a rule he would have complained about poor service but he was enjoying his time with Ryssa too much to do so.

"Why did you help him?"

"I helped him because he is my family and I loved him, but that's changed. Now he must die," Elijah replied.

"What about that dagger you mentioned, you said it can kill an Original, unless—"

"Silver doesn't harm a werewolf, they heal. And since the dagger is silver, it will not work, you see the issue here," he raised his hands in a sort of shrug and she nodded.

"Won't he know you're trying to kill him?" she voiced her other concern.

"Most likely, yes." He caught her troubled expression and covered her hand with his on the table, "Don't worry little Ryssa, I am more than capable of handling myself." Her blush deepened at the display of affection as the waitress collected their plates and they stood. "Come, I'll take you home now, we can continue this on the way, I get the feeling that you have more questions."

Ryssa grabbed her purse as he left a tip, then handed her the vase with the rose with a charming smirk and her cheeks reddened even more. He offered his arm again and she accepted as they left the restaurant. They fell into step together as they walked toward his car and he held open her door for her politely.

"So how do you plan to kill Klaus if the dagger won't work?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear.

"A witch with enough power can overpower him, leaving the rest to me. But it must be done on a full moon when Klaus is in transition," Elijah answered. "You asked me if we can stop it before the doppelganger had to die, there's also one more thing I haven't said. Years ago I fell in love with Katerina and tried to save her, I found a way."

"But she took her life before you could?" she asked and he sighed as he nodded. Soon they were back at her apartment with Amanda and she let him open the passenger door again, writing it off as just the way Elijah was. He walked her to her door and they stopped and she turned to him, she was as tall as his shoulders now, and she remembered hugging his waist when she'd been young. He'd seemed so big and intimidating back then but she had felt safe with him.

"Do you still have my number?" he asked the young woman and she handed over her phone for him to put it in. "Once I get word of the ritual, I'll call you and we can discuss the next step. For now, it has been a pleasure to see you, Ryssa Jackson."

Elijah leaned in close, listening to the steady sound of her heartbeat and inhaled her scent once more, brushing a kiss against her temple. By the time she opened her door and entered her apartment, he had gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/n: I do not own the Vampire Diaries._**

**Six years later:**

Elijah stood on the deserted street facing a small two story house, watching for any sign of movement. He had gotten the call from an associate that Rose and Trevor had requested a meeting in a town only miles from Mystic Falls, which meant it was time to collect his young friend. Well not so young anymore, he thought.

Ryssa had graduated school the following summer after he saw her and had moved into this small dwelling and was now attending the local college as an archeology major. He watched as a car pulled up in the driveway and felt something forgotten inside of him twist as she stepped out of her car, her long brown hair loose around her face. She grabbed a bag from the passenger side and then opened the back seat and leaned in. He was surprised to see her shut the door carrying a little girl on her hip. The child had her mother's dark hair and was saying something; he observed her turn her face to laugh at the girl.

Ryssa stopped at her mailbox and set the girl down and the child turned to look at him, her curious expression a mirror image of the girl from his memory.

"Mama, who's that?" The little girl asked and Ryssa turned to where she was pointing. He watched as she smiled widely and he walked closer and she embraced him.

"Elijah, it's so good to see you! I wasn't expecting you, was I? I tend to be absent-minded these days," Ryssa told him as he patted her back. "Don't point dear, it's not polite," she admonished the child who now stood next to her mother, peering up at him.

"No, I didn't get the chance to call I'm afraid," he answered. "I didn't realize you had a daughter."

"Oh, I met a guy in my senior year and now I have Emma," she looked down to where the girl was staring at the Original. "Can you say hello to mommy's friend Elijah?"

"Hello 'Lijah!" she said proudly and he experienced a rush of warmth as he was reminded of the time the woman before him called him that same name so long ago.

"Please, come in," Ryssa said and he followed as she led the way up the porch and opened the front door. Emma kept gawking at the strange man with childlike fascination and he smiled at her. He was amused to see the girl bury her face in her mother's leg in response and entered the living area. "Give me just a minute, it's time for Em's nap and then we can talk."

Ryssa carried her daughter down the hallway and laid her down, tucking her in and shut off the light. She took a moment to gather her wits then walked back into her living room where the Original was examining the various photos on the walls. She looked over his shoulder and smiled when she saw the one he was looking at of her, Trent, Amanda and little Emma who'd been only a toddler at the time.

"It seems my sources were less than truthful when they informed me on your progress," the vampire said as he turned around to get a better look at her. She hadn't changed too much, except the strain of responsibility from parenthood. Her face was exactly how he remembered with its sharp angles, her scent still smelled of roses, and if he hadn't seen proof he would have never believed that she'd had a kid.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you were keeping tabs on me," Ryssa remarked, unsettled at being so close to him. Something about the vampire made her nervous, and not in a way she liked. He was dressed in a black suit jacket over a black button down, complete with a red plaid tie and slacks. All in all he looked dashing, calm and collected, and if she didn't know better she'd say he looked a bit relaxed. "So is it happening?"

"Yes, a contact of mine informed me not long ago that they want to meet with me and I had hoped to bring you along. But with Emma in the picture—"

"Amanda lives a block away and she can take care of Em, so it's no problem. I'll call her and go pack, I won't be long." Elijah watched as she pulled out her phone and dialed her sister, and he listened to the conversation. Ryssa told her that she had to go out of town and asked if she would watch Emma, to which Amanda asked how long and why but Ryssa didn't explain, simply saying that she didn't know. The conversation ended with Amanda agreeing to watch the child and he followed her into her bedroom to watch her pack. The woman grabbed some clothes and her toiletries and makeup and began to sort through books on the desk that faced the window, unaware of the vampire that watched from the doorway.

"I have my own collection too, Ryssa," he commented. "And access to any you might need."

She tossed him a smile and closed her suitcase, rolling it into the living room. Elijah caught the scent and heartbeat of Amanda just before the door opened to reveal the other woman who looked at him, startled.

"Ryssa, can I have a minute?" Amanda asked and grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her back into the bedroom. There was no point to this because he could hear everything anyway but he was a patient man and he could wait. What he found odd was that in none of the pictures did he see a man who would have been little Emma's father. He put the matter aside for the moment and listened to the two talk.

"Are you leaving with him?" Amanda asked.

"Elijah asked for my help on something that time you met him, so I just have to do that and I'll be back," Ryssa replied.

"Does he know about James?"

"Why would he know about James?" Elijah's eyebrows rose at the venom in which the name was said. The father perhaps?

"You said he was a friend, I thought you'd have mentioned it," Amanda answered.

"No, I don't talk about that bastard, you know that," came the steely reply. "I don't know how long I'll be but I'll call and everything. Just keep an eye on Em, please Mandy?"

There was a sigh and the two women came back out, Ryssa giving him an apologetic look while Amanda smiled. "I don't know if you remember—"

"Amanda, Ryssa's sister." He smiled.

"That's right, so take care of my girl here," Amanda turned to her sister and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about a thing Ryssa, she loves her aunt Mandy."

"I'm just—." Ryssa gestured to Emma's room and he waited, understanding what she wanted to do. She returned shortly and grabbed her suitcase and the two headed out of the small house.

"It would be best if we took my car to the airport," Elijah said and she nodded, placing her bag in the back seat and letting him open her door for her. As a breeze blew, she caught a whiff of cologne and ignored the butterflies in her stomach that it caused. She wasn't supposed to be attracted to Elijah, she'd known him practically all her life, but she couldn't help it. Never mind the fact that he was a thousand year old vampire. If he noticed the increased heartbeat or the subtle change in her scent he didn't comment. He drove in silence as she gazed out the window but for a brief moment she felt his hand brush hers.

Getting through security was easy, Elijah was a well known man who traveled frequently, and anyone who attempted to stop them he compelled. He allowed her to take the window seat and watched her thoughtfully. He wasn't a foolish man, he didn't believe in love after his dealings with doppelganger's but something about Ryssa drew him in. He was intrigued to see that she seemed to be avoiding direct eye contact and was a little tense. Whether it had to do with leaving her daughter or the nature of their trip he wasn't sure.

"How are your studies?" he asked and watched as she looked at a spot just past his ear instead of at him.

"They're good, I'm in the top percentile of my class so far," she said with a modest shrug.

"And do you still sing?" He was curious, for what reason was she evading his gaze?

"When I'm alone sometimes, college is all about sports."

"I noticed that you didn't call Emma's father," he stated and studied her reaction closely. She instantly became guarded and her normally warm eyes turned icy.

"He's…not around."

"I am a patient man Ryssa, whenever you want to discuss what's on your mind I will listen." Elijah wanted to question her but he could see that she wasn't going to say any more so he let her go back to the window, falling into his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._**

The drive from the airport was quiet until Elijah broke it, glancing over at the witch beside him. "I have something for you Ryssa, but you'll have to get it out of my right jacket pocket," he said and she turned to look at him.

He listened with some curiosity to the jump in her heartbeat as she leaned over the arm rest and reached into his pocket to withdraw a slim velvet box. Her scent smelled of nerves much like fear but he couldn't fathom why. Ryssa hadn't been afraid of him in years, what had changed?

Ryssa opened the box to reveal a necklace that had a strange liquid inside it. It was shaped like a heart which contained the liquid with sterling silver vines circling the pendant. She fastened it around her neck and looked at it closely. "What is it?"

"A vampire can compel a human to do anything they wished and the human would be powerless to fight. Where we are going, it may not be safe, and I wanted you to feel reassured that no one would ever tamper with your memories or free will."

"Have you ever compelled me?" she asked, glancing at him with an uncertain expression.

"I have not. It would be best if you didn't take that off," he replied. "I can see to it that Emma receives one when she's older, as a precaution."

Ryssa nodded and looked back out the window a moment before turning back to him. "How is this going to go down?"

Elijah pursed his lips. "Rose and Trevor are two vampires who have been running from me for five hundred years; they called one of my contacts requesting to talk. I'll grant them the meeting and then you and I will return to Mystic Falls, I have reason to believe Klaus is heading there."

"Are you going to kill Rose and Trevor?" she asked.

"Yes," he stated and suddenly her throat felt dry. "If it bothers you then you are welcome to stay in the car."

"I'm coming," she said quickly. "And thank you Elijah, it seems the list is getting longer each time I see you."

Elijah didn't ask what for, he knew his Ryssa, and he knew how much she felt she owed him. Abruptly he was troubled at the thought that he had just referred to her as **his** Ryssa, what did he think that for? Love was a silly human emotion, yet there was some truth in it, she had become his the moment he took responsibility for her care. He was distracted when her hand touched his own as he shifted gears and she gave him one of her quick smiles.

Ryssa was a very private person; she faked smiles and looked past people but it was her quick smiles that were genuine. She was also kind, compassionate and understanding, whether the person deserved it or not. He remembered her comparison to Katerina as an innocent, Ryssa saw beneath the surface to the heart of the matter before she judged. It was an endearing quality, he admired it.

They reached the house shortly and Ryssa followed him out, peering up at the dilapidated mansion in front of them. She watched as Elijah knocked then nudged the door open with a creak and she tensed, gathering her magic should something go wrong.

"Rose-Marie," Elijah greeted the woman in front of them. Ryssa watched from behind him as he spoke to the woman with short hair and a British accent. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, come in, you'll have to forgive the house," Rose-Marie replied as she led them into another room, her attention only on the Original.

"Oh no, what's a bit of dirt hmm?" he said to her and she shivered at the cool tone of his voice. "I completely understand." He walked toward the fireplace in the room and Ryssa leaned against the wall near the door silently. "So tell me Rose, what gives you the courage to call me?"

"I want my freedom. I'm tired of running from you, Elijah. Can you grant me that?" Rose asked.

"I have the authority to grant pardon to you and—what is he going by now? Trevor? If I so choose."

"Katerina Petrova?" said Rose.

"I'm listening," he sat down in a chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864. She survived."

"Where is she?" said Elijah.

"You don't seem surprised," Rose commented.

"When you invited me to this joke of a house thirty miles from the town known as Mystic Falls, I guessed it had something to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?" he answered.

"I have better. I have her doppelganger," Rose answered and Ryssa looked sharply at Elijah in surprise.

"You said the line ended with Katerina," she spoke up and both gave her a fleeting look.

"So I did, I know this for a fact."

"The facts are wrong," said Rose.

"Show me," he countered.

Rose stepped closer to him. "You are a man of honor Elijah, but I need to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you," he answered and she left the room. Ryssa met his gaze and watched as he stood to follow Rose, and she followed him.

They arrived in the main room of the mansion and a girl spun to look at them. Ryssa bit her lip as she watched from the top of a small staircase as Elijah rushed over to the girl and leaned very close to sniff her.

"Human…that's impossible," Elijah looked back to the girl's face and smiled, "hello there."

Deciding that if she could calm the girl's fear somewhat then it might be easier for him, Ryssa focused on the girl. She reached out with her magic and brushed her mind. _"It's alright, Elijah won't hurt you."_

Elena looked at the woman who'd come in with Elijah to see her staring straight back at her. _"I'm a witch and a friend, please don't be afraid. Vampires can sense it." _The Original glanced at Ryssa and arched a brow to which she gave him a pointed look as if to reprimand him for scaring the doppelganger. _"You won't get anywhere if she's terrified of you, 'Lijah," _she told him telepathically.

"We should be going, we have a long journey ahead of us," he said aloud. Trust Ryssa to try to reason with him and calm the girl, he thought.

Elena looked behind him to Rose, "Please don't let him take me." She looked at the woman but she looked away, and Elena knew that she wouldn't be of any help.

"One last piece of business and we're done," Elijah told her and walked over to Trevor. Ryssa winced in anticipation of what was going to happen but she knew pleading with him wouldn't work. For whatever reason, he'd spared Rose but had intended to kill Trevor all along. She listened as Trevor apologized to the Original and as Elijah prowled around him as if the other man was prey and covered her mouth in horror when he decapitated Trevor with one hand. Rose started crying and moved to go to the fallen vampire while the doppelganger looked shocked.

"Don't, Rose, unless you don't want your pardon after all," Elijah said mildly, cleaning his hand with a handkerchief while blood pooled around the body on the floor. Rose stayed where she was but sank to her knees on the staircase. He looked over to the doppelganger. "Come."

"Wait, what about the moonstone?" He moved closer to her.

"What do you know of the moonstone?" he demanded.

"I know that you need it. I know where it is, let me go and I'll help you get it," Elena pleaded.

"Tell me where it is."

"Let me go first," the girl argued and he scoffed.

"You think this is a negotiation?" He turned to look at Rose. Ryssa still stood at the top of the staircase watching the scene unfold but wouldn't meet his gaze.

"She hasn't mentioned it to me before," Rose said to the Original.

Elijah turned back to the doppelganger and tried to compel her only to notice a necklace around her neck no doubt containing vervain. He snatched it off her neck and threw it aside then grabbed her by the back of her neck and made her look deeply into his eyes.

"The moonstone, where is it?" he compelled her.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins, Katherine has it," she said flatly.

"Interesting," Elijah mused just as they heard a glass break upstairs. Ryssa tensed and Elijah released Elena and turned. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Rose answered.

"Who else is here, Rose-Marie?" he demanded but she only said that she didn't know. Elijah grabbed Elena and brought her into another part of the house but there were blurs around them. Ryssa cried out as she was thrown into a wall and slumped to the floor and Elijah tossed Elena toward Rose. He listened closely and heard Ryssa's heart still beating. He would take care of her once he was finished with the intruders.

"Trevor and I came alone," Rose said.

"Up here," came a voice and Elijah rushed up the stairs but saw no one.

"Down here," a different voice said.

Elijah's arm was jerked to the side as a stake plunged into his hand, and Rose and Elena disappeared. Stefan pressed a finger to Elena's mouth and his body close to her, hushing her. Damon covered Rose's mouth someplace else in the house.

"Excuse me," Elijah said loudly. "To whom it may concern, if you think that you can beat me, you're wrong. You can't." He grabbed a coat rack and broke the pegs off, then snapped it in half, making a very large stake. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. I want the girl by the count of three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

"I'll go with you but please don't hurt my friends, they were only trying to help," Elena told the vampire and he turned to see her at the top of the stairs. With a rush of air he was up the stairs with the stake, looking at her untrustingly.

"They hurt my witch, I take offense to that. What game are you playing doppelganger?" he spoke coldly and she threw the vervain bomb at his face. He howled in pain and anger as it exploded, burning his skin but it healed quickly. He went toward Elena as Stefan came around the corner, shooting a weapon at the Original. This didn't stop Elijah so Stefan tossed the weapon aside and rushed at him. The two fell down the stairs but Elijah was quicker on his feet, and heading toward Stefan when Damon appeared, shoving the makeshift stake into his chest. Damon kept going, pinning Elijah to the door, and then turned to see Rose flee. He made to stop her but was called back by Elena.

Damon smiled at Elena who returned it and she went down the stairs and into Stefan's arms. Damon tuned them out as his brother asked Elena if she was okay, wanting desperately to rip something apart as she hugged him. She looked over Stefan's shoulder and mouthed her thanks to Damon who replied with "you're welcome" before turning to where he'd thrown the other woman. He rushed over and knelt in front of her, lifting her hair to look at her face.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" Damon commented rhetorically. He pulled her into his arms and started walking her out to the car. Elijah had called her his witch, but she was probably under compulsion. If not, they now had a hostage. He set her in the back beside Elena and leaned her against the door, then got in and drove away, leaving the Original staked.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries_**

Ryssa groaned as she came to, her head was pounding. She bolted upright as her memories came back, "Elijah!"

"He's dead," said a new voice and she turned in the direction of it to see a guy with black hair and dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans. His eyes were a piercing blue as he appraised her, his mouth set in a flirty smirk. "Who might you be sweetheart?"

"Ryssa," she answered. She wasn't about to tell him that Elijah couldn't be killed which meant that he would come for her. To buy time, she glanced around the well furnished room to see another person watching from his place against the wall. "Where am I?"

"Mystic Falls," the other guy said and she looked at him. "I'm Stefan and this is my brother, Damon." Stefan's tone and expression were nicer than the first guy who still stared at her.

"Why were you with Elijah?" Damon demanded.

"I'm a witch, he asked for my help. Am I a prisoner?" she asked. The two answered at the same time, Stefan saying "No," while Damon said "Yes." The two glared at each other a moment before Stefan looked back at her.

"What did he want help with Ryssa?"

She shut up, she wasn't about to tell them Elijah's secrets or plans. They could do whatever they wanted but she would never disrespect the Original. She looked down to see that her necklace was gone and searched around.

"Looking for this?" Damon held up her pendant and she scowled.

"Give it back. I won't tell you anything."

Damon twisted his lips into a smile, "we'll see." He had her pressed against the wall by the neck before she could move, staring into her eyes with his cold ones. "What were you doing with Elijah?"

"He's my friend," she spat.

"Has he compelled you?" Damon tried next.

"Never," she answered. He released her and slid the necklace into his pocket when Stefan said his name in his warning voice.

"She's innocent Damon, let her go." Ryssa cupped her sore throat and coughed, glaring daggers at Damon. "We just want to know why he wanted Elena, Ryssa. Did he say anything to you?"

Her eyes darted between the two, but she kept quiet. "For god's sake Stefan, can we kill her already?" She lashed out with her magic as the image of Emma alone flashed into her head and forcibly pinned Damon to the opposite wall. "Kitten's got claws eh?" Damon chuckled at her and tried to break her hold but couldn't.

"No one's killing anybody." Stefan held up his hands to stop their fighting and looked at her. "Let's all just calm down."

Ryssa narrowed her eyes and let go, and Damon snarled and took a step toward her only to groan holding his head. "Ryssa stop, please!" Stefan demanded as he went to his brother's side. "I will not betray Elijah so either let me go or I will hurt both of you," she said to him and he frowned. She pressed harder on the part of Damon's brain that she was crushing. Damon let out a cry of pain and dropped to the floor holding his head and writhed.

"Alright, you can go!" Stefan snapped and she ran from the room. She didn't release him until she was out the door however, in case he tried to come after her. She burst out into the sun and looked around, then ran for where she hoped the town was. She didn't make it more than a few feet before something struck her and she fell, seeing spots.

"Well that was a bad idea," Damon commented to Stefan as he looked down at the fallen witch. His head still hurt like hell but no way was he letting her go if she had information. He would just have to change tactics; perhaps the Bennett witch could give it a try. He lifted Ryssa into his arm's bridal style and carried her to the cellar, locking her in.

"Are we sure this is a better one?" Stefan asked.

"Not really. But Elijah is probably who Katherine's spent 500 years running from so if Ryssa's his friend then she probably knows why and what his plans for Elena were. We can't just let her go," Damon looked in through the slot in the door. "I'll see if Bonnie will talk to her, maybe she'll have better luck."

Stefan watched his brother leave and turned when he heard the sound of Ryssa waking, and watched her look around the small room. Her eyes met his and he faltered at the tears in her eyes. "If I come in, will you promise not to hurt me?" he asked and she nodded. He slowly opened the door but when she didn't try to escape or hurt him he entered and sat down against the wall.

"I'm sorry for hurting Damon," she told him, pulling her legs close to her chest. "It's just that I have a daughter out there and when he said he was going to kill me—"

"You panicked," Stefan realized and she nodded again. "I meant it when I said that all we want to know is why he wanted Elena. Damon's just…Damon. He has a temper."

"I can't, I'm sorry." Ryssa shook her head at Stefan.

"But you do know something?" he prompted.

"I know what he went there for but he didn't even know Elena existed until today. I don't know what he planned to do next. It kind of threw us both for a loop and then you guys staked him." She struggled to contain her anger at this. She wasn't going to tell him about the ritual or Klaus but just telling him about today seemed harmless.

"Why did he go to the house?" Stefan asked.

"The vampire that took her and the one that ran have been running from him for years, he said they wanted to talk." Ryssa fiddled with the hem of her shirt, "He asked me to come with him today and said he'd explain it all later, he just had to take care of business first."

"What happened before we showed up?" Stefan studied the woman in front of him. She seemed sincere when she said that Elijah didn't know about Elena but the whole thing still struck him as too coincidental.

"Rose said something about the doppelganger except he told me before that she didn't exist, that the line had ended with Katerina. He saw her and she tried to bargain with him but I don't really understand what about. Something about a moonstone?" She glanced up at Stefan then back down. "He pardoned Rose for giving him the doppelganger and killed Trevor, the one who kidnapped her."

"Then we came," he finished and she nodded. He thought about it while she waited, "you said you're his friend?"

"Yes," her reply very soft in remembrance. "He saved my life."

Stefan's phone rang and he checked it to see that it was Damon calling and answered.

"Has she talked?" Damon said and Stefan glanced at Ryssa.

"A little, did you get Bonnie?"

"Yup." Damon popped the 'p' and looked over at the dark skinned girl. "What'd she say?"

"I'll fill you in when you get here," Stefan said and decided to show a sign of good faith. "I'm letting her back into a room."

"What? Don't do that," Damon complained.

"Damon she's not our prisoner. Or didn't you notice that she said more to me than you?"

Damon scowled, "Fine but compel her not to leave the house. We don't know if we can trust her."

Damon hung up with a click and Stefan stood, holding a hand out to Ryssa who took it hesitantly. He caught her chin and gazed into her eyes. "You are not to leave the house until we tell you, or try to hurt us," he compelled.

"I'm not to leave the house or hurt you," she repeated. He let go and led her upstairs into an empty bedroom, then sat down to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I do not The Vampire Diaries_**

Ryssa glanced at Stefan who had picked up a book and was reading, paying her no mind. "Where'd Damon go?"

"We know a witch, he went to see if she could come and talk to you," Stefan replied. "To convince you that we don't want to hurt you, we just need information."

"Says you," she grumbled. "You're not the one who attacked me," she counted in her head, "three times!"

"I know and I'll try to talk to Damon. You just got off on the wrong foot."

Ryssa felt a crackle of electricity in her skin and looked at the door, the witch was here. She'd come in contact with other witches in her research and as she got older but never felt like joining any covens. Her upbringing had left her a bit of a loner, preferring her own company to other's. And if the witch was here, that meant so was—

"How's the head kitten? Mine's just awesome," Damon snarked as he entered the room with a dark skinned girl with wavy black hair.

"Great, want another one?" she tossed back and Stefan cleared his throat to make them stop. "You must be the witch," she said to the girl.

"Bonnie Bennett. What's your name?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Ryssa Jackson," Ryssa didn't return the smile, being around Damon put her in a bad mood and the only person so far that she didn't mind was Stefan.

"Jackson, a Matthias witch?" Bonnie's eyes widened and she turned to Stefan. "You brought a Matthias witch here?"

"Why, what's so special about a Matthias witch?" Damon's brows furrowed as he scowled at the brunette who gave him a glare in return.

"Only that the Matthias witches were the strongest in the world," Bonnie replied. "Your ancestors were from Athens, right?"

"Yes," Ryssa answered. "I'm the last one." Technically it was true since Emma wouldn't get her powers until she was a teen. She was surprised that Bonnie had recognized her name though and looked at her a little differently.

"I'm not having this conversation here with you two," Bonnie told the brothers who opened their mouths to protest. "I'm taking her to the Grill, I'm sure neither of you remembered to feed her." The guilty look on Stefan's face said it all and she looked at Damon. "Take the compulsion off."

"He compelled me?" Ryssa screeched and tried to use her powers to throw Damon against the wall but found that she couldn't and whirled on Stefan. "What did you do to me?"

"Calm down Ryssa," Stefan said and all the light bulbs in the room broke at once with the force of her anger and Damon looked worried for a second before he was back to smirking at her. "Damon, take it off."

Damon rolled his eyes and held up his hands, catching her furious gaze. "You can leave the house now," he said but didn't take off the compulsion on her powers. No way was he handing a loaded weapon to a girl who'd easily thrown him across the room or performed Bonnie's aneurism trick.

Ryssa narrowed her eyes at him as she followed Bonnie out of the room and to her car outside, not the least bit interested in the house's decor. Where was Elijah? He should have come for her by now…She was a little worried at what the brothers might have done to him but wasn't going to stoop to asking. Bonnie chattered to her, pointing stores out as they passed but she wasn't listening. She wondered what happened to her things, she'd left her phone in Elijah's car so she couldn't use it to call and check on Emma. And how much could she trust this Bonnie girl? She didn't want to betray Elijah but she also didn't want to be a hostage.

"Welcome to the Mystic Falls Grill," Bonnie said as they pulled into a parking spot in front of a restaurant. The two girls climbed out and she looked around the place, taking in the bar and pool tables. Her eyes scanned the faces but she didn't see the Original until she felt a prickle on her skin and caught a familiar scent. Discreetly she glanced over to the darkened corner it had come from to see Elijah looking straight at her, and she fought down the gasp of surprise. He looked angrier than she'd ever seen him.

Bonnie took a seat at one of the tables and Ryssa tore her eyes away from Elijah's, she couldn't let on that he was there. Inside she wanted nothing more than to run over to him and hug him, maybe touch his cheek to reassure herself that he was alright. She hoped that her relief shone through as he watched them and took a chance.

_"I was scared something happened to you," _she told him telepathically. _"The doppelganger's friends grabbed me and are holding me prisoner; they think I have information on you like why you wanted Elena. I told them nothing about Klaus or the ritual. Just that we didn't know Elena existed and you only came on business to see Rose and Trevor." _

Elijah nodded in approval, pleased that she'd been loyal to him. He almost envied her ability to send thoughts because he couldn't reply, but listened as the girl with her talked to the waiter, a blond haired boy. When he'd seen her body gone it added to his growing rage and his first priority had been to make sure the vampires hadn't touched her. Once he left he had some business to tend to but since she seemed in one piece, it could wait. Right now he wanted to hear what the girl who'd entered with her had to say.

"Ryssa, do you want something?" Bonnie's voice broke her concentration and she gave the boy a fake smile.

"Just some fries and a soda will do, thanks." He walked away and Bonnie looked at her with an open, friendly smile.

"I can't believe that I'm meeting a Matthias witch," Bonnie gushed.

"On that note, how'd you know who I am?" Ryssa asked and cocked her head to one side the way she did when something puzzled her.

"My grams told me about other witch families and she mentioned the Matthias line, she said the last was named Jackson now, I put two and two together." Matt returned with their drinks and she studied the older woman. "Damon said you're a friend of the vampire they staked, Elijah?"

"I am," Ryssa confirmed and sipped her drink. If only the girl knew that the Original was in the very same room. "I suppose you're friends with the doppelganger?"

"Elena? Yeah, she's my best friend," Bonnie agreed. "How did you meet Elijah?"

"I thought you were supposed to be asking me what he wants with Elena?" Ryssa dodged, arching a brow.

"I am, but I'd rather get to know you first if that's okay," Bonnie shrugged and smiled again. Ryssa regarded her carefully, the witch was smart, probably playing the 'let's be friends' card. It wouldn't hurt anything to tell how the two had met though and she smiled at the memory.

"I broke into his house."


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Mention of abuse and rape._**

Bonnie's eyes widened and Ryssa laughed, and then glanced over Bonnie's shoulder to see Elijah wink at her, his eyes twinkling.

"You did what?" Bonnie asked, unsure whether to laugh or not.

"I was only eight and had just run away from home because my father gave me a black eye for not putting some toys away. I knew my brother would check on me before he went to bed and snuck out before he could. I probably should have left him a note," she mused as she thanked the waiter and ate a french fry. With Elijah listening, she felt a little calmer and now he would hear how she'd seen it all and the parts he'd missed over the years.

"Your dad was abusive?" Bonnie was sympathetic and Ryssa nodded.

"My mother was sick and Trent's only a year older than me so he tended to take his anger out on us," she said. "Anyway, I took off and once I realized I wasn't about to be chased, I had already walked a mile. But in my fear I fell and hurt my arm, and took to walking in the woods. I was sure a cop would drive by and see me and I'd have hell to pay when I was home. I eventually came up to this really big empty mansion, and broke the window. I was tired, my arm hurt and all I wanted was to go to sleep. I found the bathroom and fixed myself up and the bedroom next to it had a really comfy bed. I sort of felt like Goldilocks in the bear's cabin but I fell straight to sleep."

"Then what happened?" Bonnie was caught up in Ryssa's story, imagining her as a little girl fleeing home.

"I started having a nightmare, I think about my father hurting Trent and when I opened my eyes, Elijah was in the bedroom, just watching me." She smiled as she remembered her initial reaction to the vampire. "He looked so strange to me, all prim and proper and his expression was like he was more afraid of me than I was of him."

Elijah chuckled to himself, she hadn't been wrong on that assumption. To see a little girl in his house had caught him very much by surprise. He didn't know that she'd seen it in him though, it seemed his little Ryssa had looked beneath the surface with him then too.

"He promised he wouldn't hurt me and asked me my name, he was very nice and didn't seem like he was about to yell or was angry that I'd broken in. We started talking and I just felt safe with him, I didn't know who he really was but he was nothing but kind to me." Bonnie smiled. "He told me to go back to sleep and then we'd talk more in the morning. Then I asked him something I never thought I would ask anyone who wasn't Trent."

"What?" the witch asked.

"I asked him to stay with me until I fell asleep," she fixed her gaze on Elijah's dark eyes and he held it.

"Did he?"

"Yes." Ryssa turned back to Bonnie before she caught the shift in attention. _"Thank you for that," _ she told Elijah and he gave her his barely there smile.

"He doesn't sound like what Damon and Elena told me," Bonnie said and Ryssa laughed.

"Well, they didn't exactly get on his good side, did they? Throwing vervain at him and staking him, I'm surprised they're both still alive," she replied dryly.

"So what happened in the morning? Did he take you home?" the witch asked.

"We talked some more and then he did, but when we got there we learned that they were out and then he talked to my brother. Trent was really worried when I left and didn't know what to think of Elijah but I trusted him, so Trent tried to trust him." Ryssa shrugged and continued eating her food. "I don't really know what was said, but Trent seemed to feel better afterward and never would tell me. Then my parents came home."

Elijah watched the way Ryssa's eyes shuttered and frowned when he remembered the way she'd stared at her father. He'd eventually caught up to Mr. Jackson and had been sure to remove him from the world, he wondered if Ryssa knew.

"Oh no," Bonnie paled as she told her story, not missing the shadows in the other girl's eyes. Her heart went out to Ryssa, her childhood should have been filled with laughter and love but it hadn't been.

"My father told Trent and me to go upstairs while Elijah spoke to mom, that's when I learned that he was a vampire. I was confused, how could he be this vicious blood drinking creature, it didn't make sense. After talking to her, he went to talk to my father." Ryssa toyed with her drink, Elijah didn't know that what he'd said she'd heard. There had been a vent in Trent's room that connected to the study and she knew exactly what he'd told her father. It was one reason why she owed the Original so much, he'd taken her under his care and protection and let her stay with Trent, despite her home life.

"There was a vent in Trent's room so we listened from there, he told our father that I was going to be under his protection from that point on and that he would pay for anything I needed. He even paid for my mother's treatment." Elijah tilted his head at this bit of news, he wasn't aware that she'd heard. "He threatened my father that if he ever touched us, it'd be the last thing he did."

Bonnie reached out and squeezed Ryssa's hand, noticing the woman's eyes tearing up a little. She could understand now why Ryssa was loyal to the Original. Ryssa deftly brushed the tears away and turned her gaze to the other corner of the room, not really willing to look at Elijah that moment. She couldn't bear for him to see her vulnerable or crying, not after all he'd done for her.

"That was kind of him," Bonnie said and gave her a moment to collect herself.

"It was, he had no reason to do it yet he did. He could have killed my father or put both Trent and me in foster care, but he didn't. He said we needed each other," she looked back at Bonnie but in her mind she saw Trent. Trent who always tried to protect her, who taught her to tie her shoes, ride her bike, pushed her on the swings at the playground then would pretend she kicked him and would fall just to make her laugh. Trent had always been there for her, to yell for their father to stop or the times he'd just blindly attacked the man, anything to make him quit hurting his sister. What Trent couldn't save her from was what happened at night, and it hurt to remember.

"Did the abuse stop?" Bonnie still held Ryssa's hand, silently giving her comfort.

"The beatings did." She whispered it as if she hoped that the quieter she said it the less chance there was that Elijah would hear. But he did. He heard and nearly lost control over himself. How could Ryssa have never said anything? "He took out his anger in other ways."

The witch gasped in horror and squeezed Ryssa's hand tighter, she couldn't mean…

"Yes, my father raped me. Repeatedly."


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._**

Bonnie wanted to cry herself at the deep pain in Ryssa's eyes and wished she could do more than hold her hand but the other witch at least allowed that small comfort. "That's terrible, I'm so sorry."

Ryssa clenched her jaw and deliberately avoided glancing in Elijah's direction even though she could almost feel his gaze burning into her skin. She didn't want to see the pity in them. She hadn't told him for a reason, what that reason was she couldn't remember now but it had been a good reason.

"Did you see Elijah again?" Bonnie changed the subject and Ryssa relaxed a little, flashing a look of gratitude at the girl.

"About eight years later, I was living with my foster sister by then," she answered. "He found me at a coffee shop and we walked around, then he took me to dinner."

"Did you tell him about…" Bonnie hesitated and Ryssa shook her head.

"No. I was afraid he'd look at me with pity I guess, or kill my father. I didn't want him to do that just because of me," she said. "It didn't matter anyway, my mom was dead and my father took the money Elijah gave him for a savings account for Trent and I and split."

"When did you learn about your magic?" the witch questioned.

"A little over a month after my mom died, by accident actually." Ryssa's lips twisted in amusement as she elaborated, "I lost my temper at Trent and ended up dropping a picture frame on his head without touching anything."

"Nice one," Bonnie laughed. "What can you do?"

"Telekinesis, some telepathy. I learned that I'm empathic and the strangest one has to be the energy reading," Bonnie looked at her curiously. "I see places and people in my mind in colors, and not the chakras either, just a single color that changes on their mood. And if I wanted to find someone, I only have to focus on their color and my magic leads me to them, or at least connects my mind to theirs. It's weird sometimes."

Bonnie looked over to a candle nearby and Ryssa watched as the flame went higher, blew out, then relit. "I can manipulate fire, the rest I'm still learning through my grams' grimoire. Have you read anything about channeling, have you ever tried it?"

Ryssa shook her head and pulled her hand back, "I read about it but if you do that then it connects you to whoever you channel with. I don't like the idea of being that close to anyone." She glanced over to Elijah finally and he all but pointed to the bathroom. "I have to go to the ladies room, I'll be right back."

No sooner did she check the stalls in the bathroom did she hear the rush of air and the click of the lock and knew Elijah had joined her. She still didn't face him though, she could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Look at me, Ryssa," he commanded coolly, and she swallowed and turned. His hands were in his pockets as he stared at her, his face perfectly composed but she didn't need to reach out with magic to tell he was annoyed with her. "You never said a word. Why?"

She worried her lip. "You heard, I didn't want pity."

He pressed closer to her, lifting her chin to make her look at him and not past him like she was trying to do. He cupped her cheek gently, "I could never pity you my dear girl. You survived something you did not deserve, that takes strength. I admire that about you more than you know."

"Why didn't you tell me when I found you 6 years ago?" he asked her and wiped away the tear that escaped her lovely eyes.

"I couldn't…after everything you'd already done for me, I just couldn't admit it out loud. I was afraid of what you would do or how you'd react."

Elijah sighed and pulled her to him, and she rested her head on his chest. In retrospect he wished he'd made sure the poor excuse of a man had suffered more. Second to someone breaking their word, there was nothing he despised more than rapists. It tore at his cold dead heart that his Ryssa, little eight year old Ryssa, had been subjected to one. "I can compel you to forget," he offered and she pulled back to look at him.

"No, it was a long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Is there anything else you neglected to tell me?" the Original asked, rubbing his thumb over her throat softly. She hesitated and his expression hardened. "Tell me Ryssa," he said.

"It's about Emma's father." He watched her battle with the emotions and waited patiently. "I met him in class and he seemed okay till he invited me to a party. He gave me a drink and before I knew it I was in a room with him on top of me. I didn't realize what happened until a month later when I took a pregnancy test."

Elijah's jaw was set in a grim line, his eyes turning colder the more she spoke but she knew it wasn't directed at her. "And what happened to him?"

"I reported him but the cops just asked so many questions. He transferred a week after it happened." She looked up at him pleadingly, "Please Elijah, don't go after him."

"Not a chance, Ryssa," the Original responded, his tone icy. His touch was still gentle as he held onto her, one hand caressing her cheek while the other rested on her back. "I gave my word that no one would harm you, I fully intend to keep it."

Ryssa saw that there was no arguing with him, the vampire planned to track James down whether she liked it or not. "What happened to you today when I was knocked out?" she asked, hoping to tear his mind away from revenge. She didn't know how long she had before Bonnie would notice that she was taking too long in the bathroom.

"That's not important, the doppelganger is here in town. Where are you staying?" he replied.

"The brothers, Damon and Stefan. I didn't catch a last name," she said and he nodded.

"The Salvatore's. I'll leave your things for you, I'm sure Emma is missing her mother," Elijah answered and leaned close to her throat to inhale her sweet scent. "I'm glad you're safe."

Ryssa felt her heart racing at his close proximity and tried to ignore the shivers his breath against her flesh caused. She was very aware of the desire inside her and the temptation to touch him but she held perfectly still, sure he was enjoying the effect he had on her. He pulled his head back and met her eyes once more, "I want you to forget why we came here unless I am with you."

"I don't know why you came here," she repeated and he felt an unwelcome sensation of regret that he was compelling her. He had no choice, the Salvatore's couldn't find out his plans before he was ready. He used people to get what he needed, but he didn't like the feeling that came from using the woman in his arms. He smoothed his thumb over her mouth, and she closed her eyes.

The moment was broken when there was a knock at the door and Bonnie's voice came from the other side, asking if she was alright. Ryssa looked at the door and walked over to the window and opened it then hurried back to him.

"Go, she doesn't know you're here," she whispered to him and he took the chance to press a kiss on her lips, taking advantage of her distraction to disappear.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries_**

Ryssa stared at where Elijah had been in utter shock, her brain struggling to work. Did he really just kiss her? She looked into the mirror to see that her eyes were wide and her cheeks pink but all she could concentrate on was the feeling of him against her, of his strong arms holding her up, his caress on her neck and the mind-numbing kiss. Bonnie tried the door and she hurriedly unlocked it and smiled sheepishly at the other girl.

"Sorry, I needed a minute, too many memories," she said and Bonnie glanced over her shoulder but saw no one.

"It's fine, let's go back and talk some more." Ryssa followed as the other witch led the way to their table and she took her seat. "Tell me what Elijah needed your help with, maybe I can help you."

"I—" Ryssa faltered. She couldn't remember why they came anymore. She remembered talking to him about Klaus years ago and what happened at the mansion today but there was a blockage preventing her from remembering why exactly he'd brought her.

"Is Elijah a threat to Elena?" Bonnie tried another tactic and Ryssa shook her head no. "You won't tell me what his plans are, will you?"

"No, I won't betray Elijah," Ryssa said and met the witch's gaze. "Witches have a code of honor and loyalty Bonnie; please respect that enough not to violate it by making me tell you."

Bonnie considered her, Ryssa was right and she'd already put the woman under enough pressure, added to what she'd seen at the mansion. "Maybe it's best if I take you back to the Boarding House now, I'm sure you're tired."

Ryssa glanced outside and was startled to see that it had gotten late. "Might as well," she sighed. She wasn't really looking forward to dealing with Damon again. They started to leave the Grill but Bonnie was called back by a blonde haired girl who bounced toward them. The newcomer looked Ryssa over and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Caroline," she said and Ryssa resisted the urge to laugh at her perkiness.

"Ryssa," she offered and walked outside without another word. She didn't really care if she was being rude; she'd had enough of people for one day. She could only take them in small doses; Trent hated it and frequently complained when she would screen his calls if she was feeling especially moody.

Bonnie joined her as she stood outside waiting and breathing in the fresh air. She wondered where Elijah had gone and hoped to see him soon. Bonnie drove them back to the place the brothers lived and Ryssa eyed it apprehensively. She said goodbye to the witch and walked up the stairs and back into the bedroom she'd been in before. She smiled at the sight of her suitcase on the bed, her phone beside it on top of a note.

_I have business to handle but I will return in a few days._

_Call Amanda._

The letter was snatched out of her hand and she whirled to see Damon reading it. "What's this?"

"None of your business Damon," she retorted scathingly and he grabbed her by the back of her head.

"Who wrote this?" he compelled.

"Elijah," she answered blankly and hissed as he let go, smoothing her hair. She took the paper back and threw it into the fireplace. "Why do you keep hurting me?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Hello? Vampire."

"Elijah never hurt me," she argued and he scoffed. She looked at him more closely and noticed that he seemed to have been drinking and looked upset. She focused on him to determine why and felt the misery and jealousy coming off of him. "I don't care who upset you but please get out."

"Elijah's dead, I staked him and pinned him to a door," he stated as he advanced on her slowly until she was caged against the wall between his arms. He stared at the woman in front of him, and almost laughed at the way she glared back at him defiantly. "Who's Amanda, another witch?"

"She's my foster sister," she replied, not backing down. She had faced worse than Damon Salvatore, she refused to be cowed by him.

"Don't think for even a second that anything the witch said changes things, you're not going anywhere until you tell us what Elijah wants with Elena," he growled.

"Then it looks like I'm your new housemate," she replied, arching a brow. She searched his eyes, wondering at the feelings she'd felt. She was certain the jealousy and misery wasn't directed at her, in fact all she felt in regards to her was cold anger. "Who hurt you?" she asked softly.

Damon ignored her question. "You're not to leave the house unless you're with me or Stefan," he compelled. His mind went to the way he'd attacked Andie and compelled Elena after his confession, how did Ryssa know he was hurt or upset? He was neither so it didn't matter.

"I won't leave," she said and he pulled back. She didn't move, still watching him with her too perceptive eyes. He headed for the door but stopped to look back at her with his usual smirk.

"And I'm not hurt. I don't get hurt," he shrugged and winked at her. "Sweet dreams, Ryssa."

Ryssa let out the breath she'd been holding and went back to the bed, picking up her phone and noticed that she had two missed calls, one from Trent and the other Amanda. She dialed Amanda's number and walked toward the window, looking up at the moon.

"Hi mama!" said the happy voice of Emma and she smiled.

"Hi baby, why aren't you in bed?" she softened at the familiar voice of her daughter. She missed her a lot.

"Aunt Mandy fell asleep reading to me," Emma replied matter of factly.

"Well wake her up and then go to sleep darling," she told her.

"Okay mama. Are you with 'Lijah?"

"No, Elijah had to go somewhere, but please wake your aunt up," Ryssa's smile widened at the way her daughter said the Original's name.

"Ryssa?" Amanda's voice sounded groggy.

"Hey, everything's fine but I'll probably be here a few days. You don't mind, do you?" she asked, toying with the drapes.

"Of course not, we're all set here. Don't worry and come home soon," Amanda reassured her sister. "Em, say goodnight to mommy."

"'Night mama!"

Ryssa laughed and said her goodbyes and hung up, deciding to leave the call to Trent for morning. She opened her suitcase and dug for her charger and plugged the phone in.

"She sounds cute," Stefan commented and she looked over her shoulder to see him leaning against the door frame.

"Mhm, she is," she agreed and faced him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Bonnie told me what you talked about. I'm sorry for what happened to you," Stefan said sincerely and she looked down at the floor then back up. "I understand that you're loyal to Elijah, but I need to hear it from you. Does he plan to hurt Elena?"

"No," she answered truthfully. In everything she remembered him saying, never had she gotten the impression that he meant the doppelganger any harm. In fact he'd said that he'd found a cure to save her from the ritual to break Klaus' curse.

"Thank you," he responded and gave her a smile. "How old is your daughter?"

"She's six," she said. "If you don't mind I'm really tired, Stefan."

"Of course, I'll see you in the morning." With that he left her alone in the room and closed the door behind him. She changed into a camisole and her yoga pants and grabbed her toiletries bag and did her business in the bathroom. She pulled the covers out and climbed in, using her magic to shut the lights off and close the curtains as her eyes closed.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._**

_She was outside and she turned to find Elijah standing beside her with his secretive smile. She watched as he held out his arm and she accepted, and they began to walk over the grounds._

_"Is this real or am I dreaming?" she asked him and he looked down. His other hand rested in his pocket casually and his hair fell over his forehead into his eyes._

_"You're dreaming and it's real," he answered. He tweaked her nose with a wicked grin. "Vampires can manipulate dreams."_

_"Can the Salvatore's find out I'm dreaming of you?"_

_"No, this dream is for you and you alone, little Ryssa," he answered and she clasped his hand in hers. He pulled hers up and kissed her knuckles, his eyes teasing her own._

_"I'm not so little anymore you know," she murmured and his lips moved to kiss her cheek and down the angle of her jaw, leaving a trail of warmth where his mouth touched._

_"Trust me when I say that I am well aware of how much of a woman you are, Ryssa." His kisses traveled down to her neck and he lightly nipped."You are the most honest, compassionate, and strongest woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."_

_Ryssa gulped and felt her legs getting weaker and he chuckled and pulled away. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and glanced at him from beneath lowered lashes. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the sudden display of affection? I didn't think you thought that way about me."_

_"Oh I do, or at least I have. I don't know when it started, it's somewhat of a surprise to me too," he smiled._

_"Why?" she asked._

_"Such a curious little creature you are," he laughed. "I haven't believed in love in centuries, and my experience with Katerina turned me off of it for a long time. 'Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, Elijah,' Klaus once told me."_

_"That's so sad," she frowned. He pulled her close again with his twinkling eyes and laughing mouth._

_"Don't despair for me, my flower," he said and kissed her temple._

_"Did you ever love anyone else besides Katerina?" she inquired._

_"Once, the original Petrova." His head lifted as his eyes saw something that she couldn't. "It was unrequited."_

_"Love never seems real unless it's returned, or at least shared," she mused. "Feeling everything and having so many hopes, its torture if you can't say them."_

_"Indeed." He pulled her down to a patch of grass, where she sat next to him. "It always amazes me just how much you see Ryssa, it's a rare gift."_

_"What do you mean?" she glanced at him to find him watching her peculiarly._

_"You don't judge anything on first glance, instead you cut straight to the heart. You bypass all prejudices and opinions in order to understand the way people work," he explained, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "You're unfailingly honest in your views, and are not swayed by a person's nature." She blushed and bowed her head and he laughed. "And I do love to see your face red."_

_"Where are you now?" she asked._

_"I have something to take care of before I return to Mystic Falls." He tugged the curl lightly and let go._

_"The Salvatore's are making me stay," she complained. "Wait, why do I remember that if I was compelled?"_

_"Because when you are with me this way, their compulsion won't work," he answered. "And don't fret, I will have you out of there and by my side soon. For now just play nicely and wait for me."_

_She nodded and leaned into his side. "You compelled me in the bathroom," she stated._

_"I did, forgive me. I cannot allow the Salvatore's to know my plans just yet. It's not that I do not trust you Ryssa, but the less they believe you know the safer you are."_

_She let out a breath as he lay back on the ground and she curled into his side, his arm wrapped around her. She tilted her head up to see him looking serene, his eyes closed against the sun's rays. He opened one eye to look at her and his mouth twitched._

_"It isn't polite to stare, little Ryssa," he joked._

_"I was just thinking that I wish I could see you like this more," she said and he opened the other eye to watch her. "You look relaxed, you're always so calm and in control, I guess I'm not used to it."_

_Elijah turned his gaze back upward, and decided to do something special for her._

_"Mama!" A childish voice cried out and Ryssa sat up only to be tackled by Emma. "I missed you!"_

_"I missed you too sweetheart." Ryssa hugged her baby tightly and looked over at Elijah. Her expression said everything that she couldn't but she knew he'd understand perfectly._

_"Hi 'Lijah!" Emma grinned at the man, "My name is Emma. Emmelin Nicole Jackson."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Emma," he said as he shook her little hand._

_"Why do you wear suits?" she asked and Ryssa covered her mouth to muffle her laughter._

_"I like them," he told her. "What do you like to wear?"_

_"Mama lets me wear the Disney Princesses sometimes! My favorite is Belle from Beauty and the Beast!" Emma got up and started spinning around and giggling._

_"Thank you Elijah, this means the world to me," Ryssa said softly to him as they watched Emma play._

_"Anything for you," he replied and kissed her forehead._

Ryssa woke with a start and when she saw that no one was around to hurt her, she relaxed into the bed and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._**

Elijah felt it the moment Ryssa woke but chose to attempt something else and connected to Emma's dreams. He was fascinated by the child, she had been so full of life in the dream and he wanted to know her a little more. If he was honest, she reminded him of what Ryssa had lost, an innocence that had been robbed from her.

_He smiled down at the little girl and she grinned up at him. Her features were similar to her mother's, her eyes bright and filled with impishness and the secrets that only children knew._

_"Hi 'Lijah! Where's mama?" she asked him and he offered his hand to her._

_"It's just us now, beautiful," he answered as she swung his hand back and forth and kicked at loose rocks on the ground. Her hair was held back by a white ribbon and she was wearing a pink dress with sneakers, like she would be if she were awake._

_"Oh." She scrunched her nose up. "Mama likes you, I can tell."_

_"You can, hm?" He smiled at her and she nodded. "I like her too."_

_"She's the best mama in the world," Emma boasted. "She thinks you're too sad though."_

_"I'm too sad?" he repeated in puzzlement._

_"Yup, like you think you're not good enough for her," she answered with all of her six year old seriousness._

_"How can you tell she thinks that?" he asked._

_"I just know, mama says its part of what makes me special, I just know things," Emma shrugged._

_"I see," he studied the small girl beside him. _

_"Is she right?" Emma looked up at him._

_"Yes, I'm not a good guy," he admitted thinking of all he'd done in his long unlife._

_"Are you always like that?" she cocked her head to the side like her mother did._

_"No," he replied._

_"Then it doesn't matter." Elijah turned to look at her in surprise at the certain way she spoke. "Mama says it only counts what someone's like underneath. That people are not always nice but that doesn't make them bad. That I should always try to imagine what they feel."_

_"What else did your mother tell you?" he asked, once again surprised at the depth of wisdom in the words coming from her mouth._

_"That I should forgive people when they say they are sorry because it's important, that it's the greatest gift you can give to someone," she recited. "And that nothing is what it seems, that I should always look at everything twice."_

_"Your mother is very wise," he commented._

_"Yup," Emma nodded her agreement. "She also said that I should always be kind, that everyone is going through something in their life, and should practice the big c word that I can't pronounce…Something about trying to understand why people are hurting."_

_"She's right," he approved. "Your mama is smart."_

_"Yeah," she smiled. "Mama's the smartest person I know."_

_Elijah watched as she let go of his hand and ran after a bird, giggling happily. He couldn't help it, he was entranced. Somehow the little girl had wormed her way into his cold heart, bringing with her a feeling he had thought dead._

_"When did you meet mama?" Emma called over to him, still watching the birds above her._

_"I met her when she was only a little older than you." He ruffled her hair and let his hand rest on her tiny back as she looked up. Suddenly she pressed her hand against his leg._

_"Tag!" He watched her dart away, looking back to see if he was following her. He smiled and followed at a slower pace only to laugh as she glared at him, her hands on her hips. "You're supposed to catch me!"_

_Before she could be afraid, he rushed over to her and picked her up into his arms and she shrieked with laughter as he tickled her sides._

_"No fair!" she cried and squirmed. He ceased in his playful manner and she looked up at him with her large blue-green eyes then threw her arms around his neck. "I like you 'Lijah! Do you like me too?"_

_"I do," he said as he hugged her back._

_"Will I meet you again?" she asked curiously and reached up to touch his silky hair._

_"I hope so, Emma," he responded and she smiled._

_"I have to wake up now; Aunt Mandy has to take me to school. Goodbye 'Lijah!" She planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek and he set her down. She disappeared from the dream, waving to him as she ran off._

* * *

Ryssa tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so she got up and dressed in a pair of jeans, an off the shoulder blouse, and her boots. She brushed her hair and left it down, putting on only minimal makeup before her stomach growled. She left the room and slowly walked down the hall, taking a closer look at the pictures on the walls and peering into the empty rooms. The Boarding House was very finely furnished, and some of the decorations looked antique.

Soon she came to the main room where Damon stood, drinking an amber liquid from a small glass. He didn't address her though so she ignored him and examined the books on the shelves. She thought she could feel his gaze on her but wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know she noticed. She made sure her heartbeat was steady, lest she give anything away.

Damon watched the witch, he knew that she knew he was doing it but she didn't turn. He'd heard her story from Bonnie and heard the phone call after he'd left the bedroom. He would've felt bad for the way he'd acted but she was a threat. She knew something that she refused to say, and he didn't like it. Stefan had tried to make him apologize but he rarely apologized, at least sincerely. Unless it was Elena, and he didn't always do that.

"Got hungry?" he asked finally.

"Yeah. Do you have actual food or do you just live on a liquid diet?" she replied. He had to give her some credit though; she didn't take his snarkiness without saying something back. In fact if they'd met under different circumstances, he might have liked her.

"What'd your boy Elijah eat?"

"He never drank blood in front of me, if that's what you're asking," she frowned.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Damon rushed over to open it. Ryssa raised her eyebrows when she saw Elena on the opposite side but turned back to the books, picking one up and flipping through it disinterestedly.

"Is Stefan here? He called me and said it was important." Elena was telling Damon who stepped out of the way as Stefan came in.

"What's this about, Stefan?" she asked, glancing at Ryssa. Rose walked up to them too and Ryssa stared at her. She'd been sure she had fled.

"You," Rose told Elena.

Elena sat on the couch to listen and Ryssa stayed where she was, but looked over at Stefan. _"The kitchen, where is it?"_

Stefan looked over to her and she raised her eyebrows at him to reiterate her question. "The kitchen's straight ahead, help yourself."

She walked off in the direction he'd indicated as Elena looked at him.

"Why's she still here?"

"Because she knows something," Damon replied, his gaze burning into Ryssa's back. "And she'll stay here until she cooperates!" he added loud enough for Ryssa to hear him from the kitchen.

"Can we get back to why we're all here?" Rose asked the general room and Elena gave the vampire her attention. "I only know what I've heard over the years so I don't know how much of its true. But the main problem is Klaus, he's real."

"Who is he?" Elena asked. Ryssa sauntered back in carrying an apple, leaning against the wall mostly unnoticed except for Damon.

"He's one of the Originals, he's a legend," Damon answered Elena's question. He was studying Ryssa's face to see how much of this she knew. He really didn't want her in the room but Stefan had appealed to him, insisting that she might let something slip. All the witch did was smirk at him and observe, munching her apple contentedly.

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan added.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No. Elijah was a picnic compared to what Klaus will be, he's the one to worry about," Rose responded.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan said and Damon noticed Ryssa's expression flicker at Elijah's name but it was gone a second later.

"So basically the oldest vampire in the world is after me?" Elena repeated. She looked over to Ryssa but the witch refused to meet her eyes, like she'd done in the mansion.

"Yes—"

"No—" Rose and Stefan said simultaneously.

"What Rose means, if it's true—," Damon started.

"Which it is," Rose supplied.

"Because you're saying this so I won't kill you," he told her.

"No, I'm not," Rose replied.

"Then there's a chance," he finished.

"Okay but Elijah's dead," Damon said and Ryssa stamped down on her emotions. She could not afford to reveal that Elijah was in fact still alive. With any luck, any change in her heart rate or scent could be contributed to sadness. "No one else knows you exist."

"You told me that Elijah didn't before yesterday, right?" Stefan asked Ryssa who lifted her apple in acknowledgement.

"That we know of," Rose muttered. Ryssa shot her an arch look and used her magic to grip the vampire's throat. Rose coughed and tried to claw at her hold but Ryssa didn't budge. How dare this coward insinuate that Elijah was a liar.

"Ryssa, let her go," Stefan demanded before Damon could try to hurt the witch. She did but not before throwing him a dirty look and storming into the kitchen to dispose of the apple. She needed to keep a tighter rein on her temper, but these vampires were rubbing her in all the wrong ways, Damon in particular.

"Psychotic witch," Rose spluttered but before she could follow to attack her Stefan stepped in her way.

"Leave her alone," he commanded. He turned back to Elena. "I don't know anyone who's ever seen Klaus, most of its fiction mixed with truth. We aren't sure he's real, for all we know he isn't."

"He's real alright," Rose said hoarsely. "And he doesn't give up until he has what he wants. If you're not afraid of him, then you're a fool and an idiot."

Elena stood. "Where are you going?" Stefan asked her.

"I want to talk to Ryssa," she said firmly. "I have to go to school soon and I want to speak to her alone." She left them all staring after her as she made her way into the kitchen. She found Ryssa looking out the window, her expression pensive in the glass. "Can we talk?"

"About what, doppelganger?" she asked without turning. Her arms were crossed over her chest stubbornly.

"It's Elena. Elena Gilbert."

Ryssa met her gaze in the reflection and said nothing.

"Are they right? Is Klaus real?" the girl asked.

"What do you want from me, Elena?"

"I just want to know what you know about Klaus," she pleaded, leaning on the bar. "Please, you have to have heard about him."

"You're not wrong," Ryssa replied coolly. "And you know who could tell you all about him?"

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Elijah."

Elena sighed and ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "You told me that you were a friend. That I didn't have to be afraid."

"Yes I did," she answered.

"So why won't you tell me? I deserve to know, it's me that was kidnapped. Me that Klaus wants. All I want to know is why," Elena reasoned and Ryssa turned to regard her.

"I can't help you," she said.

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

With another sigh Elena left the kitchen and Ryssa heard her brush Stefan off and the door closing. Stefan, Damon and Rose came into the kitchen and she sent them looks of dislike, except Stefan. She used her powers to levitate a knife from the rack and let her glare turn into a cold smile.

"Try to touch me and you'll have a knife in your gut," she threatened with deadly calm. They moved out of the way as she walked past them and back into her bedroom, closing the door with a slam. As soon as she did, the knife clattered to the ground.

"Still sure this was a good idea?" Stefan asked Damon who pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at his brother.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._**

Ryssa spent most of the day with her IPod plugged into its speaker jack and reading through her books for class. She didn't want to fall behind and she worked best to music. It always served as more of a background noise unless a song came on that she habitually sang along to. It happened occasionally, but she tried not to as much with vampires in the same building. Once she was done with her class work, she leaned back in the chair and started reading the books she'd brought with her. Her favorite was her family's grimoire which had been passed down from mother to daughter.

The door opened and she felt the familiar feeling that came when Damon was watching her. Stefan she didn't really see but the other Salvatore seemed to enjoy pushing her buttons. He didn't say anything as he wandered over to where a picture of her and Em sat by the bed. He picked it up to look at it then set it back down. She watched him from beneath lowered lashes under the guise of reading as he leaned one arm against the wall facing her, his other hand cradling his glass.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," he began with a charming smile.

"Mm, that can happen when you knock a girl out, attack her and repeat the process," she replied mildly and she saw his smile tighten.

"I'm trying here. Cut me some slack," he groaned. She set her book down and turned her attention to him silently. "Thank you. Now, Elena is very special to my brother and I and we were concerned when she was taken."

"I understand that and I don't blame you for it," she said and he smiled but it was more of a smirk still.

"Then you can see why we thought you were working with him. We assumed that he had kidnapped her and that he planned something dastardly," Damon went on.

"Well you were wrong." She crossed her arms and regarded him. "Rose's buddy Trevor had her kidnapped."

"So why did they want to talk to Elijah?" Damon asked, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Like I told Stefan, Rose and Trevor had been running from Elijah. I don't know why and I didn't ask. They wanted to stop so Rose turned Elena over to him. Bet she didn't tell you that, huh?" She quirked one corner of her mouth into a mocking smile.

"Rose said she was tired of running, its why she came here."

"Probably because Elijah killed Trevor. Wanna know how?" Damon raised his eyebrows. "Slapped his head clean off his shoulders," she answered and mimicked the action with her own hand. "Ask Elena, she saw everything."

"Well he's dead now," Damon shrugged but something in the calm way she watched him with that damned smile made him pause. "He is dead, isn't he?"

"What are you asking me for?" She lifted her shoulder in a careless gesture. "I was unconscious, remember?"

He studied her and took a sip of his drink, "You don't like me very much," he surmised.

"You haven't exactly done anything to change my mind there, Damon."

Damon raised his glass at her obvious point. "Then let me make it up to you," he offered.

"So we can become best buddies and I'll tell you all my deepest, darkest secrets?" she scoffed. "Please."

"No," he gritted his teeth in irritation. He should have known coming in here was stupid. "Just trust me, will you?"

"Trust is earned," she said and he stood. She watched him down the rest of his drink and offer her his hand with a flirty smile, his blue eyes catching hers. She shut off her IPod and stepped out from behind the desk and grabbed her jacket, ignoring his hand. She shrugged it on and pulled her hair out of the collar and waited.

"After you," he held open her door and she walked out. "Stefan and I were turned in 1864," he said as they walked down the hall. She stopped at the front door. "It's fine, you can go outside since I'm with you."

"Lovely." She rolled her eyes and fell into step with him as they walked. "How'd it happen?"

"We both fell in love with Elena's doppelganger, Katherine Peirce," he answered and she let out a laugh. "What?" he glanced at her curiously.

"Did she go by Katerina before that?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, continue," she waved her hand as if to say 'go on.'

"Our family was one of the Founding Families, and the Council. The Council kept watch over the vampires and made sure the town didn't have any." He picked up a rock and threw it into the field. "Mine and Stefan's father was on the Council, he hated vampires. What he didn't know was that he was playing host to one," he went on. "Katherine toyed with me and Stefan, compelling us not to say what she was."

"And you loved her anyway?" Ryssa asked watching him. Damon stopped and turned another rock over in his hands, not answering her. "What happened?"

"Our father figured it out," his expression grave. "He spiked our drinks so that whatever we drank went into our bloodstream. And when she bit Stefan, she was found out."

"He drugged his own sons?" she murmured. She probably shouldn't be so appalled; she'd seen first-hand what men were capable of. "Why didn't you go to him? Try to make him see reason?"

"Stefan wanted to." Damon threw the rock with a little more force. "I was afraid; I didn't want to risk it. Stefan tried anyway but the man wouldn't listen. Katherine was rounded up with the other vampires and taken to Fell's church to burn. Stefan and I tried to save her," his voice dropped off.

"And?" She was trying not to look at Damon any differently, but it was hard. He'd been a prick from the moment she'd met him but her empathy was working against her and she could feel the pain and hurt in his memories.

"Our father shot us down before we could," he finished and she was quiet. She raised her hand and grasped his bicep, squeezing once before she let go. "Thing is, we didn't die. Katherine had given us blood before she was exposed."

"So you became vampires.."

"Well we started the transition." He gave her a half shrug. "If a transitioning vampire doesn't feed, they die."

"I didn't know that."

"Elijah left some things out, I guess?"

"We never talked about it really," she answered. They'd talked about Originals but she didn't know much about how vampires were created. "So you both fed?"

"Stefan did, I didn't want to," Damon responded. "He tried to make me and I did, but not before swearing to make the rest of his existence miserable."

"You seem to get along well enough right now."

"Things changed," he said with a half-smile. "There are more important things at stake than a vendetta."

"Elena, you mean," she guessed. Damon pointed the leaf he'd been toying with at her and dropped it.

"Did Katerina - sorry **Katherine** - burn in the church?"

"We thought so, or at least I did. Spent the worst part of 150 years searching for a way to release her." Damon's expression was sour.

"So what happened to her?"

"She made a bargain I'm guessing," he told her. "Get out of jail free card."

She nodded, it fit with what Rose said about Katerina to Elijah in the mansion before everything went to hell. She hoped that she would dream of him again, she had some questions for the Original. "We should get back, Saint Stefan will worry that we've killed each other," he teased. They turned around and she looked at the ground as she pondered all he'd said. "How do you feel about a truce?" he asked.

"A truce," she repeated, arching one eyebrow at him skeptically and he held his hands up with a grin.

"No more attacking, I swear." He offered her his hand again to seal the deal and she studied it. A truce would make things easier but she still didn't trust him. The only person she had **ever** known to make a promise and keep it had been Elijah. She'd been so screwed over by men that she still felt the burns, yet she did tell the Original that she would play nice.

"Agreed," she accepting his hand. He let it go a second later as they returned to the house and went their separate ways once more.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**_

A little over an hour later Damon came into her room and she glanced at him over her shoulder. She'd gone back to reading in an armchair, sitting sideways with her legs draped over the arm.

"Come on, we're going on a little field trip," he said and tossed her jacket at her. She turned the IPod off and slipped it and her phone into her pocket as she pulled her jacket on and left her room to find Damon and Rose waiting at the door for her. "Chop, chop," Damon said and gestured for her to go ahead.

Ryssa climbed into the front and watched as Rose rushed out with a blanket covering her body and collapsed in the backseat, her skin burning from the sunlight. Ryssa watched her lay back against the seat and tossed her jacket to her and the vampire gave her a nod of thanks, using it to cover a window.

"Where are we going?" she asked Damon as he pulled out.

"Richmond, contact of a contact of your pal Elijah's is there."

"And why am I here?" she asked and he stopped at a light and looked at her.

"One, because I'd rather not leave you alone in the house by yourself since anyone can enter - meaning Klaus. Two, since you won't say anything about what you know on Elijah, you get to come on our little fact finding mission. That okay with you or do I need to compel you?" he asked.

"I'd prefer it if you never compelled me again," she frowned. "I don't like it, and where's my necklace?"

"Safe and sound where you can't find it," he smirked. "Relax Ryssa, we have a truce, remember?"

He turned the radio on and they lapsed into silence, Rose in the backseat watching and Ryssa looking out the window as Damon drove.

"Why can you and Stefan be in the sun but Rose can't?" she asked him. Elijah had already said that sunlight didn't harm him.

"Because we have special rings that protect us." Damon wiggled his hand in demonstration then looked into the rear view mirror at Rose. "Rose and most other vampires don't."

"Hm," she mused. Her phone chose that precise moment to go off and she swore under her breath when she realized that she'd forgotten to call Trent and answered. "Trent?"

"Ryssa, where the hell are you? Amanda said you took off for a few days?" he demanded.

"I had something to take care of, chill big brother," she rolled her eyes at Damon who smirked.

"Like what?"

"You remember Elijah, right?"

"Of course I remember Elijah, how could I not?" She could almost hear his frown through the phone then the sound of him figuring it out. "Oh!"

"Yeah, it's complicated but I'll be home soon. Is that the only reason you called?" she asked. She had to keep the conversation short in case Trent slipped about anything.

"Well actually, no." She heard him shuffling. "I came across something and I don't think I translated it correctly, if I e-mail it to you can you take a look?"

"Tre-ent," she groaned his name and pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. "Fine. Send it. I'll check it out when I get a moment."

"Thank you sis!" he chirped and she shook her head fondly. "So how's everything going, Elijah treating you nice?"

"By Osiris, Trent," she cried in exasperation. "I'm kind of busy here!"

"Fine, be all anti-social," he grumbled.

"Why does everyone mistake anti-social for moody?" she asked. "Is it so bad that I like my solitude?" She swatted Damon who nodded and mouthed "yes" just to irk her. "I have to go; I'll send you the translation later. Goodbye."

She glared at Damon who was laughing at her. "Feeling the love Ryssa, aren't you, Rose?" She ignored him and pointedly stared out the window.

"What's the translation?" Rose piped up and she flicked her eyes to the backseat.

"Probably some Roman or Greek scroll. He's hopeless at anything not Latin or Egyptian," she answered. The ride was about thirty minutes long and before she knew it Damon was shaking her to get her attention. She had been so caught up in thoughts that she hadn't noticed that they'd arrived.

"Back entrance, convenient," he said as he pulled into the underground parking lot and they climbed out.

"Not everyone has daylight rings," Rose retorted.

"How do you know the contact guy is even here?"

"I called him. That and he's always here."

"Wonderful." Damon pushed Rose against the wall and Ryssa jumped at seeing them blur in front of her. "If this is a trap then I will rip your heart out and feed it to you. I'm quite good at it."

Rose grabbed Damon and turned the tables by pinning him against a wall, "You can trust me."

"For the record, I don't trust either one of you," Ryssa quipped. Rose released him and led the way and Ryssa grinned at Damon. "Although I gotta say, it's kinda nice seeing you get taken down a peg."

"Just get inside," he muttered to her and she whirled to follow innocently, Damon behind her.

"Aren't you forgetting a little something called sunlight?" Damon addressed Rose as he looked around the shop and its windows.

"It's modified; UV rays can't reach us here. You see the appeal," Rose informed him as a man joined them.

"Don't forget the free WI-Fi," the newcomer commented and he and Rose hugged. Ryssa scanned the room like she always did on habit and noted the bathroom near the front door.

"How are you?" Rose was asking the guy.

"Good, I saw you pull in. What's the deal?" Slater replied.

"Long story, but that's Ryssa," she gestured to her and Slater smiled. "And—"

"Damon Salvatore. Turned in 1864 by one Katherine Pierce, formerly known as Katerina Petrova. So was I right, about the tomb?" Slater asked Rose.

"Yes, thank you," she answered.

"It's nice to meet you, I think." Slater looked at Rose, "What's going on? Where's Trevor?"

"He couldn't make it," Ryssa answered and sat down at a table, keeping her voice purposely light.

"Sorry, but where do you fit in all of this?" Slater asked her.

"Matthias witch," she answered.

"Not to mention that she's a close personal friend of Elijah's," Damon added and Slater turned his startled gaze to her.

"I didn't think he had those," Slater mumbled. "And where is Elijah exactly?"

"Dead," Damon replied.

"You're sure about that?" Slater said.

"Beyond dead."

"Trevor was a good guy; he helped me with my dissertation. I was working on a Psych PHD."

"Slater's been in college since '74," Rose explained.

"When I turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's," Slater agreed and Ryssa whistled, impressed.

"Why?" Damon looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why not? What should I do with the rest of eternity? You got any ideas, let me know," Slater replied.

"Easy boys," Ryssa interjected.

"She's right, we don't have time for male posturing." Rose turned to Slater. "We need help. If someone wanted to reach Klaus how would one go about that?"

"Craigslist." Ryssa snorted thinking he was joking but his face was serious.

"Really?" Damon privately agreed with the witch's reaction. Mr. Oldest-vampire-in-existence used Craigslist?

"Yep. I respond to a personal ad to get someone who knows Elijah, who ends up dead and conversation ends there."

Outside, Elijah passed a guy playing guitar and handed him a bill and took the coins from the musician's case. He stood in front of the coffee shop watching Slater, Damon, Rose and Ryssa. His eyes lingered on the brunette witch, he hadn't expected her to be there and waited to see if she would see or sense him like she always did. He turned the coins over in his hand as he listened, his gaze fixed on her.

* * *

"Here's something I don't understand," Damon said and turned to Ryssa. "Elijah moves around in the daytime, which means that the Originals know about the rings. Why would Klaus want to break the sun and moon curse?"

"Damon, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to tell you?" she sighed and pushed back her chair. "Figure it out yourselves but quit asking me. I am never going to reveal his secrets, even if he **is** dead." Her tone had turned chilly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm getting a coffee."

"Stubborn witch," he muttered as he watched her march away.

"He wants to keep the werewolves from lifting it," Slater answered his question. "If a vampire breaks the curse then the werewolves are stuck forever, and vice versa."

"Werewolves are extinct," Rose argued.

"That we know of, rumor has it…" Slater said.

"Not such a rumor," Damon commented.

"Mystic Falls? Man I need to go there."

Ryssa got her drink and walked over to the table again but faltered as she saw Elijah standing outside, her eyes widening. _"What are you doing here? They're looking into Klaus. If you can think of something, try to focus on sending it to me." _

_"When I say to, head for the door." _He sent back and she gave him a barely perceptible nod as she sat down calmly.

"If we make the moonstone useless, will the curse be broken?" Damon was saying to Slater.

"Probably, why?"

"How do you do it?"

"Dude, I am so not helping you piss off an Original."

"You like being trapped by the sun? I can make it happen where you're not," Damon replied.

_"Now, Ryssa."_

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," she said and obeyed Elijah's command just as all the window's exploded outward. There were screams and she covered her head and made a run for the door and into his arms.

Inside the shop. Rose screamed and Damon looked toward where Ryssa had taken off to only to find her gone and the door open. Damon swore to himself and covered Rose's face and helped her out of the shop, carrying her to the car and putting her in the backseat.

"Ryssa?" she asked.

"Gone. You're going to be okay, Rose." She nodded at his words. "Who did that?"

"I don't know. Did you see where Slater went?"

"No, the store exploding kind of distracted me."

"He wouldn't betray me, Damon," she told him.

"Then who?"

"Klaus. Don't you get it, Damon? We're dead, all of us." She cried and he held her close, his expression solemn.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. This chapter is set to a song, Oceanwide by the Afters.**_

Ryssa clung to Elijah as he pulled her into a bridal carry and whispered in her ear, "close your eyes," and she did. She felt a rush of air as Elijah sped down the street with her until he stopped and set her on her feet. She opened her eyes to see an empty Victorian house and he pulled her hand as he led the way inside.

"Is it empty?" She asked, looking around.

"Yes." He stepped closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so," she said and looked herself over and groaned when she saw a piece of glass lodged into her leg. "Or maybe I am."

The Original swept her back into his arms and carried her into the living room and to a couch. He leaned down to inspect the place the glass was and back up at her. "There are shorts upstairs, from a former tenant. Change into them then come back down here."

He left the room and she hefted herself to her feet, limping a little. She held onto the banister and made her way to the second story and looked into a bedroom to see a closet full of clothes. She hobbled over to it and sat on the bed. She used her magic to open the dresser drawer and extract a pair of jean shorts and carefully removed her jeans. She bit her lip to stifle the cry of pain as the fabric worked its way over the glass. She pulled the shorts on and walked slowly out of the room, stopping only to grab a towel from the bathroom before returning back downstairs.

Elijah stood at the door waiting and turned as she entered, blurring to her side and lifting her onto the dresser in the room. She inhaled sharply and winced as he gently removed the shard of glass and pressed the towel on it.

"Let me heal you," he said and used the glass to cut his wrist.

"Sure you don't have HIV?" she grunted and he smiled thinly and pressed the cut to her lips.

"Just take it, Ryssa." She obeyed and wrinkled her nose at the taste of the blood but the cut on her leg healed instantly and he pulled his unblemished wrist away. His eyes caught on her wrists though and he seized them, his fingertips running over several pale scars.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded angrily and she tried to tug her arms from his strong grip.

"It's nothing, Elijah." She avoided his gaze until he forced her chin up with one hand to look straight into her eyes.

"What did you do to yourself and when?" he compelled.

"I started cutting when I was nine, after my father started coming to my room. I stopped when I was fifteen," she answered and he dropped her wrists like they'd burned him.

"I thought there was nothing else you hadn't told me, Ryssa Jackson." His tone was angry for the second time at her and she ducked her head. "Stay here."

"Where are you going?" she asked him and he stopped, leaning his hands on the dresser and boxing her in.

"I need to hunt. Right now I'm too angry to be here and don't wish to say something I'll regret." He leaned close and lifted her hair to place a kiss on her jaw. He was gone before she could say another word and she glanced down at her arms.

She jumped from the dresser and curled up in the corner of the couch, pulling the blanket over her.

* * *

Elijah watched the sleeping woman in front of him. He was hurt. He thought that she trusted him and meant it when he said she was honest. But she still kept secrets from him. He sighed and slid his arms under her and pulled her to his chest, her head resting where his heart beat centuries ago. He brought her upstairs with his vampire speed and looked down at her peaceful expression.

"I'm a thousand year old vampire who doesn't believe in love," he spread her on the bed lightly and smoothed her hair away from her face. "So why do I feel like you're mine?"

"'Lijah," she moaned in her sleep and he smiled.

He bent over to brush his lips against her forehead and left before she could wake up. He still had to deal with Slater and retrieve her belongings from Mystic Falls after all.

* * *

Ryssa stretched as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around to see Elijah standing by the window, hands in his pants pockets. She got up and crossed over to him and stepped in front of him, slipping her arms through the gaps in his. She felt him rest his chin on her head and they stood that way for a few minutes in silence.

"I'm sorry, Elijah," she said quietly. He didn't answer and she looked up at him, "it's hard for me to let people in."

"I know that, Ryssa," he sighed. "I just don't like hearing about something else that has happened to you that I have no control over."

"Please forgive me," she asked him, tears welling in her eyes and he took one hand from his pocket to caress her face.

"Always," he answered and she relaxed. She turned and looked up at the moon with him, her back against his chest and felt him play with her hair. "I've missed you," he said and listened to the way her heartbeat quickened at his touch.

"Me too. What's going to happen now? Damon knows I ran," she said. She gulped and leaned her head to the side to give him better access as he slid his thumb up and down her throat.

"He does. And if he goes to your room, he'll find that your things are missing," he agreed. She looked at him and he nodded to where her suitcase stood. "Leave the plans to me, little Ryssa."

She let out a shaky breath as his thumb moved up to trace her lips. Before she could stop to think, his mouth was covering hers, his hand holding her jaw in his direction. His kiss was filled with fireworks and sweetness, heat and passion. She faced him and he backed her against the wall, still tasting her lips and gently bit down on the lower one. She gasped and he took that moment to slide his tongue into her mouth, one of his hands on the small of her back pressing her to him.

Elijah felt. For the first time in years he felt something more than honor, duty or anger. He felt the incredible sensation of Ryssa's soft and yielding body caving to him. He had been fighting the desire since he'd seen her laughing with Emma to savor the woman in his arms. Ryssa was far more than he'd ever thought she'd be, and far too good for him.

It was with this realization that he pulled away, watching her eyes open to look at him dazedly. He caressed her fair skin and forced himself to step back. She reached out and caught his jacket lapel and pulled him in again, kissing him with urgency. He walked with her over to the bed and leaned down as she tried to bring him with her but he resisted.

"We can't, Ryssa," he murmured and she stuck her lower lip out in a pout and he chuckled and kissed it. "You should sleep, we still have a lot to take care of."

"Then sleep with me," she purred.

"I just said that we can't," he teased.

"That's not what I meant!" she frowned at him playfully. "Just lay down with me, even Original's should rest."

Elijah sighed and took off his jacket and tie, draping them over the door and sat down on the bed to take off his shoes. Ryssa watched him from under the blanket, propped up on one elbow with a smile and laid her chin on his chest to look at him as he joined her and got comfortable.

"Do you ever sleep shirtless?" she asked, playing with the buttons and he smiled, covering her hand with his. He brought it up to kiss her knuckles and she gave him an affectionate smile. "Always the gentleman."

"Sleep, Ryssa," he told her and she stuck her tongue out at him but closed her eyes.

"I love you, Elijah," she whispered as sleep claimed her.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Elijah leaned on his elbow and gazed at the witch by his side. There was something about watching her sleep that filled him with tranquility. And for a thousand year old Original vampire who'd spent years of his life trying to murder his own brother, tranquil was not a word that had ever described him. He wasn't sure what to do about her confession. It wasn't that he didn't care, he cared very much. But love? He didn't really know if he could quite go that far. Especially with everything now in motion. The doppelganger existed; Katerina and the moonstone were in Mystic Falls. His next move on the chessboard would be to send in the Martin's to retrieve the stone but that would take time.

His eyebrows rose and he smiled lazily as Ryssa's eyes slowly opened and he watched her stretch like a cat before meeting his amused gaze. "Good morning," he said and she gave him a dazzling smile.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked. She relaxed on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Awhile," he replied. "I have a surprise for you after breakfast."

Ryssa climbed out of the bed and stretched her arms over her head, her shirt riding up. She noticed his dark eyes drop to it and he was out of the bed and kneeling in front of her before she could blink. She jumped and laughed when he brushed a kiss over her belly button and it tickled. He got to his feet and placed his hands on either of her hips and kissed her forehead.

"Freshen up and we'll get some food, hm?" his voice rumbled and he smiled down at her. He left the room to give her privacy and to change. He heard the shower turn on a moment later and tried not to picture her unclothed.

Ryssa stood under the hot spray and tilted her head, enjoying the sensation of water cascading down her body. She couldn't think about what she'd let slip out, at least not until he mentioned it. She blushed, what if he didn't? What if he didn't love her? He'd told her that he had not loved in years, since Katerina. What if he was still hung up on her?

She wrapped herself in a towel and went back into the bedroom and stopped in her tracks. Elijah was standing there with his jacket, tie and shoes in his hand, frozen. He cleared his throat and walked out of the room and she suppressed the urge to giggle. She nearly expected to see **him** blush. She looked in her bag and pulled out an embroidered black velvet knee-length skirt and an ivory blouse, pulling a black vest over it and adding her boots. She applied her makeup and blow dried her hair, leaving it loose and wavy around her shoulders.

Pleased with her appearance, she pocketed her phone and left the room. As she passed another bedroom she knocked and heard his voice tell her to come in and she pushed the door open. Elijah stood before a full length mirror wearing black as well, fixing his tie. She smiled and sauntered closer as he watched her in the mirror.

"You look ravishing," he said and her smile grew as she curtsied. He faced her and she came close enough to brush her fingers through his hair, fascinated by the softness. He leaned down and kissed her neck, taking in her unique scent. "Let's go."

Elijah offered his hand and she took it and held on tight as they blurred downstairs and stopped near the door. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt the wall against her back, basking in the hunger in his eyes that had nothing to do with blood. Even if they didn't have love, they at least had lust in spades, she thought. He captured her mouth in a rough kiss, his hand on her hip again, slowly bunching up the fabric of her skirt higher on her thigh. She kissed him back with equal fervor until he pulled back and she struggled to catch her breath.

He opened the door for her, his expression carelessly collected and she winked at him as they walked toward where his car waited. Again he opened her door and she slid into the passenger seat, and he got in on the other side and started the car.

"What happened to the necklace I gave you?" he asked.

"Damon took it," she frowned. "Right when I refused to tell them about you."

"What else happened in the duration of your stay with the Salvatore's?" He lifted a hand to point at her and glanced over, "and the whole truth, Ryssa."

"Well when I woke up they tried to question me. When I said I wasn't going to betray you, Damon pointed out that he had my necklace. Then he got a bit…forceful." Elijah's lips thinned and she gave him a furtive look and continued, "Stefan tried to reason with me but Damon said something about killing me and I lost my temper. All I could think of was Emma all alone and tossed him into the wall."

He chuckled at this and she went on, "Stefan tried to defuse the situation and I let Damon go but he was about to attack me again so I used a trick my mum told me about. Where you can cause an aneurism. I told Stefan I wasn't going to say anything and to let me go or I'd kill both of them. He didn't answer so I pressed harder on Damon and then he said go. I barely got outside before Damon knocked me out again and I woke in the cellar." Elijah was not pleased. "Damon went to get that girl you saw me at the Grill with and Stefan let me out of the cellar and back into a bedroom but compelled me not to hurt them or leave."

"What else?"

"Bonnie recognized me as a Matthias witch and took me to the Grill, you know that part. When she brought me back I talked to Emma and Damon saw that note you left me. He compelled me to say who wrote it but he seemed set on the belief that he'd killed you. Then I talked to Stefan and you gave me the dream."

"And yesterday?"

"Well, Damon came to me and seemed to be trying to start over," she said.

"He apologized?"

"Not exactly," she answered, shaking her head. "More like said he just wants information and we took a short walk. He told me about how Katerina, going by Katherine at the time, came into their lives and about the tomb she was supposed to be in."

"Of course, and you felt compassion for him," he commented. She ducked her head and he smiled slightly. "I know you, Ryssa. I knew you would talk to them and would see them with your one of a kind eyes. Tell me the rest."

"Damon wanted to call a truce and since you said to play nicely until you could get me out of there, I agreed. A little while later he came in my room to say we were going on a field trip to Richmond, a fact finding trip since I wouldn't say anything."

"That's why he brought you along," he mused.

"He said he didn't want to leave me alone in a house any vampire could enter, including Klaus," she confirmed. "Elijah, am I in danger from Klaus? Would he come after me?"

"If he knew about you, absolutely. You are a powerful witch, and second to that is the fact that you are important to me, he would seek you out for both reasons." He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. "Don't worry, you are safe with me."

"Oh I almost forgot, before the truce, Rose was there and talking to the Salvatore's and Elena about Klaus. Damon didn't want me there but I was hungry so I listened anyway." Her mouth twisted wickedly, and he arched an eyebrow at her. "During the conversation Stefan mentioned that I told him that we didn't know Elena existed and Rose might have said something to make me mad."

"Might have?"

"Yeah, she insinuated that you were lying about that and I sort of maybe, might have possibly choked her with my magic." Elijah let out a delighted laugh.

"You're loyalty knows no bounds," he replied. "I am honored to have it."

"Anyway, Stefan stepped in again and they went on chatting about Klaus then Elena came into the kitchen to try to talk to me." She climbed out as he pulled into a parking space in front of a little diner and they walked inside.

"How did that conversation go?" he asked, pulling a chair out for her and she sat.

"It was brief. I told her I couldn't help her and that they'd killed the person who could have told them all about Klaus." She smiled at the waitress, "French toast and orange juice with some coffee please?" The waitress jotted it down and Elijah's coffee and walked away. "The Salvatore's and Rose came in but I threatened them with a knife in the gut if they tried to touch me and went back to my room."

The Original looked down, fingering the top of the salt shakers, "I never knew you had such spunk, little Ryssa."

Shrugging in embarrassment, she rested her elbows on the table and met his laughing gaze with her serious one. "What is the moonstone?"

"Ah yes, I didn't mention that, did I?"

"Why have you told me all you have, by the way?"

"For a couple of reasons actually," he leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee. "I need your cooperation for the ritual and all it entails so sharing information is key. Another reason is because I trust you, and I know you wouldn't help as willingly if you didn't have all of the facts."

"Hm," she chewed on her cheek and studied him. "I didn't think Originals trusted anyone."

"On the contrary, we do but it's very rare. Most of the time we don't, we're better at using people than confiding in them, I'm afraid."

"And the moonstone?"

"The moonstone is instrumental for the ritual, it is just one of the ingredients needed."

"What else is needed?" She thanked the waitress and dug into her food while he observed her, drinking his coffee.

"A werewolf, a vampire, and the blood of the doppelganger," he answered. "Once Klaus has all of those and it is a full moon, he will go through with the ritual to break his curse."

"There are werewolves in Mystic Falls?" she questioned and he inclined his head.

"It appears so. You and I will be going there tomorrow."

"What's the surprise?" she asked. Right then his phone went off and he answered.

"Yes?" he asked and listened. "The doppelganger? You're sure?" Beat. "Understood." He hung up the phone and started scrolling through his contacts and she looked at him, puzzled.

"What's going on with Elena?" she questioned.

"One moment, Ryssa." He pressed a button and held it up to his ear. "Jonas? Yes, I need Luka in place today. Thank you, I'll be in touch."

Ryssa cocked her head curiously at him as he put the phone back in his jacket pocket and he glanced over at the clock with pursed lips. "What is it, Elijah?"

"My plans have changed. I will have to give you your surprise earlier than I anticipated." She pushed her plate aside and gave him her full attention. "Come, we have somewhere to go."

The witch followed him out of the diner after paying and into the car and looked out the windows, wondering at the surprise. He pulled up to a familiar house and she spun to embrace him, and he chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "I'll pick you up later, enjoy your visit."

She was out of the car and running up the walk in a flash and he observed her enthusiasm with a slight smile. She knocked at the door and flung herself at the man who opened the door and he caught her, startled. Trent looked toward the car parked at the curb and saw Elijah nod to him before he drove away, leaving him alone with his sister.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

"What are you doing here, Ryssa? I wasn't expecting to see you," Trent asked as they sat in the living room. He leaned back against the couch and studied his sister. It'd been a while since he'd been face to face with her, and she looked different. Happier.

"Neither was I, to come here I mean." She curled her legs under her and faced him. "Elijah and I were up this way but he had a business meeting to go to and said he had a surprise, next thing I know he's pulling up here."

"I'll have to thank him, I was beginning to think I'd never see my little sister again," he teased.

"Oh hush you," she stuck her tongue out at him impishly.

"So can you tell me what he needed your help for?"

"I would but I'm not sure if I should. I'd rather not tell anyone what's going on unless he gives the okay."

"Well then are you at least being careful? He is a vampire, Rys."

"I know and relax, he's been nothing less than a gentleman." Something must have shown on her face because his eyes widened comically.

"Are you sleeping with him?" he asked.

"Trent! I can't believe you!"

"Are you?" He was tempted to laugh if not for the absurdity of the situation.

"No!"

"Uh huh, I know that face. That's the same face you got when Peter Zane kissed you in the seventh grade." He looked at her closely and saw the blush. "You've kissed at the very least." She didn't deny it. "Ryssa," he scolded but couldn't stop the smile.

"Don't be like that, Elijah has been good to us, to me. He's been kind and charming and kept me out of danger. Is it any wonder that I might have feelings for him?" She whacked him with a pillow for making her blush and he laughed.

"Whatever, long as I don't get a call from you crying," he conceded, raising his hands in surrender.

"I doubt that he would take your brother speech well, he's over a thousand years old, Trent."

"Doesn't mean I won't try," he grinned. "Besides, he likes you too much to hurt me."

"Says you," she grumbled. "I should let him eat you just for picking on me."

"That's what I'm supposed to do." He ruffled her hair and she grabbed his arm and twisted but he just laughed again. "Okay, you win, let go." She released him and looked at him smugly. "For real though, this thing you're doing, you're not at risk?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine, I promise."

He eyed her and nodded, accepting her statement. "Did you look at the translation?"

"Oh no!" She covered her mouth and bolted off the couch. "I totally forgot!"

"It's fine, I have it in the study, come take a look." He led the way and she glanced around, taking in her brother's poor decorating skills. It was a typical bachelors pad with his signature touches: Bean bags, posters, random weapons that he's collected for their looks alone, neutral colors, a few pictures—mostly of her, Amanda, and Emma.

His study was different, he had turned one wall into a bookshelf and texts lined each shelf. There was a desk near the window with a blackboard, hieroglyphics written on it and crossed out words. He may have been studying mathematics but her brother shared her love of languages and worked with a nearby museum. He often sent her pictures of things he couldn't identify and she'd spend hours trying to find information on them. They were a team, always had been.

There were antique wall torches and dark drapes that covered the window. On the desk sat his laptop and nearby stood a globe. She loved this room, had been completely hypnotized by it when she'd first seen it.

He went behind the desk and pulled the translation up for her and stepped back, watching as she shifted into archeologist mode. He knew that once she was in her zone, nothing brought her out until she'd solved it and he turned the stereo on. He'd created a playlist with her specifically in mind because he knew that she worked best that way.

* * *

Elijah pulled up to Trent's house again and walked up to the porch, knocking on the door. It was pulled open by the other man who smiled at him in greeting. "Elijah, come on in."

Trent stepped out of the way as Elijah entered and listened for Ryssa. "Did you have a good visit?" he asked the younger man.

"Somewhat. How was your meeting?"

"Productive. Where is she?"

"In here." Trent led the way to the study and opened the door, leaning against the frame.

Elijah was met with the sight of Ryssa staring at the blackboard, a pencil between her teeth and glancing from it to the computer on the desk. She was completely unaware of them watching her, mind focused on something else entirely. He glanced beside him to Trent who also watched her with his arms folded and an affectionate smirk on his face.

"How long has she been at that?" he asked Trent.

"About a half hour after you left," Trent answered. "We talked and I mentioned it and I haven't been able to tear her away since."

"Hm," Elijah grunted. He'd been gone for quite awhile as it was now nighttime and he looked closer at her to see that she appeared rather flustered. She'd shed the vest and her hair looked as if she'd run her fingers through it repeatedly. He walked into the room and very deliberately plucked the chalk from her hand and shut the laptop. She scowled at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"You need to take a break, Ryssa."

"But…I'm nearly done!"

Elijah grabbed her and with a whip of air she was upstairs with him and he pushed her into a room and locked the door behind her.

"Elijah! That's not fair, I wasn't finished!" She beat on the door with her fists and tried the knob but it didn't open. "Let me out of here!"

Elijah walked slowly down the stairs to look at Trent who was on the verge of hysterical laughter. "Do you have any coffee or tea? I'm a bit thirsty."

"Right this way," Trent answered with a straight face and gestured for him to follow him into the kitchen. Both ignored the yells and pounding from upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Song for the chapter: One Republic - All this time**_

Ryssa glared at Elijah once she was let out of the room and stomped down the stairs. She grabbed her vest and picked up a pillow and hit Trent with it for going along with the Original and her brother fell off his stool laughing. She left the house with her arms folded, waiting till Elijah followed her before she opened her car door and got in.

Trent looked at his sister and turned to Elijah, holding out a hand. "Good luck with her, she's pretty mad."

The vampire shook his head and smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality, Trent. It's been a pleasure to see you again. You have my word that your sister is still safe with me."

"I hope so…She's all I really have anymore."

Elijah nodded his farewell and Trent tried to wave to his sister but she continued to sulk. He smiled dryly, oh yes, she definitely had spunk. He joined her in the car and drove back to the Victorian House. "How long do you plan on not speaking to me?" he asked her.

His answer was the sound of her car door open then shut and he circled the car quickly, pinning her against the side. "Come now, you can't stay angry with me forever." He lifted her chin and her glare softened as he gazed into her eyes.

"You're lucky I like you," she muttered.

"Like? I thought you said that you love me?" he replied and saw her face cloud over.

"Don't, Elijah. Don't tease. Not about that," she said softly and he stepped back.

"I apologize, that was thoughtless."

He studied her; there had been a subtle change when he questioned her on what she'd said to him the night before. If he didn't know better he could have sworn he'd seen fear in those hazy depths. He allowed her to retreat because he still didn't know how to broach the subject of his own emotions just yet. To be honest, he was still getting used to them. When you shut out emotion for as long as he had, you forget what they feel like. Each experience he had with her sparked new ones and they always knocked him back a step even if he didn't show it.

Ryssa relaxed and headed for the kitchen to see if there was anything to drink and she heard his steady footfalls from behind her. He didn't say anything more though as she pulled out a carton of juice and a glass and poured some. She leaned against the counter and drank it, her back to him. How could she be so stupid to say those words? She well remembered what he'd said about Katerina, but she'd been so content with Elijah that they'd just come out. She quietly started brewing a pot of coffee for him and stopped when his hand wrapped around hers.

Elijah pulled her to him and she looked up at him with an unreadable expression in her eyes. He didn't use words; he didn't have any to give. He just kissed her softly and slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She didn't resist, she didn't stop him, she just let herself get caught up in the moment. In this kiss with this man who was more than a man. It never mattered to her that he was a vampire, sure she'd been scared once but he was the furthest thing from the monster she imagined vampires to be. Aside from Trevor and the store, she only saw his good side.

He was honorable, kind, and had a quick wit and humor that she could appreciate. Besides the fact that he had saved her from black eyes and bruises, he had changed her life for the better. His constant protection made her feel safe, important. Growing up with her father that feeling had been missing until the night she'd made the choice to run away.

They were back in the bedroom before she even noticed they'd moved, still clinging to each other and she opened her eyes to see him watching her tenderly. She slid his jacket over his broad shoulders and tugged at his tie impatiently and he chuckled. He undid it and dropped it on the floor beside his jacket, reaching his hands up to tangle in her hair as he kissed her again, angling her face how he wanted. He didn't just give, he took. He felt her fingers working to undo the buttons on his shirt and stepped back, drawing in a ragged breath.

"I can't Ryssa," he said.

"Why not?" she asked, her gaze still on his mouth.

"I can't give you what you need."

She stilled and he looked at her. He saw the hurt and it stung. She pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around herself and quietly left the room. He looked down at where his hand was gripping a chair and listened to a door open and shut down the hall. He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily. He wanted nothing more than to go after her but he had told her the truth. She wanted love, she wanted the promise of a future with him and he couldn't offer her that. For years all he'd focused on was stopping Klaus, the idea of what came after had never really occurred to him and that was what she deserved. She deserved a human life, with a husband who could be a father to little Emma and many more children. Not an Original vampire who used and killed people as naturally for him as breathing in air was for her.

Elijah regretted it however, he hated putting that rejection in her eyes and listened to her heartbeat in the other room until a new sound broke his resolve: she was crying. He swept out of the room and down the hall, entering hers to find her lying on the bed and sobbing into her arms. He went to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Look at me, Ryssa."

The crying stopped as she looked at him, her eyes bloodshot. He laid down beside her and pulled her into his lap and to her credit she didn't fight him. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"Why can't you love me back?" she asked in a low voice.

"It's complicated," he set his chin on her head and played with the ends of her hair. "The ritual will be starting soon and I'll be able to kill Klaus."

"I don't care about that," she said and scowled. "Or am I just a witch to you, a means to an end for you to accomplish your goal?"

"Ryssa," he admonished and she extracted herself from his hold.

"I have asked you for one thing in all the time I've known you." She held up a hand to stop him from saying anything, "just let me get this out." He nodded and waited. "I didn't ask for you to take care of me or pay for my mom's treatment, or anything. All I have ever asked was if I could stay with you. I was eight, granted, but that's beside the point. I'm not asking for you to propose or swear to be only mine forever. I'm not even asking for you to say what you feel or if you feel anything.

"All I want is to stay. I know you've got a lot on your mind what with Klaus and the doppelganger and the ritual, I get that. And I know that you probably haven't considered what to do with me once it's all over. I'm empathic remember? I can feel what you do, that and I know you as well as you claim to know me. So give me this one thing, I don't care if you don't believe in love because of Katerina, I love you. I'm not saying it so you feel obligated to say it back but for heaven's sake don't feel guilty about it. Let me be here, just as we are. Whatever happens, we'll deal but you've been all I have ever known and taken care of me most of my life. Let me choose how I want to spend it."

Ryssa let out an unsteady breath after her speech and watched his serious, handsome face. His expression gave nothing away, as calm and collected as ever. But that wasn't where she looked. She stared into his dark, bottomless eyes and waited for him to speak.

"Ryssa," he said finally. "You are the most extraordinary person I've ever met." He cracked a smile at her blush and caressed her cheek with his thumb, saddened at the tears he'd caused. "Never before has anyone laid their heart out like you have. You're far too good for the likes of me."

"Let me be the judge of that," she whispered and pulled him to her. He forgot all of his protests in light of her embrace and undemanding touch. He let go of his control for once and lost himself in the woman who had given him the most precious gift she possessed.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Ryssa woke slowly and glanced around the room to find that Elijah was still asleep next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. The sheet was tangled between them and she pulled it up to cover her chest, moving slowly so as not to wake him. Last night she'd broken through the barrier he'd erected centuries ago and they'd spent the night exploring each other. The act felt far more intimate than the painful and degrading experience she'd grown up with because it had been shared with him. Elijah had been wonderful and the memory of it made her cheeks redden.

She carefully slipped out of bed and grabbed his discarded dress shirt, doing up the buttons and turned to look back at him. He looked more human this way, it was sometimes almost hard to remember what he really was. She softly walked out and down the stairs to finish the coffee she'd begun making the night before. She'd barely reached the landing when he was in front of her, wearing the pants from the day before.

"Going somewhere?" he asked in a playful tone of voice.

"Mm, making coffee." She smiled and tried to straighten her hair as he looked her up and down. The open admiration in his gaze made her blush deepen and he smiled and pulled her against him with one tug of her wrist.

The vampire kissed along the line of her jaw and whispered in her ear, "I'd prefer you do it naked."

"Elijah! Such dirty talk in the morning," she giggled and darted away and into the kitchen. "Go back upstairs; I'll bring you a cup."

"No need, I'm already down here anyway." He moved behind her and kept trying to distract her from her project but stopped when she bit his lip and laughed.

"I thought you were a patient man?" She forced him onto the stool near the bar and he watched her assemble her coffee. The sight of her in his shirt brought out his possessive vampiric nature and the purely male pride of a half dressed woman wearing something of yours.

"I take it that you've gotten over your anger?" he asked as she set the coffee cup down in front of him.

"No," she scoffed. "You locked me in a bedroom!"

"And I'll do it again the next time you get too caught up in work to take a break," he replied and she stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled. "It's not good to strain your mind for as long as you did without rest."

"Well thanks to you, I have to start over because I didn't finish." She leaned against the bar and inhaled her coffee. "Mm, nothing beats coffee in the morning."

"I agree."

"So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked.

"Today we return to Mystic Falls," he answered. "I am using the cover story of a historian writing a book on the area, with Elena's aunt Jenna as my host."

"Goody, the doppelganger," she drawled.

"Yes, she and I are overdue for a little talk."

"Can I tag along?"

"I would expect nothing less." He finished his coffee and placed it in the sink and moved behind her, picked her up and put her over his shoulder and carried her back upstairs. "But first I'm afraid we have some unfinished business."

* * *

Ryssa dozed dreamily as they drove, her head resting on the cool window. It felt like a dream, being with Elijah. She tried to imagine why Katerina or the other Petrova hadn't returned his affections but simply couldn't.

"Were you always this way?" she said aloud and he glanced at her. "Funny, playful at times, honorable?"

"Not always, you've seen only a small sample of what I was like."

"No not the vampire part, I mean the rest of it. The side of you that I see."

"Ryssa," he sighed. "I doubt anyone can see what you see. But yes, I was. What a person is like as a human they are like as a vampire, only more so. Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just having trouble understanding why you've been alone for so long."

Elijah let his thoughts wander back to his time with Katerina before she turned, he couldn't allow himself to think of Tatia. It had been too long yet not long enough. "Mostly because Klaus also competed for Katerina's attention and before I could save her she ran. I never bothered with love after that."

Ryssa nodded and turned the volume on the stereo up and began to sing along to break the somber mood. She didn't want to ruin her happiness with sad thoughts and he didn't seem to mind.

They passed the sign entering Mystic Falls and he continued driving until they reached the estate he'd bought a few days ago. He would be meeting Jenna in a little while and then he would have a talk with Elena, make his proposal. She walked inside while he grabbed her bag and looked around.

"What is it with you and large, empty houses?" she joked.

"They're more comfortable. That and I bought this one for our use while we are here. It is in your name so that you have a safe place to stay when I'm busy." He answered and she turned to look at him from where he waited outside.

"I guess I have to invite you in then, don't I?" She cocked her head to one side and smiled wickedly. "I kind of like the idea of this big house to myself, with its comfy bed…"

"You'll need your luggage."

"Maybe I'll get new luggage."

"Let me in, Ryssa."

"Spoilsport. Elijah, I invite you in." She giggled at their little game and he advanced on her, pinning her against the wall but not with enough force to hurt her and kissed her firmly. He fisted a handful of her hair in his hands and grazed his teeth over her lip. "Why haven't you tried to bite me?" she asked when he let her up for air.

"I didn't think it a polite thing to do," he responded as she slipped away and wandered into the living room. He followed with his hands in his pockets, studying her face for a reaction. "Do you like the house?"

"It's lovely," she said. "I thought you would bite me once, when I heard mum call you a vampire."

"Mm. I wouldn't do that to you, you've been hurt enough."

"So it's really mine? Like, forever?" She stepped into his embrace and he tweaked her small nose.

"Forever and always."

"I have a lot of decorating to do then." She looked at him from beneath her lashes, "perhaps later we can celebrate by testing the bedroom."

"You're insatiable," he laughed.

"Only for you."

"Now that we're back in Mystic Falls be careful and try to avoid run-ins with the Salvatore's or Bonnie," he suggested. "They'll no doubt question you about where you've been."

"You're not going to go after Damon for how he treated me, are you?"

"Not yet."

"'Lijah," she pleaded but it had no effect on him.

"Ryssa."

"Just don't kill him. He's helping to keep Elena safe which makes your job easier. Do whatever else you want but don't stake him. And Stefan was nice to me, he's harmless."

"No vampire is harmless, dear." He checked his watch. "Come, it's time to meet Jenna."

* * *

Ryssa watched as he talked to the blonde woman and charmed her easily as she invited them both in. "Would you like some help?" she offered as the woman searched in a hall closet for some boxes.

"Oh sure, thank you." They heard someone coming down the stairs and Elijah glanced at her, telling her to stay put.

"What is this stuff?" asked a voice on the other side of the closet door.

"Your mom's files from the historical society. I got volunteered to help by Mrs. Lockwood, and by volunteered I mean very happy to help." Jenna shut the door and Elena jumped at the sight of Elijah standing there.

"Hey, I'm Elijah."

"Elijah's in town doing some research on Mystic Falls," Jenna told her niece.

Elijah moved closer to her and held out his hand, "It's a pleasure." Elena shook his hand, staring at him.

"You're welcome to stay and look through it or Elena and I could load it into our car…" Jenna said.

"Or I can collect it all tomorrow," he replied.

"That works too."

"Thank you for inviting me into your home, Jenna. And Elena…" He looked over at her. "I hope I see you again soon." He turned and Ryssa followed him outside just as Elena hurried up the stairs and knocked on Jeremy's door but Elijah caught her wrist. As Jeremy opened the door, Elijah stepped out of sight.

"What is it?"

"Jenna needs your help with the boxes," Elena said.

"Okay," Jeremy walked past her, not noticing Elijah's presence.

"Smart girl," he told her.

"What do you want?"

"I think it's time that you and I had a chat."


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**_

Elijah looked around Elena's room as they entered, then sat on the window seat facing her. "Forgive the intrusion, I mean your family no harm."

Ryssa entered the room from behind Elena and gently closed the door. Elena spun to face her and the witch smiled. "Hello again, Elena."

"Ryssa?" Elena turned back to Elijah while Ryssa leaned back against the door casually to listen. "Why did you kill those vampires yesterday when they were going to take me?"

Ryssa laughed a little and looked over at him. "That was your business meeting? Figures."

"Because I don't want you to be taken," Elijah leaned back. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals but those that do fear him are desperate to gain his favor."

"To keep him from killing them, no doubt," Ryssa muttered.

"Yes. If word were to get out that the doppelganger exists, vampires will be lining up to take you to him. I can't allow that."

"Isn't that what you're trying to do?"

"Think Elena, if he was trying to do that then why would he be talking to you now instead of throwing you into the trunk?" Ryssa commented. He glanced over at her and she shrugged. It was true.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse," he told Elena.

"What is it then?"

"Global domination," Ryssa muttered under her breath and quieted at his reproachful glance. _"Sorry."_

"Klaus' obsession has made him paranoid and a recluse. He only trusts those in his immediate circle," Elijah explained.

"Like you?"

"Not anymore."

"You don't know where Klaus is," Elena realized. "You need me as bait to lure him out."

"In order for me to do that you need to stop trying to get yourself killed and stay put."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena turned to Ryssa, "you were lying all along about Elijah being dead."

"Actually, I didn't lie. Damon was so sure of himself that Elijah was dead, I never once agreed," she argued smoothly. "And Elijah wouldn't waste his time here on you if he was lying. It's not his style."

"If I wasn't being truthful, your family would be dead and you on the way to Klaus," Elijah agreed with Ryssa. "Yet they are alive and I am prepared to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Do nothing." He stood from the window seat and walked toward her vanity, flipping through a small book absently. "Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time comes, you and I will draw out Klaus and I will leave your friends unharmed."

"Then what?"

"I kill him."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I am a man of my word, Elena. When I make a deal, I keep that deal."

"How are you planning to keep everyone safe?"

"That would be where I come in," Ryssa interjected.

"Your friend Bonnie, was it?" he glanced at Ryssa then back to Elena. "She possesses the gift of magic, Ryssa does too and she's not the only witch I know."

Elena looked at the witch. "You wanted to know how I was helping him, there's your answer," Ryssa remarked in response to her unspoken question.

"So do we have a deal?" Elijah asked and Elena turned back to him with an idea.

"One condition."

"We're negotiating now?"

"Stefan is trapped in the tomb with Katherine, I want him released. After that, we have a deal."

Ryssa shared a fleeting glance with Elijah and she knew he was asking her if she was in agreement. "I can handle it."

"Excellent." Elijah held his hand out and Elena took it.

"I'd like a word with Elena before we go please, Elijah," Ryssa said and he nodded once and left the room. "Relax, I won't bite."

"What happened to you? Damon said you disappeared in Richmond," Elena asked.

"Elijah was behind the shop blowing up. He warned me ahead of time and I took the opportunity to get away from the captivity of the Salvatore's. We've been in Richmond until today," she said.

"And Slater? He was behind that too?"

"I believe so."

"How can you be with him? You saw what he did to Trevor." Elena sat on her bed and Ryssa sat facing her. Elijah was probably listening but she didn't really care.

"I love him. It's not always black and white, Elena. You know what Stefan is and yet you love him. How is that different?"

"He doesn't kill people."

"Right." She cleared her throat. "Well…what I really wanted to do was apologize," Ryssa said. There was no point continuing that argument. Elena was one of those who saw in black and white, good and bad.

"For what?"

"I wasn't very nice to you that day in the kitchen," she explained. "I understand that you're afraid, someone very scary is after you and you didn't do anything wrong and are afraid for your loved ones. I was still angry at Rose and frustrated. Damon didn't help matters either, he makes me cranky."

Elena snorted with laughter and Ryssa smiled.

"I'll do the best I can to keep your friends and everyone safe. I can't promise because I don't know what will happen but I can give my word that I'll do what I can." Ryssa squeezed her hand and held it. "I'm sorry you're going through this, Elena."

"Thank you, Ryssa." Elena smiled at the witch and let out a breath, "it means a lot."

"I should go, got a tomb with my name on it waiting to be opened," Ryssa winked and got to her feet and walked toward her bedroom door. "And Elena?" She turned. "Be careful."

She descended the staircase and went outside to where Elijah was waiting in the car and got in. He started it and began driving.

"You didn't say anything about her own safety," she observed softly.

"I know." They rode in silence until they reached the woods close to Fell's church and climbed out. She pulled her jacket close around her and fell into step with him. "Are you sure you can do this? I have the Martin's if you need help," he asked her.

"Might be a good idea. I've never opened a tomb before." She watched as he took his phone out of his pocket and spoke to someone named Jonas then hung up.

"They're ready when you are," he told her and she nodded as they came into view of the tomb. She stopped and he stepped back to watch while she knelt down and focused on her magic and reached out for the Martin's. She found two strong male auras meshing with hers and connected herself to them and began to chant. She didn't know what she was saying because the words were not hers, they were all of theirs. When she spoke, their voices came out, mixing together.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes and nodded to Elijah who walked ahead while she grounded herself. It was a difficult process. The Martin's magic had joined with hers in order to lift the spell, which meant that she had to carefully find the thread that was her own in the web and unravel it without causing harm to theirs at the same time.

"Ryssa?" She glanced up as Stefan walked out of the tomb and saw her kneeling on the ground.

"Go, she's waiting for you." He didn't need to be told twice and disappeared before she could blink. Suddenly she felt Elijah's strong arms picking her up and carrying her away from the tomb and she yawned.

"You did well Ryssa," He muttered to her and she cuddled closer to him, worn out from the spell and the effort it had taken to separate her power from the two warlock's. He smiled at her soft snores as he placed her into the car and she slept the whole way home. She didn't even wake when he brought her inside and laid down beside her in bed.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**_

Ryssa yawned and rolled over, reaching for Elijah but touched only the empty bed and slowly opened her eyes. "Elijah?" she called.

"She lives," he replied teasingly and she groaned and pulled the pillow out from under her head and covered her face with it.

"Head…hurting."

"Open your eyes then, I have some pain medicine for you." She let go of the pillow with one hand and held it out blindly and felt two small capsules being placed into her palm and forced herself to sit up. She tossed them into her mouth and accepted the water he gave her to wash them down.

"Thank you," she rubbed the back of her neck and looked up to see him watching her from a chair beside the bed. As always he was dressed in a suit and tie, his chin propped up with his hand as he scrutinized her with a peculiar expression on his handsome face.

"Better?"

"I'll get back to you on that when the rubber mallet ceases in its attacks," she grumbled. "What happened?"

"You overexerted yourself opening the tomb. You slept the whole way home and half the day already," he answered and she leaned into the hand that touched her cheek as he pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Probably should have used my exercises first," she mumbled.

"Why didn't you?" She could hear the faint note of disapproval in his voice.

"Forgot. Habit. Pride. Stupidity. Take your pick." She sighed and pushed herself to her feet and swayed slightly. She felt his hands steadying her and she patted his arm once she was sure of her balance and shuffled toward the general direction of the adjoining bathroom.

Elijah watched her as she stumbled from the room and listened for the shower, his thoughts grim. He'd been concerned when she didn't wake right away like usual and continued to sleep but it seemed that she was fine. He had ended up calling Jonas to ask and the warlock explained her reaction and suggested the medicine. He got up and followed her, leaning on the counter as she showered.

"That was reckless. If you needed to prepare yourself better than you should have said something," he lectured.

"It wasn't that 'Lijah. I've pushed my magic; I know what it can do. I had the power to open the tomb, but since it was the first time trying it I agreed to your warlock's help. If anything that was my mistake," she answered.

"Meaning?" Elijah had worked with witches for centuries yet he knew very little about their craft, and likewise they were reluctant to reveal the information due to their damned loyalty.

"Meaning that when I reached out with my magic and connected with theirs, it came together and I lost track of where I began. Think of it like a web, I weaved my magic and will through theirs and they did the same to mine. Then I started saying words I didn't even know. We succeeded in opening the tomb for Stefan but then I had to reverse the process. Zero in on my specific source of magic and untangle from them. If I made the slightest wrong move, I could have hurt them by accident. Once I drew it all back inside, it was still charged and it shorted me out you could say. Magic isn't supposed to be used in that way, at least not from a distance," she went on to explain. "It took more than three witches to lock that tomb. My magic added to Jonas' overlapped and since mine is stronger genetically; it took more out of me. Plus I didn't center as well as I probably should have."

"You overexerted," he summarized.

"Fine, Mr. Technical, yes. But it's more that I took on two times the amount of power that I really needed. If I had tried by myself, I would have done it but with less of a drawback. Keep in mind that all I really use is the telekinesis. Understand?" She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and looked at him.

"Somewhat," he answered. She went up to him and draped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"All better now, see? Well except one thing."

"What's that?" He felt a grudging smile cross his face as she leaned in to kiss him.

"That. I never got a proper good morning kiss," she teased and he brushed her wet hair over her shoulder, admiring her skin. He smoothed his thumb over her collarbone and pulled her closer with one firm hand on her back.

"How silly of me to forget," he said as he kissed her shoulder and drew his teeth along the soft flesh.

"Were you worried?" She ran her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes as his kisses trailed up to her neck and he lightly nibbled.

"Not in the least," he joked and removed the towel with one tug and she felt the whoosh of air at her back and the feel of the sheets as he pushed her onto the bed.

* * *

When she awoke the second time she felt much better and decided to test her magic by bringing her phone to her hand. It shot across the room and hit the floor and Elijah jolted upright at the sound. She giggled and traced the muscles of his back with her fingertips and he looked over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry?" she offered and he smirked and got up off the bed. She watched him as he pulled his pants on and started to button his shirt. "I want to go see Stefan," she decided.

"Why?" he asked as he pulled his suit jacket on and looked at her. "I thought I asked you to avoid them."

"Yeah but you heard me tell Elena we were in Richmond, and now that the deal is made and they know about Klaus, I have nothing they want." She shrugged and got up and searched in her bag for a pair of flared jeans and grabbed one of his shirts. She did half the buttons and tied the ends together, showing off her midriff and figure. She pulled her boots on and looked over to where he was buttoning his sleeves and watching her dress. "I won't be long, promise."

"Alright," he agreed. "I have to get those boxes from Jenna's, call me if you need anything." She smiled as he came up behind her in a blur and kissed her temple. "Be careful, little Ryssa."

She watched him disappear and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Once she was satisfied, she grabbed her phone and her jean jacket and left the house, surprised to find a new car waiting for her with a bow on it. She started laughing as she removed the bow and grabbed the license and insurance information from under the windshield wiper. She was thrilled to see that not only was the car perfect for her but it had an IPod jack with a sticky note on it.

_Surprise._

Ryssa pulled out of the driveway and down the road and parked in a spot in front of the Grill, locking the doors with the auto-lock button on the key chain. When she entered the Grill she glanced around and saw Stefan sitting with another guy and made her way over to them.

"Hey Stefan," she said and smiled when he looked up with surprise. She turned to the guy and held out a hand, "Ryssa Jackson."

"Alaric Saltzman," he answered and shook her hand. "Are you new in town?"

"Not exactly," she half-shrugged.

"She's a friend of Elijah's," Stefan told Ric. He smiled at her and noted the scent surrounding her own. Apparently she and the Original were more than friends, he thought.

"I'm sorry, I'm interrupting aren't I? I just wanted to see how Elena was. Oh and to get my necklace back," she addressed Stefan with raised eyebrows. "And here, I forgot to give you my number." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the sticky note from the car and snagged a pen from a nearby table. She scrawled the digits on it and handed the note to Stefan and smiled.

"I'll leave you guys to talk." She walked over to the pool tables and started a game to waste time. She didn't have anything else to do and who knew how long Elijah was going to be. She tired of that quickly and checked the time on her phone and decided to call home. She pressed the redial button while walking toward the door and noticed that Damon had arrived.

The brothers appeared to be arguing and she could tell that something was wrong with Damon when his gaze met hers and he marched over to her. "I need to talk to you. Now," he said through gritted teeth and grasped her arm and pulled her outside.

"Damon, let go!" He released her and she pressed the end button on the call once she got a good look at his face. He looked as if he was freaking out. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're friends with Elijah, right?" He ignored her question to ask his own.

"I thought we established that a while ago."

"Just— does he know anything about a cure for a werewolf bite?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Find out." He glanced down at the phone in her hand and she pressed the send button for his number and held it up to her ear.

"Ryssa?" he answered. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Do you know anything about a cure for a werewolf bite?" Damon paced back and forth, clenching his jaw.

"Who would it be for?"

"Um," she covered the phone and looked at Damon. "Who was bitten?"

"Rose."

"It's for Rose," she repeated into the phone.

"How unfortunate." He paused and she waited, "Tell Damon that there is no cure." He hung up the phone a moment later and she sighed and looked down. She didn't need to say anything, she knew Damon had heard.

"Stay here," he said and walked back inside.

Ryssa frowned and retried Amanda. "Hello—"

"Amanda!"

"—You've reached Amanda Montgomery. I can't answer the phone right now so leave me a message and I'll call you back!" the message went on and she cursed.

"Hey Mandy, I'm just calling to say hi to Em. I really miss you guys, lots of love."

No sooner did she hang up did Damon walk back out and slam his fist into the wall, making her jump. "Damon!" She approached him slowly and watched as he leaned against the wall, chest heaving.

"She's dying, Ryssa," he said and looked at her. "Help me."


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._**

"Damon, I don't know what you expect me to do," said Ryssa as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "I don't know any kind of healing spells and if I were to help with the pain it'd be like putting a band-aid on a bullet wound. The most I can do is try to keep her still but she's stronger than me so I don't know if that would work either."

"I have to do something. Stupid wolf and stupid showdown. 'You're marked'," Damon ranted angrily. "What kind of crap is that?"

"Damon." Pace. "Damon." More pacing. "Damon!" Pause. "Where is she now?"

"She's at the Boarding House with Elena," he muttered and she stood up straight in panic.

"You left a delusional, sick vampire alone with a **human**?" she demanded. "Are you insane or do you really have that little regard for Elena's life?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Damon, Rose isn't in her right mind, you really want to leave her alone with someone she'll see as blood bag?"

Realization dawned on his face and he blurred away into the night and she got into her car to help. "This is such a **bad** idea," she grumbled.

When she reached the house she found Damon and Elena already leaving and rolled down the window, "Rose?"

"She's gone," Elena replied.

"Get in." Elena opened the door and slid into the back while Damon took the passenger side as she reversed. "Where would she go?"

"The school, there's some rally thing going on, there will be people everywhere," Elena suggested and gave her directions.

Ryssa jerked the car to a stop and was hot on their heels as they searched for Rose. Damon started walking toward the sheriff and they followed. She covered her nose and mouth with her shirt and looked down at the body on the ground.

"Thanks for getting here so fast," Liz told Damon.

"I was in the neighborhood, what happened?" he asked.

"Vampire. One of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else could see him."

"We should secure the area, we don't know where they went." The sheriff said something to her deputies and he looked at Ryssa. "Can you connect to Rose's mind like you do other people? Try and find her before she hurts someone?"

"I'll take the east side, you got west?" Liz asked Damon who nodded and she walked away.

"I can try, no guarantees because of the bite. It might screw with the signal," Ryssa answered Damon.

"Do it."

Ryssa closed her eyes and reached out for Rose, skimming over people until she felt the other vampire. "I got her." She turned to Damon who handed Elena a stake and they went in the direction she felt Rose, glancing around warily.

They heard screams and ran toward Rose who had a girl by the neck, "Rose, Stop!" Damon yelled.

Rose rushed toward him and he caught her, pinning her to the ground. Ryssa grabbed Elena's arm to hold her back and erected a shield as they watched the two vampires.

"Rose. Rose! It's me, it's Damon," he soothed, looking into her eyes as she stopped struggling and slowly became normal. With a whimper Rose looked at the girl's body lying on the ground and began to sob.

"I never meant to hurt anyone," she cried and he held onto her. Rose rolled her head to look at Elena who was being held back by the witch. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Come on, let's get you home."

"I don't have a home, I can't go home." She cried harder, "please make it stop, I hate it, make it stop!"

Damon picked her up and carried her to Ryssa's car and when she opened the backseat, he climbed in with her. Elena took the front that time as she drove back to the Boarding House.

* * *

Ryssa watched from the doorway as Damon lay the pale and sweating vampire into his bed and went into the adjoining bathroom to get a cool washcloth, just to help somehow. She wrung it out lightly and set it near the bed and met Damon's eyes and he went back to the doorway with her.

"It's not much, but I can try to lessen the pain and put her into a deep sleep when it's time. I wish I could do more Damon, I really do, but I don't know what," she whispered to him and he looked over her shoulder at Rose.

"I know the feeling. I shouldn't have come to you, but you're the strongest witch I know, hell the only witch besides Bonnie. I thought when I saw you that Elijah might have something but that was a waste of time," he muttered.

"I'm sorry Damon. I'll do what I can." She gave him an apologetic look and grabbed some of the candles he had around the room and placed them on the floor in a circle and sat in the middle of it.

Focusing on her breathing, she slowly drew power from the flames and reached out for Rose's consciousness. She saw a cloud of darkness surrounding her and began to pull at where the darkness was thickest, drawing it into her. She winced and forced it away with effort, her nails digging into her palms. It was stubborn though, it didn't want to give up but she was stronger. She kept at it, stifling a groan as it sliced into her.

Damon watched Ryssa as she worked and turned back to Rose who became mostly conscious. He picked up the washcloth and swabbed some of the sweat away. Whatever the witch was doing was helping a little, he could see Rose becoming calmer.

"Hey you," he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry."

"So you went on a rampage, it happens."

Elena entered from behind him and looked over to Ryssa, whose eyes were closed and her hands were turning white but was chanting under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't like taking a human life, I never have," Rose said to Elena.

Ryssa's concentration broke and she leaned forward on her knuckles, her hair hanging around her face in a curtain as she caught her breath.

"Ryssa?" Damon called but she didn't answer. "You shouldn't be here," he told Elena.

"It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil," Rose rambled.

"Stop talking about it." Damon turned his back to Rose and Elena, watching the witch who still hadn't moved.

"Damon's like me. He wants to care but when he does, he runs. I'm sorry," Rose went on to Elena. "You need to fight, Elena. I know you're scared but you have to fight anyway."

Damon bent to touch Ryssa's shoulder and saw that her body was shaking. He set his jaw as he heard her inhale and continue chanting under her breath, doing whatever it was she was doing.

Suddenly Rose began to scream and Damon leaped onto the bed to hold onto her.

"What do we do?" Elena asked him.

"Go. I've got this."

Elena glanced at them and left the room and he turned his attention to Ryssa. "Anytime now, sweetheart!"

"Shut up Damon, I'm trying!" she snapped back.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire, but she ignored it. She didn't even know if it was working, she'd never tried this sort of thing before but now that she'd begun she wasn't planning on stopping. She felt her phone vibrate but blocked it out, pulling more of the agonizing pain away from Rose with all of her willpower. Elijah was going to be furious with her for this.

"Make it stop! Please, I can't take it anymore! Make it stop!" Rose screamed.

Eventually she stilled and Ryssa severed the connection, slumping onto the floor.

"Damn it!" Damon cursed as he watched the witch fall to her back. He listened closely to check that she was still breathing.

"Who would have thought you'd be a nice guy?" Rose joked softly to Damon.

"I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it."

"You're lying."

"Shh, just sleep. Just sleep."

Ryssa struggled to clear her head, "_Sleep Rose, it's over now."_

After a long stretch of silence she saw the blurry imprint of boots in her peripheral vision and reached a hand out for him to help her up and he did. She glanced at the bed to see Rose's staked and ashen body and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Damon."

"It's fine. Go home."

Squeezing his arm once, she left, still feeling the effects of her spell. She hoped it had helped. Before she knew it, she was pushing open the door to her house with Elijah and making her way into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"Rose-Marie?" he asked.

She shook her head. She darted her eyes up to meet his gaze as he came over to her, and tried to smile reassuringly.

"What did you do?" Elijah stared at Ryssa. He caught the scent of blood and lifted her palms to see crescents where her nails had cut into her skin. "Ryssa? Look at me and tell me what happened."

"I took her pain away," she mumbled. He sighed, then picked her up and carried her over to the bed. "I helped her 'Lijah. I took the pain and sent it away."

"You foolish girl, you could have killed yourself." He looked down at her and she kissed him tiredly.

"I'm a Matthias," she retorted. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Yes." He laid her down beside him and she curled into his side as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Sleep, Ryssa."


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**_

_They were outside again, her and Elijah, but his manner and the way he held himself was reserved toward her and she sighed._

_"On a scale of one to ten, how mad at me are you right now?" she asked tentatively._

_"Well over ten," he answered and she winced. It was the second time that she'd seen him give her his cold shoulder treatment and she felt it deep in her bones. Most of the time it was directed at someone else but this time, it was all her._

_"I did what I had to do," she justified her actions. He was before her in an instant, his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist, his eyes sparkling dangerously._

_"Wrong. You did what you wanted to do."_

_"I helped someone, why are you making it into a bad thing?"_

_"You could have killed yourself, Ryssa." He released her and turned his back, his hands in his pockets a mocking parody of his normally casual behavior as he studied the ground. "A witch's power has limitations, too much and it can overload the body and kill them."_

_"Okay, but I pulled it off so what's the problem?"_

_"The __**problem**__," he spat, "is that you put yourself at risk."_

_She sighed again and crossed her arms defensively over her chest. Oh yeah, he was furious._

_"I couldn't just do nothing. Rose was in pain. She was dying, Elijah."_

_"She's been dead for over 500 years."_

_"Would you stop? I am a witch, and a good one. I couldn't just turn the other cheek, I thought you knew me enough to know that by now," she scowled at his back._

_"Twice in two days you performed spells far more advanced than your age and expertise," he replied coolly. "You were asleep for 14 hours after opening the tomb and Rose…I have seen werewolf bites, they are more excruciating than the most gristly death."_

_"I know, I saw it. I __**felt**__ it. I told Damon that I would try and it's not like I could miraculously cure her. I did the best I could with what I had."_

_"Show me."_

_Ryssa concentrated on the memories from the night before and they appeared in front of where they stood as a holographic projection. Elijah observed the encounter with the Salvatore brothers and Damon's pleas for her assistance. He watched as they looked for Rose at the school and his focus sharpened as she performed her spell, eyes narrowing as he watched her expression and the way she had fought the pain. She ended the memory with seeing Rose staked in Damon's bed and they lapsed into silence._

_"What did you do exactly? Explain," he demanded._

_"I drew on the power of the moon and the candles to gather strength and entered Rose's mind with my energy reading. I saw a dark presence, the werewolf bite infection, and pulled at it," she elaborated then faltered._

_"Pulled it where?" he pressed._

_"Inside me. It was the only way, I had to expel it and without using myself as a conduit, it wouldn't have worked. I lost my grip a couple of times when the pain became overwhelming but I did what I meant to do and sent the suggestion with the last of my reserves to will Rose to go to sleep." She chewed on her lip and absently kicked at the ground. "I've done it before to Emma when she's had a nightmare; it's a sort of healing spell. Sending the suggestion telepathically from me and into them along with a dose of willpower to calm the mind."_

_"I see." Elijah's tone had lost some of its frostiness but he still felt withdrawn to her. "Ryssa, you need to understand me when I say that regardless of who your ancestors were, you are not invincible."_

_"I know that," she scoffed._

_"Do you?" He turned to look at her finally, his gaze raking over her slight form. "Witches with not even half of your power have died for lesser spells."_

_"Yes, but I'm fine." She spread her arms wide and twirled slowly. "Not a scratch."_

_"You were lucky."_

_"I succeeded."_

_"Do not get arrogant, Ryssa." He stalked over to her and gripped her shoulders in his hands to gaze into her stubborn orbs, jaw set firmly. "What you did was noble and I'm not discrediting that, but it was also careless. You should have called me."_

_"And say what?" She rolled her eyes. "'Hey Elijah, I'm going to try a potentially dangerous spell to draw out the pain from Rose's werewolf bite, I'll be late for dinner?'"_

_"Don't be glib," he growled and glared at her for her insolence. "It __**was**__ dangerous and did I not give my word that I wouldn't allow you to come to any harm?"_

_"What do you think is going to happen at the ritual?" She raised her chin to meet his assessing stare. "Klaus is probably on his way, if not here already and lying low. I know nothing about this ritual, except that it will free Klaus to make even more deadly monsters. I've been in danger since I set foot in this town and you know it. Don't take your anger at him out on me, I'm not the one wanting to become even more of a killer than he already is by taking out his brother or create freaks of nature called hybrids."_

_"You are treading on very thin ice, Ryssa Jackson," he warned with narrowed eyes. If she were anyone else and awake, he'd have killed her by now but she wasn't. She was his Ryssa. Nevertheless, she was trying his patience severely._

_"I like to live on the edge." She pulled herself away and put some space between them. "You're the one doubting my abilities."_

_"Because I want to make sure you stay alive!"_

_"And I don't? You think I have a death wish?"_

_"I think you are foolish and inexperienced. You took a leap of faith that you had the power to do a spell that has previously never been attempted before without a second thought to the consequences."_

_"What consequences? Rose still died, I'm still breathing. Sorry but I'll chalk that up to a win. She was going to die the second the wolf's teeth touched her skin." She shook her head at him and tried to push aside the hurt at the way he regarded her. "I did her a favor. I did **Damon** a favor."_

_"And were you thanked?" he asked, his voice soft in his fury. "Did Damon even spare a moment to ask if you were alright before you came home? No."_

_"So?"_

_"__**So**__," he snapped, "he is a vampire. Vampires use people for their own needs. He counted on **your** compassion and **your** good nature to do what **he** wanted. He took advantage of your kindness without a single sign of gratitude."_

_"He was under pressure. And if I stopped to get a thank you for helping someone who doesn't deserve it then I would get sick of the word," she uttered. "I am not selfish, if I had walked away knowing there was even the slightest possibility that I could ease her suffering then I would have regretted it and hated myself. Would you rather have that?"_

_"In comparison to you jeopardizing your health? In a heartbeat."_

_"Odd choice of words for a vampire," she retorted. His temper sparked by her words, she was pressed against a tree in less time than it took for her to recover._

_"If you ever try that again, I will show you what a vampire really is."_

_"I'm not afraid of you," she whispered and dropped her eyes down to his mouth. Her frustration with him was changing into something else entirely._

_"You should be," he responded, seeing the trail her blue-green eyes traveled. He leaned into her and brushed her hair away from her neck to examine the slim column of her throat._

_"Sorry mister Original, but you can't scare me," she whispered. Her breath caught as he traced the spot where her jugular was with his thumb._

_"Cross me and I'll have to test that theory," he drawled. "But first…"_

_He seized the back of her head in his hands and captured her in a kiss hungrily. She drove him crazy, this woman. One moment he was seething with rage and the next he wanted nothing more than to tear her clothes from her body. He wasn't gentle this time, he was rough and his touch punishing. He kept enough control over himself to refrain from hurting her but just barely. Her cries were music to his ears as he caressed and took what he wanted, drinking in the sound of her moans as his name slipped from her lips._

_When they finished he lightly trailed kisses along her jaw and cheeks, up to her temples and the corners of her mouth. He caught her chin in his hard fingers and lifted it to meet her eyes and smiled slightly, thoroughly enjoying the fuzziness he saw._

_"Next time warn me, Ryssa," he said. "I may not be so forgiving again." He kissed her and rested his forehead against hers. "Wake up."_

* * *

Ryssa jerked upright and groaned at the movement, leaning her elbows on her knees and holding her head in her hands. She remembered everything about yesterday and the dream and she glanced around expecting to see him waiting but the room was empty. She noticed the glass of water beside two pills on the table near the bed and swallowed them gratefully and got to her feet.

Since she was still wearing the clothes from the night before, she made her way downstairs where she finally found him drinking coffee at the bar. He didn't turn when she entered but she knew that he was aware of her and probably had been since she woke up. Wordlessly pouring herself a cup, she leaned against the bar opposite him to see that he was reading a newspaper, perfectly at ease.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled and he paused, giving her his attention. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You did."

"I know," she sighed. "I just wanted to help her, Elijah."

"I accept your apology."


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Staring down at the phone in her hand as they sat in a diner and she ate her food, Ryssa sighed softly. The sigh caught the Original's attention and he looked at her.

"Something bothering you, Ryssa?" he asked and she tore her eyes away from the background of her and Emma.

"I tried to call Amanda yesterday but she didn't answer, I guess I just miss Emma."

"Hm," he replied and propped his chin on his fist. "Call her."

Giving him an odd look, she did as he said and smiled when her sister answered. "Hey Mandy, how's Em?"

"Oh she's good, we're hanging out today."

Elijah held his hand out and she slowly placed the phone in his palm and watched him hold it up to his ear. "Hello Amanda, it's Elijah." He smiled at her greeting and his dark eyes met Ryssa's blue-green from across the table. "How would you and Emma like to fly out to Virginia for the day? I have nothing pressing on my schedule so we have the time." He listened. "Of course, I'll make the arrangements right away." He handed the phone back to the gaping witch and pulled out his own. He had to admit that he was enjoying the sight of her startled expression. "Hello, yes, I need to arrange for two tickets from Chicago to Richmond please."

Kicking her brain into gear, Ryssa tuned back into her sister's ramblings about their week. "Is he for real?" Amanda asked her and she let out a choked laugh.

"It certainly looks that way," she muttered as she watched him charm the person he was speaking to and jot down some information and handle the payment. If she had been in her right mind, she might have protested about his insistence to pay for everything but she couldn't get her mind to function properly. When he hung up his phone, he held his hand out for hers again and she gave it to him.

"There's a plane leaving from the O'Hare International Airport in three hours, it'll land here an hour and 14 minutes later. Is this agreeable to you?" asked Elijah. He listened to her reply and smiled, brushing off the gratitude. "It's not a problem, Ryssa misses you both and I hate to see her looking unhappy. We'll see you when you arrive."

Her phone returned a moment later, she still stared at him as Elijah finished his coffee. "We should be going," he said mildly, "I believe we have some shopping to do." With that he excused himself from the table to get the check and she hurried to follow.

* * *

Three hours later they waited in the terminal for the plane to arrive, Ryssa fidgeting anxiously. Elijah was seated beside her in the uncomfortable chair watching the television that was going on about newsworthy things, hands clasped in his lap. Once the flight was called she stood and worried her lip, searching for the familiar faces of her sister and daughter.

"Mama, mama!" Emma shouted and ran at her full speed in excitement, nearly knocking her over. Ryssa held onto her daughter tightly, soaking in the feeling of Emma being back in her arms while Elijah exchanged pleasantries with Amanda.

Laughing, the two women embraced and Emma grabbed onto the vampire's hand as they headed for the door. Since it was only a day visit, all Amanda had packed was a carry-on. They would be returning that night but she didn't mind. This visit was enough for her, and she didn't need to say anything for him to know that she appreciated his gesture.

Since the weather was fair they decided to stay in downtown Richmond and made plans to have dinner with Trent in the evening. Emma was fascinated by the buildings and kept tugging at Elijah's hand and chattering away to the vampire who listened attentively.

The sisters walked at a slower pace and watched the two interact, Ryssa with a soft smile on her face at the indulgent way Elijah acted toward her child. He was wonderful with her, and likewise Emma was quite taken with him. Amanda glanced with interest between the witch and the man who was quickly becoming wrapped around her niece's finger.

"So, exactly how do you know Elijah?" she asked Ryssa quietly, not knowing that he could still hear anyway.

"Do you remember that guy I mentioned once? Who took care of me when I was eight years old?"

"Yeah, you said he made some deal with your father after finding you in his house," Amanda nodded and her eyes widened as she caught on. "He's the one who's been paying for your college and sending me checks?"

"Not my idea, but yes," Ryssa said. "He and I talked in Chicago that night at dinner and he had some business here in Virginia and asked me for help with it when the time came. You know the rest."

"Wow," Amanda breathed in shock. "I never would have guessed that he was good with kids," she commented as they watched Emma running in circles with her arms spread - pretending to be a plane or a bird - while he watched with an amused half-smile at her antics.

"Me either. Then again, he was with me so I shouldn't be so surprised," Ryssa answered.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"What is it with you and Trent?" Ryssa threw her hands up in exasperation. "He asked me the very same thing less than five minutes into the conversation."

"You're not denying it," Amanda noted.

"Fine, yes, I am," she muttered. "And don't give me that same look Trent did, neither of you know him like I do."

"You know that we're just looking out for you." Amanda draped her arm around the other woman's shoulders companionably and rested their heads together. "After James and your father, neither of us want to see you get hurt."

"I know," she sighed and patted her sister's hand. "He won't though."

"I hope you're right," Amanda muttered. They watched as Emma climbed a tree and hung upside down and as Elijah tickled her belly and caught her before she fell. "Do you love him?"

"I do, Mandy. I don't know how or when it happened but I fell in love with him," the witch replied softly.

"Does he love you back?"

"We haven't talked about it." Ryssa looked down and bit her lip, for once wishing Elijah didn't have vampire hearing. "I also haven't asked. I'm content just to be with him."

"And what happens when his business is completed and it's time to come home?" Amanda questioned her sister. She liked Elijah, she would have to be blind not to see the change in Ryssa; she was happier than she'd ever seen her and her smiles weren't fake anymore. But she had to be the voice of reason for her lovestruck sibling.

"I turn back into Cinderella?" Ryssa joked weakly.

"Well," Amanda chuckled, "let's hope the slipper is stylish at least."

The two of them giggled but Amanda noticed the change in the younger woman's eyes. Now that she'd been asked the million dollar question of what came next, Ryssa was saddened to realize that she didn't know. She would either have to return to Chicago or move Emma to Mystic Falls and the Original would go on with his unnaturally long life as he'd done before she came into it.

Forcing the somber thoughts away, she stepped out of her sister's hold and went up to take her daughter's hand, not meeting Elijah's eyes as she did so. She was aware that he'd heard the conversation and was examining her discreetly but something was gnawing at her gut that she recognized as fear.

Elijah dropped back to take Ryssa's previous place beside Amanda and noted the way the other woman watched him in what he deemed as sisterly concern.

"You care a lot about her," she stated.

"I do, she's an extraordinary person," he agreed calmly as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"She is at that," Amanda nodded. "You heard?"

"I did."

"I'm just worried about her, so is Trent."

"I understand. She's your family."

"Exactly. I hope I don't need to say that I'll hurt you if you break her heart," she remarked and he smiled.

"I believe you just did."

"Right, well, as long as we understand one another you should probably know that Trent will say something similar."

"I would expect nothing less of the man I've come to know and admire."

"You admire him? Why?"

"When I met Trent, he firmly placed himself at his sister's side and watched me like a hawk," Elijah explained. "He didn't trust me at all, I was this stranger who for all he knew had kidnapped his sister. He would have done anything to protect her, so I gave him my word that I meant his family no harm."

"Sounds like Trent," she said and laughed a little at the image.

"I am an honorable man, and I keep my word. When I saw the way he acted and how he watched me, I couldn't help but admire him for it."

"I get it."

And she did, she'd noticed the very same thing in her foster brother. Right when her parents had taken them in Trent had looked at her in much the same way, as if assessing how much of a threat she was. He'd slowly grown to trust her and once he had, he'd become the protective brother for her as well. Trent valued family, or at least his two sisters and his niece. Granted, they weren't as close as Ryssa and Trent but she didn't begrudge them that. The two of them had survived an abusive home with only each other to count on, that was enough to cement the bond between them.

Their walk through town was a relaxing affair, Emma played on a nearby swing set at the park while Ryssa and Amanda talked and Elijah observed. He wasn't sure how it had happened but he'd become entangled in Ryssa's life so deeply that Emma regarded him with something akin to love in her innocent eyes. How could a vampire such as himself have turned more into a man than he'd ever imagined it possible to be?

At dinner the adults chatted amiably about everything from family to the work industry, Elijah and Trent falling into a conversation about history and civilizations while the women giggled together about some other topic. Emma contributed by adding what she'd learned in school to the discussion or proudly telling her mother all of the words and numbers she'd learned. She was especially eager to show her aunt, mother, friend and uncle that she could read as Ryssa helped her with the menu.

* * *

Ryssa was sad to see her family separate and was quiet for most of the drive to Mystic Falls and Elijah left her to her thoughts. When they reached the house he received a call from Jonas in regards to the wolves and he gave the order for the warlock to step in. He found Ryssa in the kitchen unpacking the new dishes and loading them into the dishwasher, music playing as she worked. He didn't interrupt her, only watched.

Clearly he felt something for her but he still wasn't willing to classify it as love yet. She said what she felt freely to him and he knew that they weren't just empty words. She meant them with all of heart. But what did that make the two of them? He remembered her speech from a few nights ago about wanting only to stay with him. Except how did she plan to accomplish this? He was a vampire, one that was immortal more or less while she was only human. Years to her were minutes to him. Sooner or later, she would die. Or tire of him and return to her role as a single parent, until some other man came along and saw what he did when he looked at her. He didn't like the thought of that, it chafed at his vampiric possessive nature but he would have to be an idiot not to know it would happen. Ryssa was not the type of woman that a man walked away from if he could help it. Which was exactly why he was reluctant to push her away like he was sure he ought to.

Kitchen finished, Ryssa huffed out a breath and turned to find Elijah gazing at her, that peculiar look on his face that gave away nothing. She smiled and pulled on his hand, leading him into the living room and he sat on the new couch he'd purchased earlier in the day. She lay across the cushions, her head on a pillow in his lap, surfing the television channels. He ran his fingers through her hair, far more interested in looking at her than whatever she chose to watch.

"Did you enjoy today?" He asked and when she glanced up to meet his eyes, he saw the love shining in their depths.

"Yes, thank you so much. It was exactly what I needed."

"So I suppose you won't object to accompanying me to a tea party at the Lockwood's tomorrow?" he drawled and she frowned, scrunching her nose in distaste. He smiled and tweaked it.

"A tea party? Seriously?"

"Very, they've been kind enough to invite me over and it would be remiss of me not to accept. I do have a cover to maintain while we're here if you recall."

Ryssa made a face at him and stuck out her tongue but ended up accepting anyway. She really was grateful for what he'd done for her that day. She'd been missing Emma something fierce and it had been nice to get out and see both Amanda and Trent too. Elijah, ever the gentleman, had won them over effortlessly before the day had ended and Emma seemed to adore the vampire. This should have given her pause, how attached the little girl was to him, but it didn't. Before long her eyes drifted closed, relaxing as he continued to play with her hair and didn't stir when he brought her upstairs.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: I do own The Vampire Diaries**_

The next morning, Ryssa woke to find that she was again alone in the bedroom and she groaned when she remembered what she'd agreed to the night before. If she was to go to a tea party, then she would need a proper outfit because she hadn't thought to bring one. She dragged herself into the bathroom and pulled on a pair of jeans, a white sweater and her boots. Tossing the phone into her pocket, she left her hair loose and made her way downstairs.

"'Lijah?" she called curiously.

"Kitchen," she heard him reply.

Following the voice, she stifled a yawn and smiled a little at the sight of him leaning on the bar, coffee cup in hand while he read the paper. He wore a cobalt blue shirt, black suit jacket and black slacks, his hair falling over his forehead and into his eyes, expression composed. Idly she wondered if he'd ever worn anything other than suits, yet the image of him in jeans seemed ludicrous to her.

"Have you always worn suits?" she asked as she poured herself some coffee in the red mug she'd picked out the day before. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved about the kitchen and smiled at him when she joined him at the bar, the coffee warming her hands. Mmm, caffeine.

"I have, I find them more comfortable than anything the later generations have created," he replied as he returned her smile. She giggled and leaned forward for a kiss, smiling happily when he gave it.

"A thousand years, that's a lot of suits."

"Mm," he grunted and looked her over carefully. It seemed that the spells she'd performed had left no lasting damage, for which he was grateful. He didn't like seeing her push her body and mind so far, it concerned him because of his previous dealings with witches. He'd seen many try to attempt less complicated procedures only to fail by dying. Some would push their magic so hard that they lost their minds or ended up in a vegetative state. He did not wish this for Ryssa, and the fact that she was so dependent and confident in her abilities put him on edge. He would keep his word about protecting her from harm, even if it meant from herself.

"And where are you off to this morning?" the vampire inquired as she placed her mug into the dishwasher.

"Well, since I agreed to this tea party thing, I have to find something more suitable. I'd rather not show up in jeans."

"I see. Since that is the case, I would prefer it if you met me at the Lockwood's when you've finished."

"Deal," she circled the bar and took the mug from his hands to set it down on the counter and he turned slightly to face her. Ryssa leaned forward and kissed him lightly, smoothing his hair back and humming with satisfaction when he pressed her against him firmly with one hand on her back. "I'll see you there," she whispered and pecked him on the lips. She was addicted to his mouth, the way it gave barely there smiles and felt when it touched hers. She stepped out of his embrace and grabbed her jacket from where he'd draped it over the couch before bringing her to bed.

"Take my card," he answered and reached into his inner jacket pocket to remove a small wallet. He held out the piece of plastic between two fingers and she rolled her eyes with a put upon sigh before she took it to humor him.

With a last wave, she left the house and headed into town to see if there was a clothing store. She thought she remembered Bonnie mentioning one that one time but she'd been only half listening so it was possible that she'd misheard. She got lucky when she noticed a little boutique and pulled into a spot, slipping the card he'd given her into her pocket as she exited her car and locked it.

After a few minutes of browsing she came upon a dress with a low neckline, spaghetti straps and in almost the same color as Elijah's shirt had been. Sold, she searched around until she found a pair of black peep toe heels and gold dangle earrings. She purchased them and politely asked the woman if she could use the dressing room to change into them, explaining that she was running behind for the historical society's tea party. The owner of the store was in her late fifty's and waved her off and she thanked her before going to change and adjusting her makeup.

Now ready, she started toward the Lockwood's, and once there she looked around for Elijah. She saw Jenna first and started toward her.

"Hey Jenna, I didn't know you'd be here," she said to the other woman.

"Unfortunately I am, I hate these things though," she answered and Ryssa laughed and glanced around, searching for the vampire. "Are you looking for Elijah?"

"Yeah," she blushed a little and tried to relax. She couldn't shake the bad feeling that something was going to happen and tried to ignore it. "He told me to meet him here once I was done in town. I didn't expect to be attending a tea party so I wasn't really dressed right."

Finally she spotted him and excused herself, walking over to join him and he turned his head, recognizing her scent. She saw the way his dark eyes traveled over her body and tried to slow her heartbeat which began to race. _"Like?" _she thought at him and he lifted the corner of his mouth in approval.

"Ah, Carol I don't believe you've met Ryssa Jackson," he said to the woman who'd been talking to him when she reached his side, "She's a very dear friend of mine. Ryssa, this is Carol Lockwood, the owner of this lovely home."

Ryssa smiled and shook Carol's hand politely and gave Elijah an arch look. Dear friend? Then again, they never **had** labeled their relationship. "Hello Carol, your home is very beautiful. I wonder…Did you use a decorator? Elijah bought a house here in Mystic Falls and it's in dire need of personality," she said sweetly and almost smirked at the look he gave her.

"I did, I'll have to pass on the number before you leave," Carol replied, oblivious to the way the Original and witch were regarding each other. She did notice the way Elijah placed one hand on Ryssa's back and watched her out of the corner of his eye before Carol was aware that Damon had arrived.

"You're a vision, little Ryssa," Elijah whispered in Ryssa's ear and kissed the lobe.

"Damon," Carol greeted the young man and they kissed on the cheek.

"Carol."

"What a surprise, I wasn't expecting you." Carol turned back to the Original who'd leaned in to whisper something in the witch's ear. "Elijah, I'd like you to meet Damon Salvatore. His is one of the founding families of our small town."

"Such a pleasure to meet you," Damon said and held his hand out to the Original, meeting him stare for stare.

"Pleasure is all mine," Elijah answered and they shook hands. "I believe you know Ryssa Jackson already?"

"Oh, we go way back," Damon drawled and winked at the witch. "Can I speak with you for a moment, Ryssa, if you don't mind?"

"Uh sure," she smiled at Elijah and Damon placed a hand on her elbow to lead her into another room away from the vampire. "Yes?" she questioned him once they were alone and he looked over her shoulder before turning to her.

"Whatever you and Elijah are planning with this deal with Elena, call it off."

She cocked her head to the side and gave him the same mockingly amused smile she'd used when he'd tried to start over at the Boarding House. "I'm not sure I understand what you're referring to, Damon."

Ryssa gasped as he had her pressed against the wall a second later, his hand gripping her raised wrist, eyes sparkling dangerously. "I don't know what game he's playing and you won't say, so consider the truce off," he informed her coolly and she jerked her hand back.

"Agreed," she let her tone match his in irritation and attempted to magically shove him back a step. When nothing happened she glared at him for having the nerve to smirk, as if he knew what she'd tried to do. "What did you do to my powers, Damon?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. That would be the other Salvatore." He lifted his hand to trail his fingers through the strand of hair that covered her eyes, feeling the soft texture. "Stefan compelled you not to hurt either of us, so lo and behold, you're powerless."

Damon jerked his head around behind him at the sound of a throat clearing and Ryssa's eyes darted in the same direction to see Elijah standing there. He was resting one hand on the top of the couch, the other tucked into his pants pocket, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Am I interrupting something?"

Damon looked back at Ryssa and raised his eyebrows then stepped back to release her from the wall, smiling easily. "Just having a friendly little chat," he answered Elijah. He watched Ryssa toss him a glare and go to the Original's side.

"Damon." Elijah led Ryssa out of the room with one hand on the small of her back, tensing with anger as she flinched slightly before relaxing. They walked back into the main room then past it until he found a mostly abandoned one. Ryssa let out a breath as he shut the door behind them and studied her with his solemn expression. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Elijah," she answered but didn't face him so he wandered slowly over to her. He circled to face her and she was reminded of how he had circled Trevor like the predator he was. He reached out a hand to lift her chin with firm fingers and examined her expressive blue-green eyes. "Stefan compelled me," she told him quietly and his jaw tightened.

"I heard," he commented then moved closer. "You are no longer under Stefan's compulsion."

Her mind blank, she blinked her eyes twice before looking at him in confusion. "What did you do?"

"I removed the compulsion on you," he answered and rubbed his thumb over the sharp line of her jaw. "Since I am older and an Original, I have the power to remove another vampire's compulsion. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a chat with the elder Salvatore."

Elijah left the room, his steps quick but stopped when he felt her hand seize his arm and waited, his eyebrows raised, face impassive.

"Please don't, Elijah," she pleaded. "He isn't worth your time."

"That's where you are wrong," he extracted his arm to address her directly, "not only did he request your help and allow you to do a dangerous spell, he neglected to express any gratitude for it. Along with the fact that he staked me to a door, stole your necklace from you, and mistreated you on your stay with the Salvatore's by physically attacking you more than once. Today is just the latest transgression and I will not tolerate any more."

"You said you wouldn't go after him."

"I said no such thing. You requested he be left alive and he is also part of the terms of my deal with Elena, but I under no circumstances agreed not to harm him. He needs to be taught the appropriate way to treat a lady, and I intend to see that he never repeats his mistakes again."

"Then I'm coming with you," she decided. "Damon's arrogant; he'll say whatever he can just to annoy you. I love you Elijah, but vampires have the worst tempers." She held her ground as he scrutinized her with his onyx eyes and nodded once in consent. "Besides, he still has my necklace," she added as she followed him out of the room.

Elijah walked purposely over to where Damon stood holding open a door and entered the office of Carol's late husband with Ryssa and Damon behind him. Damon walked toward the windows and Elijah neared him, with Ryssa observing from the safety of the doorway, ready to step in if needed.

"What can I do for you, Damon?" Elijah asked.

"I was hoping we could have a word."

"Indeed, I find myself wanting one as well. Where is Elena?"

"Safe with Stefan," Damon answered as he faced Elijah. "Laying low because of that pesky wolf problem we have, you know how it is."

"I heard about that," he commented and ran his fingertips over the top of the couch cushions. "How is Rose-Marie?"

Ryssa watched as Damon's jaw tensed but it was gone again a moment later. "Which prompts me to ask exactly why you're at this little function?"

"Why I was invited of course," Elijah replied. "I couldn't very well refuse such an offer. Now, why don't you focus on ensuring to Elena's safety and leave the rest to me?" He smiled and started toward the door and Ryssa let out a relieved breath only to jump as Damon blurred over, placing himself behind Ryssa, a knife in one hand.

"Not good enough. What are you planning Elijah? Tell me, or the lovely Ryssa here gets an appendectomy."

Ryssa noted the subtle shift in Elijah's eyes as he seized Damon by the throat before Damon could follow through on the threat and felt him roughly push her out of the way as he blurred with Damon across the room. She looked up, chest heaving, to see that Elijah had Damon pinned to the wall with one hand, jaw taut. Damon tried to grab onto Elijah's throat but the Original simply took the younger vampire's wrist and twisted it until it snapped.

"You young vampires," Elijah said, voice silky in his anger, "so arrogant. How dare you attempt to challenge me? Ryssa is not a toy for your entertainment, nor the way to get on my good side."

"You can't kill me, its not part of the deal."

"Silence."

Ryssa pressed a hand to her mouth in shock as Elijah picked up a pencil from the desk and stabbed it into Damon's jugular and shoved him aside. Damon tore out the pencil and cupped his hand to the wound as Elijah took the handkerchief from his pocket.

"I'm an Original. Show a little respect," he said and offered the tissue to the younger vampire who snatched it from him, pressing it to his neck. "The moment keeping you alive is no longer necessary, you are dead, so you should do what I say. I believe you have something of my young friend's and she would like it back."

Damon gestured to his pocket with a jerky nod and Elijah withdrew Ryssa's necklace and leaned close. "Never make the mistake of touching what is mine again Damon, or I will not be so merciful. Keep Elena safe."

Elijah flashed a smile at the wounded vampire and held out a hand for Ryssa, "come dear, we're being poor guests."

Ryssa glanced at Damon who watched her and accepted Elijah's hand and let him lead her from the office.

"Ryssa!" Damon called and she turned to see him standing, blood covering his neck, "still think he's a stand up guy?"

Sending him a brief and unreadable look, she returned to Elijah's side for the remainder of the party, his hand resting on her back possessively.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Once back home, Ryssa silently went upstairs, feeling the vampire's eyes on her as she did. She was shaken up, she admitted to herself. She'd seen him behead someone with a single swipe of his hand, blow up a coffee shop with a handful of coins and stab a pencil into another vampire's throat. She knew what Elijah was, had known for years. But to comprehend that he could be so violent at the slightest provocation was a scary realization. Granted, Damon had deserved it. Both for his treatment of her before, for staking the Original and today threatening her twice without remorse. She glanced down to see her hands shaking and rubbed them together, trying to calm her nerves.

Did she really even know the man who shared her bed? She dismissed that thought quickly, she knew Elijah better than anyone else. She'd experienced the way he'd looked at her when Damon had her pinned to the wall and again with a knife hovering inches over her midsection. She'd caught the very slight shift in his manner before he'd acted. If she hadn't been looking at him so closely or understood him as well as she did, she might have missed it and written him off as a monster. But Elijah had protected her, called her **his**.

Suddenly, she dropped to her knees as pain erupted inside of her and was barely aware of him rushing to her side. She clung to his hands and tried to clear her mind. Something was wrong. Luka's mind was being invaded. She touched her neck, the source of the worst of the agony. Damon was being hurt, too. Damn her empathy, she cursed inwardly. Because it had latched onto the vampire during her stay, she now felt a portion of what he did.

"Ryssa, my darling, what is wrong?" she heard him asking her frantically.

"Luka…Bonnie's in his mind…she's trying to find out about the ritual. Oh god, I feel her there. Damon's being tortured too, please Elijah, we have to help them."

Elijah withdrew his phone and spoke in short, clipped words and tried to guide Ryssa to the bed but she resisted. "Jonas can deal with Bonnie, I'm taking you to bed."

"No!" She pulled away and brushed her fingertips over her neck and met his cold dark eyes with her fearful ones. "Damon needs help."

"I'm only doing this because you asked," he growled, "that vampire doesn't deserve your compassion." He tried again to get her to go to the bed but she fought him, intent on coming with him. "Alright, but you only watch, you hear me? I will not have you being bitten by one of those dogs."

Nodding in gratitude and agreement, she let him pick her up and closed her eyes as he ran with her to the Boarding House. He set her down on the doorstep and walked toward the library, ignoring the body on the floor that Ryssa hurried over to and bent to check for a pulse.

"You know what I love about buckshot?" a woman was saying to a chained up Damon. "It scatters, leaving maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it," Damon antagonized her.

"This moonstone, you mean?"

Elijah leaned against the doorframe casually, legs crossed and held up the stone as the assortment of wolves turned to look at him. He went down the steps and placed the stone on the bar, stepped back and gestured to it. "Go on, take it."

One werewolf rushed over but Elijah met him halfway, pulling out his heart with one tug. Two more rushed him but he repeated the action, tearing both their hearts out easily. Ryssa's eyes widened in horror but she stayed where she was by Alaric's lifeless body. The woman rushed past him and out of the room as Elijah stalked over to the last werewolf who attempted to hide in the folds of his jacket.

"How about you sweetheart?" Elijah asked him and the wolf stood. "Want to take a shot? No, yes, no?" He looked over at Damon. "Where's the girl?"

"Here."

Elijah faced the she-wolf to see that she had Ryssa in an arm lock, and paused. "Release her," he ordered in a deadly calm tone.

"Let me leave here alive."

"Agreed."

Jules threw Ryssa into the bookshelf and she cried out as she hit her head, falling to the floor and trying to force the spots from her vision. Elijah turned back to the boy wolf as Jules fled and punched him once, snapping his neck. He freed Damon from the chains and stepped back and Ryssa looked up to make sure the Original wouldn't do anything else to hurt the younger vampire.

"You are lucky that Ryssa cares too much about people, Damon. Were it not for her and my deal with Elena, I'd have taken my time." Damon flicked his gaze over to Ryssa searchingly and then back to Elijah who stepped over to the stone. "You realize this is the third time I've spared your life now?"

Pocketing the moonstone, he picked Ryssa up again in his arms and disappeared out the door of the library, leaving Damon staring after them.

* * *

Once home again, he rushed her straight upstairs and onto the bed, then retreated a step. He waited as she got her breathing under control, fighting down the image of her being taken captive twice in the same day. After what seemed to him like forever, she reached her slim hand out for him and he perched on the bed beside her, watching as she studied his bloodied hands.

Without a word, she stood and went into the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth, wringing it out before she retook her spot next to him. With surprisingly steady fingers she ran the cloth over his hands, erasing the evidence of his recent act of violence. He listened to the way her heartbeat drummed with carefully controlled patience, expecting for her to cringe and reject him. But she did not.

Blood now gone, she placed the cloth on the table and ran her fingertips over his palms and up to his knuckles. He observed the expressions that flickered across her face as she caressed the lines of his palms before lacing her fingers through his and raising her beautiful eyes.

"I regret that you had to see that today, Ryssa."

"I know, but it's over now."

Elijah stood, took his hand back, and put some space between them. "I never wished for you to see that side of me, please understand."

"Elijah, I get it. You're a vampire. But I've known that for years, remember?"

"Twice today you were used against me," he growled but she saw through his anger and stood so that he wasn't looking down on her.

"I chose to come with you, you didn't make me. I put myself in those situations by being with you so shut up!"

"Excuse me?" He moved to step back further but she didn't let him, aligning her body against his and fitting her mouth over his to stop any more protests. Their tongues battled with each other as his arms tightened, reassuring himself that she was safe and not afraid of him.

"I said shut up," she whispered against his lips when she came up for air and held his dark gaze. "I saw what you did to Trevor, I didn't reject you then and I won't now. I understand that you hate me being at risk but you can't control what I decide. If you had not helped Damon, I would have snuck out to do it myself. Or at least attempted because I'm sure you'd have caught me. So just stop. I'm fine, I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere so just be here with me too. Okay?"

Elijah brushed his hand through her hair and smoothed it behind her back, kissing her shoulder but didn't argue. "I don't believe I expressed how much I like the sight of you in a dress, little Ryssa," he murmured and felt a surge of pride at the way her scent ripened with desire. He leaned her over onto the bed, weaving his fingers through hers to grip her hands and proceeded to tell her without words just how much he approved of her clothing.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**_

The following day was a rare one in which Ryssa woke before Elijah, and after glancing at him once to be sure he was still sleeping, she quietly headed downstairs. She grabbed a t-shirt from her bag and jeans, wondering how she'd go about decorating the house. An office/study was a definite, she thought as she made a fresh pot of coffee and peered into the fridge. They hadn't really had the time to shop for groceries so she took out a notebook from a box on the table and began to write down what all she wanted to get.

It wasn't long before she decided that the silence was bugging her and plugged her IPod in, then started using the few ingredients she had to assemble some sort of breakfast. She loved going out with Elijah but sometimes it was just nice to eat in the comfort of your own kitchen. Soon she got caught up in the music and was singing along absently and swaying her hips, forgetting that there was a vampire upstairs in her bed supposedly sleeping.

When she heard clapping however, she jumped and spun to see him watching from the entrance to the kitchen, amusement in his eyes as she flushed and paused the current song, turning the volume down for good measure.

"Morning!" she grinned and set his mug of coffee in his usual place on the counter, the newspaper beside it.

"Please, don't stop on my account," he teased as he accepted the warm beverage. She made a face at him and unpaused the song and went right on singing.

"Breakfast?" she asked.

"No thank you, I've got to be going actually. Jenna called and offered to show me around the old property lines today."

"Oh…sounds fascinating?" He chuckled at the way she answered and she danced her way over to him, a mischievous smile on her face. His eyes followed each movement and before she knew it, he'd grabbed her and placed her squarely on top of the bar and was leaning in between her open legs, nuzzling her neck.

"Tempting little witch," he murmured and he smiled at the delicious way she shuddered against his lips. "Would you like to come with me?"

"I suppose so," she answered and fiddled with his buttons. They shared a long kiss before he pulled away and held out his hand to help her down from the counter. She took it and when her feet touched the floor, he quickly spun her around and then into his chest, surprising a laugh out of her.

* * *

"The old Fell property starts past that fence over there," Jenna informed Elijah as they walked. Ryssa trailed behind them at a slower pace, feeling somewhat bored. Truthfully she wasn't sure why she'd come, but then again it wasn't like she had anything better to do. She caught him glancing in her direction a few times and would make faces at him when he did. She felt oddly cheerful, but the knot that was tightening in her gut was beginning to get worrying. She wasn't like her mother, she couldn't tell when bad things were going to happen but her instincts were whispering to her to be on her guard that day.

"Ah, the Fells. Of the ever lauded Founding families," Elijah replied with a bit of humor in his tone. He smiled at Jenna when she asked what he meant and went on to explain. "My research indicated that this area was settled around two centuries earlier than what's recorded here at the Historical Society. By a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, Salem region to be precise."

"Salem, Massachusetts? You mean the witch trials?"

"Yes, which means your founding families never actually found anything."

"I'll bet that it was a man who made a lot of noise about the families back then, men can be very territorial," Jenna joked and Ryssa snorted in agreement as she caught up to them. They stopped near an old looking house and Elijah slipped both hands into his pockets as he watched the man approach.

"Yes, they can," Elijah commented. He could guess why, Alaric was making sure Elijah wasn't putting the moves on the young woman. This he found entertaining, and he caught the confused way Ryssa stared at the newcomer.

_"I don't understand,_" she thought to Elijah, eying the history teacher. _ "He was dead last night, I didn't feel a pulse. How is he alive?"_

_"I would assume because of the ring he wears, look closely at his hand," _the Original responded through the mind link and she did. He was wearing a strange looking ring and she glanced at Elijah again, still not comprehending the significance of the piece of jewelry. _"It protects the wearer from death and brings them back, Ryssa."_

"Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman," Jenna introduced them and they shook hands.

"Good to see you again, Ryssa," Alaric said to her and she forced a smile. This was all so strange. Rings that protected from death? "I got your message about walking Elijah and Ryssa here through the property lines and thought I'd tag along. I do love history, being a teacher and all. Where are you headed to next?"

"I'm rather curious about the freed slave property owners. It's said that the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of history," answered Elijah as Ryssa stood beside him, observing the way the men looked at each other with feigned interest.

"I only have the surveys with me but there's a list in my car, I'll be right back." Ryssa watched Jenna head away and raised her eyebrows with a slightly bored expression.

"Alaric Saltzman." Elijah smiled, "One of Elena's listed loved ones to protect I believe," the vampire remarked dryly.

"Yeah, so is Jenna."

"You don't have to be jealous. I have no reason to pursue another woman when I already have one to go home to at night." Alaric didn't look convinced and Elijah clicked his tongue, patting his shoulder once as he walked past. "Lighten up Rick, you shouldn't be so tense."

Ryssa took the elbow Elijah offered and wandered off ahead with him, sparing Alaric a quick half-smile. "He was jealous, huh?"

"I believe so," the Original chuckled softly and brushed a kiss over her cheek. "Men can be very possessive of what is theirs."

* * *

After their tour, the three of them decided to go to the Grill for lunch and Ryssa's eyes narrowed a little when Damon called them over. She felt Elijah's hand holding onto hers casually with his jacket draped over his other arm as they joined Damon, Rick and another woman that she didn't recognize.

"Hey guys," Jenna greeted.

"I hear you three had a little historical field trip today, hm?" Damon addressed Jenna and Elijah smiled his charming smile while Ryssa avoided the vampire's piercing blue eyes. Alaric stood, making some comment about having papers to grade and Ryssa suppressed the urge to smirk at the obvious dislike the man expressed toward Elijah. She knew he caught it as well due to the subtle way he squeezed her hand and darted his eyes over to her.

"Actually, we should have a dinner party, we should continue this," the woman with Damon's arm wrapped around her proposed.

"Ooh, my girl," Damon approved and instantly Ryssa got a sick feeling in her stomach at the enthusiastic way the black-haired vampire latched onto the idea. "I'll be happy to host. Tonight work for everybody?"

Ryssa noted the way Elijah was watching the eldest Salvatore brother and nudged his side, shaking her head no very slightly. Alaric seemed about to decline but Jenna agreed and Elijah inclined his head, "It'd be a pleasure."

* * *

Shortly after that, the two of them returned to the house to change and Ryssa pulled on a simple black dress and pumps, pulling her hair half up and added the small hoops Trent had given her when they'd been in Richmond. She started when she felt Elijah's chest against her back as he held out her necklace and clasped it around her neck. He gazed at her in the mirror and she felt her heart race at the lust she saw.

"You look lovelier every time I see you, my dear Ryssa," he flirted and kissed her exposed shoulder, making her blush. He left her a moment later and went back down the stairs when he received a phone call, leaving her alone.

Ryssa glanced around the bedroom and had the strangest feeling that something was missing until her gaze landed on the bedside table and she realized what: Her photo of Emma and her. She must have left it at the Salvatore's. She wrote the Original a quick note when she reached the kitchen and grabbed her coat, purse and keys. He could always meet her there, she reasoned. She'd run over and retrieve the picture and wait until he arrived.

"Ryssa, I wasn't expecting you yet," Damon welcomed her when he opened the door and he waved her inside.

"I know, Elijah's been held up but he'll be here. I actually need to check that room I stayed in, if you don't mind." Without waiting for an answer, she started up the stairs and into the bedroom, letting out a relieved sigh as she found the picture perched right where she'd left it on the bed-side table.

"Ah, the daughter." She turned to see that Damon had followed her and now leaned against the door frame with his usual smirk. "Cute little thing. When's she coming to visit, I'd love to meet her," his teeth flashed in a grin as he spoke.

"Too bad. She's not coming near this town," she retorted and put the picture in the purse she'd brought.

"You know, it's too bad we're enemies, I'd have liked you otherwise."

Ryssa cocked her head thoughtfully at him and gave him an unreadable expression. "I never wanted to be enemies, Damon. You're the one who can't refrain from hurting me each time we meet."

"Well, bygones and all that," he shrugged.

"Bygones? I did you a favor when your vampire girlfriend got bitten and your idea of expressing gratitude was to threaten my life."

"And yet you saved mine," he met her stare for stare, his blue eyes analyzing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied and moved to pass him and retreat back into the safety of the hallway but he blocked the door.

"You sent your boy Elijah here last night when I was having my little business meeting with the dogs. Why?"

"Everybody makes mistakes," she spat and gulped when he had her pushed against the wall, one hand firmly on her hip, the other over her shoulder on the wall, preventing her from fleeing. She normally would have glared at him in defiance but if she was honest, he'd asked a very good question. Why **had** she pleaded with Elijah to help him? Damon had cornered her in much the same manner at the tea party and threatened her with a knife just to piss off the older vampire. What did she care if he was tortured? Except that she did care, and she was clueless as to why. Elijah had written it off as just being part of her good nature and sense of honor, he had to be right. There was really no other reason, was there?

"How did you even know what was going on?" he pressed. For some reason he wasn't removing her necklace to compel her, but seemed genuinely curious why she'd come to his rescue.

"There's good parts and bad to being a witch," she explained quietly. "The good is the power and the confidence that comes with it. The bad, the control it takes to maintain it." When he still didn't appear to understand she shifted uncomfortably, trying to at least dislodge his hand. He didn't budge though, still watching her intently. "That day we talked about you and Stefan becoming vampires, my empathy power forged a connection to your mind and I experienced your emotions." At that he took a step back and dropped his hand, his eyes focusing on her as she spoke. "Basically, once I meet someone, my magic attaches to them and then I can use it to do anything from read their mind, send thoughts, feel what they feel, or find them if I need to."

"So, you're saying that you felt what the wolves were doing?"

"Yes."

"And why'd you send Elijah?" Damon studied the witch impassively. Frankly he was impressed, he didn't know witches could do what she'd just described. But why would she bother to help him?

"He made a deal with Elena, remember?" she evaded. She heard voices downstairs and left the room before he could come up with an answer. She didn't like Damon, hadn't since the moment she knew who he was. Perhaps Elijah had been right to believe that it was simply her strong sense of compassion that motivated her to help. She wouldn't consider any other options for the behavior, and hated Damon a little for bringing it up.

"Hello Jenna," she smiled at the woman who copied the gesture. "Need some assistance in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, come on, I'm sure we can find something for you to do." Ryssa followed her into the kitchen and began hunting around for silverware to set the table, unaware that she was being watched. "So, you and Elijah?"

"Me and Elijah what?" she laughed at the way Jenna wagged her eyebrows suggestively. "Yes, we're together. We just haven't exactly labeled it yet."

"Ah, commit-o-phobe?"

"I'm not sure," she giggled at the phrase. "We just choose not to talk about it until it comes up. Usually he just refers to me as 'a dear friend'," she rolled her eyes at the words and Jenna nodded in understanding.

In the library, Damon and Alaric were discussing the plan to use the dagger on Elijah in low voices. Andie joined them and passed on to Alaric that Jenna needed help in the kitchen and Damon prepared the dagger just as the doorbell rang. Jenna opened the door to reveal John Gilbert on the other side as Damon joined them.

Ryssa went back out into the living room with the other woman to see that the Original had arrived as well and she winked at him. _"I want a word, Ryssa, please," _ he thought at her and she bit down a frown of annoyance at the way he greeted Jenna. Damon turned from the door and gave her a smirk and she rolled her eyes again.

Elijah found her once he'd made this rounds and she crossed her arms loosely over her chest as she waited. "You left without me," he stated.

"I realized that I'd forgotten a photograph of me and Emma here when I'd stayed and wanted it back, that's all."

"And did Damon say anything to you?" Elijah's tone was cool but she read between the lines to what he was really asking: had he hurt her again in his absence.

"Nothing I can't handle," she shrugged and patted his cheek lightly. "We're being terrible guests my love," she said and was about to go into the other room but his hand on her wrist made her pause.

"Ryssa, I do not trust Damon Salvatore's intentions with this dinner, so I want your word that you will leave if I tell you to," he said softly, peering into her eyes. "You feel it too, don't you?" he asked when he saw her hesitation.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I've had a bad feeling all day. I'm not my mom so I didn't think too much of it but when you're a witch, you don't dismiss things either."

"Do I have your word?"

"You have it," she promised and they walked into the dining area together, his hand resting on her back like it had at the tea party.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but Elijah informed me that your family isn't a real founder of this town," Jenna said conversationally to the vampire.

"Oh?"

"As I merely mentioned earlier, a faction of migrated settlers from Salem to here in the 1690's. Over the next century they developed this charming community where they could feel safe from persecution," Elijah elaborated.

"Because they were witches, right?" Jenna said it as if it were a joke, missing the flicker of irritation in Ryssa's expression from where she was seated beside the Original.

"Except there's no tangible proof that there were witches in Salem," Andie argued.

"No, it was more superstition and jumping to conclusions," Ryssa interjected in a sickly sweet voice and ignored Elijah's hand squeezing her knee. These were her brethren this woman was talking about, she fumed inwardly.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts," Damon added helpfully with a smirk in Ryssa's direction.

"The lore states that there was a wave of anti-witch hysteria that broke out in a neighboring settlement and the so called witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes and as the history texts say, burned. Some say their screams were heard for miles around as they were consumed in the flames."

Having heard enough, Ryssa set her napkin down and pushed her chair back, "I think I need some air, excuse me." She was aware of two pairs of eyes on her back as both vampires observed her exit but she didn't have the strength to care. Just the mention of what witches had gone through tugged at her heart, wondering how many of her own line had died in the same way, if any at all.

"Why do you want to know where such a location exists?" Damon questioned Elijah who turned his attention back to the other vampire.

"A healthy historian's curiosity, of course. Forgive me, but I should make sure Ryssa is feeling alright," Elijah left the table next and disappeared after the witch and found her in the library, her fingertips tracing the spines of the books. "Ryssa?"

Jerked from her musings, she angled her head to the side to see him over her shoulder but didn't face him. The feeling in her gut was steadily growing worse, and that fact alone put her on edge but since she didn't know the cause of it, there was nothing she could do.

Elijah was in front of her in a blink of the eye, his fingertips on her chin as he looked into her troubled eyes. He pressed a kiss to her lips and she granted him a more relaxed smile than the fake one she was sure she'd worn for most of the night. Again he led her into the dining room, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her back. Reassured as always by his touch, she felt herself begin to calm down, but held ready should her instincts prove correct.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study," Andie suggested and Elijah and Ryssa shared a brief and loaded glance before he smiled charmingly.

"I have to say, the food was as wonderful as the company," he said and Andie pointed at him in approval.

"I like you," she said and was again oblivious to the shift in the witch's expression.

Ryssa grabbed some plates and pecked Elijah's cheek before taking them into the kitchen to help and heard Jenna give someone to another man she hadn't caught the name of. Alaric tried to get Jenna to hand him plates but she brushed him off. The others occupied, Elijah and Damon slipped away and into the library.

"I'm just guessing here," Damon drawled as he poured their drinks and Elijah examined the large collection of books, running his hands over the banister. "But in addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the white rabbit and the mad hatter, you need to find the witch burial ground."

"Because I believe we've come to an understanding, Damon, yes. Do you know where it might be?"

"Tell me why you need it and I'll tell you if I do," Damon countered as he handed Elijah his glass.

"Our understand isn't that good." The Original turned back to the books. "Do you know what the funny thing about books is? People actually had memories before they existed."

Alaric burst into the room with Ryssa on his heels, having caught onto the change of mood in the history teacher. "Gentleman," Ric said, "we forgot about dessert."

_"I think you were right, something's going on. Stefan just called Rick and he practically burned rubber to get in here," _Ryssa sent to the vampire telepathically. "Elijah," she smiled as she held a hand out.

"Miss Jackson," he answered, taking her hand and spinning her around as they exited the library. They sat back down at the table, while Jenna poured tea into a cup and apologized for dessert, joking that she usually unwrapped dinner.

"Elijah, I know this is more of a social gathering but I would love to find out more about this book you're writing while you're here," Andie told him earnestly. Damon and Alaric rejoined them and Andie asked Rick to get something from her bag as the unpleasant feeling in Ryssa's gut intensified.

"Elijah, did Elena tell you all about John here? How he's her uncle/father?" Damon asked the older vampire and John eyed him.

"She did, actually."

"Well she probably told you that she hates him, so no need to add his name to that list of yours."

"Rick, it's in the front pocket…" Andie called to the teacher/vampire hunter. "Excuse me, guys, sorry."

"What I'd love to know, Elijah, is how you plan on killing this Klaus character?" John asked and Ryssa watched his jaw grow taut.

"Gentlemen, listen to me very closely," he replied in a dangerously pleasant tone while toying with a fork. "I allow you to survive for the sole purpose of keeping an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to live here with her loved ones as a courtesy. If you become a hinderance to me, I will not hesitate to take her away somewhere where you will never see her again."

Ryssa worried her lip and fought off the shiver at the way he spoke, the open malice in it. Andie retook her seat and Ryssa stared in horror as Alaric shoved the dagger into Elijah's chest. Before she could make a move to go to him, something struck her and she slipped into darkness.

"Sorry, Ryssa," Damon said dryly as he picked up the fallen witch. "Can't have you ruining the plans now, can we?"


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Ryssa came to feeling the worst sense of déjà vu and groaned, searching her memories for what had happened. She bolted upright when she remembered the dinner party and how Elijah had been stabbed by Rick with the dagger and tried to run for the door but found that she couldn't. She tried again and felt a pain in her wrist and looked down to see that her hand was tied to the bedpost by a length of rope.

"Hello Sleeping beauty," a familiar voice said dryly and she glared at the source, one Damon Salvatore. He was across the room, glass in hand as he lounged on the couch casually.

"Damon," she growled menacingly and tugged at the rope. "Let me out of here."

"No can do, my little witch friend." Damon downed the rest of his drink and set it on the table then rushed at her, leaning over the bed and listening to the way her heartbeat quickened in fear and anger. "See I can't just let you go because then you'll go and wake your lover boy, Elijah. And I can't have that."

"What did you do with him?"

"He's safe and sound, don't worry." The vampire raised his hand as if to touch her but changed his mind and started toward the door. "You may as well get comfortable," he added with a smirk, "you'll be here for a while."

"I never knew you were so kinky, Damon Salvatore!" She called to him but all he did is chuckle and close the door behind him.

Ryssa sighed and regarded the rope closely. It was a good thing that Damon forgot about her telekinetic ability, she decided as she loosened the rope. Closing her eyes, she cast a quick spell to make herself silent and unnoticeable, and rubbed her aching wrist with the other hand. Her eyes darted around until they landed on the window. She was on the second floor but it was really her only option, so she listened for any footsteps as she made her way over and unlatched the windows. She carefully climbed out onto the small balcony and cursed when the door opened to reveal Damon once more, his expression livid.

Before she could even try to jump down, he'd blurred behind her and jerked her back inside and she grunted as her back hit the wall. The vampire closed the windows again and stalked over to her in a predatory manner, eyes glistening with annoyance.

"Very clever, I should have remembered about your little magic trick," he hissed as he pinned her to the wall with a hand on her throat.

"I think you forgot about this one too!" she retorted and threw him back against the windows with enough force to shatter the glass. She spun and made for the door only to cry out as fangs pierced her throat. She felt Damon's strong arms holding her still and she whimpered in anticipation of her last ditch effort plan and again threw him away from her. The problem with this was that when he moved, her neck gaped open and began to bleed more and she dropped to her knees, fighting to stay conscious.

Ryssa was aware of Damon's swears and the presence of his wrist being pressed against her lips and she turned her head away stubbornly. He didn't let her though, using his other arm to grip her head and hold it still and she caved, drinking in the blood he was feeding her. Once she was healed, he shoved her away and they glared at each other from opposite sides of the floor, both furious.

"That was unbelievably stupid, Ryssa," he spat.

"What do you care? You're the one who bit me!"

"You idiot girl," he was bent over her in a second, gripping her shoulders in his vice-like grasp. "You never throw a vampire away when it's latched onto you."

"Well maybe someone should show a little restraint," she retorted and tried to pull away but she couldn't.

"Look at me Ryssa Jackson," he uttered dangerously. "You may be a witch but you are no match for a vampire if you're dead."

"So kill me," she growled. "You've already killed Elijah, what are you waiting for?"

"I don't want to kill you!"

"Could have fooled me," she grumbled. His hands relaxed and he let go but lifted her chin the way Elijah did when he wanted her to look at him. This action only served to enrage her further.

"You saved my life. You helped Rose. I don't **want** to kill you. But try to escape again and I won't hesitate."

"Then let me go, I won't interfere," she pleaded weakly. "I just want to go home."

Damon stared down at the witch and clenched his jaw, examining the sincerity in her eyes. "How were you able to throw me? Stefan compelled you."

"Elijah removed the compulsion at the tea party," she answered and sat up, rubbing her neck which still felt sore despite the vampire's blood that had healed it.

"Fine, go." He got to his feet and watched her pull herself up and sway slightly before righting herself. "Can you even drive right now?" he asked disinterestedly.

"Yes," she growled venomously and he smirked at the return of her fiery attitude. "I'm more than capable of handling a car."

"I think I'll come with you, just to make sure you don't land yourself in a ditch," he drawled with a maddening wink.

Ignoring him, she grabbed her belongings and left the room, not caring if he decided to follow through on his decision. She needed to find a way to help Elijah, she thought frantically. She vaguely recalled him mentioning that the dagger must be left in place and she was sure that Alaric had jerked it out. Which meant that he should wake on his own. But he would be seething when he did and would no doubt go after Elena to keep his word. She only hoped that he would come to get her first.

Ryssa allowed Damon to drive her home but hesitated when he half-carried her up to the doorstep, glancing at her expectantly. "What, you want an invitation? After what you pulled tonight, you're lucky that I'm not giving you an aneurism."

"Okay," he shrugged easily and she winced at the movement. She'd taken one heck of a beating that night as her body was most definitely reminding her. "Get to your room by yourself then."

Stubbornly, she attempted to do just that but her legs conspired against her by buckling. He caught her before she could fall and she swore under her breath, not caring if he heard her.

"Stubborn little one, aren't you?" he mumbled in her ear. "I always did like them feisty."

"Good thing you're so hung up on your brother's girl then," she remarked and she felt him stiffen.

"Just let me in already. No tricks, no attacking, promise."

"I've heard that one before," she replied and she heard him sigh. "Ugh whatever, Damon you're hereby invited in. Don't think for a second that I won't find a way to rescind it when I have my strength back."

"Why thank you," he snarked and picked her up and blurred with her up the stairs and into the room her scent was strongest, tangled with that of Elijah's. He set her down on the bed and disappeared without another word.

* * *

A little over an hour after she'd swallowed a handful of Tylenols, she felt the familiar sensation of a hand touching her cheek and looked up to see Elijah, his shirt bloody. With a cry she jumped to her feet and flung herself into his arms and he held onto her tightly. He smoothed her hair and it was only when he held her at arm's length that he noticed the blood on her shirt.

"What happened?" He demanded to know and she flinched. He placed a hand on her jaw and rubbed her cheek but she wasn't comforted.

"Damon knocked me out and tied me to a bed to keep me from going to you. When I tried to escape he bit me," she explained and watched as his already furious gaze turned into flat out rage. "I used my magic to get him off and tore my throat open. He healed me and said I wasn't going anywhere. I asked if I could please just come home and he drove me."

"He **drove** you?"

Ryssa nodded and winced again at the sharp stab of pain. "I knew you'd wake up because the blade was pulled out and you said it has to stay in to put you in stasis. I wanted to be here when you did."

"I'm going after Elena," he said through gritted teeth. "The deal is off."

"Call Jonas, I'd try to find her but with the state I'm in, I don't think it'd be smart."

Elijah brushed a kiss over her forehead and pulled out his phone to do just that but there was no answer. He turned back to the tired witch and his jaw grew taut at the crimson reminder of what she'd been through while he'd been incapacitated. Damon Salvatore was officially dead, he vowed.

"I have to go, I'll return before daybreak and we'll leave."

"Please, Elijah can't we just let it go? Tonight's been horrible enough, I don't want to have to worry that you won't come back," she whispered but he was resolved to go anyway and she knew it.

"No, tonight is inexcusable and Elena's deal is now irrelevant. Stay here and rest," he murmured and steered her back to her bed.

"Be careful, Damon could be with Elena already, it could be a trap," she warned but he was gone before she could make a better case. She looked over at the picture of her and Emma and let the tears in her eyes fall, she had the feeling that the night wasn't going to end well.

When she felt the agony erupt in her stomach she screamed, knowing that her worst fears had been proven; Elijah had walked directly into a trap set by the Salvatore's and Elena Gilbert.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

_It was late as she walked home by herself, taking her time because nothing about her house even remotely resembled safety. Her mother was going through one of her off phases, where she was lucky to be recognized as the woman's daughter instead of a hallucination. Her medication had once again stopped working, and it could be a matter of either days or weeks before she was lucid again. Trent had stayed behind at school for picking a fight with another boy who'd said something bad about Ryssa, though her brother refused to say what. All she needed to do was stall long enough for her father to get drunk enough to pass out, then she would be left alone till morning._

_It had only been six months since the vampire, Elijah, had threatened the man and the beatings had stopped only to give way to a newer and far less pleasant experience. Her father had begun watching her lately- no, __**leering**__ at her- and would sometimes let his hands wander when he'd had too much alcohol. The feeling made her sick but there was nothing she could do when the man was far bigger than her._

_Ryssa stopped at the small playground half a mile from her house and ducked through the hole in the broken fence, making her way over to the swings. She and Trent would play here often, usually when her older brother wanted to get her out of the house and be a normal child. But she wasn't normal. Neither of them was._

_Swinging herself lightly back and forth, she listened to the sounds of the crickets and gazed up at the moon. She should have been home hours ago but had hidden out at a friend's, making the excuse of being behind on schoolwork. None of the other children or teachers knew what went on under her roof; none of them really cared to know._

_"Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's not safe to be outside after dark?" a voice commented, breaking her absent-minded concentration. She hadn't even heard anyone approach and didn't recognize the stranger who leaned against the swing set, watching her with predatory eyes. Something didn't feel right about him, but she couldn't pinpoint what._

_"Uh yeah, I should probably get going then, it's just up the road," she replied warily. She gasped in fright as veins appeared below his eyes and he flew at her with a snarl. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her neck and she felt the person pinning her to the ground, ignoring her attempts to hit him with her tiny fists._

_Just as quickly as it had happened, the pressure and the man were gone as he was grabbed and thrown several feet. Ryssa tore the ripped part of her shirt off and pressed it to where the vampire had bitten her, watching as the two vampires fought. All she heard were growls and thuds, then a squishy sound and silence. Her eyes rose slowly to regard her rescuer who walked over to where she lay, curled against the cold ground._

_Her savior bent so he was eye level and she was startled to realize that she recognized those eyes. She had seen them just a few months ago when she'd woken up in a bed of an abandoned house. Elijah. She watched as he held out his hand for her, no expression on his face. She took it willingly, allowing him to pull her to her feet. The vampire bit into his wrist and encouraged her with a nod to take the offered blood and she did with only slight hesitation. She trusted Elijah._

_The Original studied the little girl in front of him, examining her body and face discreetly to ensure that he'd arrived in time and that she'd suffered no harm in his absence. It was lucky he'd been already following her, he thought as he lifted her into his arms. He'd only been a moment too late to keep her from being bitten but aside from being shaken up, she seemed alright._

_"You should be at home, Ryssa," he said quietly to her as she cuddled close to his chest for comfort. He took his time leaving the park, her house wasn't far but it struck him as odd that she'd even stopped._

_"I know, but I wanted to swing 'Lijah."_

_"Try to avoid doing that at night, it's not safe. If you must go out, do so with Trent."_

_"I'm sorry," she turned her blue-green eyes up to look at him and saw him give her a half-smile. "Thank you for saving me."_

_"I gave you my word, Ryssa, that I would protect you. I have no plans on breaking that promise," the vampire replied. Within a few moments they were standing on the porch and he caught the apprehensive way she looked at it. He gently gripped her chin and raised her small face to meet his, dark eyes peering into blue. "You will forget this night and never go out after dark alone again, Ryssa."_

_"I won't go out alone at night," she repeated and he leaned forward to brush a kiss over her forehead and she held onto him tightly as he blurred with her to the upstairs open window. He watched her yawn as he carried her into her room and laid her on the bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin. He smoothed her hair away from her face as her eyelids fluttered shut and she succumbed to sleep._

* * *

At the Boarding House Elena, Stefan, and Damon were discussing the recent stabbing of the Original and the plan to save Elena.

"Now we need to find a way to stop the ritual," Stefan said and Damon frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"Actually, I think we ought to have a chat with the witch, Ryssa. She's bound to want revenge for us taking him out and I'd rather not have to look over my shoulder," the elder Salvatore said.

"I'll go talk to her, girl to girl," Elena offered but Damon shook his head.

"You're the last one who should do it, Elena."

"Why?"

"Because in her eyes, you started this whole mess," Stefan caught onto his brother's point. "She'll blame you for his attack and why she's here in the first place. It's not a good idea."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Damon joked.

"I'll go," Stefan volunteered next but again Damon shook his head.

"I know where she lives, she'll be more willing to talk to me." Stefan and Elena shared an incredulous look at his words. Both knew that Damon was far more likely to get into an argument with the witch than have just a simple conversation. "Back in a flash," Damon said as he left.

The vampire knocked on Ryssa's door not a moment later but when there was no reply, he opened the door, listening for her. He heard music playing in another room and went toward it to find her leaning against a counter looking at something as she held a coffee cup in both hands.

"What can I do for you, Damon?" she asked, not bothering to look up. She heard him coming further into the room and suppressed the urge to throw him into a wall or hurt him in some other way. She kept her gaze lowered, eying the strips of paint samples thoughtfully and sipped her coffee.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked as he leaned on the counter.

"I'm considering painting one of the rooms, all this white makes me feel like I'm in a hospital. I need actual color. What do you think? Burgundy or navy?"

"Go with the red, good strong color."

"Mm," she finally lifted her eyes to his, arched a brow and waited patiently.

"I just wanted to come and see how you're faring and if you're planning on staying in our lovely town," he drawled with a charming smirk.

"No, you didn't," she scoffed. "You came to see if I was scheming to kill you or Stefan or Elena in your sleep."

"Okay yeah, you caught me. So, how about it?"

Ryssa cocked her head to the side as if considering her reply and when her gaze met his again, her blue-green eyes were as cold as ice. "I'm staying, at least for a little while. No guarantees on the killing, though."

"Are you going to help protect Elena?" he tried next and her lips pursed. "There's still the ritual to watch out for."

"I'm aware. And you know what my reply is?" Damon lifted his eyebrows and she leaned closer, her voice lowering with malice. "I hope she dies. I hope Klaus drains every. Single. Drop."

She noticed the way he tensed and smirked with triumph and wandered out of the kitchen, coffee mug still in her hand. "Feel free to let yourself out, I'll be sure to stop by the funeral."

Damon rushed at her to attack but was stopped by an invisible barrier that surrounded her and glared at the witch with fury. She only laughed and turned to look at him, a mocking smile on her face. "You didn't really expect me to make the same mistake twice, did you?" She enjoyed the sight of him bristling before her emotions shut back down. "Goodbye Damon," she said and flung him out the doors and locked them with only a thought.

The vampire stared up at the house and tried the door but it seemed that she'd created a shield for the house too, keeping him out. It was only then that he realized that she'd been expecting him and had lowered it to allow him inside. "Well…that was a great idea," he muttered to himself.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Ryssa knew that sleep would be impossible so she used the time to think instead. She kept going over all of the moments with Elijah and each conversation and knew what she needed to do. He had called on her for a reason, made the deal with Elena for a reason. And even though he'd been stabbed and left in stasis, there was still the very real possibility of Klaus succeeding in his plan to break his curse and create his hybrids. To say she was annoyed with the doppelganger and the Salvatore's was an understatement, but she'd given her word to help Elijah, and it didn't feel right to break it.

Once she decided on her course of action, she made her way over to the Boarding House, intent on having a few words with one or both brothers. Damon allowed her inside with only a raised set of eyebrows and Elena joined them shortly after as she gathered her wits and planned out what she would say.

"I've come to make a deal," she began and plowed on before any of them could interrupt. "Elijah found my family when I was eight because of the Matthias line, but due to my mother's diagnosis of Schizophrenia, her magic had diminished. This left him with only me to use if he was to go through with his plans. As you've probably heard from the Bennett witch, he took me under his wing. When I was a junior in school he came to see me and explained what he wanted to do and why he needed my help. I made him a promise because he'd saved my life on more than one occasion.

"The problem is that Elijah, for all that I love the man, played things close to his chest. The careful way he worded things made you all suspicious and react by killing him," she bit out the words and forced herself to go on. "I have decided to offer a similar deal. I will stay in Mystic Falls and provide protection and magic for your use, and do what I can to prevent the ritual."

"I thought you said you hope Elena dies," Damon tossed her words back at her and Elena winced. Ryssa met the girl's gaze steadily before answering the vampire.

"Everyone says things when they're angry."

"What do you want in return?" Stefan asked. Both brothers were studying her closely as she leaned casually against the banister, her back to the books and facing them. Elena had yet to say anything and Ryssa was doing her best to refrain from hurting all three of them. She needed this deal, she'd left her daughter in her sister's hands for a reason and her sense of honor and common decency refused to allow her to walk away. She wanted Elijah's death to mean something, and to have the chance to find him and revive him. If she hoped to do that, then she would have to play nicely.

"I want nothing. Actually no, I do want something," she changed her mind and ignored the tense way the vampires glanced at one another. "I want honesty. I want the guarantee that you will not conspire to kill me next and will keep me as much in the loop as possible. I can't protect anyone if I don't know what's going on."

"Will you tell us what Elijah told you?" Elena spoke up and Ryssa flicked her gaze in the doppelganger's direction, debating the matter. She wasn't sure how long it would take to find and rouse Elijah, and the ritual could happen before then. It seemed there was no help for it. She didn't like betraying the Original's trust but she had no alternative with the circumstances they were in.

"I'll tell you what I believe you should know, but not anything he expressed to me in confidence. You want a background story, go to Katerina. I offer my protection and whatever knowledge I feel is safe to share. Do we have a deal?"

Ryssa observed the way they all looked at each other and waited patiently.

"Why are you willing to help us still?" Elena asked quietly.

"If I don't then all he planned and my agreement is for nothing. That and despite the fact that none of you are on my favorite persons list, it's not in my nature to sit back and let someone be sacrificed," she replied. "If I have the ability to help, I will. The alternative is simply unacceptable," she added and met Damon's gaze squarely. She hoped he realized the significance of what she was saying and would connect it to both her action of helping Rose and himself.

"We have a deal," Stefan stated and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Good." Ryssa walked over to where the bar was and poured herself a drink. "If you have questions, I suggest you ask them now while I'm in a giving mood."

"Why did Elijah need the witch burial ground?" Damon asked first as he watched her. To say he was surprised by the about-face was an understatement. He'd fully expected her to attack him or something similar but it seemed that she'd just needed time to sort out her priorities. His blue eyes followed her as she sat on the couch and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"If a witch were to enter a burial ground such as the one of the Salem witches, she would be able to communicate with the spirits of those witches. You've heard how when a person dies violently, their spirit lingers and usually becomes vengeful. It's almost the same thing. A witch could channel enough power from all of the previous witches into her body."

"And what did he plan to do with the super-witch?" pressed Stefan as she took a sip before going on.

"He planned to use the Martin's and your friend, Bonnie," she turned to Elena, "to overpower Klaus during the ritual enough so he could finish the job by killing him."

"Would that plan still work?" questioned Stefan and she shrugged.

"Possibly. I'd have to get with Bonnie and find the burial place. Between the two of us we could attempt it, but there's still the matter of killing Klaus. We'd be strong enough to delay the event but to finish him? I'm not so sure."

"So how do we kill him?" inquired Elena.

Ryssa sat back against the couch and briefly contemplated whether or not to reveal that Elijah wasn't in fact truly dead. "I suggest we worry about one thing at a time."

"New question," Damon spoke up and Ryssa waved a hand to gesture to ask. "Why does Klaus want to break the curse if he can be in sunlight?"

"As to that, I can't answer," Stefan opened his mouth to argue but closed it at the sharp look she shot him. "It's not important why, all you need to focus on is that he will do it."

"What does he need to complete the ritual?"

"The moonstone, a vampire, a werewolf, and the blood of the doppelganger," she ticked off each item on her fingers. "When he has all of those and it's a full moon, that's when he'll strike."

"I'm still not sure I understand why you're so willing to help," Damon added and she scowled at him.

"Call it obligation," she retorted and set her finished glass down and stood. "Now, since the little Q and A session is over, I'm going home. Elena, Stefan," she ignored Damon, "I'll be in touch as I hope you will be too."

Ryssa grabbed her jacket from where it hung over the banister and walked out without another word and returned home. She kept the shield lowered; having the faintest sense that Damon had tailed her but otherwise went upstairs to get ready for bed. She wasn't 100% certain of what she was doing but going back to Chicago and pretending that Elena wasn't going to be fed to the wolves – pun intended — wasn't going to happen. It looked as if she would be staying longer than she'd anticipated, she mused.

Ryssa dialed Amanda's number but it went straight to voice-mail and she got a bad feeling in her gut and tried Trent next. Her brother answered and the way he choked on her name made her stop in her tracks in fear. Something was wrong, she just knew it.

"Thank god, Ryssa, I was just about to call you," he said and her skin prickled with goose bumps as she caught the scent of Damon's cologne but couldn't focus on anything but the raw way Trent said her name.

"Trent, what's wrong?"

"There's…there's been an accident, sis." Ryssa struggled to remain standing and to hear him over the roaring in her ears. She noticed Damon coming closer in her peripheral vision but still faced away from him.

"What kind of accident? Mandy?" she stammered.

"Amanda and Ryssa were coming home from getting ice cream and a drunk driver ran past a red light," her big brother's voice came out in a whisper as she gripped the phone. "Mandy was hit dead on and is in the hospital in a coma."

"And Emma? Trent, what happened to my baby?" She demanded, her voice bordering on hysterical, not even feeling the tears as they fell.

"I'm so sorry…" Trent let out a choked sob and Ryssa felt the world begin to open under her feet and dropped the phone. She barely felt Damon's arms around her as he caught her when her knees buckled, and watched with a detached air as he picked the phone up and held it to his ear.

"Trent, this is her friend Damon," the vampire said into it and listened. "No, Elijah had to go out of town. What happened to Emma?" Damon's gaze turned to regard the witch with pity as Trent said his next four words.

"She didn't make it."

Damon crouched down near Ryssa, who had yet to move from her place on the floor. After Trent had hung up with several apologizes and promises to call again, she'd completely shut down. He was a bit unnerved to see that she wasn't even crying, shaking yes, but her eyes were dry. If he had to guess, she was in shock. He wasn't even sure that she knew he was still there, she'd simply pulled her legs against her chest, wrapped her arms around them and hid her face in a curtain of dark brown hair.

It was while he was trying to determine what to do that she finally lifted her head and he saw the deadened look in her eyes and he wished he hadn't followed her. He hadn't really stopped to think about why he did, just found himself watching as she drove away and entered her house. He'd expected to be thrown back again by the barrier she'd used to keep him out earlier but it was oddly missing. Now he just felt as if he was intruding on a moment he shouldn't be.

"Go," she ordered in a flat tone. When he still didn't move the fierceness returned for a split second before it was gone, replaced by a blank mask. "I said leave, Damon. I don't want you here."

"You shouldn't be alone right now..." he hesitated and got to his feet when she did. Again he glimpsed the fury from earlier, only instead of it being suppressed, she used it to throw him against the wall.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have murdered the only person in my miserable life and in this cursed town who actually could have been there!" she roared and his eyes narrowed. "Now leave before I make you."

Damon was released from the wall and stalked toward her, bracing himself for another attack that didn't come. "He planned all along to kill Elena, we did what was necessary."

"I said," she growled at him through gritted teeth, "Get. Out."

Damon glared back at her but vanished from her bedroom in a blur of movement, leaving her all alone in the empty mansion.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. This chapter and the next are non-canon to explore the Emma/Ryssa past and how she handles her grief.**_

_"Ryssa!" Amanda called out as she entered the apartment and paused when she heard retching. Cautiously, she headed toward it to find her sister bent over the toilet, her face pale from being sick, tears streaming from her eyes. She hurried over and smoothed her hair back and Ryssa curled into her arms, sobs shaking her small body. "What's the matter sweet pea?"_

_"Mandy…" Amanda rocked her silently until her sister had finally ceased in her crying, worry clenching in her stomach. Something wasn't right, Ryssa had the best immune system she'd ever seen, she thought. But why was she getting sick suddenly?_

_"Have you seen the doctor?" she asked the other girl._

_"No—Mandy—I'm—I'm pregnant," Ryssa moaned and Amanda's eyes widened._

_"What? You never told me that you were seeing anyone," she replied, her mind trying to wrap around the concept._

_"I wasn't. Mandy, it was James."_

_"James? You mean the douche you went to the party with?"_

_"He drugged me, he must have. Oh, Mandy I can't do this," the witch pleaded, clinging to her sister._

_"Shh, we'll get through this, Ryssa." Amanda blinked away her own tears and swallowed the anger. Her little sister had seen so much hurt in her life before she came to live with the Montgomery's. It broke her heart that yet another person had dared to touch her._

_"Trent's going to be furious," Ryssa muttered._

_"I think that's putting it mildly," Amanda laughed. "Don't worry, we'll tell him together."_

_Ryssa gave into tears once more as her sister held her until sleep finally came. Amanda looked down at her with pity, raising the covers to her chin. Ryssa's phone lit up and began to vibrate and she grabbed it before the noise could wake the sleeping girl. The caller ID lit up with the name Elijah. She remembered him, the guy who'd taken her sister to dinner a few months ago._

_"Hello?" Amanda answered._

_"Ryssa?" came the reply and she looked at her sister._

_"She's sleeping, it's Amanda."_

_"Hello Amanda. I just called to check in on her, is she well?"_

_Amanda studied Ryssa's profile and brushed away a tear then answered him firmly. "Yeah, I'm taking care of her."_

_"Thank you, goodnight Amanda." _

It took a while for Ryssa to finally realize that she should do something other than stare at the ceiling. As soon as Damon had gone, she'd broken down completely, until all she could do left was lie on the floor and try not to think. It was nearly impossible. Emma creeped into her mind every time she shut her eyes, but she was cried out. All she wanted was to go back to yesterday, when her daughter was alive and happy, and when Elijah would look at her with devotion in his dark eyes. Now she'd lost them both, as well as Mandy. She felt completely alone.

When she got her strength together, she went to the closet and opened it, looking at all of his shirts. There was an ache inside of her that she knew wasn't ever going to heal, and what made it worse was that she didn't want it to. If it healed, she'd forget, she'd move on. She took one of his shirts off the hanger and held it up to her nose, inhaling his cologne and slid to the floor. Damn Elijah and his stupid deal with the stupid doppelganger. Elijah was supposed to be indestructible, but when she needed him most, he was daggered and hidden somewhere.

Ryssa forced the memories aside and slid his shirt around her shoulders, crossing her arms as she tried again to find the will to go about her day. What she really needed was a distraction, she decided. She left the bedroom and closed the door softly then headed downstairs. She grabbed the paint samples, her purse, keys, and the shopping list. She'd completely forgotten to return the credit card to the Original but figured he'd have wanted her to hang onto it anyway. Her phone already had a few missed calls, mostly from Trent but she turned it off and went out to shop.

The problem with shopping, she found, was that every child's laugh or voice made her heart tear more. She'd turn her head, expecting to see little Emma, only she wasn't there. She couldn't survive this way, it **hurt**. One of her family members was comatose, the other…She couldn't bear to face Trent yet, not until she was sure she wouldn't lash out at him.

What destroyed her more than anything else was that she hadn't been there. She'd gone off with Elijah on his mission and fallen in love, leaving her daughter without her. And now it was too late, Emma was gone. Her precious daughter, the only light in her life, the pure innocence she'd worked so hard to maintain, was dead.

Ryssa pulled up to the Salvatore's and hesitated just as the door was pulled open by Stefan. He gave her a sympathetic smile and the careful control she'd been trying to find broke. The vampire hugged her tightly, and then led her inside to sit down. He didn't offer any apologies or condolences, just waited until she had calmed and pressed a glass into her hand. The hard liquor burned her throat as she tossed it back in one gulp.

"I'm sorry, Ryssa," he said and she lifted her gaze to meet his. Her usually so expressive eyes were now filled with misery and pain. "Can I call someone for you?"

The witch barked out a laugh. "Sure. Elijah. All you have to do is un-dagger him. But you won't, will you?"

When Stefan sighed and didn't answer, she shook her head. Wordlessly she stood and left once more for home. She unloaded her groceries and paused when she felt the presence of someone behind her and cleared her throat.

"I thought I said I don't want you here, Damon."

"Please, like I'm going to listen to you?" he retorted and grabbed one of the paint cans from the trunk. She watched him walk up the steps and turn, smirking at her and jerked his head. "You coming?"

Ryssa rolled her eyes and grabbed the other can and the painting supplies and followed him, setting it all down on the kitchen counter. "Why are you here?"

"I was bored."

"Damon," she said dryly but he just wagged his eyebrows and smiled. "Fine, stay. I don't care."

She carried the paint supplies up the stairs and into the room she'd already tarped and prepared. The only sign of him behind her was the sound of his boots on the floor. She pulled her hair back and rolled up the sleeves of Elijah's shirt. She probably should change but she couldn't bring herself to. She noticed the vampire opening a can and mixing it, seemingly about to help.

"I don't get you," she told him as she toyed with the brush and dipped it in the can.

"Then don't try," he answered and smirked up at her and started rolling paint on one of the walls.

"I mean, we don't have the most stellar history," she went on as she started on the opposite wall. "I can't stand you half the time."

"And the other half?"

Ryssa stopped and chewed her cheek before going back to painting. "Do you want to be my friend or something? Is that what this is? Or are you just feeling pity for the woman who lost a kid?"

"Do we have to analyze it?" he groaned. "Maybe I just felt like killing time with a witch who's spending her day painting. What's this room going to be anyway?"

"An office. I was thinking of taking a page out of my brother's book," she responded to the changed subject and felt him glance at her. "He turned his office into half a study and half a library practically." She stepped back and gestured to the wall, "turn this into a bookshelf." She turned and gestured to the window near him. "Maybe a desk over there, couple armchairs, artifacts I've come across. Something like home."

"That mean you're staying for good?" He asked and she cocked her head to the side.

"I have nothing for me in Chicago," she uttered. "Trent's half an hour away, may as well keep the house. Good a place as any to settle down, I suppose."

"Have you talked to him?"

"He's been trying to call but I can't right now. I'm not even sure why I'm letting you be here instead of throwing you out on your ass," she remarked dryly and he grinned.

"What are you talking about? I'm a blast to hang out with!" he joked.

"Damon, what do you want? You staked my boyfriend - for lack of a better label - and now you're painting my office? What game are you playing?"

Damon set the roller down on the pan and walked closer to her and she ignored the urge to back away. Every time Damon had come toward her, he'd hurt her. She wasn't sure she could trust his motives, especially since she didn't know what they were.

"You're a witch, you're helping to protect my brother's girl and now you're alone in this town. So yes, this is about wanting to be friends. We had that truce once, right?" Damon met her wary gaze and she studied what she saw in his eyes. Uncertain about the truth in his words, she reached out with her empathy and lowered her shields to experience his emotions. She was surprised to find sincerity, mixed with some concern. But just as quickly as she sensed it, he'd repressed it. "What do you say, witchy woman? Friends?"

The vampire held out a hand and she examined it and flicked her gaze up to meet his, then accepted it. Before he could take his hand back she lifted the paintbrush and smeared a long line of paint on his face. He looked as if he was debating hurting her but changed his mind when she gave him something resembling a smirk. Instead he jerked the brush from her hand and did the same to her before tossing it into the pan with the roller.

"C'mon, let's get out of here, I'm starving." Damon started for the door and she followed with a resigned sigh.

A few minutes later they sat at the bar of the Grill, drinking and arguing about history until she retreated into the bathroom. His attention darted over to her phone to see it lit up with the name Trent and answered.

"Y'ello?"

"Who's this?" the other man demanded.

"A friend. Your turn."

"Why do you have my sister's phone?"

"Ah, Trent, the brother I spoke to last night." Damon shifted to look in the direction of the restrooms but there was so sight of the brunette. "She's using the little girl's room."

"I'm in Mystic Falls. Where do I go?"

"Well, keep going until you get to town and we're in pretty much the only bar/restaurant there is," Damon replied.

Less than a second later Trent entered the Grill, and scanned the crowd for his sister but noticed the black haired guy flagging him over from the bar and went over to him. As he did, he sized up the guy, curious. His sister hadn't told him much about whatever she was doing in this town and had been screening his calls since the night before.

"Trent Jackson," he said to the stranger politely and offered a hand.

"Damon Salvatore, pleasure." Damon shook the guy's hand and he sat, still searching for Ryssa. "What's the matter, got worried about our favorite little witch?"

Trent turned his focus sharply on Damon, not giving away anything that might incriminate Ryssa.

"Relax, she's helping my brother and I on something," the vampire drawled. "Speaking of witches.."

"Trent?" Ryssa demanded in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on my little sister who has been dodging my calls. Why do you think I'm here?" Trent uttered as he stood to face her and she darted her eyes over to Damon and narrowed them.

"Did you tell him where I was?" she asked him and he shrugged and drank his drink. She gritted her teeth and stalked out of the bar with her brother on her heels. Once outside, she spun to face him and shoved him. "I didn't ask you to come here, go home Trent. I'm fine."

"You're lying, sis," he argued. "I know you better than anyone and I know you are not fine. We need to talk, you need to grieve."

"I think that I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Not half as well as I can," he tossed back and gripped her arms, peering into her eyes. He pulled her to him and her resolve cracked when she let him.

Before she could break down a second time, she extracted herself from his arms and heard the door open as Damon exited. "I can't do this. Please, don't make me." Not giving either of them the chance to stop her, she ran for the car and drove away, leaving both of them outside the bar.


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

_Ryssa screamed, she had never been in so much agony in her life and she felt as if her body was splitting in two._

_"Breathe, Ryssa!" Amanda encouraged from beside her, gripping her hand as the contraction hit. She started with the breathing exercises and after a pain filled moan, her sister copied her. "That's it, you're doing great."_

_"Where's..Trent?" she gasped out and Amanda wiped her sweaty brow with a washcloth and smiled._

_"Probably terrorizing the nurses and pacing," she teased and winced as Ryssa squeezed her hand hard as another hit. She only had a few centimeters left before her niece would be brought into the world, and Ryssa had declined any form of pain control. Amanda for one thought that she was insane but let her sister decide what she wanted to do. Poor Trent was going crazy, and the only reason he wasn't in the room was because Ryssa had hollered at him to get out._

_"I shouldn't have yelled at him," the witch muttered under her breath._

_"Ah, he won't hold it against you. It's because he's a guy and the male gender sucks."_

_Ryssa let out a laugh and tried to slow her heart rate. Her baby was about to be born, two weeks early. Amanda had stayed by her side the entire pregnancy, along with Trent's frequent visits. Both her siblings had been sure to keep her as healthy and occupied as they could. At home a pink room with a crib and toys waited for the newest Jackson member._

_"Alright Ryssa, here we go," the doctor said as she entered the delivery room. "On the next contraction, I want you to push."_

_"Hear that?" Amanda whispered in her sister's ear excitedly and Ryssa gave her a tired smile. "In just a few minutes you'll have your daughter in your arms."_

_Ryssa tensed and clutched Amanda's hand as the contraction started. "Push Ryssa, come on sweet pea!" Amanda encouraged and watched as her sister strained to do so. The pain subsided as the contraction ended and the doctor looked up at them._

_"Almost there, I can see her head. Give me the biggest, hardest push that you can, Ryssa."_

_With what felt like an hour later, there was a loud cry as a pink and bloodied baby was given to the nurse to check her vitals. Ryssa glanced at Amanda with a pleading expression and her sister released her hand and went over to her new niece._

_"She looks beautiful, little sis," she gushed as she gazed at the baby now being cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. The nurse held her out to Amanda and she gladly took the newborn, carrying her over to Ryssa. "Ryssa, meet your daughter."_

_The witch beamed with exhaustion as the bundle was placed in her arms, gazing down at the tiny face with big blue-green eyes just like her own. "Hello my darling, I'm your mommy." The infant studied her face with great concentration and she rocked her gently. Almost as soon as she started, her daughter drifted off to sleep and she touched her soft skin with one hand._

_Her daughter had her fair skin, her eyes and the same dark hair. The only part of James she noticed was the nose, but otherwise, she was the mirror image of her mother. Amanda smiled as Trent entered, running a hand through his hair. She looked up at her siblings and held out her other hand to them. Trent went to one side of the bed to get a glimpse of his niece while Amanda flanked her other side._

_"Trent, Amanda," she began. "I'd like you to meet Emmelin Nicole Jackson, the newest member of our family." _

* * *

Damon allowed Ryssa at least an hour before he gave Trent the address to his sister's house and sent him on his way. He didn't like to admit it, but he had really only one friend, and adding Ryssa to that number was mainly so she wouldn't attempt to kill him. That and he respected the witch; she was tough and had been through hell and still stood. It would be a lot easier than a temporary truce that teetered on the edge whenever they disagreed. Sooner or later, the ritual would happen and they needed her too much to make her an enemy.

Trent knocked on the door of the house his sister's friend had directed him to and waited. It was pulled open and he found himself facing a very colorful looking Ryssa who'd clearly been painting. She left the door open and walked away without saying anything, not bothering to tell him to get lost again. He glanced around the mansion with raised eyebrows, surprised she was living in a place like this. The walls were mostly white, in what could only be the living room was a couch and a tv and the foyer opened to a wide staircase that she'd disappeared up. He followed, peering into the rooms as he went. It looked to have at least four, yet only two had beds. He found her in one of the bedrooms and watched as she rolled dark red paint onto the wall, ignoring him.

"Are you going to talk to me?" he asked.

"Nothing to say, big brother."

"Please don't be this way, Ryssa. You don't have to be the stoic one around me, I don't buy it."

"I don't care what you buy," she muttered and lowered the brush. "You came to see me, I'm still in one piece, mission accomplished. Now go back to Richmond."

"I'm not leaving."

"Damn it, Trent!" Ryssa threw the roller into the pan and whirled on him. "I can't, don't you understand? I can't grieve, I can't feel anything at all!"

"That's not true, you're just hurting."

"My daughter is **dead**, big brother. My sister is in a coma. Of course I'm hurting." She glared at him, refusing to admit that his presence was irritating her. Good old Trent, always there to save her.

"Then let it out! You're fighting your emotions and it's not healthy," he pleaded.

"I don't give a damn about what's healthy. All I care about is painting this room and making it through the next five minutes."

"It'll get better, Ryssa, I promise. You'll grieve and let go and then it won't hurt so much."

Ryssa's eyes widened as she had an idea and smiled very slightly. Trent seemed to take it for a real smile because he came closer. "It will get better, and I know how."

"What do you mean?" Trent watched her, alarmed by the look in her eye. Before he could react, she mentally threw him against the wall, knocking him out and looked down on him with disturbing calm.

"I'm going to become a vampire."

* * *

_"Mama, look what I found!" Four year old little Emma called to her mother as she ran toward her, one hand covering the other. Ryssa looked up from her book to regard her daughter as she approached. It was a warm summer day and they were at the beach, taking advantage of a day off of school and work at the museum. _

_"What's that dearest?" she asked and gasped as Emma opened her hands to reveal a small handful of shells. She oohed and aahed appropriately as they looked at the shells, Emma's shoulder length brown hair falling into her eyes._

_"Aren't they pretty?" Emma said and Ryssa nodded in agreement. "Can we take them home with us?"_

_"If you want to, sure. Just make sure they're clean." She observed Emma examining her treasures with happiness, smoothing her hair behind her ear._

_"Here mama, you have this one," her daughter said and handed her a seashell. Ryssa took it and thanked her then sighed with contentment as the little girl darted off to build a sandcastle._

_Tired from her day at the beach, Emma slept the whole way home and as her mother tucked her in. Ryssa turned the night light on and gently shut the door and called Amanda, asking her to come over so she could run to the store. Emma had a birthday party at school the next day for a classmate and she'd agreed to send her with cupcakes, only to remember that she hadn't bought the mix._

_As soon as her sister came over, she went to get her groceries, choosing to walk instead of drive. She was about a block and a half from her home when she sensed someone nearby and paused, studying her surroundings with caution._

_A figure stood across the street in the dim glow the street light gave off and she was about to quicken her pace but before she could take a step, the person was in front of her, his fangs sliding into her neck. She tried to cry out but her mouth was covered before she could. Ryssa felt her body getting lighter as the vampire drank from her until he was pulled away and she tossed aside into the grass._

_Blinking, she raised her gaze just in time to see the newcomer jerking what looked to be a heart from the vampire's chest and heard the thud of both the body and heart dropping. She tensed as the killer came toward her, only to breathe a relieved sigh as he crouched and she got a good look at his face. Somehow Elijah had found and rescued her just in time and she said nothing as he bit into his wrist and accepted the blood he offered without question._

_"Elijah…" she whispered as he helped her up. "How did you—"_

_"I had business near here and thought I'd drop in," he answered and gave her a slight smile._

_"Well, thank you," she smiled back and hugged him._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Store, forgot to pick up something for—" she hesitated as it occurred to her that she didn't really want to mention Emma to the Original. It would only lead to questions she didn't want to answer. "—work."_

_"Care for some company?" he inquired, choosing not to comment on the pause between her words._

_"From you? Always," she smiled and listened to him talk about his search for his brother. She tried to answer his questions about her life with as minimal information as possible. If he noticed though, he didn't call her on it._

_After she had gotten what she needed, he walked her home once more and she stopped when they reached the porch. "I'd let you in, but I'm sort of tired," she lied and he eyed her closely. For a moment she worried that he'd catch her in her lie but he didn't. _

_"Of course. I want you to forget about the vampire attack and seeing me tonight, Ryssa. I'll return for you in a couple of years," he compelled then kissed her hand and disappeared with a whoosh of air. The witch unlocked her door and went into her home to start on her daughter's cupcakes for school, not even remembering the visit. _

* * *

Ryssa walked into the Boarding House with only one short knock and entered the library to find Damon sitting on the couch drinking something. The vampire smirked at her in greeting and raised his glass, offering her a drink.

"I want to become a vampire."

Damon stared at her, his eyebrows furrowing. "Aren't you supposed to be sharing and caring with your brother right about now?"

"No. He wants me to grieve." She stalked toward the liquor and poured herself a whiskey and wandered over to the fireplace. "I don't want to grieve. I don't want to hurt."

"Hence the sudden desire to become a vampire?" he drawled and she nodded. "Sorry, can't help you."

"What? Yes you can, turn me."

"Then you'll lose all of your witchy powers and Stefan and I are back to square one on saving Elena from Klaus."

"I can help you with Klaus as a vampire," she argued.

"Nope, not going to happen."

Gritting her teeth, she downed her drink and set it on the mantle then lashed out with her magic, throwing him off the couch and into the banister. He groaned and got to his feet but she continued her attack, throwing him against the wall next.

"I'm not turning you, Ryssa!" he growled and she glared at him.

"Fine, just remember that you asked for this." She watched him grab onto his head in pain as she used her powers, forcing away the guilt. That was the whole reason for this, she thought furiously. She didn't **want **to feel the guilt. Guilt for leaving her daughter behind, for not being there to hold her as the last breath left her body. She vaguely felt tears coursing down her cheeks as she hurt Damon and stopped, her concentration broken by the realization that she was crying.

Seizing the moment while she was distracted, he blurred behind her and put her into a headlock until she'd passed out and let her fall to the floor, panting. Stupid witches and their magic tricks. He stumbled over to his drink and swallowed it with one gulp as his phone rang.

"Trent, just the person I wanted to talk to," he greeted the man as he answered.

"Have you seen my sister? She knocked me out and I can't find her."

"Funny you say that," he remarked dryly as he crouched and lifted her hair from her face. "I have an unexpected house guest right this moment." Damon gave him the address and moved Ryssa to the couch, waiting till he came to collect her.

The vampire listened with some annoyance as she came to not long after and narrowed his eyes at her when she sat up and turned to him.

"You're an idiot," he informed her and she glared. "You're human, Ryssa. You're **supposed** to hurt. You're supposed to grieve when someone you love dies. Do you really think Emma would want her mother to become a vampire just to avoid it?"

"Shut up! You know nothing about what I'm feeling," she snapped as she jumped to her feet. Damon was on his before she could blink and threw his glass against the wall.

"You know why I won't turn you? Because you're of no use to me as a vampire," he shot back and she clenched her fists. "You made a deal to help us. You promised to help Elijah. Now you want to become a vampire to get out of feeling things?"

"He lied to me!" she yelled. "He told me that he'd never compelled me and he lied!"

"So not my problem, witch."

"Argh!" she screamed in frustration and Damon ducked as the windows shattered with the force of her magic being unleashed. He rushed over to her, gripping her arms and she fought him, but he didn't budge.

"You have to feel, Ryssa. You're strong, you can get through this. But you have to let it in," he urged.

"I can't," she sobbed and he pushed away the flash of sympathy that stirred in him at the sight.

"She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself," he said softly, looking into her eyes. "Let it go."

The door opened as they stood there and Trent entered to see Damon holding onto his sobbing sister. He wasted no time going to her side and the vampire gladly handed her over to his care and watched as the man carried her out.


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Information on WWii borrowed from . **_

"So tell me sister," Trent started conversationally as they painted the office the following morning, "how did you come to live in a place like this?"

"I know, it's too big for my taste," she answered, wrinkling her nose. "I blame Elijah, he drove me here and just flat out said he bought it for us to use and it's in my name so no vampires can enter unless I say so."

"Huh," he grunted. "Are there a lot of them in Mystic Falls? Vampires, I mean?"

"I know of three, at the very least."

"Who?"

"You won't like my reply," she told him dryly but when all he did was raise his eyebrows, she shrugged. "Damon, for one."

"Damon?" He turned to look at her, confusion shining on his face. "Damon Salvatore? The guy I met who you knocked me out and went to see?"

"Breathe brother," she commented with a half-smile. "Yes, Damon's a vampire. So is his brother Stefan. You haven't met him yet."

"Exactly what business is Elijah having you do?" he spluttered, not quite willing to accept the fact that his sister knew not one vampire but three, or four, he realized. "And you said three, who else?"

"All I know is her first name," she responded. "Caroline, we met once and I sensed her nature right away."

"Ryssa," he warned when she didn't give him an explanation about the other question he posed.

"Elijah just needed my help, I told you before that I can't say. Besides, the less you know the better."

"I can take care of myself, sis."

"Not against a vampire you can't, Trent," she shot back sternly. "There's something going on in this town that you do not need to be a part of and I'm not willing to risk you."

"Since when are you the protective sibling?" he scoffed and she rolled her eyes.

"I never had reason to be, Mister beat-up-anyone-who-looked-at-his-baby-sister-wrong," she drawled and he grinned with pride.

"How bad is the pain today?" he asked softly and she lowered the pain brush, her heart twisting.

"It hurts every time I breathe," she whispered.

"Where does it hurt the worst?"

Ryssa let her mind trail off as she remembered the night before when he'd brought her home and she'd literally fallen apart in his arms. Something about having him near her made the pain more real, made the fact that Emma was gone more permanent. She knew it was why she'd avoided his calls and fought him so hard. Only Trent had seen her in her darkest moments, and likewise only he had the ability to pull her back out.

"The guilt. I can't get past it," she said finally. At his questioning look, she explained, "I feel terrible about leaving her with Mandy and coming here, and that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I should have been there, Trent. To hold her and tell her I love her."

He set his brush down and came over to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and she welcomed the embrace. "She knew that you loved her, Ryssa. You need to forgive yourself."

"I can't," she shook her head. "Every time I close my eyes, I dream of her. I see her when I go outside, hear her when I'm in the middle of a store. She's everywhere, but at the same time she's gone. I can't forgive myself for leaving."

Ryssa pulled away and left the room, hugging her arms close to her chest as he watched. Trent sighed and looked down, toying with the brush she'd handed him. He wanted so badly to help her but it would take time, he knew.

"No parent should have to bury their own child," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

He found her downstairs in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee and staring absently at the space across the bar from her. He glanced around when he realized that he had yet to see Elijah, and she hadn't mentioned where the vampire even was.

"Where is Elijah anyway?" he asked and watched as a fresh wave of pain passed through her eyes and leaned on the bar.

"It's complicated," she muttered and he frowned. "I can't tell you much and still keep you safe, but all you need to know is he's away."

"Away where? I thought he needed your help for whatever it is he brought you here for?"

"Trent, please, just drop it."

Ryssa set her cup down on the bar a little too forcefully and rubbed her forehead just as there was a knock at the front door. Glancing at his sister, Trent went to get it and she looked up when she recognized Elena's voice. She went into the foyer and looked at the girl but instantly felt that something was off. She shifted her gaze to Trent who seemed to be waiting for her to let the girl in but she didn't.

"Trent, would you mind running out and grabbing a pizza?" she said and he nodded at Elena as he passed. She watched him drive away before turning back to her visitor who'd been eying her brother. "Can I help you, Elena?"

"I heard about what happened from Damon, I just wanted to see how you're doing. Can I come in?" She replied and Ryssa chewed her cheek. Her instincts were saying not to let her in but they were also pointing to there being something odd about the fact that Elena had even asked. Why would she even be there?

"Actually, I'd rather go for a walk." She grabbed her jacket and caught the spark of annoyance coming from Elena as she shut the door firmly behind her. "Trent and I were painting one of the rooms, so it's probably a good idea to get away from the fumes for a bit."

"I love your house, it's very pretty," Elena complimented.

"Thanks, I'll have to have you over when it's finished," Ryssa stated and studied the girl out of the corner of her eye. "Can I speak plainly?"

"Go ahead," Elena agreed with a smile and Ryssa used her magic to hold her in place.

"Why are you pretending to be Elena, Katerina?" she demanded coldly. She watched the vampire's friendly expression change into a smile that would have unnerved her if not for the fact that her emotions were muted these days.

"Damn, what gave me away?"

"The fact that Elena should be in school and I know that if Elijah was daggered, you'd have escaped the tomb," Ryssa remarked calmly.

"Smart girl," the vampire approved. "And it's Katherine now."

"What do you want, Katerina?" she ignored her comment about her name. Frankly, she didn't give a damn what she went by. She had been called Katerina by the Original and she didn't feel bothered enough to accommodate the reason for of all the mess.

"I was curious, I've heard so much about you," Katerina drawled with sly smile. "It's not often a vampire such as Elijah falls in love, especially with a human."

"Or you were bored and the brothers aren't giving you the attention you want," the witch commented dryly. She watched with a flicker of amusement as the vampire pouted slightly and tried to move only to fail.

"Mind letting me go?"

"I do actually," Ryssa answered mildly. "I just wanted to make the point that no matter how old you are, I can still drop you where you stand."

"Cocky little witch, aren't you?"

"Confident," she supplied and released the minor binding spell and picked up a stick off the ground and withdrew the pocketknife she'd taken to carrying and began to sharpen the tip into a stake. "I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"I want to know what you know about the ritual and how Elijah planned to kill Klaus," Katerina said, eying the witch.

"Now why would I tell you something like that?" she questioned instead.

"Because, I'm here to help. Like I told Damon, I want to stop Klaus."

"Hm," the witch grunted thoughtfully and reached into her other pocket. "You won't mind me checking then?"

"By all means," the vampire shrugged with pursed lips and walked ahead.

Ryssa scrutinized the vampire with interest, a little unsettled by how similar she looked to the doppelganger. She dialed Damon and waited as it rang then smiled grimly when he answered. "Hello Damon, you'll never guess who I'm talking to as we speak."

"Other than me? I'll bite, who?"

"Katerina Petrova, or rather, Katherine Pierce. Thanks for the heads up on her being out of the tomb, by the way." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she observed the vampire watching her, that same smile on her face.

"What? What's she doing over there?"

"She **claims**," she stressed the second word, "that she's here in Mystic Falls to stop Klaus and protect Elena."

"She gave us that line too. Me, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her."

"Well," she smiled wickedly, "I don't trust her and I can throw her very far." Ryssa's eyes locked on Katherine's and turned hard. "I believe I made it very clear when I said that I wasn't going to explain about what Elijah told me, Damon."

"Come on, Ryssa, give us something we can use," he wheedled and she pinched the bridge of her nose and disconnected the call. Idly twirling the makeshift stake, she considered Katherine, aware that the vampire was still looking at her with an expression she did not trust.

"I already told the Salvatore's that we need the burial ground and why. That's all they need to know right now," she stated finally.

"He told you about Klaus and the curse, didn't he?" Katherine walked closer and saw the witch tense, the stake stilling in her hand. "I don't want this curse broken any more than them, we want the same thing."

"See, that's where you're wrong," Ryssa argued, pointing the stake at her. "All I want is to keep the deal I made to Elijah and that requires helping the vampires and doppelganger that daggered the person I happened to love. And of course, my brother none the wiser about any of it. But hey, one thing at a time."

Ryssa turned to go back, knowing that Trent would be returning soon, and paused. She faced the vampire again and tilted her head to one side. "Why are you helping, really? Self preservation?"

"Yes," Katherine replied and Ryssa nodded slowly.

"Which means the moment I tell you anything, then I lose my leverage and you'll hightail it the millisecond you think there's a better way."

"I said I'd protect Elena, I meant it."

"Oh I'm sure," she waved the stake and rolled her eyes. "But what's to stop you from choosing Klaus and backstabbing everyone? I mean, if you think about it in regards to your track record, you're all about choosing the winning side, especially if it's your own."

"I have spent 500 years running from Klaus, I want him gone," Katherine said through gritted teeth as she blurred to stand in front of Ryssa.

"Until he offers you something better, such as your life or freedom," Ryssa tossed back, eyes narrowed. "You see the little problem I'm having here about believing in anything you say."

"Fine, I tried." Katherine raised her arms and gave the witch an irritated look. "I can see what he sees in you, you're very suspicious."

"I prefer to think of it as cautious," Ryssa retorted with a quick smile. "You want to help, find the burial ground."

Without sparing the vampire a second glance, she used her magic to bind her in place and walked back into her home and waited until she'd raised the shield around it before releasing her. Next project: get Trent out of town before he became Vampire kibble, she decided.

* * *

_Slamming the book closed with a sigh, Ryssa dropped her head onto it with a thud. She was supposed to be studying for a major exam but Emma had been home sick with the chickenpox for a week and she was exhausted. She groaned and forced herself to her feet to return the book to its shelf, stifling a yawn with one hand. She retook her seat and opened the next, propping her head up with one hand, her eyes in slits to keep awake._

_"Rather late to be studying, don't you think?" a voice inquired as a cup of coffee was placed in front of her on the table. She raised her eyes to meet her caffeine benefactor and smiled when she saw that it was Elijah. She accepted the coffee and he sat in the chair beside her, taking the book from in front of her and looking at the cover._

_"The library of Congress World War II companion," he read and met her gaze._

_"Mm, gotta love history," she muttered and rolled her eyes good naturedly. "What are you doing here and how'd you find me?"_

_"I followed you," he answered simply and she scrunched her nose at him for it and he smiled slightly._

_"Let me guess, you were in the area?"_

_"As a matter of fact…" he sipped his coffee and regarded her with his calm and composed expression. "Why are you up so late?"_

_"Exam," she replied and crossed her arms, resting her chin on them. She laid her head on them to look at him sideways, somewhat soothed by his presence. "I've been procrastinating and I also suck at cramming."_

_The Original chuckled and patted her hand and opened the book to skim through it while she watched silently._

_"Hey," she remembered and perked up a little, "you were alive back then, tell me something I can use."_

_"What do you want to know?"_

_"Where were you back then?" she questioned, sipping her coffee._

_"Let's see," he mused and looked off in the distance as he thought. "I believe I was in France, actually."_

_"I'd love to visit France. I was fascinated with Marseilles when I was younger. Trent used to check books out for me to read," she sighed dreamily._

_"Well as you know, France surrendered to Nazi Germany in the early 1940s," he began and she rested her chin on her arms again to listen. "Nazi Germany controlled around three fifths of France's territory and on July 10__th__ of 1940, a new French government was established based at the town of Vichy._

_"Vichy France, as the new government became known as was run by Henri Philippe Pétain, a General during World War One. Its senior leaders authorized the plunder of French resources, as well as sent French forced labor to Nazi Germany; in doing so, they claimed they hoped to preserve at least some small amount of French sovereignty. At the same time, anti-Semites and the Vichy officials helped with the persecution and concentration of Jews, most commonly those that were of foreign descent."_

_Ryssa picked her pen up and jotted down some cliff notes for what he was saying as he went on. "There were those that opposed to the persecution, known as the Free French, who organized resistance movements in both Vichy France. They were originally formed in exile with the UK's support. The leader of the Free Forces was Charles de Gaulle, the under-secretary of state for war and national defense and whose main objective was to pave the way for his part of creating the future of France. Once the Allied landings in North Africa occurred, the German army had taken control of Southern France as well. Four years of conflict and activity, the Allied forces—combined with the Free French Forces, liberated France in the year 1944."_

_Elijah looked at his young friend and smiled at the way she bit her lip when she was focusing and watched as she wrote down most of what he said. When she'd finished, he gently shut the book and waited until she raised her gaze to meet his before he reached a hand out to touch her cheek and she granted him a smile. Something about her had stayed with him over the years and he enjoyed these stolen moments with her._

_The Original almost regretted compelling her to forget each one, but knew she would be better off believing he'd stayed away. Thus he leaned forward and compelled her to go home, forget he'd been there, and get to sleep, lingering only long enough to brush a kiss over her forehead before he vanished from the dark library._

* * *

When she received the call from Jonas about waking Elijah, she wasted no time going over to see if it was possible, only to find it empty, a burnt and very dead Luka on the floor. She covered him with a blanket and frowned, trying to think of where Jonas would have gone when she had a bad feeling and dialed Damon .

As he filled her in on the Martin's trying to revive the Original and that Luka had been wounded through the spell and Damon torching him, she drove as fast as she could into town. When she pulled up at the Grill, she recognized Bonnie's car and went in, searching for the witch. If Bonnie was there, then there was a good chance the doppelganger would be too. The place looked packed due to the live band so she focused on sensing the Bennett instead of seeing her and glimpsed her coming from the restrooms. She quickly made her way over when she saw her being stopped by Elena.

"Elena!" she called when she reached the girl's side, "you need to get out of here, now."

"Why, what is it?"

"No time, just trust me, you need to move."

Right at that moment, Elena's phone rang and she answered, then walked away to talk to Stefan and Ryssa repressed a frustrated glare.

"Ryssa, what's going on?" Bonnie asked but stopped as a very enraged Jonas entered the Grill. The older girl tried to stop Bonnie but the witch went toward him, asking if he was okay.

"Where is she?" he demanded and Ryssa watched the scene, readying herself to shove Bonnie aside if Jonas tried to attack her.

"Where is who?" asked Bonnie.

"My son is dead," he growled out and Ryssa gently pulled Bonnie back to try reasoning with the man.

"I'm sorry Mr. Martin, I know what you're feeling, I just lost my daughter recently but please, revenge isn't the answer," she said in as calm a voice she could muster.

"They killed Luka, they daggered Elijah. If I want my daughter back, I need Elena. As one parent to another, Ryssa, get out of my way."

"Not a chance."

"So be it," he uttered and broke the stage lights and Ryssa shoved Bonnie down to protect her and cast a spell to try to minimize the damage to those in front of the stage. "Where is she?"

"Haven't seen her," she replied and jumped a little when he broke the rest of the lights. Things were very quickly getting out of control.

"Please don't do this, Mr. Martin," Bonnie pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as he broke the bottles on the bar and she hurriedly cast another spell to attempt to keep the glass from hurting anyone. The only issue was, he was far older and stronger than she, and he had nothing left to lose. Bonnie tried to stop him but he put a hand on her forehead and she slumped to the floor.

Jonas turned to the other witch who was chanting under her breath, casting a binding spell on his powers to keep him from hurting anyone but he barely even flinched. "I only want Elena, Ryssa."

"And I can't let you have her," she replied and noticed the blond waiter helping Bonnie outside and blanched as an idea came to her. If she connected to his mind as she had when opening the tomb, she could possibly stop him. It violated everything she'd ever known but before she could begin, Stefan and Elena came up to them. "Get her out of here, Salvatore," she hissed.

"I'm so sorry about Luka, Mr. Martin. I never meant for this to happen, but we can still help you get your daughter back," Elena addressed him desperately but he waved off her apology.

"The only person who could do that is Elijah."

"Let us help you, please."

The warlock set fire to another bar and turned back to them but Caroline leaped on him. _"Damn it, Stefan, take her and __**go**__!" _she shouted at him through the mind link and watched helplessly as Jonas started to hurt the blond vampire and Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and left.

"Come on, Jonas, you don't want to do this," she called to him as Caroline yelled and the boy who'd helped Bonnie came back in and ran to her side.

"Matt, no!" Caroline screeched as he rushed over to Jonas and pushed him against the wall and the warlock broke a bottle and shoved it into the boy's neck.

Ryssa lashed out with her magic, and only succeeded in making the man stumble before he threw her back with his and she groaned when her head hit something hard. The man was gone a moment later, leaving her, Caroline, and the boy, Matt.

Wincing in pain, she forced herself to her feet and went over to them, reaching out with her telepathy to calm his terrified mind at the sight of Caroline as a vampire and applied steady pressure on his wound while she fed him blood. The moment he was healed, she urged them to get out and stopped her protest of not wanting to leave her there by throwing them in the direction of the door.

"Go home, I'll be right behind you," she said they left. Ryssa looked around, checking to make sure no one else was inside the burning building, covering her nose and mouth to avoid inhaling smoke. She ushered out anyone who'd been too afraid of the flames with the mental suggestion to leave and bent double, coughing as the smoke began to get to her.

Next she tried to summon the power to put out the flames only to be stopped as Damon entered and she glared at him as he grabbed her and blurred with her outside, depositing her beside her car.

"In," he ordered and she obeyed and allowed him to drive her back home. He glanced over when he heard the soft chanting and watched as her body arched and smoke came pouring out of her mouth. "What the heck did you just do?"

"Expelled the smoke from my lungs," she mumbled. "Jonas?"

"Dead."

"How?"

"Katherine posed as Elena long enough to bite him."

"I hate that tramp," she said and he smiled.

"Something we have in common," he agreed as he pulled up to her house. "Think you can make it inside?"

"I'm not a child, Damon. I don't need coddling."

"Touchy, touchy," he teased and she made a face at him.

"Thanks for getting me out," she said softly.

"Eh, what are friends for?" Damon followed her out of the car and up to the porch and she shot him the look that she did when she was trying to figure someone out.

"Who knew we'd make better friends than enemies?" she commented rhetorically and stepped inside before he could answer, then closed the door behind her and made her way upstairs and to her bed.


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

_Ryssa watched as Emma danced around the kitchen with her, both singing into hairbrushes and swept her up into her arms, delighting in the giggles she gave. It was one of their mother/daughter weekends when she would set aside her schoolwork and research and the two would veg out on snacks and watch Disney movies. Today's movie happened to be Beauty and the Beast, Emma's all time favorite but no movie was complete without chocolate chip cookies, her mother vowed._

_"Mama, listen to me!" Emma called to her and tried to sing along to the music playing and Ryssa laughed at all of the words her daughter was stumbling over. She absently joined her and Emma's blue-green eyes brightened. She loved hearing her mother sing, often asking for her to sing to her on the nights she couldn't sleep._

_"You're a fantastic singer, baby girl," she grinned. The little girl reached both hands up in the universal gesture to be picked up and she lifted her onto the counter where she proceeded to grab the spoon and began to eat at the extra dough as her mother set the tray in the oven to bake._

_"Will it always be you and me, mama?"_

_"Always, sweetheart." Ryssa worried her lip and hugged her daughter to her, pressing a kiss to her tiny nose._

_"You'll never ever go away?"_

_"I promise," she said sincerely. "What brought this on?" she asked Emma._

_"Well some of the kids at school have two parents, but it's just us. Where's my daddy?"_

_Ryssa blanched and carried her over to the couch and sat down, the girl quickly claiming her lap. She brushed her hair behind her ears and looked into her earnest eyes. "Your daddy is someone I'll tell you more about when you're older, honey. For now, just know that mommy and Aunt Mandy love you too much to let any other guy share you."_

_"What about Uncle Trent?"_

_Ryssa laughed. "Especially Uncle Trent," she whispered and Emma giggled and shifted to settle into her mother's side as they started the movie._

The next morning, Ryssa was woken to Damon calling and informing her of Isobel's return and explaining about the vampire that was also apparently Elena's mother. This information didn't really interest her since it had nothing to do with the ritual or Klaus, but she had asked them to keep in touch.

"Any luck on the burial ground front?" she asked him as she walked into her kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. Trent had decided to stay in town, just to keep an eye on her which she should mind but didn't. She was still having the flashes of memories that Elijah had erased, along with memories from when Emma was alive, and while she wasn't about to break down at the worst moment, she wasn't quite ready to be alone just yet.

"Actually there is, Bonnie got her powers last night from Jonas and she, Jeremy, and I are going to try looking today. You in?"

"Well duh, I am a witch, remember? You kind of need me, man."

"Right, right. All hail the mighty Matthias witch," he drawled.

"Oh yay, I love to be hailed," she replied with amusement. "Seriously though, where are we meeting and when? I still need to shower and change and find something to occupy my brother."

"So bring him along," he suggested.

"Nuh uh, no way." She gripped the handle of her mug and poured her cup and leaned against the counter in her usual place. "Damon, I want him as far out of this as he can possibly be. He's all the family I've got left. He knows about the vampires and werewolves here in Mystic Falls, but that's it. I'm not letting him near the ritual or Klaus."

"Okay, I get it. Trent's out," he agreed. "Meet us at the Martin's apartment when you're ready, we'll go from there."

"Deal," she confirmed and hung up the phone. When she finished her own coffee, she poured one for Trent and went upstairs to the room he'd taken and knocked.

"Yo, big brother!" she called and heard a thud and muffled cursing. "Are you halfway decent?"

"Yeah, come in," he replied. She pushed open the door to see him sitting on the floor, rubbing the back of his head and snickered at him. Apparently she'd surprised him and he'd fallen out of bed, something that hadn't happened since they were kids. "How's the floor?"

"Shut up you," he muttered as he took the offered mug.

"I have to go help Damon and the others, you going to be fine here?"

"Yep, brought some work to keep me busy," he answered and she nodded and headed back to her own room to get ready.

Around fifteen minutes later- once she'd pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and her jacket- she met the others at the apartment and lingered in the doorway to watch them look through stacks of aged books. She idly picked one up and started when she felt the power emanating from it and closed her eyes, letting the magic that protected it greet and recognize hers. Grimoire's were ancient and very personal to every witch and warlock and this one felt distressingly familiar.

Once she felt it was safe to do so, she opened to the first page and stared down at the name written: Chryssa Matthias. It was one of her ancestor's Grimoire's, and what was stranger still was the eerie similarity to her own name. If she remembered right, Chryssa was a feminine variation of the name Chrysanthos in Ancient Greek, meaning 'golden flower'.

"Well that's weird," Damon commented as he read the name over her shoulder. "Guess it's yours then, by birthright," he told her and she frowned.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Jeremy asked Bonnie.

"According to Jonas, one of these books contains a spell that will allow Ryssa and I to harness the energy of the dead witches that was left behind when they died suddenly."

"Since when were you and papa witch close?" Damon snarked and Ryssa arched a brow at him.

"Warlock, Damon, they were warlocks, not witches."

"You say tomato, I say I don't give a crap," he replied and she rolled her eyes.

"When he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message too, that if we can find the spot, that we can harness it and use it to stop Klaus."

"Terrific," the vampire remarked dryly, "we'll just add that to our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power."

_"You're such an ass,"_ Ryssa thought at him and he gave her his usual smirk. "I thought you didn't know where they were burned?" she rounded on him.

"Oops. I do."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't toss you on your rear end?" she told him mildly and he winked.

"Please, you know I'm your favorite vampire to spend time with," he retorted and her expression changed.

"I'll be outside, let me know when you find something," she addressed Bonnie and walked out without another word, closing the door with a slam.

"Smooth, Damon," Jeremy told him and the vampire made a face at him. "How are we going to find the right book with the spell? Do we have to look in all of them?"

"Like this," she answered and closed her eyes. She raised her hands and all of the books fell from the shelf with one open right in front of her and she picked it up. "It's this one."

"Good, grab the others and let's scram," Damon said.

They approached the abandoned house and Ryssa glanced around curiously, the whole area felt alive with magic to her, and the house more so.

"Was Emily Bennett killed here too?" Jeremy asked.

"The Founders thought it fitting to burn her with the other witches," Damon answered and Ryssa frowned.

"Barbarians," she muttered under her breath.

"How do you know she was burned with the others?" Bonnie asked the vampire.

"I tried to save her. I needed to get Katherine back and to do that, I needed Emily. This is back before I knew what a real bitch Katherine was," he added at Ryssa's amused look and Jeremy laughed.

"We're absolutely sure it's the right place?" Jeremy questioned both witches and they nodded.

No sooner did they enter the house and look around did Damon stop in his tracks, unable to move. "Whatever you're doing, stop," he told Ryssa who just shrugged and continued exploring. "Bonnie?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Then why can't I move?" Damon hissed in pain as his skin began to burn. "My ring's not working. Fix it."

Bonnie closed her eyes and after a moment and he was able to move. "I guess the witches don't like you being here," she told him.

"What a surprise, someone else who doesn't like the great Damon Salvatore," Ryssa commented dryly, surveying the room and sifting through the magic essences that lingered and danced around her. She could feel them as if they were all standing beside her, it was fascinating.

"I'll be outside," he announced and left.

Ryssa let out a groan as the essences and flashes started to press in on her and she glanced at Bonnie. _"This place is screwing with me, I'll create a link to you so that I feel it but I'm going out too. I can't focus in here. Their emotions are too much to handle at one time,"_ she thought at her and the other girl nodded. She reached out with her magic and repeated the spell she'd once done with Luka and Jonas, creating a bond with the Bennett witch.

Once she was done, she joined him outside and stretched her arms, the pressure easing up now that she was no longer inside.

"Knew you couldn't stay away," he teased.

"Yes, because I'm so madly in love with you." She looked at him and fought to keep a straight face, "you figured me out."

"No, but I will," he replied and she arched a brow. "Why are you here? I mean, Elijah's gone. Why stick around? Why not just pick up, start all over somewhere else?"

"We may be friends but we aren't close enough for me to tell you that," she answered and leaned on the pillar next to him casually.

"I don't get what your game is. Elijah helped you out of a shitty situation, great. But you blindly promise to follow the guy to another city where a ritual is going to take place without question?"

"I did have questions," she argued. "He answered them. He told me all that I needed for me to trust him."

"Besides the fact that he lied about compelling you."

"Yeah," she said softly, "besides that."

Damon studied the brunette and the corner of her mouth twitched.

"It's not polite to stare, Salvatore."

"I don't get you."

"Then don't try," she mimicked his words from the other day and he smirked.

"Why are you out here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be helping the witchy wonder-woman?"

"No need," she tapped her temple with a fingertip. "We're connected. What happens to her in there, I feel too."

"Handy."

"Sometimes. Long as it doesn't backfire on me at least," she muttered to herself. "And I'm out here because being there is making my senses go haywire. When you can feel the emotions of a hundred dead witches, it can give you a bit of a headache."

"Point taken," he replied and turned back to the open door. "Wanna hurry it up in there?" The door slammed shut and Ryssa snorted in silent laughter as he glared at it. "Love you too, Emily. You're on your own in there," he called and turned back to her.

"Always a pleasure, Damon," she smiled and he smirked at her and left.

When she had her empathy enough in control, she went back inside and her focus sharpened as she heard whispers all around. She looked over at Bonnie to see that she heard them too and took her hand, making a stronger connection between the two of them.

Bonnie let go of Ryssa's hand shortly after walked downstairs into the basement, both of them following behind her. "Here, this is it. Help me with the candles."

Ryssa darted her gaze around the room as the whispers got louder and ignored Jeremy freaking a little at the sound and Bonnie closed her eyes then opened them. The candles lit up at once and she looked at the other witch.

"They're ready."

Eyes closed and standing beside each other, Bonnie and Ryssa gripped the others hand and the voices grew louder. Without warning, Bonnie began to cry and Ryssa slammed her shields up harder as she heard the whispers and watched the images pouring into her mind. She saw all of the witches being burned, heard them screaming for help and felt the flames. She heard the chant and the warning within it. She could vaguely hear Jeremy trying to talk to Bonnie when the other girl let out a scream.

Jeremy moved to go to her but was thrown into the wall by the power of the combined witches while Bonnie continued to scream louder. He looked over at Ryssa to see that the other girl seemed to be fighting the impulse as well, brows furrowed in concentration. All at once the voices silenced and Jeremy rushed over to Bonnie who was crying.

Releasing the girl's hand, Ryssa reached out for the spirits of the witches and thanked them for their help and wished them peace before walking out and returning home.

About an hour or two later, Bonnie called her for help finding Elena and she reached out for the doppelganger.

"You don't need to find her, she's already home," she told the other witch and hung up then got another call a bit later from Damon.

"Can you stop by? More Klaus news," he told her and she squeezed her eyes shut, dispelling the ache in her head before she agreed.

Ryssa relaxed against the door frame of the library and listened to Elena's account of her time with Isobel and that Katherine had conspired to betray them. Of course the information didn't faze her, she'd known it would happen. Katerina was easy to peg as the type to put herself and her own safety first, it's what made her both dangerous and yet predictable if you looked at it the right way.

"You don't seem very surprised by any of this," Stefan told her and she lifted a shoulder tiredly.

"Because I'm not. Katerina tried to get me to tell her what I knew but I saw right through her. If there was even the slightest chance that she could offer Klaus something in return for her freedom, she was going to exploit it."

"Which is why we need to take precautions," Damon said and handed Elena a packet of papers. "This is the deed to our house, in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in yours."

"See? Finally, someone's being sensible," Ryssa approved. "Elijah did the same for me when we got here. He told me it would be best so that I had a safe place to be when he was busy." She flicked her gaze over to Elena and her tone got colder. "Before he was daggered by the very people he agreed to protect, mind you."

With a gasp, the prone man on the floor woke and Damon rushed over and grabbed him only to have Elena tell him to let the guy go. The witch observed as he left the house and looked back at Damon.

"The witch business worked, Bonnie and I are ready whenever Klaus makes his move. Therefore," she said and pushed off the door, "I'm beat and going to home to my comfy and very warm bed."

She paused and tilted her head then sent a pen into Damon's hand with a thought and he hissed and glared at her. "I suggest that when you ask for my assistance, you'll do us both a favor and don't say Elijah's name in front of me again. I may be petty enough to use a knife instead of a pen next time. Ta!" she smiled at Stefan and Elena and shut the door behind her.


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: Cookies to the reviewer who guessed one of my plot twists, kudos to you! I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

In Alaric's apartment, the possessed hunter was looking through the closet, cringing at the man's taste in clothes. Katherine was tied to a chair nearby, watching and when he asked her about which shirt, she suggested the dark one before his expression turned serious.

"Now, down to business. The Salvatore's have the white ash and the dagger, correct?" he questioned her.

"The dagger is in Elijah's body, he's in their basement."

"Excellent. That takes care of one problem," he smiled. "What else should I know about Safari Sam here?"

"You're on the outs with your girlfriend, Jenna. You're a history teacher at the high school."

"Right, Jenna. Anything else rather important?"

"The witch, Ryssa Jackson is helping the Salvatore's; she's not speaking to you because you stabbed Elijah."

"Ah yes, I've wanted to meet her for a while," he drawled. "Tell me about her."

"She's strong, bound me with no problem. She and Damon fight constantly, but have become friends to make working together easier," Katherine started. "She came from an abusive home and Elijah stepped in because he wanted to use her to stop you. She also just lost her daughter and her brother from Richmond is visiting until she's stable."

"And her and my dear brother? What exactly is the nature of their relationship?"

"She loves him, she admitted it to me. But promised him to help and isn't very happy about it," Katherine answered. "She can also sense vampires, and can move things and people with her magic."

Klaus sauntered over to her and lightly touched her face and she jumped, brimming with fear. "Jumpy, are we?"

"I've told you everything I know. Please, just kill me."

"I have no doubt that you believe you have. But what about what you don't know? What they didn't tell you?" He leaned close to compel her, "tell me."

"They're trying to see if the two witches can kill an Original without a dagger."

"I thought one of them didn't have her powers? Bonnie, the best friend."

"She doesn't so far as I know. But you kidnapped me, remember? I'm out of the loop."

"What does the other witch know, the Matthias?"

"She won't say, not just to me but to the Salvatore's. She's refusing to betray Elijah's confidence and secrets."

"Well, that's easily fixed. I have big plans for Miss Jackson."

"Please Klaus, just kill me and be done with it," she pleaded.

"And show you mercy and kindness? I've been looking for you for 500 years, your death is going to last at least half as long," he retorted. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed it into her bound thigh. "Now, I want you to take it out and do that over and over while I'm gone. If you get bored, switch legs."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go lay eyes on the witch my brother's so infatuated with, along with my precious doppelganger."

* * *

Trent looked up from where he was making himself and Ryssa something to eat at the sound of knocking at the door and glanced toward the stairs. They'd finally finished painting and his dear sister was now working on her bookshelf with music playing. He went to answer and pulled it open to reveal a guy he didn't recognize and eyed him warily.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Ryssa had stressed to him the importance of not letting anyone in unless she gave the okay for as long as he decided to visit, so he didn't offer.

"Is Ryssa here? I was hoping that I could talk to her," Ric/Klaus replied to the tall young man who'd answered and noticed the way he turned to regard the stairs from where he could hear music playing.

"I'm not really supposed to let anyone in; do you mind me asking your name?"

"Alaric Saltzman, she knows me."

"Okay, uh, just wait here please," Trent said and closed the door and went to double check with his sister. "Hey Rys, there's someone at the door for you, an Alaric Saltzman."

The witch stopped in what she was doing and looked at him, confusion shining on her face. How strange, she wasn't aware the history teacher had known where she lived. Then again, he and Damon were buddies, she reasoned. He was on her list of least favorite people too because he'd been the one to drive the dagger into Elijah, but whatever it was that had brought him over might be important.

"He's fine, let him up for me and then make yourself scarce," she answered.

Trent rolled his eyes but obeyed, returning shortly afterward with the other man who was surveying the room with interest before his eyes landed on her. She shot her brother a pointed look and he took off, leaving the two alone.

"Sorry to intrude, I just want to talk," Klaus said as he examined the witch. She was a beauty, with dark brown long hair and an angular face, deep blue-green eyes and a full mouth that pursed a little at the sight of him.

"Well if you're going to be here, do you mind helping?" she asked and went to lift one of the shelves to place it on the wall and he took the other end. "I take it Damon told you where I lived?"

"Yeah, I asked him and said it was because I wanted to apologize for the Elijah thing," he replied.

"Ric, I've met you about three times so I have no real reason to dislike you. But if you want to talk to me about Elijah then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said sternly.

"Sorry, no more talk of Elijah. I promise," he apologized and she nodded after a moment. "How did you two meet again? I only got the shorthand version," he posed the question and watched her profile as she screwed in the shelf holder for the next shelf.

"He saved me from an abusive family," she explained. "I got lucky, really. He came to town to speak to my mother but since she had no magic, it fell to me to help him with Klaus."

"How much did he tell you about Klaus?"

"Enough," she sighed. "Everyone keeps asking me about what he told me but no one seems to understand that it's not my information to share. Besides, I think I'm still trying to get a measure of the guy."

"What do you mean?"

"You met my brother, the guy who let you in right?" she said and he nodded and helped her with the next shelf. "He protected me from the beatings and was there when I had my daughter. He's the only family I have anymore. When Elijah told me he wanted his brother to die, I didn't get it. Still don't."

"Maybe he's just a really bad person."

"It's possible. I don't know though, I just have trouble believing that a thousand and some odd year old family could hate each other that much. I keep thinking there has to be a reason, a motive. Some sort of cataclysm that started it. You don't just live for centuries and wake up one day and say 'I want to kill my brother.'"

"And he never said why?"

"No, but to be fair I didn't really ask. Actually I did, but I don't think he was truthful. He says I'm too compassionate for my own good, that I don't judge on first look, I guess that's where the doubt comes from," she shrugged. "I just can't accept that a person is 100% bad, not without a valid reason. Insanity is one thing but even then, it stems from somewhere."

"You have an odd way of looking at things."

"So I've been told," she laughed dryly.

"I'm sorry about your daughter, that's terrible."

"Another subject I'd rather not get into with a guy who's more or less a stranger," she evaded and glanced at him. "What do you think about Klaus?"

"I think he's an all around bad guy and enjoys it," Ric/Klaus replied and she tilted her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I think it's about time I took a break," she decided and set the screwdriver down. "At least I don't have to worry about getting locked in a room this time," she mumbled.

"Why do I feel that there's a story there?" Klaus asked as he followed her back downstairs and into the kitchen. He was rather curious about Elijah's witch, had been since he'd heard about the well known Matthias line. He'd tried to find the family himself but his brother had beaten him to it, but no matter, he was the one with the upper hand now.

"Probably because there is," she half-smiled and pulled out two cups from the cabinet and reached into the fridge for the Iced tea pitcher. While she was away from him, she called on her energy reading abilities and inspected Ric closely. What she found confirmed her suspicions while giving her a very bad feeling but she suppressed it, not letting anything show. "I was caught up in translating a cuneiform tablet my brother asked me to look at and Elijah thought it funny to lock me in a room for a while to make sure I stopped."

"I'm sure he thought it was best," Klaus smiled and accepted the cup, fingering the rim of it as she looked off in another direction.

"Still, not really fair. Especially since I have to start all over now," she muttered and rolled her eyes. She watched him with thinly veiled fear and when he looked as if he was going to take a sip she shut her emotions and mind down. "In the interest of full disclosure, I don't think you want to do that," she informed him mildly and he met her gaze.

"Why? Bad batch?"

"No. Vervained batch," she said and raised her eyebrows when he looked back at her. "What intrigues me, aside from the how of it, is why you would come to see me, Klaus."

"What are you talking about? I'm Alaric."

"No, you're not. Alaric wouldn't come out here to apologize for doing what he believed was the right thing to do. Add to that the fact that your energy is all wrong," she explained. "To spare you the complex details, each person has their own energy signature, and you," she gestured at him with her cup, "have a very fragmented one. As if something is shoved where it doesn't belong."

"If you knew it was me, then why not say so before?"

"Call it scientific curiosity," she supplied. "I merely wondered how it was possible and why I was getting a visit in the first place."

"So you served me vervain tea?"

"The tea is more for my brother's benefit. He and I are both stubborn and he won't leave town and until I can manage to change his mind, the least I can do is ensure he can't be compelled." She leaned against the counter and forced a pleasant smile, "besides, I did warn you."

"True, love, you did."

"I figure that if you wanted me dead, I would be. So that leaves me thinking that you want something else," she deduced. "Why ruin a perfectly good conversation with a hostile act?"

"Come work for me instead," he proposed. "I have the Martin witch but with another at my side, I'll be unstoppable. What do you think, darling? Fancy switching sides? I'll reunite you with my brother and you both can live happily."

"I think that you haven't given me enough incentive," she replied, struggling to keep calm. She wanted Elijah back more now than ever what with Emma gone but Klaus was tricky. "I have no reason to trust that you won't kill me no matter what I choose."

"I do have something you want," he drawled and she tensed, not liking the look on his face or in his eyes. If she'd had any lingering doubts as to who was controlling Alaric, they were now gone. "You see, your sister wasn't hard to find, and I can easily heal her with only a word to my people. Even better, little Emma never died."

"What are you saying, Klaus?" she asked, clenching her jaw and trying to maintain her control on her magic. She watched him take out a phone and press buttons and held it up to her and she stifled a gasp at seeing her daughter alive and well. "How do I know when this was taken? I could have been done anytime."

Klaus pressed another button and she felt her spirits sink when the picture details read that very morning. How was she supposed to turn her back now? She'd made a promise to the man she loved, but this was her baby. "I'll leave you to think it over, sweetheart."

He stalked over till he was less than an inch away from her, relishing in the way her heartbeat raced and lifted her hand to place a kiss on it then stared into her eyes. "You are forget that I am in Alaric's body and will volunteer as a chaperone at the High School decade dance tonight," he compelled and left while she was recovering.

Ryssa blinked, struggling to wrap her mind around the fact that Klaus was not only in town but was offering her family and Elijah to her. Granted, the chance of him keeping his word was laughable, but did she really want to take that risk? She needed Elijah. If anyone could get her family away from the hybrid, it would have been him. But the Original was daggered and hidden, leaving her all alone to make an impossible decision.

"Hey sis," Trent called to her, pulling her back into the present. "Are you alright?"

"If someone were to tell you that they could fix Mandy but in exchange you had to help them and break a promise, what would you say?" she asked him.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Please, Trent," she whispered and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I would say that there's a reason for the phrase 'making a deal with the devil' and to make sure I could brace myself for the consequences." He looked at her with concern, the troubled light in her eyes worried him, and he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's going on?"

"Emma's alive, big brother."

"What? The doctors told me she didn't make it. That she died in surgery."

"Did you see her?" she demanded and after a beat he shook his head. "Klaus has her, the bad guy I'm helping Elijah to stop. He's offered to heal Mandy and give me Emma and let me and Elijah live happily if I break my deal with Elijah." She thrust her head back and grunted when it hit the cabinet behind her, closing her eyes to fight the tears. "What do I do, Trent?"

"I can't believe it," he mumbled to himself then met her gaze again. "I want them back, you know I do, but how much can you trust this guy? Elijah wouldn't have asked for your help if the guy wasn't a threat. If you agree, you have no guarantee that he won't kill them and us anyway."

"I know, I know," she groaned. "The minute I agree and he has no use for me then there's a pretty good bet that he won't bother keeping us alive. But what if he does? What if we get her back and hide?"

"I don't think it'll work," he answered. "Please, what's really happening here?"

"Klaus is half vampire and half werewolf but the wolf side is latent, he wants to perform a ritual to break a curse on him and trigger the werewolf in him. If he does that, no one's going to be safe," she explained.

"And how long has he been trying to break it?"

"Somewhere past 10 or so centuries. He tried once 500 years ago but failed."

"In that case, if he's been looking for a way for that long, there's a pretty good likelihood of him finding us if we were to run. So that leaves you with the decision to stop him like you promised to do, or to betray him and the Salvatore's and risk all of our lives."

"Exactly, either way, Em is at risk," she agreed. "How do I make this choice?"

Trent hugged her to him tightly and smoothed her hair, wishing he had an answer. He loved his sister and niece and they could die whether she agreed or not. But do you choose the certain death or the uncertain? She'd feel guilty either way, they both would now that she'd shared the truth with him, but what was the right answer?

"There has to be a way we haven't considered," she mused.

"I was just thinking that too," he replied. "We'll figure it out together, okay?"

"Yeah," she said softly and gently extracted herself. "I have to go chaperone some dance. I'll be back later, stay indoors."

As soon as he'd grudgingly caved, the two siblings went back upstairs to finish the office together.

A little while later Damon called her over and she met him, Stefan, Bonnie and Elena in the living room. She still had not made up her mind on Klaus' request, she wasn't sure how. If she turned off her heart, she would be able to admit to herself that it was a bad idea. She knew that the hybrid plainly could not be trusted, and that if she consented, she would be turning her back on Elijah. If she listened to her heart, it reminded her of how she had felt knowing Emma was dead and asked the silent question of if she wanted to go through it again. No matter what, she was taking a risk, either option would be a death sentence if she looked at it rationally. But this was her daughter, her baby. How could she look at anything rationally with that in mind? What would Mandy want?

Trent tried to help as best as he could, but even he didn't know what to do. He seemed set on the idea that Elijah would know or have a better alternative, but he also didn't know where the Original truly was and his condition. She would just have to stall when he asked again, she mused. All the same, she kept herself withdrawn from the others, especially both vampires. If they were to find out that she was even considering it, they might try to kill her too.

Listening absently as the others discussed Klaus practically calling Elena out, she thought back to her previous assumptions about Klaus' character. Had she really thought him not truly evil based on lack of evidence? When the door was knocked on and Alaric entered, she caught the glance he sent in her direction before he greeted Damon casually.

"Ric, I need you to put me down as a chaperone for the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move," Damon told him. He flicked his blue eyes over to the older witch and addressed her, "you should be there too, just in case."

"I was already planning on it, short bus," she retorted. Stefan and Alaric smiled at her quip and Damon frowned at her but she ignored him in favor of pouring herself a drink. Something in the room was bothering her but she was too preoccupied to determine what.

"Say we find him, then what?" Elena asked the room at large. "What's the plan?"

"Me and Ryssa are the plan," Bonnie answered and said witch raised her glass in acknowledgement. "If he makes a move, he'll be seriously surprised to see how much magic we can channel together. We can kill him, I'm sure of it."

Elena looked over at Ryssa who said nothing, but she hadn't said much since she'd arrived to begin with. She noticed that Alaric had taken a spot to stand near the witch who didn't react, despite the events of the dinner party and him stabbing the Original.

"It's not going to be easy," the history teacher remarked. "He's not known as the biggest, baddest vampire around for nothing."

"Maybe he's just egotistical," Ryssa suggested mildly and Alaric darted his eyes over to her and back to the group quicker than she could catch.

"True, what if he—" Damon began and rushed over to Bonnie who threw him to the other side of the room without touching him. He tried Ryssa next but she froze him to the spot and used her magic to throw a book at him with some amusement.

"You're such a sucker for punishment," she commented to him conversationally. "I would have thought you'd tired of me throwing you. How's the hand, by the way?" she asked wolfishly and he glared.

"Perfect now that a pen isn't jammed into it," he tossed back and she smirked at him.

"Not my fault that I get ruthless when you make me cranky."

"Okay you two, chill," Stefan interrupted their bickering.

"Even if he is an Original, we can take him Elena," Bonnie said sincerely to the other girl who nodded hesitantly.

* * *

Sometime later, wearing her blue dress again, she stood in a less populated corner of the gym watching the couples dancing. She felt Bonnie, the doppelganger and the three vampires but there was still no sign of Klaus, not that she knew what he looked like. She just hoped her magic wouldn't fail her and that the night wouldn't end in death. Both witches had heard the chant in the old witch house, both knew the risk channeling that much power could bring. Her own was somewhat stronger than the Bennett's but now with the added reserves from the dead witches, she was well aware of what could happen.

As far as Klaus' offer, she still had yet to make up her mind but was inclined to agree. It was a hard choice. On one hand her morals and love for Elijah hung in the balance, while on the other was her daughter. Family or love? Unless she found a better way, she would be forced to pick one.

Ryssa observed Alaric dancing with one of the girls and tried to relax, letting herself get lost in the music. The girl he'd danced with took the stage and openly claimed a song was dedicated to Elena from Klaus. This caught her attention and she reached out but with the multitude of people squished together in one place, it was hard to pinpoint the Original. She caught a glimpse of Damon and Elena dancing and rolled her eyes then noted that Alaric was coming directly toward her, a smile on his handsome face.

"May I have this dance?" he inquired and she accepted his hand and let him lead her out onto the floor where he led her through a dance step in time with the song. "Any sign of him yet?"

"I can't tell," she sighed, scanning the faces. "Crowds tend to jam the signal."

"I'm surprised to see you still in town," he told her. "What with Elijah dead, I'd have guessed you would leave."

"Everybody seems to find my motives fascinating," she laughed. "I'm starting to wonder the same, truthfully."

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind today. Want to step out and get some air?" he suggested and added at her hesitant expression, "Bonnie can manage for a minute or two."

"Why not?" she shrugged and accompanied him out of the gym and through the hallways then let out a cry of surprise when she was pushed against one of the lockers, his hand on her throat. "What the—"

"Silence," he ordered and after checking that she wore no jewelry still, he compelled her, "you may remember who I really am."

"Klaus?" she breathed and he eased up on the pressure on her neck but didn't let go. She lashed at him with a quarter of her magic and he scowled and stepped back, dropping his hand but when she didn't run, he smiled at her charmingly.

"Hello love," he drawled. "Have you an answer for me?"

"No, I need more time to think. Please, Klaus," she pleaded.

"I'm going to kill the Bennett witch tonight. If you do not get in my way, I will give you more time."

"Do I have your word?" she asked and his smile broadened.

"Of course, darling. Now," he moved closer, "you will not warn the Bennett witch or say a word about my identity."

"I won't reveal who you are or say anything," she repeated.

"Lovely," he held his elbow out and she took it as they returned to the dance.


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: Yay, Elijah's back! I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Ryssa stared into the fireplace in the living room, her mind racing as it went over what had transpired the night before at the dance. Klaus had given her his word that if she stayed out of the way, he would give her more time. So she'd done something despicable; she'd gone home. She had left Bonnie and the others to fend for themselves against the Original. She had turned her back on another witch and her promise to help the Salvatore's and Elena. The action left her feeling sick to her stomach and a coward but she had to take Emma's safety into consideration.

Of course, she was later told that Bonnie had faked her death to throw Klaus off, but it was of little comfort. Damon had tried to call and come to see her most likely to demand where she'd been, she'd felt him trying to break through the barrier but she refused to see him. She couldn't possibly explain why she'd simply walked away. She was beginning to understand Jonas' motivation, but she wouldn't go so far as to capture Elena. It seemed like agreeing to Klaus and giving herself over to him was a small price to pay to have her family returned to her. But at the same time, she wanted to demand more proof, maybe to see her physically, if she could.

"Hey," Trent greeted softly and she tore her eyes from the flames she was watching dance as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Hi," she answered and leaned her head on the cushion.

"Still feeling guilty?"

"Yeah. I'm not the type to be selfish but now it feels like I'm acting that way. I want them back, and I'm forsaking other people's lives and promises just to have it. How am I any better than Klaus?"

"Don't say that," Trent argued vehemently, "you're so much better than that monster. You would never kidnap someone to get what you want."

"No, I'd just let them die."

"Stop it, Ryssa. You did what you had to do in order to keep your family safe." Studying her brother, she allowed him to take her hand in his and squeeze it. "What about Damon and the other vampires? Can't they help?"

"I can't go to them for this, they can't know I'm even considering it," she shook her head.

"Well why not?"

"It's…complicated." Ryssa raised her gaze to meet his and saw that he looked just as frustrated as she felt. "I know you want to help, but the best thing you can do is go back to Richmond and stay there where I know that you at least are safe."

"I don't like leaving you here alone with all of this," he hesitated and she tried to smile.

"I'll be ok once I know you're out of the line of fire."

When he still didn't seem convinced she leaned forward and he pulled her into a hug and they held onto each other. "Lock your doors at all times, stock up on vervain and don't allow anyone inside, even if you know them," she warned and he nodded.

"Please be careful, Ryssa," he whispered. "Whatever you choose, I swear to you that I will support you."

Tears fell from both of their eyes as they both spared a moment to realize that should she turn down Klaus' offer, they might die or lose their two lost family members. He looked down into her eyes and kissed her forehead. "You are the strongest woman I know, you can get through this. I'll be right there with you, never forget."

"Then why do I feel so alone?" she breathed.

"I'll always be in front of you, behind and beside," he vowed. "That way no matter which way you fall, I'll catch you. Even if you decide not to help him, it will never change my opinion of you or make me love you any less."

The two of them sat there for a little bit longer, soaking in the feel of the others embrace until he finally got up to go pack up his things. She helped him with most of it, and then watched numbly as he drove away. She ignored the nagging voice in her head reminding her that it could be the last time she saw him but at least he would be out of harm's—and Klaus' with any luck—way. Once she could no longer see him and the heavy weight of solitude settled in around her, she retreated back into her office to shut everything else out.

* * *

Elijah looked up at the house before him, just drinking in the sight, anxious to see the young witch who resided inside of it. No doubt she knew about the visits he'd erased and would be angry with him but the prospect of seeing her was too strong to keep him away. He didn't have long at the moment, since Elena had returned home to see her aunt and he'd taken the opportunity to see Ryssa. He caught the scent of Trent and figured the man had driven down to visit and made a mental note to thank him.

In truth, his conversation with Elena had brought up conflicting emotions in him he'd long ago suppressed about his family. Thus prompting him to seek out the one person who knew only some of his history and had never judged him for it. He needed her forgiveness now, for not heeding her warning on the night Elena daggered him as well as for making her forget his brief conversations with her over the years. Whether she would give it however, was another matter entirely.

When the Original approached the house and slipped inside, his gaze wandered, taking in the subtle changes she'd made. There were more pictures on the wall, a blanket over the couch, a rug that led from the door to the middle of the foyer. Her scent was everywhere and he listened closely and heard a steady heartbeat from upstairs, the same steadiness he heard when she slept. He took his time going up the stairs, letting the sound of her heartbeat guide him.

Eventually he came to a room that had been painted deep red to see a board with symbols written on it, empty shelves against one wall and a desk cluttered with books and papers. What held his focus was the woman who'd fallen asleep at the desk, her hair in a messy braid over her shoulder. He rushed over to get a closer look at her, dark eyes roaming hungrily. It seemed the few days he'd been gone had taken their toll on his little Ryssa. He allowed himself a few minutes to bask in the familiarity of her presence and reached a hand out to sweep back a loose tendril of brown hair that fell over her face.

"I'll return soon, my flower," he told her quietly and she shifted in her sleep. He blurred over to the nearby couch in the room and carefully draped a blanket over her form before leaving the house, and her, behind to continue his conversation with Elena.

* * *

Ryssa woke feeling oddly warm and looked at the blanket curiously. She didn't remember grabbing it but then again, she'd been so caught up in work that she supposed she could have forgotten. She'd finished the translation for Trent and had been working on yet another, a Greek journal of sorts depicting the life of a Grecian peasant with mention of worship and the Olympics. She was the most comfortable with the Greek language, both modern and Ancient and contributed it to her heritage. Unfortunately she'd fallen asleep in the middle of it, the events from the past week finally catching up with her.

Stretching when she stood, she shuffled out of the room and down the stairs, stopping only long enough to check her phone. Predictably, she had quite a few messages but she wasn't really in the mood to deal with the Salvatore's. If Klaus wanted his answer, he'd have come in person, not called. So preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't sense the company of the vampire until she entered the kitchen to see him perched on the stool where he'd sat since they moved in every morning. She gaped at him, waiting to wake up from what had to be a dream as he calmly drank his coffee and slowly darted his amused eyes up to meet her confused ones.

Instead of saying anything, she set about pouring herself a cup of coffee, convinced that he wasn't truly there and she was just imagining him. When his hand touched hers, the illusion shattered and she watched his hand, still not prepared to take the chance of looking up at him. He rushed over so that he was standing less than an inch away and her carefully built defenses took its first hit at the heart breaking smell of his cologne. He lifted her chin with firm fingers and she felt them crumble around her, leaving her with no other way to guard herself. Silently he examined her eyes, sifting through the pain and anger and overwhelming relief at the fact that he was awake again.

Ryssa flung herself into his arms and he held onto her as she broke into fresh sobs, lowering her gently to the floor when her legs buckled. He still said nothing, only held her tightly against him, rubbing her back in a gesture of comfort. He waited her out, uncertain what was causing the depth of emotion and content just to have her in his arms instead of lashing out at him in fury.

When her tears stopped, he swept her up and onto the bar, then waited until she had gained control of herself once more. He brushed a hand over the softness of her cheek, experiencing the sensation that he'd been deprived of for days. She leaned into the touch, drained of the overwhelming emotions that she'd carried since he'd last stood before her.

"How are you, my little Ryssa?" he asked and she tried to hide the tortured expression she knew he saw. She was beyond happy to have him back, hope whispering in her ear that he could help her rescue Mandy and Emma from Klaus' clutches but she stamped it down. What if he was angry with her for considering to betray her promise to him?

"I've missed you," she breathed and he gave her a slight smile.

"I am sorry for not listening to you about Elena," he stated. "I need to trust your instincts more."

"You lied to me." She watched the flicker of regret pass through his eyes, "you said you'd never compelled me."

"I did."

"But why?"

"I believed it would be best if you didn't know that I was keeping such a close eye on you. I wanted to give you as normal a life as possible before I needed your help to kill Klaus."

"You should have told me the truth, Elijah."

"Forgive me, Ryssa." He held her gaze intently and brushed a kiss over the knuckles of the hand he had held before. "I never meant to give you heartache."

"I know," she whispered and squashed the flash of desire from the feel of his warm breath and lips on her hand. "I forgive you."

"Elena revived me earlier this morning and we've made another deal, the same as before," he told her and she nodded absently.

"It was you that covered me with the blanket, wasn't it?"

"Guilty," he smiled, his brown hair falling into his eyes. "I couldn't resist coming to check on my favorite witch," he teased lightly and she forced a smile. "Come, I insist on going to the Salvatore's. Elena wishes to inform them of our deal."

"Elena?"

"Yes, she's waiting just outside."

"Oh…" she let him place her back on her feet and went upstairs to put a sweatshirt and shoes on and she was strangely pleased when he didn't accompany her. She needed to think about what she wanted to do now that Elijah was awake. Dare she tell him of Klaus' offer? She loved Elijah but she was a little hesitant about telling him, if only because she still had yet to decide. Her heart was still warring with her head, and neither was gaining ground.

One moment she would agree with her head that she should stick to her morals, that she'd already mourned her daughter. But that faltered when she was faced with the harshness of her thoughts. She had never expected herself to become callous, but here she was debating saying no to Klaus and most assuredly killing her own flesh and blood. Then there was the other option that she didn't like any better. If she said yes, then she would be in his debt and service until he saw fit to release her. Add to that the possibility that she may not even get Emma back right away. If Klaus was as smart as she anticipated, then he would hang onto her to ensure that she continued to obey. Both were a gamble, and both distasteful.

Ryssa lost herself in her musings as the three of them went over to the Salvatore's and listened as he demanded an apology, stating that the truce was renewed. She observed Stefan taking the initiative by doing what he requested but Damon didn't seem to be about to follow in his brother's footsteps. He glanced over at her and she met his angry blue eyes for a second before forcing her own away. He stormed off and she noticed Elijah's jaw clench and she went after the elder Salvatore before she really had a chance to stop and think.

"All he wants is an apology, Damon," she told him quietly in his room. "I think you owe him that."

"What about you? Where were you last night? We needed your help and you bailed."

"I had my reasons," she defended. "Please, go back in there and say you're sorry and we can get on with this whole mess."

"Did you forgive him? He lied about compelling you. You still trust him after that?"

"Of course I do," she argued.

"What reasons? What could possibly be more important than a promise you made to keep Elena alive?"

"Her life isn't the only one hanging in the balance!"

"Exactly, Bonnie's was too!"

"You don't get it," she muttered.

"I get that you're a liar and a coward," he spat. "Hell of a lesson to teach your kid, Ryssa."

"You shut your mouth about Emma!"

"You still want to be a vampire? I can turn you right now. Not like your witchy powers are much use when you run away," he taunted.

"I didn't run," she growled.

"Oh no? Just one taste of blood and snap, you're dead. No more grieving over poor dead Emma," he tossed back and she slapped him as hard as she could manage.

"Klaus has her, Damon! She didn't die; the doctors must have been compelled to tell Trent that she did. He's offering to give her back and heal Amanda if I side with him. You tell me what I should do, I'd love to hear it," she said and glared at him. "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

With that she fled the house, not even stopping when the others or Elijah called to her, using her magic against the Original for the first time in her life to keep him from going after her. She couldn't be around them, any of them. When she was in the yard outside her house she unleashed her rage and desperation, lashing out at nature. She heard limbs breaking from the trees and was showered in leaves, heard the beginnings of a storm and felt the rain as it pelted her but none of it fazed her. Damon had gone one step too far in his rage at her and she'd blurted out Klaus' intentions and Elijah had heard.

Spent and kneeling on the cold ground while it rained, she sensed him behind her but didn't turn. She didn't know how to face him at the moment. Not while she was so raw from grief, fear, and pain. His shoes crunched on the leaves and he calmly picked her up into his arms and carried her inside. His face gave away nothing, his eyes even less. She couldn't determine if he was angry with her or what he was thinking as he brought her up the stairs and into her bathroom and peeled her soaked clothes off of her shaking body. Once she was bare, he handed her a towel and started a warm bath for her and she watched his every movement.

As soon as the water was ready he stepped back and she climbed in, expecting him to leave the room but he didn't. He stood nearby with his hands in his pockets casually and studied her as she pulled her legs against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, her chin resting on top of them.

"Tell me what has happened in my absence," he ordered calmly and she did. She explained to him about finding the burial ground and harnessing the witch power, about Damon's visit the day after he'd been daggered and her decision to help them stop the ritual and their subsequent friendship. He gave her his undivided attention as she went on to tell him about the phone call from Trent about Emma's death and Mandy's comma, then about Alaric being possessed by Klaus and his claim to free Elijah and Emma if she agreed to switch sides to help him. When she finished her tale with her sending Trent home and the events of the dance, the room lapsed back into quiet while he digested the information and she relaxed in the bath, staring blankly at the water.

Elijah knew Klaus, and he was well aware of what he was capable of. He repressed the anger at himself for thinking that the hybrid hadn't known of Ryssa. Instead, like always, his brother was one step ahead and it seemed that the one to suffer would be her. He could sympathize with her plight; he knew what it was like to be torn between morals and family. It bothered him greatly that she was going through it too. He could easily try to get Emma's location from his brother and heal Amanda then hide them both but that would also make them - and her by association - bigger targets. His brother did not like losing his leverage over a situation, and it made him furious the lengths he'd gone to ensure her cooperation.

When her shivering stopped, he handed her the towel and she wrapped it around herself and they went back into the bedroom. He watched as she dried herself off and pulled on one of his shirts and a pair of yoga pants and towel-dried her hair before separating the strands and braiding them. She seemed to be waiting for him to give her some sign of what she ought to do and when he didn't; she curled up under the blankets and turned her back to him.

This action tore him from his thoughts and he shed his jacket and shoes and joined her and once he'd lain down, she tensed. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist and pulled her to him, enjoying the feel of her flush against his chest. He moved a section of her hair away from her pale throat and placed a gentle kiss on it and he felt her soften.

"I am sorry that Emma is being used against you," he told her and she nodded. She knew that he cared for her daughter and meant what he said, but it solved nothing. "I will do what I can to remove her and your sister from his grasp; I give you my word, Ryssa."

"I know," she replied and shifted her body around to face him and he took in the emotions she'd been hiding from him since he'd returned. His assumption that she'd appeared different now rang true in his head as he realized that he'd been right. Gone was the confidence, the assurance that things would work out. It had been replaced by something that tugged at his deadened heart.

Ryssa skimmed her fingertips over the line of his jaw and he permitted it, listening to her heartbeat quicken. Her fingers explored his features as if committing them to memory, tenderness in her blue-green eyes. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers to taste her and she let out a tiny moan. "Did you miss me?" she whispered when he let her up for air and her insides twisted at the smile he gave her.

"Very much," he answered truthfully.

"Show me," she challenged with a quick smile and he chuckled then obeyed.


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Ryssa traced patterns into Elijah's skin absently, her mind on the previous day and her still unsolved problem with Klaus' offer. Elijah had of course promised to help Emma and Mandy as she'd known he would but there was still the chance that Klaus would stop them. She carefully climbed out of the bed, trying not to wake him. She didn't have a lot of time to make the phone call she was planning, Elijah would notice her absence beside him or hear what was being said and would most definitely disagree with her actions. But her daughter's life meant more than a fight that she knew would happen anyway so she grabbed her phone and crept down the stairs and outside.

"Why hello, little witch," Klaus greeted her when he answered.

"I want more proof that she's alive and well," she replied.

"Does that mean your answer is yes?"

"Not yet," she shifted and glanced back up to her window. "I want to see her, Klaus."

"That can be arranged," he said. "Come alone to the cemetery in two hours, you'll see the girl. I expect an answer soon, Ryssa Jackson. I am not as patient a man as my dear brother."

"I understand."

"Good."

At the sound of a throat clearing she flushed and turned to face the very annoyed gaze of Elijah who stood fully dressed behind her. He purposefully took her phone from her hands and put it into his jacket pocket and went back inside and she winced and followed. Barely a day with him back and already he was irritated at her.

They drank their coffee quietly until she broke it by meeting his hard eyes with her pleading ones. "I need to make sure she's not hurt Elijah," she told him softly.

"That does not give you the excuse to sneak out of bed to make the call and agree to meet him alone. My brother cannot be trusted to keep his word. He is asking you only as a courtesy, he is not above taking you by force or hurting her to make a point that you need to decide and soon."

"I know," she hung her head and sighed. "She's my daughter Elijah. I fell apart when Trent told me she was dead, I even attacked Damon to provoke him into turning me into a vampire. I can't let her die."

Elijah softened slightly at the pain and fear he saw in her blue-green eyes and blurred over to her side of the counter, taking her into his arms. "I will not let that happen, little Ryssa." He lifted her chin and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "But I refuse to allow you to go alone to meet him."

"I can handle him, I have the power of the witches from the burial ground, 'Lijah," she argued. "What if he senses you?"

"Be that as it may, I will not place your life in danger. Either I accompany you or I will send one of the Salvatore's."

"I thought you didn't like them?" she teased.

"I don't," he smiled. "However much I detest Damon Salvatore, he has been useful in keeping you safe. Going alone is out of the question, so choose."

Ryssa nibbled on her lip uncertainly, debating her choices. She always wanted Elijah by her side but as far as they knew, Klaus wasn't aware that he was not in stasis anymore. They needed that in order to succeed at the ritual, the element of surprise. And while she liked Stefan, she didn't know him half as well as she knew Damon. The two of them bickered constantly but he'd also been the only one to treat her normally after Emma, to become her friend and save her from a burning building. Somewhere along the way, she'd come to trust the hotheaded brother and hoped he would have gotten past his anger enough to help her.

"Damon," she decided. "Klaus doesn't know you're awake and we can use that when the ritual comes," she explained to him and he nodded in assent. She knew him though and saw the brief flash of jealousy and possessiveness in his eyes before he controlled himself.

"Very well," he replied and kissed her lips lightly. "Go get ready, we must go there now to discuss the ritual and you may ask him then." She went to obey but he caught her wrist and she turned back and he tenderly secured a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Do not take unnecessary risks, Ryssa. I will be very displeased if you returned to me damaged."

"Aw and I thought you liked me that way," she teased and he gave her a half-smile and released her to go and change, his dark gaze following her progress up the stairs closely.

It still surprised him how strong his witch was, and how little she asked of him. He was used to selfishness and manipulation, but she was the complete opposite. She gave without limitations: her forgiveness, kindness, love and mercy. Not once had she pressed him on how he felt for her, or if he loved her back. It astounded him that he'd found such a rare treasure in the wreckage that had become his life. He was very old, and he'd grown used to everything he touched turning to ash as it slowly faded, leaving him alone. To hold something with her kind of spirit and to see her look back at him with only kindness and devotion was a precious gift. He was aware that she'd been afraid to tell him of the situation she was in and why, yet she had done her best to remain loyal. Her love was almost more than he could take sometimes.

At the sound of music playing and her voice singing, his thoughts disappeared and he was moving in the direction of their bedroom. He remembered the first time he'd heard her voice; it had reached inside of him and connected to something he didn't know existed. He knew now what he felt for her, had known for a while. It was just a matter of putting it into words. Whenever he contemplated how to go about that, she would look at him with her expressive and non-judgmental eyes and he was lost to her. She'd weaved her spell around him so tightly that he couldn't see any other future except one with her. Wordlessly, he went to her and she welcomed him with a sweet smile and he allowed himself to forget just for a little while about Klaus, the ritual, and all of the reasons he'd given up on love.

* * *

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus will break the curse," Elijah said. They were at the Boarding House with Elena and Stefan while Damon was in another room somewhere in the house.

"I thought the curse was fake?" Stefan asked him. "That it's only a curse for him."

"Klaus is a vampire born of the werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept the werewolf half dormant, if he breaks it he will be become a true hybrid."

"So we don't let him break the curse," Damon interrupted as he entered the room. "Bonnie can kill him today." He looked at Ryssa with coldness in his eyes and she fought the urge to look away, meeting him head on, "it's not like we can count on the other witch after all."

"Damon," Stefan warned when Elijah bristled.

"Shut it Damon," Ryssa growled. "I explained to you what's going on, what do you expect me to do? Let Klaus kill her for a bunch of people I hardly know?"

"I expected you to keep your deal," he hissed.

"Guard your words very carefully Salvatore," Elijah stated coolly. "Ryssa has filled me in on your behavior and friendship but that does not give you the leeway to speak so insolently."

"We can't use Bonnie," Elena said hurriedly as the two vampires glared at each other. "If she channels that much power, she'll die."

"I'll write her a great eulogy."

"Elijah, how do we break this curse?" asked Stefan.

"The ritual is rather straightforward, I believe Ryssa has said what the ingredients needed are?" he directed the question to the witch at his side who nodded.

"The moonstone."

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that is bound to the stone. Once that is done, Klaus will sacrifice both a werewolf and vampire, since he is of both bloodlines."

"And me?" inquired Elena.

"You will be the last stage of the ritual," Elijah answered and took a wooden box from a shelf. "Klaus must drink from the doppelganger until she is dead."

Ryssa watched the two brothers glancing at each other and Stefan taking Elena's hand then at Elijah who opened the box and removed a jar from it. "That's it?" she breathed and he nodded once.

"What? What is it?" Stefan addressed her but she didn't hear him, her conversation with the Original from years ago passing through her mind. _'"You asked me if we can stop it before the doppelganger had to die, there's also one more thing I haven't said. Years ago I fell in love with Katerina and tried to save her, I found a way."'_

"This is an elixir I acquired around 500 years ago for Katerina originally. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation," he informed them. "You will die," he said to Elena, "and then you'll be alive."

"That's your brilliant plan to save her life?" Damon scoffed. "Some potion that's been around for 500 years?" He looked over at Elena who still gripped Stefan's hand. "Use John's ring, at least we know that works."

"The ring may not work," Elijah commented. "As she is a doppelganger and therefore a supernatural being, odds are the ring is only used for humans."

"Yeah well I'll take those odds over your magical brew. What if it doesn't work, Elena?"

"Then I guess I'll still be dead."

Damon looked over at his brother for backup but when all he did was shrug, he turned and left the room. Ryssa glanced at Elijah who again nodded and she followed him. She found him in his room but he made no sign of acknowledging her presence.

"I'm sorry about the dance, Damon," she told him and he looked at her. His expression was a mix of emotions ranging from anger and fear to desperation. "Klaus has my daughter, I needed more time and he swore to give it if I stayed out of the way that night."

"So you're saying yes?"

"I don't know," she shook her head and took a few steps closer. "I called him and asked to see her as proof of life. He's agreed to meet me in an hour but wants me to come alone."

"Right, because that doesn't have trap written all over it," he grumbled and stared down at the hand she'd suddenly grabbed.

"Elijah won't let me go alone, will you come? Just in case something happens?"

"Why me?" he scoffed. "It's clear that no one gives a damn what I think about any of this."

"Because I trust you," she whispered. Damon gaped at the witch, speechless. "I barely know Stefan or Caroline and we need the fact that Elijah's not daggered to be a surprise for Klaus. I can't ask Bonnie because she's supposed to be dead. Please Damon, do me this one favor?"

"Fine," he muttered and pulled his hand from her grasp and she left him to his thoughts.

Before long they were joined by Jenna and Alaric who kept the history teacher in her crossbow sights. She watched with Elijah as he proved his identity to be that of himself instead of Klaus and passed on the hybrid's message and she shot a look at the Original.

_"How is he himself again? Is it a trick?" _she asked him telepathically.

_"It appears that Niklaus has taken control of his own body and no longer shares with Alaric,"_ he replied and she tilted her head to the side curiously. Reading the question in her eyes, he added, _"it is one of my brother's favorite tricks to possess a body."_

_"Do you think he'll have grabbed that one girl wolf we met?"_

_"There is a good probability of that, yes."_

_"That leaves the vampire, but who?"_

_"That remains to be seen," _Elijah frowned and felt her hand reaching out to hold his. _"Did Damon agree?"_

_"Reluctantly but yeah_," she answered and squeezed his hand. _"I wish it was you coming. Emma loves seeing you."_

_"Make sure she knows that I will find a way to get her out of Klaus' captivity, Ryssa."_

_"I will,"_ she vowed.

* * *

They listened to Alaric's account of Klaus' control over his body and mind and the fact that Katerina was still alive and the hybrid's prisoner. Elena was the next to go and see Damon and the witch's eyes widened when Stefan bolted from the couch and Elijah sighed and shook his head.

"What?" she muttered to him and watched as Alaric and Jenna followed after Stefan, leaving the two of them alone.

"Damon fed her his blood."

"Oh boy," she groaned. "What about the elixir?"

"It will only work on a human," he replied and looked down at the box that held the bottle. "I want you to take this," he demanded and she jumped to her feet to argue but he blurred behind her and pinched her nose shut, tilting her head back so she was forced to swallow the mouthful. He felt her struggle but kept firm hold of her. Once the bottle had emptied he let her go and she pushed him away angrily.

"Elijah, what the heck was that?"

"I told you before that I will not permit you to take risks with your life," he growled. "Should your meeting with Klaus or the ritual kill you, I will have the comfort of knowing that you at least will return."

"But aren't I supernatural?"

"Yes, and if the elixir works, you may lose the ability to do magic," he agreed calmly.

"Do you realize what you've just done to me?" She snapped. "I need my magic to help Emma."

"No, you need it to give yourself to Klaus," she winced at his sudden harsh tone. "I am no fool, I know you will make that decision when you see her tonight. I will not have you dying at his hands, Ryssa."

"So make me a vampire," she reasoned, "then he has no use for me and we can be together."

"Get in the car. We will continue this later," he said instead as Damon came into the library and went over to pour himself a drink and she obeyed. "Tell Elena I will be back before nightfall and we will proceed as planned."

"Whatever, wasn't like your elixir would have worked anyway," Damon grumbled.

"The problem with you Damon is that while you talk big, you know nothing. She will never forgive you, and from one vampire to another, never is a long time."

"What about you?" Damon retorted. "You did the same to Ryssa. Think she'll forgive you?"

"That is the difference between my witch and Elena," he replied as he closed the box. "Ryssa forgives as easily as she loves: without conditions and grudges." He walked over to look directly at the young vampire, "I am entrusting her to your care, Damon Salvatore. See that you do not disappoint me. She is far more valuable than you can fathom."

Watching the Original leave, Damon looked down into his drink and sighed, "I know."

* * *

A little over an hour later Damon stood nearby listening as the Original/hybrid talked to Ryssa, being sure to stay downwind enough so that he wasn't caught. Alaric was waiting for him at the Grill where he hoped to get the hunter/teacher on board with his plan of screwing with the ritual. If it wasn't for the look in Ryssa's eyes when she'd asked, he'd have been there already, to hell with her. But she had said three words that stunned him into compliance: _I trust you._ He remembered trying to get her to before the trip to Richmond so long ago and somewhere in that time frame it seemed that he had earned it.

Usually Damon didn't give a damn what people thought, unless it was Elena or Stefan, but Ryssa was a different matter. She'd shown him small acts of kindness – well they were small to her anyway – and he felt almost indebted to her. So here he was, observing as she held onto the small girl and fought tears and told Klaus that he would have his answer by the end of the night. He waited until Klaus had gotten a decent enough distance away before joining her in the now deserted cemetery.

"You good?" he asked gruffly and she nodded slowly. "I have somewhere to be so I'll drop you off at home."

"Thank you, Damon," she choked out and he patted her shoulder gently.

"Let's go, big plans tonight," he said and she fell into step with him as he drove her back home in silence where Elijah waited before heading out to meet up with Rick. He had a ritual to postpone.


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Ryssa paced anxiously while Elijah watched, listening as she told him of her meeting with Klaus and that Emma had seemed fine if a little scared. When he lightly reminded her that the problem would be solved when Klaus died, she relaxed marginally. He intended to get Emma and Amanda as far away from any of Klaus' associates as possible once his brother had been dispatched. He eavesdropped when she called her brother in case things went south with promises to be safe before he requested to speak to the Original.

"Hello, Trent," Elijah said calmly.

"Will she survive this?" the other man blurted out, passing over the pleasantries to the sources of his worries.

"Yes, I have taken precautions," the vampire replied, his gaze following the witch as she continued her manic pacing. "Once my brother is no longer an issue, I will retrieve Amanda and your niece and will put them somewhere safe."

"Will any of his friends try to go after them again?"

"No, and if that were to happen, they are no match for me. I will keep my word about your family's safety Trent."

"I know, I believe you. I just hate that she's in this situation and I'm not there to make sure she's okay."

"I understand," Elijah glanced at her and noticed that she had finally stopped and had grabbed her jacket. "I must go, I will have her call you the second it's over."

Brushing off the other man's thanks, he let Ryssa go outside and observed as she knelt on the ground and closed her eyes. He had the feeling that she was preparing herself for what was to come so he did not interrupt. She knelt for several minutes and he watched as an invisible breeze whipped at her hair and she placed both of her hands together, chanting softly.

His attention shifted when he sensed the vampire on the property, also studying the witch. When her eyes opened and she met Damon's gaze she turned to see Elijah looking at the two of them. Without a word he went inside and closed the door, allowing them a moment to talk.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked her as she got to her feet and they walked a little ways from the house together.

"Centering myself for tonight," she answered, tucking her hair behind her ear and hugging her arms to her chest. "If I do my meditation and exercises then I'll have better control of my magic and hopefully the drawback will be less when it's time to use it."

"Did you do that with Rose?"

"No, with Rose I focused on her energy and pulled at the darkness that surrounded her from the bite. That's why it hurt me too, I had to pull it into myself in order to release it," she explained.

"Well thanks for that. I appreciated it."

"Who are you and what have you done with Damon?" she taunted and reached out to his mind. Her expression changed into one of despair when she sensed the growing darkness in him as well. "No," she whispered.

"Tyler got a nip in," he shrugged and let her grab onto his arm and lift his shirt to see the bite.

"Oh Damon," she muttered. "Let me help you, I can do the same for you," she pleaded and he took his arm back.

"No, I won't let you do that for me. People die all the time. I saw the toll it took on you with Rose," he argued and was surprised to see her eyes tearing up. "Careful Ryssa, I might think you actually care about me," he joked.

"Of course I care, you idiot," she scoffed. "You're my friend."

"Elijah was right, you care too much about people who don't deserve it," he said and shook his head. "Let's not get mushy; I just came to say thanks for Rose and goodbye. We'll be a bit busy later so I may as well do it now."

Ryssa stared at him, willing herself to find the words to thank him for helping her the times she'd needed it. Sure they fought but he'd still treated her like a person instead of something fragile that would break with the slightest touch. "You're welcome," she settled on at last and he gave her his signature smirk and was gone a moment later.

After gazing into the empty forest, she slowly made her way back into the house. The ritual would happen soon and she and Elijah needed to meet with the others before then. She headed up the stairs to change into a pair of jeans and a sweater, tying her hair back into a ponytail and putting her necklace on.

"Damon was bitten?" the Original asked and she nodded. He leaned casually against the doorjamb with his hands in his pockets, eyes following her movements as she got ready. Neither said anything else as they returned to the abandoned house where Alaric, Bonnie, Stefan and Jeremy waited.

"The ritual is completed in three stages as the full moon sets. First will be the werewolf sacrifice, next the vampire, and last the doppelganger. When Elena is dead, Klaus will become a true hybrid," Elijah informed the group.

"So at which point do we attack?" asked Alaric.

"With Elena's death, his werewolf half will activate and he will become vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie and Ryssa will strike."

"Are you sure they'll live through this?" added Stefan.

"Yes. If they can bring him to the point of near death, I will finish the job myself."

Right then Stefan's phone rang and he answered to find it was Damon on the other end. "At the risk of more frown lines appearing, you won't like what I have to say," Damon warned.

"Is the sacrifice starting?" demanded Stefan.

"Yes. I tried to stall it but it got…complicated. Klaus was one step ahead of me," Damon answered.

"Then we stick to the original plan, we're with Bonnie now."

"Stefan, he's got Jenna."

"Tell me you're joking."

"Wish that I could. Katherine lured her out of the house, she's his vampire sacrifice."

Stefan's gaze shifted to Alaric who looked back at him with concern.

"What?"

* * *

When Bonnie joined Ryssa, Stefan and Elijah they all went outside to talk, leaving only Alaric and Jeremy inside. "Why did he take Jenna?" she asked.

"It would be Klaus' idea of punishment for meddling," Elijah replied.

"Damon foiled his plans to use Tyler and Caroline by rescuing them," Stefan agreed.

"Then we need to go. Now. Before it's too late and she's sacrificed. I'm ready, are you?" she asked Ryssa who nodded.

"If you guys use that much power you'll die. We've been through this, it's not an option," Stefan argued and Ryssa shot Elijah a loaded glance. If he permitted it, she could go on ahead, she had the elixir in her system and had a stronger chance of surviving. If anything she could distract Klaus by submitting to him but the Original shook his head firmly.

"Then what? We just let Jenna die?" Bonnie demanded, missing the exchange between the witch and vampire.

"No, I'm going to offer myself in Jenna's place," Stefan announced.

"We need to find them," Ryssa stated to Bonnie who nodded and the two of them clasped hands and concentrated. Ryssa reached out with her connection and felt Bonnie doing the same until they located Elena. "We found her."

"Where are they?" inquired Stefan.

"Steven's quarry."

"Alright, I'll go first then you follow me when its time," Stefan decided.

"Klaus cannot know Bonnie is alive. We will go when the moon is in its final phase," the Original stated. "You're very honorable," he told Stefan.

"Are you? This whole plan can fall apart if you do not keep your word," he shot back.

"I won't fail you."

"Klaus is your brother. I've wanted to kill Damon a hundred times but haven't been able to."

"Klaus was not the only member of my family. I had parents and siblings. In the centuries we've existed Klaus has hunted each one and took them from me, scattering them across the seas where I cannot reach."

Ryssa winched as she listened to their conversation, her heart breaking for Elijah. So that was the reason he had turned against his brother, she understood now.

"You're doing this for revenge?"

"Sometimes there is honor in revenge. You can trust that I will not disappoint you."

"End this, Elijah, please," Stefan muttered and the Original nodded.

The moment Stefan left, Ryssa walked over to Elijah and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. He put one of his around her and the other tangled in her hair as he lifted her face up to press a gentle kiss on her mouth.

"Are you going to be okay after this?" she questioned him.

"Yes, for centuries I have been trying to find a way to stop Niklaus. After tonight I will be free to enjoy the remainder of my existence."

"What are you going to do with it?" she searched his dark eyes, fighting down the desperate hope that he would continue to include her. He brushed his thumb over her cheek and gave her his barely there smile.

"I have a few ideas," he whispered into her ear and she shivered. "We'll talk, little Ryssa. After the ritual and Klaus is gone, you and I will have plenty of time to talk."

She nodded, worrying her lip and kissed him softly. It felt too much like a goodbye so she forced herself out of his arms but kept her fingers interlocked with his as they waited.

* * *

Eventually it was time and Alaric, Damon, and Bonnie joined her and Elijah outside and Elijah and Ryssa went on ahead while Bonnie prevented Ric from going. At the quarry they separated, Ryssa squeezing the Original's hand once and shooting Damon a shaky smile before she and Bonnie waited away from them but close enough to step in when they were needed.

When Klaus staked Stefan in the back she had to place her hand over the Bennett witch's mouth before she could give away their position and they watched the proceedings. Bonnie bit back a whimper when Jenna was killed but held very still, letting the other witch cover their hiding place with a spell. Bonnie struggled harder when Elena was bitten and drained, and Ryssa glared at the over-emotional girl, keeping a tight lid on her own feelings. She supposed it was a good thing it was the two of them and that she was there as an outsider, the last thing they needed was their plan going to pieces because she couldn't hold her silence and be patient.

_"She's fine, you did the spell. Focus Bonnie, it's nearly time; one slip and we could both die," _she warned her telepathically and Bonnie stopped fighting her and bit her lip to refrain from going to her best friend's side. _"Now!"_

Ryssa and Bonnie left their place, both chanting together in unison and the Bennett witch threw Klaus to the ground while Damon killed Greta Martin.

"You were dead!" he yelled at Bonnie then glared at Ryssa.

The witches ignored him, feeding off of each other and using the added strength from the dead witches to hurt the hybrid. Unnoticed, Damon carried Elena's body over to Stefan and they watched as the witches tortured Klaus. Stefan urged his brother to get Elena away from there and after a moment of arguing, Damon obeyed. Both witches stopped as Elijah arrived and looked down on his brother.

"Elijah?" Klaus choked out.

"Hello, brother." Elijah placed his hand on Klaus' chest, "in the name of our family, Niklaus…"

"Wait! I didn't bury them! Their bodies are safe. Spare me and I'll take you to them," Klaus shouted at him and Elijah hesitated. Seeing that his brother was wearing down he pleaded, "I give you my word."

"'Lijah," Ryssa called to him quietly and he glanced at her.

"I'll take you both out," Bonnie threatened the Original.

Ryssa took a deep breath and released the witch's hand and went to Elijah's side, taking his instead. "Try it and I will make you suffer," she remarked to the Bennett witch.

"Ryssa, don't do this," Stefan implored her but she ignored him, her steely gaze fixed on Bonnie as she gripped Elijah's hand.

"I'm sorry," Elijah said to Stefan and grabbed Klaus with his other hand and all three of them disappeared.


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Ryssa stared up into the trees, doing her best to empty her mind and not think about what she'd just done. She'd turned her back again on her promise and on her friends to join Elijah's side, thereby swearing herself to Klaus. The crunch of leaves under his feet notified her that he was coming toward her before he'd rushed over to stand in front of her and she looked at him.

"Are you regretting your choice?" he asked gently and after a moment of consideration she shook her head no. "Why did you do that, Ryssa? You know how I felt about you being in Klaus' service."

"Because of you. Because of Emma," she answered and lifted her hand to touch his chest where his heart rested. "I'll always choose you," she whispered.

The Original was saved from answering by Klaus waking behind them and he kissed her forehead lightly before tossing his brother some clothing.

"You've been busy," he said blankly.

"How long has it been?"

"Nearly two days," Ryssa replied to his question, still keeping her back to him until he was decent.

"You remained a wolf the entire time," Elijah added.

"I can change at will, then," Klaus mused and after a nod from Elijah, Ryssa turned. "I remember each kill."

"Indeed. We've been cleaning your messes along the way."

"We?" repeated the hybrid and looked at the witch.

"Helps to have the power to burn bodies with a spell," she said dryly. "He compelled any witnesses to forget."

"I take it you're accepting my deal, love?" he asked her.

Ryssa and Elijah shared a long look before she nodded. "I want my daughter free and safe from you, Klaus. If that means helping you, then I'll do it."

"Excellent," he beamed and noted the frown on his brother's face.

"I believe we had a bargain," Elijah addressed Klaus.

"Ah yes, you wish to be reunited with our family."

"You gave me your word, Niklaus."

"What sort of brother would I be if I broke it? Even if you did try to kill me."

"He could have," Ryssa commented. "Notice how you're still doing the walking around and talking thing." She rolled her eyes at Elijah when he shot her a disapproving look and Klaus laughed.

"This one has spirit! I approve brother," he told Elijah.

"That's all well and good but I need to go home and get my things before we do anything," she interrupted their moment of bonding and Klaus smiled obligingly.

"Of course, darling, lead the way. "

The three of them returned to her home with Elijah and she left them downstairs long enough to pack before joining them in the foyer then grabbed the rock salt from the pantry before going outside. "I'd stand back if I were you," she suggested to them and they watched as she held a handful in her hand, chanting softly and continued the action while circling the house.

"What is she doing?" Klaus faux-whispered to his brother who followed her movements closely.

"Protection spell. I'd rather keep the house anti-vampire until my return," Ryssa replied loudly to his question and raised her hands and said a word of power to activate the spell. They watched as the tiny grains lifted into the air to surround the house then lowered once again. Spell completed, she let out a breath and grabbed her bag and took Elijah's hand, glancing over her shoulder briefly before he blurred away after Klaus.

* * *

Elijah took her back to Alaric's apartment where Klaus had gone and they entered to see Stefan and Katerina arguing, the latter holding Stefan against the wall. The Original shifted his body very slightly so that he was blocking her from harm and she watched silently while Stefan spoke to Klaus.

"I need your help with my brother," said the younger vampire.

"You'll have to be patient, I have an obligation to Elijah that takes precedence," the hybrid answered.

"You would not be here if you didn't understand the value of family," Elijah said to Stefan. "Klaus has given me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall," Klaus stated and shoved a dagger into Elijah's chest.

"No!" Ryssa screamed and caught the Original as he fell. She looked down at him as he turned ashen and felt tears falling from her eyes. She got to her feet and was about to attack Klaus when Katherine gripped her arms behind her back while Klaus staked Stefan.

"Careful Ryssa, all it takes is a phone call and your daughter is dead," Klaus warned and she stopped struggling against Katherine's hold and clenched her fists. He turned his attention back to Stefan who was trying to bargain with the hybrid for a cure to Damon's werewolf bite.

"I heard about this bloke once, went off and on the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was truly magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out a village…a true ripper." Klaus glanced at Ryssa, "you're the archeologist, any of that sound familiar?"

The witch's eyes widened as she recalled the incident he spoke of and Klaus chuckled at the expression of pity she shot at Stefan.

"I haven't been that person in a long time," Stefan muttered from his place on the floor.

"Therein lays the problem, that's the one I can use. Not the Stefan that exists now, who's just short of useless." Klaus smirked and held a hand out to Ryssa who hesitantly walked over to take it and he stroked her cheek before turning to Stefan, "even Ryssa here plays an important part of my plans."

Ryssa watched as Stefan got to his feet and Klaus nudged her aside, "Katerina, come over here." The vampire obeyed and he took her arm and bit into it, ignoring her cries of pain and protest. He bit into his own wrist a moment later and made Katherine drink his blood, healing her wound. "There's your cure," he told Stefan.

"Your blood…that's the cure."

Klaus shoved Katherine away and smiled at Ryssa, "you can go and sit down, love." She did and watched as he grasped Stefan's shoulder companionably. "Let's chat, you and I."

Watching silently from her spot on the floor beside Elijah, she saw Klaus fill a vial with his blood while Katherine stood nearby, also watching.

"You want to save Damon? My price is a decade long bender, I've big plans for you when we leave Mystic Falls," Klaus said.

"I'm not like that anymore."

"Well that's unfortunate," Klaus replied nonchalantly and began to pour the blood down the sink, "going…going…"

"Wait."

"Now that's more like it," Klaus smiled. "Join me for a drink," he added and tossed Stefan a blood bag and he took a sip. "All of it now, waste not, want not. You'll do everything I say and I'll save your brother. Almost the same deal as Ryssa here," the hybrid demanded and Stefan shot the witch a glance before finishing the whole bag. When he'd finished, Klaus threw him another and Ryssa closed her eyes in pain. She'd sold her soul to the devil because she'd loved Elijah too much to betray him and believed Klaus' promise to give back Emma. Now Stefan would lose himself and Elena in a similar deal and there would be no going back for either of them.

Her attention shifted as she felt the magic of the dead witches rise and cried out, holding onto her head. Klaus stared at her in confusion and looked at Katherine who knelt at the fallen witch's side only to yelp when she was thrown back by a lash of power. Ryssa groaned and watched as Bonnie tried to revive Jeremy by calling on the witches, oblivious to the fact that she was making the room shake and the lights flicker. Stefan went to her next and winced when her magic pushed at him and she snapped out of it, lifting her head to look at him with dazed eyes.

"Drink," Klaus instructed Stefan and watched Ryssa out of the corner of his eye as she got up and grabbed a marker and began to draw a symbol on the floor before pressing her palm to it and shut her eyes. She reached out for Elena and Bonnie to find that while she still retained her magic and that of the dead witch's, Bonnie did not. Yet both Elena and Jeremy were alive, so she cut the connection and rested her mind.

"Would you mind explaining, my sweet?"

"Yes I do mind," she muttered and he frowned at her but she didn't care. She was not about to give away that Elena was alive and regarded Stefan who also looked confused. "Jeremy was shot. Bonnie had to use the witch's power to bring him back and they weren't very happy."

"Well isn't that just tragic," the hybrid drawled and tossed Stefan yet another blood bag to drink. Several more blood bags later, Stefan finally looked up at Klaus.

"No more. Not until my brother is cured."

"You haven't answered me about my proposition, Stefan. Either save your brother and leave with me, or stay in Mystic Falls, a shadow of what you were," Klaus replied and Stefan drank from the blood bag. He held out the vial with his blood and looked over at Katherine to compel her. "Take this over to Damon and come right back."

"I can leave?"

"No!" Stefan objected.

"Yes, and I'd hurry if I were you," Klaus replied and she rushed out. He sat down on a chair and observed the witch who avoided his gaze and the vampire drinking from the bag.

* * *

Sometime later, Ryssa stood beside Klaus and Stefan, her gaze fixed on the coffin that held her love. "I kept my word brother," Klaus told the prone Original. "I have reunited you with our family." He closed the lid and she squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling, unwilling to show any emotion in front of the hybrid. "Put him with the others," he told the two men in the room and they obeyed.

Stefan looked down at his phone that had lit up with a text from Elena saying that Damon was okay and asking where he was.

"Did she make it on time?" Klaus asked.

"You won't see her again, you know that," the vampire responded.

"Because of the vervain your brother slipped to her? I've been around a while, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. She won't get too far, I have you and my lovely little witch to make sure of that."

"What about my daughter and sister?" Ryssa spoke up and fought the desire to cringe when he caressed her cheek gently. "You swore you'd free them if I switched sides."

"And I will, in due time," he agreed and she bit down on her cheek, tasting her own blood. She could not afford to be mouthy with the hybrid, no matter how badly she wanted to. Not until her family was far away from him and his minions.

"Are we finished here?" Stefan asked to draw his focus away.

"Not just yet," Klaus smiled. "I have a gift for you." They watched a girl walk into the room and over to them and he met Stefan's gaze. "I want to be certain that you will honor our deal," he said and bit into her neck and Ryssa turned her head away. "She has been compelled to behave but a true ripper enjoys the hunt."

Klaus released the girl and watched with satisfaction as Stefan caught and bit her, drinking her blood until she was dead.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Ryssa whispered and the hybrid gave her a smile that turned her blood to ice.

"All in good time," he chuckled and held his arm out cordially, "shall we?"

With one last glimpse in the direction of Elijah's coffin, she accepted and let him lead her from the room and into the next nightmarish phase of her life.


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't really know why I'm writing in this. Klaus bought it for me when it caught my eye as we passed through some town hunting werewolf packs. I think he's trying to be charming or something. I can feel his eyes on me whenever I move. It's nothing like when Elijah or Damon would watch me. Elijah's gaze always burned like fire, as if he was memorizing each step, expression, and gesture. Damon's was more calculating, as if he was trying to determine what to make of me. Klaus' gaze feels curious and in some ways longing, as if I possess something he doesn't know how to attain. I have a feeling it has to do with my love for his brother. Possibly my humanity?_

_Klaus has compelled me not to un-dagger Elijah but allows short visits with his coffin, so long as I am watched. I still can't quite figure him out. One moment he's evil and killing people left and right, the next I could swear there's something akin to loneliness in his eyes. He watches Stefan as if he was someone he once knew very closely, maybe even dearly. I have trouble believing that he could be close to anyone however, but I am trying to be objective like Elijah says I am._

_I haven't seen Emma yet but he swears that I will "all in good time". I managed to get a call in to Trent to reassure him I was still alive and unharmed, under careful guard. He asked where I am, where Elijah is, what happened, whether Emma is home. All questions that I can't answer._

_Klaus seems oddly curious about me and my life, about Emma and my relationship to Elijah, as if I'm this fascinating new species. Why is it that everyone looks so startled that Elijah could have a woman in his life? I wonder what he wanted to talk about…Maybe he was going to tell me how he feels finally. Not that it matters, I don't know when or if he'll awaken._

_In the meantime Stefan is steadily going further over the edge, with nothing to pull him back. I've tried to remind him of Elena and his humanity, of Damon and who he was before we left on this cursed trip. His eyes look so sad when I do, I don't think he hears me. Klaus is destroying anything good in him the longer we stay and I feel powerless to stop it. Admittedly we're never alone for very long; I think Klaus knows what it is I'm hoping to do._

_As for me, he seems content just to have me in his company. He hasn't asked for spells or anything that I could provide, which makes me wonder again what he wanted me for. Elijah did to stop his brother, what then is Klaus' motivation? For the most part he leaves me alone, with the occasional question or flirty smile. A few times I have felt him touch me gently while I've slept, usually just a stroke on the cheek. I wonder if it goes back to what Elijah told me about Klaus competing for Katerina's attention. Surely that isn't the case?_

_Our latest stop is Tennessee, where someone named Ray Sutton lives. He's been looking everywhere for this guy. Just earlier Stefan killed Ray's family so we head now to a bar the guy is said to frequent. Part of me prays that we never find him._

_I'm sure Damon and Elena are tracking us, or at least Damon. Elena doesn't strike me as the type to give up so easily but that only brings more trouble. If Klaus were to learn she was alive, he would most definitely kill her. I wonder if his plan to make hybrids will even work, since she lives. Not like I'm about to share that information though. My deal is good only so long as he holds my daughter captive. I hope she's alright._

_-RJ_

* * *

"Are you coming love?" Klaus asked, pulling her attention away from the journal as she relaxed in the backseat. They were parked outside of the bar and he'd already climbed out and now stood with her car door open, peering in at her.

"Do I have a choice?" she answered and his smile was reply enough so she set the leather bound journal down and joined him outside. He offered her his elbow and she accepted, shutting her emotions away into their box and feigning interest. Blocking everything out was the only way she'd come up with so far to cope with the horror story her summer had become. Ryssa trailed behind him and Stefan as they approached the bar and Klaus asked one guy if he was Ray Sutton. She took a stool close enough to observe the conversation as the hybrid leaned casually against the bar beside Ray.

"I've been searching for you everywhere, Ray," he told the guy. "We started in Pensacola where I met a young chap you used to work with. Then he directed me to Memphis to two lovely young women who led me here, to you."

"I think you have the wrong guy," Ray said and tried to get up but Klaus stopped him.

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here and your kind are so very hard to come by," the hybrid drawled and Ray tried to go the other way only to be stopped by Stefan.

"I wouldn't," Stefan commented and pushed him back onto the stool.

"Vampires," Ray muttered.

"Yes, my friend is a vampire, my girl over there a witch," he nodded in Ryssa's direction who shot the hybrid an annoyed glare at the reference to her being his but he brushed it off. "Me, well I'm something else. I've got some vampire and some wolf."

Ray swung his confused gaze to meet Klaus' and then around at the rest of the bar patrons. "They've been compelled Ray, I wouldn't expect them to help," Klaus stated.

"How can you be both?"

"A hybrid, Ray, best of each. You see, I want to create more of me, and what with you being the first werewolf I've come across in many a moon—pun intended. I want you to take me to your pack."

"You can't compel me, it won't work."

Stefan scratched his head slightly and Klaus nodded and smiled at Ryssa, "you can go and dance if you like, my dear. I doubt that you want to watch anything that happens next."

Forcing herself not to look at the poor man, she obeyed, putting in her choices in the music machine and danced by herself, ignoring everyone else. She hated when they did this, when **Klaus** did this to Stefan. Gone was the kind, sweet, and loving Salvatore brother that she'd come to know replaced by a monster with his same face and voice.

To muffle any noises from their torture of Ray, she whispered a chant to keep from hearing anything and focused on the music, imagining that it was Elijah she was dancing for, Elijah that was watching with his dark and lustful eyes and laughing mouth. She missed him terribly but he was just as far out of her reach as Emma, and both absences hurt.

* * *

Before long she tired of dancing and the way the patrons were staring at her and went back to where Klaus sat watching Stefan throwing wolfsbane dipped darts at Ray. "Get tired, sweetheart?" he asked and she nodded. She had to fight with herself again when he slipped an arm around her waist and held her at his side. For some reason Klaus enjoyed touching her, she only hoped that he would not go beyond his gentle caresses. Deal or not, if he pushed her too far then she would have to break her silence, but since she had yet to see or hold Emma, she pretended not to mind.

While Stefan continued his painful interrogation of Ray, a woman walked up to Klaus and spoke to him. "Hello mister Klaus. I have some news for you, you said to tell you if I saw something. Damon Salvatore was spotted at the farmhouse in Memphis."

Ryssa shot Stefan a brief glance to see that he was eavesdropping and his gaze met hers. She kept her expression blank and her heartbeat steady, not wanting Klaus to catch any sort of emotion from her at the information.

"Thank you Claudine, you've been most helpful," he said. "Tell your friends to keep up the good work." With that the girl walked away and Stefan came up to address Klaus who still had Ryssa in his grasp, watching the scene quietly.

"My brother again?" Stefan asked.

"He's getting closer. I can't have that," Klaus replied and went to get up but Stefan grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Let me handle it."

"Why should I let you leave?"

"Because you know I'll come back. You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service."

"You make it sound like such a chore. Aren't you having the least bit of fun?" Klaus pointed at Ray with a smile and Ryssa flashed the wolf a sympathetic look before suppressing it.

"I'll make sure he doesn't bother us anymore," Stefan stated and walked away, leaving Ryssa behind with Klaus and Ray. The witch clenched her jaw as Klaus picked up where Stefan left off by dipping another dart into the wolfsbane and throwing it at the wolf.

"Want to try?" Klaus offered Ryssa who very stiffly shook her head. He shrugged and threw it at Ray, embedding it in his arm. "Where's your pack, Ray?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Ray retorted.

"You know, I'm really not a patient man," Klaus went on conversationally. "But if you just tell me what I want to know, I'll set you free. I give you my word on it," He looked again at Ryssa, "tell him what an honorable man I am."

"I don't think you want me to do that," she muttered and he sent her his smile that gave her nightmares.

"I never get tired of your spirit," he chuckled and went back to torturing Ray until Stefan returned. Unable to do anything but watch, the witch rested her arms on the table and her head on top of them, squashing the instinct to help Ray.

* * *

At some point Klaus got bored with his version of darts and moved Ray to the pool tables while Ryssa followed along obediently. If she hoped to stay compulsion free, she couldn't interfere nor do anything that Klaus might consider a breach of contract. So whatever he said to do, she did. Where he went, she followed.

"Ok, Ray. This is a three-step process. Step one, I want you to drink from my wrist," Klaus ordered and Ray struggled. "Your assistance please, Ryssa?"

She used her telekinesis to hold Ray in place while giving him enough freedom of movement to do as Klaus wanted. "I've told you where to find the pack. What do you want from me?" Ray pleaded.

"Haven't you been listening to me? I've got great plans for you." Klaus cut into his wrist and pressed it to Ray's mouth making the werewolf drink. "You'll thank me for it later. That's it, attaboy!"

Ryssa's focus shifted from the disturbing spectacle when she sensed Stefan as he entered the bar again and walked over to them.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked.

"Step two." With just a twist of his hands, Ray was dead and Stefan looked up at the other vampire. "You're back."

"You doubted me?"

"Not at all. I knew you'd pass. You still care for your brother, and the life you had in Mystic Falls."

"No, I don't care about anything anymore," Stefan denied.

"You say that and I nearly believe you. For your brother's sake, let's hope he does. You never stop caring about family, but every time you feed it gets easier," Klaus commented.

"Can I go back to the car now?" she interrupted and Klaus nodded. She left the bar and heard Stefan at her heels and watched from beside the car as he made a call but said nothing and just listened to whom she could only assume was Elena's voice, her heart breaking for him, Elena, and herself.


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm not sure if they drove the truck with the coffins the entire time, so if I'm wrong just let me know.  
**_

_It didn't take much for her to realize that she was dreaming again, only instead of Elijah being at her side, Klaus was. It unnerved her when he'd stand so close which may have been why he did it and she stamped down on the desire to put space between them. She looked around and noticed that they were in a field that she and Trent used to play in when they were younger. She'd spent hours hiding in the tall grass just watching the clouds with her brother beside her, both naming things at random that the clouds looked nothing like._

_Klaus watched the witch as she smiled wistfully and lay back on the ground, her scent filling his senses as he looked down at her. "May I join you?"_

_"If you must," she replied lightly and forced a smile when he copied her position, propping himself up on his elbows. "Why are you in my dreams?"_

_"You interest me," he shrugged._

_"I don't know why," she plucked a blade of grass and spun it between her fingertips idly. "I'm not all that fascinating."_

_"On the contrary. It takes a special woman to give my brother the look I saw in his eye when he watched you."_

_"From what I've heard it's been there before. Twice in fact, Katerina and the original Petrova."_

_"True but their affections were not returned, yours is."_

_"I love him; you already knew that, Klaus."_

_"Love is a vampire's weakness," he commented and she rolled her eyes._

_"He told me you'd said that to him before. I think it's why he won't admit what he feels," she said. She tossed the blade of grass away and fit both hands under her head and watched the sky. "I get the feeling that you have questions for me."_

_"Is it such a crime for me to want to know the girl who holds my brother's attention?"_

_"Depends on the reason why," she glanced at him and granted him a more sincere smile. "Ask whatever it is you want to ask."_

_"Why did you agree to help him in his plan to kill me?" he questioned, his gaze sweeping over her relaxed figure._

_"I had a few reasons. Mainly because in all of my life it was the one thing he's ever requested of me. That and he saved me, more than once. I owed him."_

_"Ah yes, the abusive family."_

_"Mm. My father was an angry drunk who delighted in throwing my brother and me around. Elijah threatened him and he stopped but I almost preferred the beatings to the nightly visits."_

_"Some humans are not fit to bear children," Klaus said and she sighed. "What about your mother?"_

_"She was sick; she barely knew who I was half of the time. The rest she was simply too weak to interfere. So it fell on my brother to protect me," she answered._

_"When did you have the little girl?"_

_"Senior year of High School, some guy I went to a party with. Seemed to think that spiking my drink and taking advantage of me was entertainment," she muttered bitterly. "Needless to say, I've had issues trusting men."_

_"Understandably."_

_"Why did you put your family into coffins?" she asked him before he could pose another question._

_"I wanted us all to be together one day," he responded vaguely. "You said before that you haven't gotten a good measure of me yet."_

_"I remember."_

_"Has your views changed?"_

_Ryssa turned her head to study him, oddly startled that he'd asked such a query and seemed to be waiting for an answer. "Yes and no. I haven't decided which yet."_

_"Do tell," he flashed a charming smile at her._

_"Honestly? I don't like what you're doing to Stefan, and the way you've gone about getting what you want." When he opened his mouth to reply she went on, "but you haven't compelled or hurt me so I can't quite put you in the permanently evil category."_

_"You have categories?" he laughed._

_"Don't mock," she laughed as well. "People always judge on first impression and often miss what's not being shown. I prefer to take my time and observe while I assemble facts before making a decision on a person's character. So either they are in my like category, my dislike, or the one in the middle that has yet to be sorted."_

_"And where am I again?"_

_"Teetering on the edge of all three," she stated. "Why do you care what I think? I'm just a witch to you that happens to be powerful."_

_"Not true, you're a Matthias and I once knew an ancestor of yours."_

_Pushing herself up she spun to look at him and he smiled, picking the grass out of her hair. "You knew one of my ancestors?"_

_"Yes, she had a name very similar to yours." He examined her thoughtfully, taking in the curious and excited gleam in her eyes at his revelation. "A Chryssa Matthias."_

_"I found her Grimoire in Mystic Falls."_

_"She was a truly spectacular witch, if I do say so myself. Full of life and spirit, I enjoyed working with her. Shame that she died."_

_"How did she die?" Ryssa crossed her legs and smoothed her hair, freeing the tangles._

_"Disease, there was no cure then. I could take you to her burial place one day if you wish," he offered._

_"I still don't understand why you're being nice to me," she eyed him speculatively. "You gave me the chance to choose your side and I helped the Salvatore's."_

_"Yes, that was irritating," he frowned. "But you switched sides in the end so no harm, no foul."_

_"Am I ever going to see my daughter again?" she whispered._

_"I gave my word and I will not break it." Klaus got to his feet and held a hand out to her patiently. "I have wanted to work with you and know you for a while, pet. Elijah simply beat me to it. I swear to you that I will not harm your child or sister so long as you do as I say and not try to escape."_

_Ryssa accepted his hand hesitantly and let him pull her up to stand and gulped when again he was standing too close for comfort. She watched him as he smiled and lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles, his eyes twinkling._

_"Wake up sweetheart, we have a pack to find."_

* * *

With a jolt Ryssa sat up and gasped, her eyes darting around the cab of the truck. Stefan and Klaus were up front with the hybrid driving and she held his gaze when he looked back at her mischievously. "It's not polite to go rooting around in someone's head without permission," she muttered to him and Stefan shot her a brief glance.

"You looked so appealing sleeping back there, I could hardly resist," he replied easily and she stretched in the cramped space. "Relax, my lovely, we'll be out of the car soon."

True to his statement, they got out of the truck and began their trek through the woods. Stefan was carrying an unconscious Ray over his shoulders while Ryssa and Klaus walked beside him.

"You alright? Ray too heavy?" Klaus asked the younger vampire when they'd walked a ways.

"I'm fine," Stefan brushed him off.

"We've been walking for a while, if you need a moment. A drink..a sit down.."

"I get that we're all stuck together but what do you say we skip over this part?"

"What part is that, mate?"

"The part where we chitchat like old friends," Stefan replied.

"So much brooding. Be careful my friend, your self-loathing is suffocating you."

"Maybe I'm just sick and tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer."

"You're in luck then," Klaus smiled as they stopped. "Thanks to our pal Ray, we've found a pack."

They approached the pack and Ryssa watched as Stefan placed Ray on the ground and a young woman ran over to him.

"Ray!" she cried as she knelt beside him. "Who are you?" she demanded and Klaus stepped forward leaving Ryssa to stand behind the two vampires uncertainly.

"Forgive the intrusion of my friends and I. My name is Klaus."

"The hybrid," the woman breathed and Klaus smiled.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic."

* * *

Ryssa leaned against a tree trunk a few feet away from where Klaus and Stefan sat, waiting for Ray to wake. The three of them were being stared at silently by the pack, though Klaus commanded the most attention.

"It's rather fascinating actually," Klaus mused. "A werewolf not beholden to the moon, a vampire that doesn't burn in the sun." Just then Ray woke and Klaus's smile broadened. "Excellent timing, lad."

"What's happening to me?"

"Stefan?"

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete the transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die," the vampire addressed the pack.

"What about the girl?" one wolf spoke up and Stefan shifted his gaze to Klaus who looked as if he was considering it. Ryssa's stomach twisted violently when he nodded and Stefan rushed over to her and grabbed her, bringing her back over to Ray.

"_Don't fight me. I'd rather not hurt you_," he thought to her.

"Just a sip, darling, don't worry," Klaus added.

"If you don't drink Ray, I will. Problem is, I don't know how to stop," the vampire told the man. Stefan lifted her arm and bit into her wrist and she groaned from the pain but held still, not wanting Stefan to kill her unintentionally. Ray took one look at the blood pooling on her pale skin and drank and she turned her head away, blinking away the tears.

Klaus looked at the woman who'd run to Ray's side, "join us or die, love."

"I'd rather die."

"Wrong choice." Klaus fed the woman his blood and killed her then looked at Stefan, "that's enough."

Stefan released Ryssa's arm and she jerked it away, tearing off a piece of her shirt and wrapping it around the wound and held it to her chest. Klaus changed into his vampire visage and smiled at the rest of the pack.

"Who's next?"

When Klaus had finished, he walked over to Ryssa and gently grabbed her chin and bit into his hand and fed her his blood. "Good as new," he murmured to her and wiped the blood away from her lips with a fingertip, smirking at the glare she was giving him.

"Relax mate," he said to Ray. "We'll need you when the rest wake up."

"They're dead, all of them."

"Ah good, he's through the transition. He'll feel better soon," he said over his shoulder to the witch who was gaping at the man with pity.

"This is your master plan?" Stefan asked. "Create an army of hybrid slaves?"

"Slaves? No, no, no. Soldiers, comrades."

"Minions," she added and Klaus laughed.

"For what war?"

"My army isn't for a war, my friend. I'm building an army so big that no one dares pick a fight."

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

"Why wouldn't they be when they're on the winning team? You'll learn that when you've lost that terribly depressing chip on your shoulder," Klaus mocked.

"So that's why you want me around? To see my attitude adjustment?" Stefan laughed.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I decide I want you to know." Klaus looked down at Ray who's eyes had begun to bleed and scowled. "Something's wrong."

"You mean that shouldn't be happening?"

"Well, obviously."

"Was it my blood?" she spoke up and Klaus shook his head slowly.

"You're still human, for all that you are a witch. He isn't reacting the way he's supposed to."

Ray began to shake, eyes still bleeding steadily. "You said it would feel better, it doesn't. Why doesn't it?" he asked the hybrid.

"Some master race," Stefan taunted.

"Lose the attitude Salvatore," Klaus growled. The woman woke next and he looked at another man. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Ray snarled and jumped a few times then ran off and Klaus looked at Stefan, "go get him."

Stefan leaped on Ray and pushed him into the ground only to be bitten as Ray took off once again. Stefan stood to follow but hesitated as he heard Damon and Elena and Ryssa's eyes widened when she sensed them too and met Stefan's blank gaze. Klaus came up to Stefan, oblivious to the presence of the doppelganger and vampire and Stefan tried to distract him and Ryssa thought furiously, trying to come up with some form of distraction and sent her magic out to Damon and Elena.

_"Be quiet! Klaus is right near you," _she almost screamed at them. "_Say nothing, think of it and focus on me and I'll hear you. Do not make so much as a sound."_

_"Ryssa?" _Damon replied and she kept an eye on Stefan who was talking to Klaus about the bite from Ray, stalling the hybrid.

_"Yes, it's me. What are you doing here with Elena? Klaus thinks she's dead."_

_"Not my choice there, sunshine. Where's Stefan?"_

_"Around. Stay out of sight and downwind."_

The witch didn't wait for a reply and watched as Stefan took off and she went to stand next to Klaus who was looking at the rest of the awakening pack, all of whose eyes are bleeding. "Why are they doing that?" she asked him.

"If I knew I wouldn't be so brassed off, now would I?" he snapped at her and she lapsed into silence. Night fell while the two of them watched the failed hybrids slowly bleed and Stefan did not return and she watched as Klaus went over to Derek.

"Bad news, mate. End of the road for you." Klaus killed him by drinking his blood and the woman faced him. "Careful darling, only room for one alpha here." Klaus looked around at all of the wolves-turned-vampires who were still bleeding from the eyes, giving them the appearance of zombies. "Bloody hell."

Since Klaus was otherwise occupied, Ryssa connected to Damon's mind and observed him being saved by Stefan and the elder vampire pushing Elena into the car. Once their minds grew further away, she let out a relieved breath and tuned back into Klaus' near meltdown. Stefan finally returned with Ray to find the pack dead and Klaus furious.

"They went rabid. I killed some of them. The others just…They're all dead," he grumbled to himself. "I did everything I was told! They should have turned. I broke the curse. I killed the werewolf, the vampire, the doppelganger." Stefan shifted slightly and Klaus turned his attention to the younger vampire. "You look like hell."

"Well last I checked, I'm dying, remember? And since you won't heal me…" Stefan lowered his gaze to Ray. "I had to take him out. I failed you, I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

"It should have worked," Klaus repeated and grabbed a bottle of beer then bit into his wrist and bled into the bottle which he handed to Stefan. "Bottoms up. It seems that you two are all the comrades I have left," he said and Ryssa moved closer. Without giving her a chance to complain or protest, he picked her up in a bridal carry and they blurred back to their vehicle.


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

The following day Klaus stood in the doorway to Ryssa's hotel room, watching as she brushed her hair and readied herself for the day, music playing softly. He started to enter the room only to frown when he hit a barrier and she snorted in amusement. She sauntered over to him and moved the rug from in front of the door and nudged the salt pooled at the opening aside to allow him to come in.

"Can't blame a girl for being cautious," she shrugged at him and turned to go back to packing her things but his hand on her elbow stopped her. "Yes?"

"I just thought that you would like to know that our next trip is to Chicago," he informed her and her expression changed from guarded to hopeful.

"Does that mean you'll help my sister?"

"If you behave," he smirked. "I'll even allow you to return to your home there to pack your belongings. Unless you don't plan to live in Mystic Falls?"

"I do. Thank you, Klaus," she replied and he smiled. When he still didn't release her arm she worried her lip, alarmed when his eyes followed the movement. She pulled herself free and took several steps back, shutting her emotions away and keeping a tight lid on her fear.

"We leave in five minutes," he said and walked back out, leaving her alone. She lifted her gaze to her reflection and let out the breath she'd been holding. Pretending to get along with him was one thing but crossing that line and allowing him to touch her more than necessary was another. She flushed when she imagined how enraged Elijah would have been to hear of the way his brother was acting. By Athena, she missed him. She grabbed her bag quickly and met the hybrid and vampire at the car, refusing to look at either of them.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_We're heading to Chicago now, and Klaus has agreed to help Mandy. I hope she's alright; I can't take her being in a coma any longer. At least he's making good on one part of his deal. All I need now is Emma, but my initial suspicion seems to ring true; he's going to continue to use her to ensure that I remain on his side. I'm trying to be patient but damned if it isn't hard._

_I can't believe Damon and Elena were foolish enough to go searching for the wolf pack. The stupid vampire just survived a bite. Ugh, I bet it was Elena who had the bright idea to do it. He needs to keep her under control or Klaus will realize the truth and this whole summer and Stefan's sacrifice will be for nothing. On the other hand, Stefan saved Damon. That proves that he's still in there, somewhere._

_Klaus is acting strangely toward me now, lustful. It bothers me. I can play the role that I don't mind his caresses and company but if he were to go so far as kissing me…I don't think I could handle it. Stefan hasn't changed. He normally doesn't look my way or say much and if it weren't for the empathy, I would wonder if he felt anything like he claims he doesn't. But I know better. He longs for Elena, for the life they had, her love and forgiveness. He even wishes he could be the same brother to Damon, hence the save-age. _

_I still haven't figured out Klaus' game, why he wanted Stefan to go on this bender and travel with him. Maybe this hybrid thing isn't about an army at all; maybe it's a substitute family. His own is in coffins and probably shunned him like Elijah, so he's compensating by creating loyal followers. It makes sense the more I think on it. Damn my nature that I feel sympathy for the devil even as he's killing me. Because I do feel it for Klaus, as well as pity that for all his kill everything attitude, he's afraid to be alone._

_I wonder what he would think of my assessment, probably that I'm very human to perceive it that way. But words and what the eyes show is vastly different. He may act as if he isn't capable of caring but I don't believe it, not really. Or maybe I'm just the foolish and inexperienced girl Elijah once said I was._

_-RJ_

* * *

Once they reached the outskirts of Chicago, Klaus stopped at her house to let her pack with the warning that he would not wait long. She grabbed most of her wardrobe, her books, and whatever she wanted to bring with her right away. Hopefully she could ask Trent to go there and send the rest while she remained in the hybrid's service. While she was putting things into boxes, she heard a tap and she went to the door to see both Stefan and Klaus on her porch.

"Let us in, love."

"Stefan, Klaus, come in."

They walked inside and Stefan grabbed a box she pointed toward and carried it outside to the truck. Klaus wandered around, looking at her belongings and pictures of her with Emma and she eyed him while she carefully wrapped her more fragile objects. Before long she'd finished the downstairs and piled two more boxes at the door that Stefan carried outside. The rest could wait, she decided.

"If I go upstairs and get some of my daughter's things, will you see that she gets them?" she asked him and he looked up from the photo he was examining of her and her brother.

"Certainly," he agreed and she nodded and went to do that, hearing his footsteps behind her as she did. Before she reached the room, she grunted as he pushed her against the wall and looked down at her, his vampiric visage coming forth. "I just want a taste," he said and she felt his fangs pierce her neck and her cry was muffled by his hand over her mouth. It felt like hours before he finally pulled away and licked the last traces of her blood from his mouth and leaned in, pressing it to hers. She yelped and tried to push him away and was saved by Stefan's throat clearing, making the hybrid release her.

"Are we finished here?" Stefan questioned, his gaze straying to the blood on Ryssa's neck. Ryssa shoved Klaus back and made a beeline for the bathroom to take care of her neck before she was attacked by the younger vampire as well. She winced as she cleaned the wound and bandaged it, trying to get her heart to stop racing.

Eventually she got herself under control and moved her hair to cover the bandage and left the bathroom, not taking the chance that Klaus wouldn't try to break the door down. She saw the two vampires standing where they'd been and glared at Klaus and continued to Emma's room to grab her daughter some clothes and books and her favorite teddy. She also added a photo of their family, so Emma would feel somewhat comforted and carried the bag back into the hall.

"Ryssa," Klaus began but she brushed past him, not giving him the chance to say anything and flew down the stairs.

"I'm ready," she told them and waited until they'd gone ahead of her before locking the door and chanting a spell to protect it from entry. Silently, she climbed into the backseat and stared out the window, fighting down the feeling of betrayal at being bitten and violated.

To his credit, Klaus left her alone while driving and although Stefan glanced at her and she felt the flash of concern for her, she didn't care enough to react or respond to it. All she wanted was to forget what had just happened but the prickle of tears reminded her that it did. Discreetly she wiped them away, noticing the way that Klaus watched her in the rear view mirror but stubbornly pretended not to.

* * *

When they finally stopped, Klaus and Stefan got out first and she last to find that they'd pulled into a warehouse. "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan," Klaus told the other vampire.

"What are we doing here?"

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back any memories?" the hybrid asked, opening a door and looking out at the city.

"No. I blocked most of them out. Blood, partying, it's all pretty much a blur."

"Well that's too bad. The details are what make it legend," the hybrid replied. "Word was the ripper of Monterrey was lonely and escaped to the city for comfort. Everything was off limits then, which added to the fun. Chicago's a magical place."

"I'll take your word for it," Stefan shrugged and walked away from the door and Klaus shut it again. "I don't remember much, like I said."

"Down to business, then?"

"Why am I still here? We hunted werewolves, they failed. Move on."

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help, it's her." They climbed back into the car and drove some more.

"Why not use the one you already have?" Stefan questioned and nodded back at Ryssa who hadn't said anything since they'd left her house.

"Because as much as I enjoy the lovely Ryssa's company," Klaus inclined his head at her but she made no sign that she noticed. "My other witch has been around a lot longer and knows a bit more."

The three of them entered a dark and deserted bar with a large sign advertising it's name as Gloria's and Ryssa felt the familiar tingle of another witch nearby and met the gaze of the dark skinned woman who stepped out of the darker part of the room. She ignored the other two and looked her over, letting her guards drop so that she was open to the older woman who smiled at them.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said, her eyes on Klaus.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…"

"Stop. You may be invincible, but you're not funny." She regarded Ryssa curiously, "hello honey."

"Hello," she said politely.

"And just what is a Matthias doing with a hybrid and…" she trailed off as she recognized Stefan. "I remember you."

"You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be…"

"Old and buried? If I die, who's going to run this place?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch," Klaus added with a smile.

"I can slow the aging down some, herbs and spells. Nothing your friend here can't do when she's older," she jerked her head in Ryssa's direction. "I'll catch up to me one day."

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up something from behind the bar?" Klaus told the younger vampire.

"Yeah sure," he said and she followed him, taking a seat on the stool and resting her head on her arms, pulling the hood to her sweatshirt over her hair.

_"You alright?" _ He thought, eying her as he made drinks. She didn't say anything, firmly slamming her walls back up. She was aware that he was just asking but she wasn't in the mood to be fair. He took her silence as response enough and set a drink in front of her and she lifted her gaze to meet his, reading the sympathy in them before dropping her head back down.

"Tell me that you did not kidnap that poor girl and take a chunk out of her neck," Gloria said to Klaus as they sat at a table.

"Not kidnap, she's here willingly." He gave her a disarming smile, "you look ravishing, by the way."

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That sort of news travels fast."

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse."

"Well clearly something you did was wrong. All spells have loopholes, but a curse as old as that one… We'd have to contact the one who cast it."

"That's the kicker," he drawled. "That would be the original witch who is very dead."

"I know. Which means that if I want to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah."

"Rebekah," he sighed. "Rebekah's indisposed at the moment."

"She has what I need, bring her to me."

"What is this?" Stefan interrupted, holding a picture in his hands. Emotionless, Ryssa peered at it to see that it was of him and Klaus, only in black and white.

"I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place," Klaus stood and answered his question.


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

"I don't understand, why don't I remember you?" Stefan demanded when they'd returned to the warehouse and Klaus walked ahead, seemingly focused on something other than Stefan's amnesia issue.

"You're the one with the holes in your memory," Klaus replied.

"If you knew me, why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory lane will have to wait."

Stefan reached out and grabbed Klaus' arm and the hybrid turned and removed it, meeting the younger vampire's confused gaze. "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." Ryssa observed the exchange between the two and of Klaus telling Stefan of their first meeting and Stefan's relationship with his sister, Rebekah.

"Your sister. I knew another Original?"

Klaus simply smiled and continued on his fast paced walk away from them, "if you can't handle it, don't ask."

The witch and vampire shared a brief look before following and watched as Klaus opened the lid to one of the coffins. Ryssa's attention split and she lightly ran her fingertips over Elijah's, the ache in her heart for him growing. Klaus smiled at the person inside of the coffin and stroked her face with one hand while Stefan came up beside him to get a glimpse of Rebekah's neutralized body.

"I don't recognize her."

"I wouldn't tell her that. My sister's temper is worse than mine." He grasped the dagger and drew it out of Rebekah's chest. "Time to wake up, little sister." They waited for a few minutes but when she still didn't rouse he added, "any day now, Rebekah."

"Why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Stefan said to him, arms folded across his chest. "You obviously want me here for a reason."

"You do have many useful talents, my friend." Klaus spun to face him, holding up one hand, "in fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Klaus again launched into another story from the time he knew Stefan in the 20s and walked back outside and stopped in front of a guard and compelled him. "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die."

Next he turned to Ryssa who tilted her head, waiting for her own instructions, "I want you to go back to the bar, Stefan and I will meet up with you there in a bit." She nodded and left, deciding to walk instead of be driven. When she reached the bar again, Gloria gave her a drink and smiled and Ryssa tensed when she felt a vampire's presence and looked over her shoulder to see that Damon had entered.

The vampire didn't notice her sitting there and came over, eyes only for Gloria who wiped the bar and put one hand on her hip. "Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place."

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you'd age like this, maybe I'd have stuck around," he replied and walked closer to the bar. Ryssa kept her hood up and nursed her drink, hoping that he would not see her sitting only inches from him.

"I always did like you better. I see your brother's still running with the bad crowd."

"You've seen Stefan?"

"Sure, came in here with Klaus and a witch."

"Know where they went?"

"They'll be back later. They're running an errand for me."

"Gloria…" Damon covered her hand when she slid him a drink across the bar. "Don't be a tease. What errand?"

Gloria chuckled and touched his hand with her other one, "I don't think so. You may be cute but you're still a vampire."

At that she pulled her hand away and Damon grimaced and was about to turn around when his eyes caught on a familiar profile. "Ryssa?"

"Hey Damon," she greeted. She allowed him to lead her away from the bar and over to a more private corner and she gave him a half-smile. "Funny seeing you here."

"Likewise." His mouth quirked up and she watched his blue eyes travel over her until they landed on the bandage that was showing. Before she could attempt to hide it again, he lifted her hair and raised his eyebrows. "Who took a bite out of you?"

"Do you really have to ask? Oh wait, you do, what with Stefan being a ripper now."

"Klaus?"

The witch leaned back and pursed her lips, and he nodded. "Is Elena at home?"

"No," he rolled his eyes. "She's hiding out at Stefan's old apartment." Ryssa's eyes widened and his brows furrowed, "what?"

"That's where they were heading. He sent me here to wait. Damon, you have to get her out of there before Klaus figures out—"

"I get it, I get it." He stood and hesitated then turned back to her, not sure how to voice what he wanted to say.

"He's still there," she reassured him. "Barely, but he's hanging on. Now, go save Elena," she urged and he left.

Ryssa wasn't alone for very long before Klaus and Stefan returned, taking a seat at the bar. She stayed where she was, wishing that she could fade into the shadows. At the hybrid's frown in her direction though, she stood and reclaimed her seat, still making sure to keep at arm's length from him at all times.

"Where's Rebekah?" asked Gloria as she placed two beers on the bar for them.

"She'll be here. I can't exactly conjure her on demand," Klaus said and looked at Stefan. "Ah, what's the matter mate? I thought Chicago was your playground."

Stefan stood and set his drink down and faced Klaus. "This is why you asked me to be your wingman? A handful of memories I've forgotten about how you liked the way I tortured innocent people?"

"That's half of it."

"And the other half?"

"That you used to **want** to be my wingman, Stefan," he replied as he poured two shots and slid one to him then raised it. "To friendship."

"So if we were such great friends, why do I only remember you as the hybrid douche bag who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar?" Stefan continued.

"All good things must come to an end," Klaus smiled. The hybrid explained about their parting, eyes downcast at the bar.

"You compelled me to forget."

"Rebekah and I had to move on."

"Why? Why cover your tracks…unless you're running from someone."

Klaus glared at Stefan, his jaw clenched, "here endeth the story."

Stefan turned his head to see Damon who subtly gestured outside. "I need another drink, a real one."

* * *

Ryssa cringed at the fact that she'd just been left on her own with Klaus who grabbed a bottle to refill his empty glass. She studied him and slid hers over and the corner of his mouth twitched as he refilled it.

"Have you finished with the silent treatment, love?"

"Not really," she remarked. "But it's just too sad to see you drinking alone in a bar." She flashed him a ghost of a smile when he chuckled and she relaxed a little. They were joined by Damon on Klaus' other side a moment later and Ryssa sighed, guessing what the elder Salvatore's game was.

"I see they let in just any old riff raff now," Klaus commented.

"Oh, I've been called worse," Damon replied and the hybrid smiled and twirled a paper umbrella between his fingers.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Give my brother back…I'll be out of your hair forever."

"Now I'm torn," Klaus mused. "I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but just how many freebies did I really sign up for? And you apparently want to die or you wouldn't be here…"

"I'm a thrill seeker, sue me."

Klaus' hand lashed out to strangle Damon and Ryssa jumped, fear breaking through her wall of no emotion. Seeing her reaction, a smile spread over his features and he tugged at her wrist with his other hand and guided her closer, holding Damon higher off the ground. "I'm a bit boozy so I'm going to give Ryssa here the pleasure of torturing you," he drawled and she shook her head violently. "Remember our deal, darling. Your sister if you behaved and do as I say." Resigned, she stopped in her protests and tried not to let him see her apologetic glance at Damon.

_"I'm so sorry, please forgive me," _she thought at him and took the umbrella he handed her with shaky fingers, then closed her eyes and stabbed it into Damon's chest. "You missed the heart, try again." She obeyed, wishing more than ever that she'd never agreed to help the twisted hybrid. "That wasn't it either, keep going." Ryssa jammed the pick higher and to the left slightly to avoid his heart, and Klaus covered her hand with his, twisting it. "Ohh. Almost."

"Forget Stefan, I'm so much more fun to have as a partner in crime," Damon said to him.

"Not when you're dead, you won't be," he replied and he threw the vampire into a table. Ryssa shrank back as he stalked over to where Damon lay, breaking a chair leg off and was about to stake Damon with it when Gloria used her magic to burn the stake. "Really?"

"Not in my bar, Niklaus. Take it outside."

Klaus looked down at Damon, holding him against the ground with one hand, "you don't have to negotiate for Stefan's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to come back."

The hybrid stepped back and looked at the young witch who was clenching her fists, fighting to keep her anger under control. She wanted so badly to attack him but she wasn't suicidal. "I kept my part of the bargain, Klaus. Keep yours. Heal my sister and let her go."

He smiled and inclined his head, then called someone and gave them the order to feed Amanda vampire blood then hung up. "She'll wake up soon, sweetheart. Let's go see if my sister is ready," he held a hand out for her but she shied away and he clenched his jaw.

"Don't ever touch me again," she hissed and stormed out of the bar. Ryssa, Klaus, and Stefan drove back to the warehouse and entered the part the building with the coffins to see Rebekah's empty and the guard dead.

"Rebekah…It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Ryssa saw only a blur of blonde hair before she was in front of him and stabbed a dagger into his chest. "Go to hell, Nik!"

Klaus gripped the dagger and pulled it out, dropping it on the ground. "You knew it wouldn't kill me."

"I hoped it would hurt more," she said and walked away from him and he went after her, halting her progress with a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're a bit upset with me, Rebekah...So I'll let that one go, this once. Besides, I brought you a peace offering. You can come in, now."

Stefan walked into view and Rebekah stared at him with a surprised smile. "Stefan…"

Klaus walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest and compelled him, "now you remember."

"Rebekah…" Stefan breathed as everything came rushing back and Klaus circled around behind the younger vampire to stand next to Ryssa, both watching their reunion. Stefan walked closer to her and turned when Klaus said his name, and smiled as he recognized the hybrid as well. "I remember you. Both of you. We were friends."

"We **are** friends," Klaus corrected and rested a hand on his shoulder then went around Stefan to face his sister. "Gloria tells me that you know how to contact the original witch."

"The original witch?"

"What do you have that she needs?"

Rebekah touched a hand to her neck only to notice that her necklace wasn't around it. "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!"

"I didn't touch it," he denied.

"We need to find it, Nik. I want it back!"

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" he shouted, gripping her arms and she flung him away and whirled to search the coffin but didn't find it and knocked it over with a scream. The necklace, it seemed, was gone.


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

The knocking on her door the following morning tore her from sleep and she groaned, reluctant to let go of the remnants of her dream. After Rebekah failed to find her necklace, they'd retired to a hotel and she'd arranged to have a room by herself. She felt uncomfortable with the three vampires enough that she wanted to be near them as little as possible. She pulled open her door and leaned against it to see Stefan on the other side, hands in his pockets and she gave him a tired smile.

"Mornin' Stef," she mumbled. "What's up?"

"Get dressed, Rebekah's bugging Klaus about going shopping," he directed and she nodded and shut the door again. She took a quick shower and pulled on a jean skirt, an off the shoulder blouse in dark blue, left her hair down and strapped on her wedge heels. When she was ready, she left the room and met them at the car, aware that the blonde Original was eying her. She ignored the hybrid's attention; she still hadn't gotten to a point where she could forgive him for what he'd done to her.

At the store Rebekah picked out some dresses and Ryssa put on her headphones, choosing to browse instead of participate in whatever conversation they were having. Stefan and Klaus lounged back in chairs and sipped glasses of champagne while they waited; the hybrid shooting the witch quick glances as he did.

"There has to be more to this dress," Rebekah called out from the changing room.

"There's not," Klaus replied.

"So women in this century dress like prostitutes? I got dirty looks for wearing trousers, you know," she complained as she walked out wearing a short, black dress.

"You wore those so women today could wear nothing."

"And what sort of music is this? It sounds like a car accident."

"Its dance music," Stefan supplied.

"People dance to this?"

"Hmm," Stefan smiled.

"Are you finished yet?"

"Why are you so grumpy?" the blonde asked her brother.

"I needed one thing from you, and then my witch could figure out what's wrong with my hybrids. Your necklace, the one you lost."

"I didn't lose it exactly, it's just been missing for 90 years," she said and looked at Stefan. "What do you think?"

"I like it."

Unconvinced, her gaze landed on the girl who'd been with her brother the night before and had been wandering the store, not paying them any mind. "What about you? What do you think?" she called to the girl who turned her head and examined the dress.

"I think it doesn't suit you at all," she answered and looked at the rack she was skimming, then grabbed a red dress from it and came closer to hand it to the blonde. "Try this one instead."

Rebekah looked at the dress she'd been handed and disappeared back into the changing rooms and Ryssa fiddled with her IPod. She looked back up to regard the vampire when she reemerged and nodded. "Much better. Red suits your complexion, and your features. That and clothes today are all about what you have: If you have good legs and boobs, wear a dress. If you have a nice behind, the right pair of pants. Oh and heels, they're all the rage. They add height and give you a more confident and sexy feel. Pain in the butt to walk in though until you're used to them."

The blonde Original studied her reflection and raised her eyebrows at her brother and Stefan, both smiled in agreement. "Who are you anyway?" Rebekah asked her when she went back to picking more clothes for the vampire to try.

"Ryssa Jackson, just a witch who's been coerced to help Klaus," she answered, holding a lavender blouse up, contemplating whether it would look good on her. She was bored out of her mind but since she had little choice, she may as well help, she decided.

"Don't sell yourself short, love." Klaus smiled at her and she returned it with a slight glare. "It seems our dear brother has fallen in love with a Matthias, Rebekah."

"In love?" she repeated, stunned. "Elijah?"

"Always the tone of surprise," Ryssa muttered and handed her a couple of dresses and some jeans.

"Surely you're joking?" the blonde asked her brother then Stefan.

"He's not," the younger vampire commented. "I saw them myself in Mystic Falls. Elijah's smitten."

"I just love how everyone's talking about my relationship and how he felt when he never managed to say anything himself," the witch mused and looked at Klaus. "I need coffee, and to make an errand." Klaus hesitated and she rolled her eyes, "if you want to come, then by all means. But I'd like to do it before we leave town."

"I'm getting some fresh air," Stefan announced and Ryssa made a face at him when the hybrid waved him off.

"You're not going anywhere alone, Ryssa," Klaus replied and she sighed, sinking down into Stefan's recently vacated chair. "Are you going to be sore at me the whole time we're traveling?"

"You can't just bite and kiss me then make me torture my friend and expect me to not be angry with you," she hissed. "Sorry, it doesn't work that way."

"Oh come now, I had to be sure you would honor our deal," he argued.

"And when have I not? Even after you drove a dagger into my lover's chest right in front of me, I agreed to uphold it. Yesterday was unnecessary, so yes; I'm going to be mad for a while. Deal with it," she stated and shifted her attention to Rebekah who'd come out wearing one of the jeans. "You look good."

"I suppose," she mused. "Okay, I'm ready."

Ryssa stalked over to the door as Klaus compelled the business owner to pack up the belongings, turning away when Rebekah fed on her. She glimpsed a coffee cart and bought two, curious if the blonde vampire had ever drank one.

"Try," she told her and handed it to the girl.

"What is it?"

"A wonderfully magical beverage called coffee," the witch joked, savoring her own and led the way to the store she'd been anxious to get to. "Maidin Claire maith," she smiled at the shop owner and let herself be embraced.

"Mo stór Ryssa!" the woman greeted happily and kissed her cheek and tensed at the sight of her two followers. "Cé hiad na vampires a bhfuil tú?"

Klaus shot Ryssa a questioning glance, confused by the woman's query and reference to their natures. "Claire only speaks Gaelic," the witch explained. "She's an old family friend, taught my grandmother the craft, then my mother, then me."

To the woman she said, "Ba mhaith liom leat chun freastal Klaus agus Rebekah, ciallaíonn siad tú aon dochar." Claire looked at the two of them apprehensively then back at her young friend who seemed no worse for wear.

"Conas is féidir liom cabhrú leat leanbh?" she asked the girl.

"Is gá dom vervain agus fuair tú aon criostail Grianchloch?"

"Did I just hear vervain?" the hybrid interrupted and Ryssa held up a hand to indicate for him to hold on a moment.

"Má dhéanann mé, tá siad i gcúl. Lig dom breathnú, a stór," Claire said and walked toward the back of the store to check her stock.

"Yes, for my sister. I'm sorry Klaus, I know you healed her but I still don't trust you," she remarked and his jaw clenched. She took her time meandering around the store, investigating the newest wares and reading the covers of some of the books and the hybrid went over to her.

"How many languages do you speak?"

"I speak at least five, know at least 10. Why?"

"Wondered. What languages?"

"Modern and Ancient Greek, Gaelic, Italian, French, Spanish, Sanskrit, Cuneiform, Runic script, Russian and Chinese." She smiled at the way his expression changed to one of intrigue, and she shrugged. "I have a knack for languages."

"I'm bored Nik," Rebekah complained. Less than a minute after she did, Claire came back with three packages of quartz crystals and one of vervain, along with a book.

"Anseo tá muid, vervain agus criostail. Ar cheart dom é a chur le do tab?"

"Iontach, yes. Go raibh maith agat, Claire."

Ryssa pecked the woman on the cheek and took the bag offered to her but paused when the woman didn't let go, meeting her earnest gaze. "Bí cúramach, leagan siubhail. Vampires nach bhfuil cuideachta maith nó allies, go háirithe i do theaghlach."

"I wish I had subtitles," Klaus muttered. This other language was disquieting, especially since he knew the woman was talking about himself and his sister.

"Beidh mé a bheith. Ná bíodh imní ort, nach bhfuil mé naive go leor chun muinín ceachtar acu," Ryssa assured her. The woman accepted this and let go, hugging her once before shooing them out the door.

"Well that was interesting," the hybrid said and watched the witch out of the corner of his eye. She stopped to buy a drink then threw it out and his brows furrowed as he observed her pour salt into the cup, then add water and stirred the mixture before using it to clean the crystal in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"It's called cleansing," she said. She dried the crystal and held it under the sunlight for a few moments while he stared, and she darted her eyes up to see that he still didn't understand. "Crystals are used to channel and focus energy. Since I don't know where they come from, I have to make sure it's washed," she held up the cup before tossing it in a trash bin. "Then charged in sunlight."

"What for?"

"Then I can use it to store energy and help me focus on spells and such," she shrugged and they went back to the bar. The hybrid and Original went to sit but Ryssa relaxed in an empty booth to read the book she'd been given by Claire. Apparently the woman hadn't been fooled by her statement that Klaus and Rebekah meant no harm and had sent her away with a book on strengthening your mind against vampires. There had been an inscription on the front page saying that compulsion could be fought if a witch's shields were strong enough.

Stefan joined them not long afterward, going up to the bar that Rebekah was perched on top of while Klaus drank. He looked at Gloria who held her hands poised over a large tome, eyes closed. "What's she doing?"

"She's failing."

"Hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on," the woman retorted.

"Ryssa sweetheart?" Klaus called to her and she arched a brow at him expectantly. "Would you mind helping Gloria?"

The younger witch got up, set her book down, and took the opposite side of the table while Rebekah leapt off the bar. "You may as well use me too. I did wear it for a thousand years after all."

"At least this one offers a solution," Gloria approved and positioned Ryssa's hands next to hers. "Concentrate, Matthias," she told the girl as Rebekah climbed onto the table, offering Gloria one of her hands.

"She's looking for the necklace?"

"I can sense something," Gloria said and Ryssa zeroed in on the other witch, curious. In her mind a picture formed and she was startled to see Elena, Caroline and Bonnie in it. They seemed to be talking about Stefan and she stiffened. If Gloria could see and hear what she could, then Elena's true status of being alive would be revealed. Gloria began to chant something and she saw Bonnie reaching out to touch the necklace Elena was holding.

The woman released Rebekah's hand and Ryssa met her gaze, careful to give nothing away and she looked over at Klaus and Stefan. "I found it."

"Where is it?" demanded the blonde Original.

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. A girl with her friends…"

"She'll be a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back."

"I'll have to dive back in to get details," Gloria informed them. Klaus got to his feet and walked over to lean on the table and Ryssa struggled not to flinch.

"Do it then."

"I need time. And space, you're harshing my ju-ju."

"We've got time, I don't mind waiting," Klaus smiled charmingly.

"That's not what I asked."

"Hey, why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway," Stefan interjected, patting Klaus' shoulder. "I'll let you pick who we eat."

Klaus looked at Rebekah and they left with Stefan, and Ryssa moved to follow only to have Gloria seize her hand. "Matthias, you stay here," she said and she let out a breath when the hybrid didn't argue.

"It's Ryssa. Ryssa Jackson," she corrected.

"Yes but you and your daughter are the last in your line. And I must say I'm surprised to see a Matthias helping that half-breed."

"You knew my ancestors?"

"I've been around, girly. I knew a few of them."

"I don't have much of a choice," the younger girl muttered. "He took my daughter captive and swore to let me have her if I did as he said."

"I see. You need to be careful who you place your faith in, doll. Not one of those Originals can be trusted with the truth. Especially in regards to each other."

"Not even Elijah?" she inquired plaintively.

"Elijah is more honorable than the others, it's true. But he's still an Original," Gloria answered and she let her head fall back."You've got it bad for him, don't you?"

"I know I should remember that he's this thousand year old vampire who can kill me in two milliseconds flat," she said softly. "But he saved my life over and over in the past and has never hurt me on purpose. Isn't it possible that he might be a good person underneath?"

"The thing to keep in mind about vampires, Ryssa, is that they can shut off their humanity without a second thought. They hunt and destroy mercilessly, use people like pawns to further their own wants and desires. Vampires are not our friends and will not hesitate to get rid of you if you don't do as they say."

Ryssa watched the woman get up and go back to the bar, pondering her words. "Tell Klaus I went back to the hotel to rest. I suddenly feel the need to be alone," she instructed and the older witch inclined her head in acknowledgement of her request.

"Guard your heart carefully, Matthias," Gloria warned as she grabbed her book and left the bar, intent on lying down in her protected hotel room.

* * *

When the knocking on her door pulled her from her thoughts, she used her magic to open it to find Klaus on the other side, looking agitated. He attempted to enter the room and she broke the salt line to let him, not moving from her spot on the bed.

"What happened to Gloria?" he demanded and she flickered her blue-green eyes over to see him pacing.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not at the bar."

"Beats me. I came here and haven't heard a peep since."

"This isn't supposed to be happening," he growled.

"Where's Rebekah?"

"With Stefan, come on."

Resigned, she stood and accompanied him out the door and to the car, saying nothing as they drove to the warehouse again. Klaus stormed out of the car and she heaved a breath and trailed behind at a slower pace.

"Gloria's gone, cleared out. We need a new witch, with more experience than the one I've got." He paused and looked at the two of them. "What's going on?"

"Something's not right. He was asking about Mikael. He's not with us, Nik," Rebekah answered and looked at Stefan. "I can sense it."

The hybrid's jaw was taut as he surveyed the younger vampire angrily then rushed over him, ignoring his protests. The witch winced as he hit Stefan and ordered the coffins loaded into a truck and when he gave her a pointed look, she climbed into the cab without comment. She didn't bother voicing any questions, just watched the scenery pass as they left Chicago.

When she saw that they'd arrived in Mystic Falls, she shot him a pleading glance and he waved her off. She thought briefly about giving the hybrid a kiss on the cheek in gratitude at being let go so she could go home and gave into the impulse. Before he could stop her to ask why, she had hopped out and gotten on a bus that would take her to the nearest stop by the house.

* * *

_**A/N2: Translation to conversation**_

"Claire, good morning,"

"My darling Ryssa!"

"Who are these vampires with you?"

"I want you to meet Klaus and Rebekah, they mean you no harm."

"How can I help you child?"

"I need vervain and quartz crystals, have you got any?"

"If I do, they are in the back. Let me look, dear."

"Here we are, vervain and crystals . Should I add it to your tab?"

"Fantastic, yes. Thank you, Claire."

"Be careful, sweetheart. Vampires are not good company or allies, especially for your family."

"I will be. Do not worry, I'm not naive enough to trust either of them."


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N: Wow! I can't believe I made it to 50! **_**_I do not own The Vampire Diaries_**

By the time she realized that while her house was exactly the same—empty and silent without Elijah— but that Klaus would be after Elena, it was dark she'd already grabbed her car and driven back to where the truck stood. Outside, unconscious, she found Stefan on the ground with a crowbar jammed into his gut. She winced and tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge, so she bit her lip, raised a hand, and used her magic to bring it to her and he woke with a gasp.

"Shh, calm down. You're alright, Stefan," she soothed him and tossed the crowbar aside. "We need to get to the school. Klaus will have gone after Elena, I know it."

Nodding, he let her help him into a standing position and he gripped her hand and blurred with her to the school. She cast out her senses and placed a hand on his chest. "Let me go first, he's still pretty pissed at you."

Stefan watched her walk inside and paced anxiously, hoping that he wasn't too late to save Elena. Where the heck was Damon? He didn't see his brother's car anywhere but he pushed the matter aside. Ryssa had twenty minutes before he was going in after her, Klaus be damned.

The witch found him in the gym, holding onto Elena's arm with one hand. "So sorry I'm late, lost track of time."

"Ah, there's my favorite witch," Klaus smiled and Elena turned scared eyes on the girl. "No worries, you're just in time to help me find a way to fix my hybrids in fact."

"I didn't realize that terrifying the doppelganger was part of the process," she said calmly and carefully avoided Elena's gaze. "But do enlighten me. How is it that I can serve you, oh mighty Niklaus?"

"Now, now, don't mock. It's unattractive," he drawled, rushing over to her and she lifted her chin defiantly. "You can talk to the witches, so I want you and Bonnie to find out why my hybrids keep dying before they transition."

"What makes you so sure they'll help?"

"For Emma's sake you better hope that they do."

"You know Niklaus," she said dryly, "you keep using that same party line and each time I obey, but sooner or later, you're going to have to make good on your promise."

"And I will," he smiled and she narrowed her eyes, "once my hybrids stay alive."

Ryssa glanced around and noticed that one girl had one of her legs up off the ground and looked as if she was going to break out in tears. "Tormenting innocent people again? Don't you ever get tired of that?"

"Not at all, love. I am a vampire."

"Doesn't give you the right to be a monster," she shot back and his jaw tensed. She almost thought for a moment that he would strike at her but the door opened to admit Bonnie and Matt. "Hello Bonnie. We should catch up soon. Have some coffee, sit a spell," she smirked. "Pun intended."

"Ryssa?"

"I wondered when the other witch would show up. Excellent, now we can get started," Klaus greeted Bonnie. He looked at the girl with her foot raised, "Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad there sit tight."

Dana dropped her foot and the boy caught her and both lowered to the floor and Ryssa noticed the hybrid blurred to Bonnie. "I assume you're the reason that Elena's still alive?"

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"Did you know about this?" Klaus demanded of Ryssa who gave him a slow smile. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill your little girl right now?" he hissed at her.

"Because you need me too much to lose your leverage," she countered and felt a cruel sense of satisfaction when he didn't dispute that and turned back to Bonnie.

"No need for blame, sweetheart. Just seems that your witchy interference has caused some unfortunate side effects. And since you created my little problem," he pointed to Ryssa next, "and you knew about it, you both get to help me solve it."

Behind them, Rebekah entered pulling a very irritated and protesting Tyler. Ryssa took the chance to send a thought to Elena, still keeping her gaze locked on Klaus. _"Stefan's outside, he'll be here soon. Do. Not. React."_

Elena shifted her gaze to the witch who seemed to be glaring at the hybrid in outright hatred. She fought not to give anything away, inwardly relieved that Stefan had returned and was alright. She and the witch would have to talk before the night was over, she decided. But at least she wasn't focusing on hurting her, the girl acknowledged. She eyed the two of them, curious about why the witch was being so rebellious.

"Maybe your master race is nothing but a petulant little half-breed's twisted fantasy," Ryssa taunted.

"You really shouldn't be so insolent with a vampire, witch," Klaus warned angrily.

"That's funny; Elijah told me the very same thing. I guess I just don't care enough to listen."

"Hold your tongue, or I'll bite it off."

"Try it, see how many spells I can do for you while mute," she retorted and because he really did appear like he wanted to hit or kill her, she shut up.

"I'd like you all to meet Rebekah, my sister," he said. "Word of warning, she can be quite mean."

"Don't be a jerk," the blonde scoffed, throwing Tyler at him.

"Leave him alone!"

_"Elena,_" the witch warned, watching the hybrid grip the werewolf by the back of his neck and go around them.

"I'm going to make this very simple," he announced. "Every time I try to turn a werewolf into a hybrid, they die during the transition. It's rather horrible, actually, no?" he glanced at Ryssa who nodded once. He bit his wrist and forced Tyler to drink his blood. "I need you two witches to save my hybrids. And, for your friend's sake, you'd best hurry." At that he wrenched Tyler's head to the side, instantly snapping his neck and she saw both Bonnie and Elena move as if to go to him but held them in place.

Klaus smiled and walked over to Ryssa, stroking a hand down her cheek and over the bandage, and then leaned close to her ear. "If you ever try to cross me again, I will do one worse than killing little Emma. I will see that she gets made into a vampire. Do I make myself clear?"

"You still want to know where you stand?" she said through gritted teeth, fury in her eyes. He tilted his head, smile still firmly in place. "You've graduated past monster into abomination. I thought for a split second that maybe you weren't so bad. Thank you for proving to me that there's nothing remotely redeemable in you."

The hybrid stared her down, his lip curling and jaw clenched tightly. "See that you don't forget that, then."

"Bonnie," she called and held a hand out for the other witch. She felt her take her hand and she walked a few paces away, and then faced her. "I know you don't have the power anymore but I do. I need you to keep an eye on Tyler while I work; I'll try to get an answer. Klaus won't stop until he gets what he wants, and we need to do this fast or Tyler will die in a way you don't even want to imagine."

Ryssa went to sit on one of the bleachers and removed three of the crystals in her purse out, setting one on each side of her and one in front, resting her hands on her knees. Reaching inside herself, she searched for the magic that felt different from her own, willing a connection to form between her and the dead witches.

Klaus sat on a nearby bleacher with Rebekah at his side, examining the witch. She sure had fire, he thought. It would have been admirable if it wasn't directed at him. Her words were said with loathing and the look in her eyes had only confirmed what she spoke. She hated him now, and was only there because she didn't want her daughter to die. It was too bad actually; he would have liked charming her away from his brother.

"What does he see in that witch?" Rebekah muttered, following his gaze.

"She's more than meets the eye," he muttered.

"I thought you were past the phase of stealing your brother's girl," she shot at him and he chuckled.

"It wouldn't work anyway," he shook his head. "They're head over heels for each other, even if he hasn't told her himself."

Klaus shifted his attention back to where Elena and Matt were discussing Tyler, and caught her comment about his blood turning the wolf into a vampire. "And if the witches are successful, he'll survive the transition into hybrid." He looked at Bonnie, "go on, fetch your books. Can't let my girl do all the work, can we? I'll hold onto Elena, safe-keeping, you know."

Bonnie looked at her friend who gave her a small sign to say it was alright and the Bennett left with Matt.

"So this is the most recent doppelganger. The original one was much prettier," Rebekah purred.

"That's odd, because doppelganger's tend to look like carbon copies," Ryssa added mildly and the blonde flashed her a scowl.

"Go back to your magic tricks," the Original spat and Ryssa smirked.

"Don't mind her," Klaus faux-whispered to Elena. "She can be a bit petty. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, sister."

Rebekah leaned down and grabbed Tyler's hand and dragged him from the gym and Elena yanked her arm back and went to kneel by Dana and Chad. The hybrid stalked over to Ryssa and she flicked her gaze up at him and arched a brow.

"You hate me now, is that it?" he asked.

"No. Hate generally pertains to some sort of overwhelming emotion stemming from dislike. I seem to have experienced a certain lack of feeling in regards to you."

"How can I get back in your good graces?" he flirted.

"'Back?'" she repeated and laughed harshly. "You weren't in them to begin with. You kidnapped my kid, threatened her life repeatedly, and then stabbed a dagger into the **only** reason I initially joined your little crusade. You decided to take a bite out of my neck, kissed me –which I have to say is my least favorite part—forced me to torture one of the only friends I have in this town, and finally informed me that if I don't do as you say, my six year old daughter will become a vampire."

"Well when you put it like that," he replied and she used her magic to knock him back a step.

"I said I hadn't decided where you stood because I wondered why the person I love was so hell bent on killing you. And like I always do, I even felt compassion for you. That's gone now. You want me to like you and talk nicer? Let Emma go."

"I'll think about it," he retorted, lifting his leg to rest on the bleacher she sat on and resting his elbows on it, smirking at her feisty attitude. "Fix my hybrids and then we'll have a chat."

Ryssa bent in, noting the way his gaze lowered to her cleavage and she plastered a seductive smile on her lips and bit down on the lower one. "To do that I'm going to need you to give me some space," she whispered and shoved his boot away. "I can't think when I'm being ogled by a filthy half-breed."

Again she felt the flash of amusement at the way his expression shifted to study her but he conceded, reclaiming his seat not too far away. The door opened a third time as Stefan walked in, his dark eyes going from Elena to Ryssa, then to Klaus.

"Stefan…" Elena said as she stood.

"Come to save the damsel, mate?"

"I came to beg your forgiveness, and pledge my loyalty."

"Wonderful…except…you broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means nothing to me. Whatever you ask of me, I will do."

"Fair enough, let's drink on it, hm?" he agreed, climbing down off the bleachers and walked toward Elena. "Kill them," he directed and Dana and Chad stood. When Stefan hesitated he added, "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No, don't, Stefan. He won't hurt me, he already said…"

Her plea was cut short when Klaus hit her so hard that she fell to the floor with a cry and Stefan rushed over to Klaus, fangs out.

"I thought she meant nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up," the hybrid repeated and grabbed him by the throat.

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!"

"Your word means nothing to me after you broke it. I lived by it all summer, during which I never had to resort to this," Klaus compelled the younger vampire, "stop fighting."

"Don't do this, please don't do this," Stefan protested.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your commitment. Now I'll have to take it."

"Don't…"

"You'll do precisely as I say when I say it. You won't run, or hide, you will simply obey," he compelled him. Stefan stopped in his struggles and fell silent and Klaus let him go. "Now kill them. Ripper."

Stefan's face changed into its vampire visage and he blurred over to Dana, killing her and drinking her blood while Elena gaped in horror.

"I love seeing a vampire in his true element. They've become such a broody lot," Klaus said conversationally to Elena as he crouched behind her.

"You did this…"

"I merely opened the gate to his cage, he's the one that went through it."

Rebekah threw the door open and hurried over to Elena, yelling as she went. "Where is it?! What did you do with my necklace?"

"What are you on about?" Klaus asked her.

"That bitch has my necklace, look." The blonde handed him a phone and he looked at the picture to see Stefan and Elena, who indeed was wearing the necklace.

"More lies. My, my," he looked over to Ryssa and Stefan.

"Where..is it?"

"I don't have it."

"You're lying!" Rebekah vamped out and bit savagely into Elena's neck and Klaus threw her off.

"Knock it off, Rebekah!"

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!"

Klaus put his hands together and let out a breath then crouched in front of Elena who was holding her neck. "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest."

"I am. Katherine stole it."

"Katerina. Typical. If we had the necklace then Ryssa's job would be a lot easier, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He pressed a button to activate the gym clock, "20 minutes. If Ryssa and Bonnie haven't come up with an answer, you're going to feed again, Stefan. Only on Elena instead, you know you want to."

Klaus rushed over to Ryssa and knelt behind her, "I warned you. Now your Emma will know the taste of human blood forever." He shoved off his feet and he and Rebekah headed out of the gym, "no one leaves. If she tries to leave, fracture her spine," he told Chad.

Frozen, the witch could only gape in fear at Stefan and Elena, wishing that she hadn't heard his last statement. "What have I done?" she muttered softly.

* * *

Resolve strengthened, Ryssa dove back into the magic, desperately trying to call on the witches for help. She'd just condemned her daughter to a fate worse than death, and if she didn't hurry, both Tyler and Elena would be dead before this nightmare of an evening was over. She heard Elena pleading with Stefan and frantically shouted out to Bonnie with her mind. _"We have 20 minutes or he's ordered Stefan to feed on Elena. If he does, she will die. Find something!"_

"Ryssa, please, talk to him!" Elena tried, turning her gaze to the witch.

Ryssa went over to the vampire and gripped his shoulders, willing him to pay attention to her. "Stefan, I witnessed you losing yourself all summer and through it all, you held onto Elena. Do that. Focus on Elena and your memories, how much you love her. I can use my magic to try to stop you from hurting her and to keep you from taking too much if I fail. But I need you to concentrate, alright?"

Stefan's eyes darted to the clock and she wrenched his head back down to look straight into her eyes again, "stay with me Stefan. I know you can do this. I have faith in you. Fight him."

"I can't…"

"Stefan, you can control this. Caroline's dad! He resisted compulsion. I don't know how but he did. It's possible," Elena added.

"Come on, Stefan. Listen to the girl, she knows what she's talking about," Ryssa murmured.

"Right, yeah. It's just mind control. Just some focus, training. No big deal."

"Damn it, Stefan! Do you **want** to kill her?" Ryssa ground out. "We both know that you've lost whatever control you had over how much you feed. If you so much as touch her, she will die."

"I know!"

"Please, you can do this. When that buzzer goes off, just drink from me. Then it'll all be over."

"No!" Ryssa spun to face Elena.

"I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! I listen to the words coming out of your mouth and all I can hear is the sound of your blood pumping through your body. When that buzzer goes off…I'll feed on you and I won't be able to stop."

"Yes you will!" Ryssa argued. "I will bind you to the floor if I have to, but I won't allow you to kill the girl you love."

"You aren't strong enough to keep me still for long, witch."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

"You can fight this; you just have to want it bad enough, Stefan."

"Because I love you?"

"Yes! Because you love me. Because after all we've been through, you owe me that!"

"You're right. You both are. I owe you everything, Elena. What Ryssa said is true, this whole summer the one thing that kept me from giving up has been you. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood I drink, the more I want. If I get near yours…you won't last the night."

* * *

_"I've got an answer!"_ Bonnie thought-screamed to Ryssa and the witch halted, waiting. _"Elena wasn't meant to live for Klaus to make his hybrids. They keep dying because she's alive."_

"Well…that's an interesting little plot twist," she mumbled to herself. "Stay put, I have to go find Klaus." She backed out of the room and looked at Stefan, "hold on okay?" Before she could reach the door the buzzer went off and she cursed. Great, now she'd have to keep one friend from killing the girl he loved.

"Stefan, I love you," Elena continued.

"I can't…" Stefan vamped out and rushed past Elena and looked back at her, holding onto the wall. "You need to run, go!"

"Good advice," Ryssa suggested and seized Elena's hand and they ran from the gym and through the hall. When they made it to a set of double doors, Elena watched Stefan chasing them and Ryssa felt a hand grip the back of her neck and Elena whirled and bumped into Klaus.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," he smiled.

They met Stefan in the cafeteria, one of the hybrid's hands wrapped around Ryssa, the other Elena. "Now this is fascinating," he said to the younger vampire and tossed Ryssa into a table. "Sit." He looked back at Stefan, "the only thing stronger than your thirst for blood is the love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?"

"No!"

"Your humanity is killing you mate," Klaus perched on top to the table the witch was sitting at. "All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off."

"No!"

"You're strong," Klaus removed the stake Stefan had shoved into his body, "but you're not that strong."

"Leave him alone, Niklaus," Ryssa spoke up. "This isn't necessary."

"Of course it is. Turn…it…off..." he ordered Stefan.

"No!" Stefan pushed the hybrid but Klaus had him pinned to the wall, compelling him as he yelled, "Turn it off!"

Stefan's face and stance relaxed as the switch flipped and Ryssa covered her mouth in shock.

"What did you do?" Elena breathed.

"I fixed him. But I think we should put it to a test, don't you agree?" Klaus wandered behind Elena and looked at the other vampire. "Ripper…would you like a drink…from the doppelganger's neck?"

The compelled vampire's fangs elongated and he rushed over to Elena and bit into her neck. Ryssa slowly went over to Klaus and winced as she watched Stefan feeding from Elena and with one fierce lash of magic, she knocked him away.

"How could you do that to him? I thought he was your friend!" she yelled at Klaus and caught Elena, bringing a wad of paper towels over and handing them to her.

"I fixed him."

"You destroyed him!" She roared. "He loved her! Now he's gone and for what?"

"She wasn't meant to make it through the ritual, she's the reason they're dying!"

"You don't get it! Her blood is the key! She is the witch's loophole in your stupid curse! If she died in the ritual, you broke the curse but couldn't make more hybrids, don't you see? You need her alive if you want your army of minions."

Klaus gawked at her, stunned. He groaned when he realized that she was right and threw Elena a glance. "Take her to the hospital, I'll be there shortly."

Not needing to be told twice, Ryssa went to her and helped her stand and led her out of the school without another word.


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Once at the hospital, she waited outside the room, then observed as Klaus compelled the nurse to set up a blood transfusion to drain Elena's blood and as the nurse sedated the girl. She dialed Damon and when he asked where they were, she instructed him to go to the hospital and that Elena was in a room and alive. The elder Salvatore arrived shortly afterward, searching for Elena and she jerked her head to indicate the room and stood back as he unplugged Elena from the machines and carried her out.

"I'll follow you, we need to talk," she answered his questioning look and he nodded and they left together.

Ryssa tailed Damon's car, one elbow on the window sill keeping her head up. She'd never been so tired from such an ordeal in her life. She was at a complete loss as to what to do next. When she'd walked into the parking lot to see Klaus and Rebekah gone, she felt her hopes of Emma's freedom being decimated. If the hybrid had kept his threat, Emma would become a vampire, and it brought tears to her eyes. The very person she'd turned her back on the Mystic Falls people for was daggered and in a coffin in Klaus' truck, and there was no telling if he'd brought it with him. Again, she was all alone.

All she knew was that she couldn't work with that monster, not after what he planned to do to her baby. Perhaps Damon would be willing to help her, she mused. She couldn't contemplate what would happen if she were to get her daughter back to find that she was indeed a vampire. She refused to consider it. Yet it lingered, just at the back of her mind.

She entered the Boarding House and accepted the drink Damon handed her and took a seat on the ottoman by Elena, her eyes asking silently if she could take a look at her bite. She turned her head and Ryssa's lips thinned and she reached into her bag for the bandages she'd tossed in there and handed them to Elena who gave her a shaky smile.

"Here, have some bourbon," Damon said and gave Elena a glass. "It'll help." She drank a sip but her nose wrinkled at the taste and Ryssa smiled. "Yeah, it's strong. I can help you forget. At least the parts you don't want to keep," he offered.

"No," Elena shook her head. "No compulsion, I need to remember."

"I stole this back for you," he said and held up her necklace.

"He's really gone. I watched it happen. After everything we went through…to help him. He's gone."

"No, he isn't," Ryssa interrupted and both of them looked at her. "Neither of you were there this summer, you didn't see what I did. Damon, you saw the bodies, but you missed the fact that it mattered. He held onto you, Elena. Every kill, every drop of innocent blood. He never let on that you were alive and did his best to keep Klaus from finding out."

"Klaus compelled him, Ryssa. You saw what happened."

"I know. But he'll come back. I know love, and I got to know Stefan." Ryssa reached a hand out to cover Elena's, squeezing gently. "His love for you kept him from giving up; he'll find his way back. Just don't write him off yet."

"Where were you, Damon? Why weren't you there?" Elena asked him.

"I shouldn't have left." Damon gripped her knee and she met his blue eyes, seeing the sincerity in them as he said, "I promise I will never leave you again."

The two of them looked at each other and Ryssa felt a pang in her heart at the fact that she couldn't be with Elijah. Somehow, she swore to herself, she would find a way to get him back and beside her, where he was supposed to be.

"Well, isn't this cozy?"

All three of them turned to the doorway of the library where Stefan was leaning against the door. Ryssa shifted so that she was next to Damon and both stood, intent on protecting Elena if needed.

"What are you doing here, brother?" asked Damon.

"Last I checked," Stefan commented and walked into the room to pour himself a drink. "I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep an eye on Elena until he returns. Oh and the witch too," he added, nodding at Ryssa who started forward only to be stopped by Damon's hand on her wrist. "From now on," he continued to Elena, "you're under my protection." He backed out of the room and waved his hand absently at Damon and Elena, "by all means, carry on."

Ryssa waited until he'd left before looking at Damon, "A word?"

Damon glanced at Elena and they went over to a different corner of the room, crossing his arms expectantly. "What'd you do to piss off the hybrid?"

"Lied, saved Elena's life, the usual," she snarked. "Either let her stay here or take her home, I want to talk in private. I'd suggest taking her home, by the way." When he nodded she went back to Elena and helped her up, then gave into an impulse and hugged her tightly. "I want you to take salt and line it over your windows and in front of your door. I'll be by tomorrow and I'll have a better protection spell for you."

Elena smiled and thanked her and Damon led her out with a hand on the small of her back with the statement that he'd be back soon. He at least seemed receptive to her instead of the anger she'd halfway expected from the time she'd stabbed him at Gloria's bar. With any luck, he would agree to help and she could get her daughter back. She settled down to wait, exhaling a deep breath and lay on the couch, arms covering her face. She rolled to the side and off the couch as a thought occurred to her, landing on her elbows and headed in the direction Stefan had gone, presumably to his room, knocking when she reached it.

"Yes?"

She pushed the door opened and leaned on the jamb and gave him a thin smile, "got a question for you."

"Ask away," he smiled back.

"The coffins, did Klaus take them with him?"

"Nope. Not that I know of."

Nodding to herself, she swept her gaze around and left again. "Thanks Stef!"

Listening to his laughter as she wandered back into the library, she stopped when Damon entered and gestured for her to accompany him to his room so she did. She turned on the tap and shower for good measure and felt his eyes on her as she struggled to come up with what she wanted to say.

"I need your help," she said finally. "I know I switched sides during the ritual but I couldn't let my daughter die," she reasoned and when he didn't reply, she continued. "He wasn't very pleased with me for not letting him know that Elena was alive and about the necklace and told me he's going to turn Emma into a vampire."

Damon's expression shifted slightly at the pain in her eyes and he sat on the bed, and she perched beside him. "What do you plan to do?"

"Klaus has his family in coffins," she said and wrung her hands. "Stefan said he didn't take them. If he told the truth, then I want to wake Elijah. He promised to help me get her away from him and somewhere safe. Will you help me find the coffin and wake him?"

"You know that there's a chance he lied, right? Stefan's not exactly batting for the good guys right now."

"I know, but I have to do something. I can't leave her at his mercy." She pushed off the bed and began to pace. "I hate that I tortured you in Chicago, please say you forgive me for that?"

"Totally over it," he waved his hand and she hung her head, letting out a breath. "Just to put it out there, but what happens if you get her back and she's already a vampire?"

"I can't think about it…I don't **want** to think about it. I can't even imagine how scared she must be," she muttered.

"Okay, we'll figure this out." He rushed over to her and gripped her shoulders, holding her steady to stop her pacing and she raised her teary eyes to his. "We'll find the coffins and go from there," he assured her and she nodded. "You should get home, it's been a rough night."

"Um..." she hesitated. "Would it be alright if I stayed? The house is so empty and I really don't know if I can handle being alone. I can take the library's couch or something."

"What for? We have plenty of rooms," he guided her out and into the room beside his own, opening the door. "If you have trouble sleeping, just yell."

Ryssa flung herself at him and felt his arms around her and allowed herself a moment of weakness, finally glad to have the comfort of her friend nearby. "Thank you, Damon, for everything."

"What are friends for?" he joked and she laughed but it came out as more of a sob. "Hey now, none of that. You're not alone in this," he soothed and she smiled. "Ugh you're turning me soft, you and Elena both," he groaned.

She lightly hit his chest and giggled, "still feel like the same old Damon to me."

"Get some rest, we'll talk more tomorrow."

Closing the door and sending him one last appreciative smile, she climbed into the bed, shut the lights off, and succumbed to a dreamless sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/N: I know, I can't wait for Elijah's return too but I'm going to stick to the show's timeline somewhat. Have a few more plot wrenches to toss in before my favorite Original makes his grand re-entrance. That said, I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**_

The next morning Ryssa woke to a text from Elena asking her to meet in the woods with Alaric and she groaned. She looked around, taking in her surroundings to find that she had no idea where she was, at least until the previous night's events filtered back into her mind and she rubbed her face groggily.

Now she remembered; Klaus had ditched town after the fiasco with Stefan and Elena, leaving the ripper without his humanity and watching over the hybrid's miracle cure for his freaks. She'd gone to Damon as a last ditch effort –why was he always the one she went to for that sort of thing anyway?—and he'd let her stay to avoid her large and empty house. This meant that she had to come up with some sort of strategy to save Emma or wake Elijah. Easy…as really difficult pie, she scoffed.

Tearing herself from her sleepy ramblings, she made her way out of the house quietly and drove back home to shower and change, making a mental note to thank Damon later. It didn't take long to catch up with the hunter and doppelganger and she watched from a nearby viewpoint beside a tree as he instructed her on punching a dummy. It struck her as funny that Elena couldn't manage to eject the stakes in the wrist device and the girl flashed her a dirty look when she laughed.

"Can you do any better?" Alaric challenged and Ryssa arched a brow.

The witch raised a hand, palm up, and cracked a tree branch over head and brought the limb down. She used her magic to strip a piece of wood from it and sent it directly into the throat of the dummy with barely any effort. Elena jumped to the side, and Rick looked impressed.

"My skills aren't the ones being called into question here, sweets," she drawled. "Why am I here, Elena?"

"Alaric's helping me train."

"So I gathered, what with the stakes and dummies."

"I thought maybe you'd want to train with me," she turned pleading eyes on her and the other girl sighed and yawned.

"Whatever." She fell into step with them, half listening as they talked about his various gizmos and snickered when he tossed a vervain grenade at her. It seemed that he'd learned his lesson about challenging her because he kept on with his "vampires are bad" rant to Elena. She felt the apathy creeping in when she found herself bored with their little heart to heart about how Elena's strong for getting up. The girl had no idea what true strength was, she vented.

"I need coffee," she announced and waved a hand dismissively when Rick called out that they'd be at his apartment later to train more. Frankly she had bigger fish to fry, and little patience for teenage drama that day. She went back to the Boarding House to see Stefan playing a very odd version of Twister and vaulted over the couch to watch, waiting on the elder Salvatore to show himself.

"Want to play, Ryssa?" Stefan offered and she cocked her head to the side, not dignifying his question with an answer. "It'll be fu-un," he sang.

"Nah, you look like you're having enough fun for the both of us."

"Someone's snarky this morning."

"I prefer apathetic. Oh sorry, that's a big word huh? Means I don't care about a damn thing today," she mocked and he laughed.

"You'd make a heck of a vampire, Ryssa." He spun the wheel and Ryssa smiled, sensing Damon coming down the stairs. "Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please."

"Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug," he addressed to his younger brother.

"You mean they owe **us** a rug? My house too, brother. Want to spin?"

"This is what Klaus had in mind as far as you keeping an eye on Elena?"

"Relax Damon, you have a visitor," Stefan said and Damon shifted his attention to see Ryssa lounging on the opposite couch.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Damon opened it to reveal Rebekah, carrying bags in each hand.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked, brushing past Damon. "What are you doing here?" she demanded of the witch who's lips quirked up into a lopsided smile.

"Lovely to see you too, darling. What's the matter? Big brother Niklaus leave you high and dry?"

"Yes, he did actually. Where's my room?" she asked Stefan who licked the blood off his hand and smiled at her.

"You're not staying here."

"You're Klaus' sister?" Damon repeated.

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure," she replied. "And you're both rude. I'll see to it myself." She flounced off toward the stairs and Ryssa jumped up to follow. She could hardly resist getting a few digs in while the girl was irritated, could she? She winked at Damon as she passed him and found Rebekah in a room near Stefan's and leaned in the doorway.

"You know," she began mildly; "you could've just asked me."

"You'd have said yes?" the blonde scoffed, eying her.

"I'd have thought about it," she shrugged. "Fact of the matter is, Elijah bought me this big old house and I'm all alone now, what with him being daggered. Speaking of which," she stepped into the room deliberately, "I wonder if you might be able to tell me where those coffins got to?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I love your brother's decorating skills, what do you think?" she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, if you get tired of all the testosterone, look me up."

"I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't know you enough to think that. Niklaus, on the other hand, him I sort of loathe. Bet it just burns you up that he didn't even think to let you know that he was leaving," she taunted.

"I hate you," the blonde said through gritted teeth and Ryssa chuckled cruelly.

"Oh don't get my hopes up, it's not nice."

With that, she wagged her eyebrows and went back into the library, done picking on the girl for the moment. She actually almost hoped Rebekah took her offer, if only so she could have some more fun at her expense. She was just such an easy mark, she laughed to herself. Mention her brother and she instantly got defensive. She was also very suspicious, a trait she intended to exploit if the opportunity arose.

"Ruthless," Damon commented and she grinned.

"Yeah well, that's just the mood I'm in so watch your step." She glanced at her watch and jerked her head toward the door. "Let's get out of here. I haven't had my coffee yet."

The two of them sat down at a booth in the Grill and Damon leaned back to regard her thoughtfully. "You seem different."

"How so?"

"As if you've let loose whatever it was that was keeping you down," he suggested. "I almost buy the line you sold Stefan about not caring."

"Believe it," she sipped at her drink and studied the table. Absently she poured salt on the tabletop and turned her fingertip in circles, making the grains rise a couple of inches and revolve around in the direction her fingertip went. "Klaus threatening to turn Emma pretty much broke any hold he had on me. I only joined to keep her safe. I even tried to know that monster."

"What changed?" he watched the salt with interest. Her small displays of magic interested him, at least when she wasn't directing them at him in anger. Bonnie had become their go-to witch before Ryssa arrived and the Bennett had spent a lot of time trying to kill him. He never really had the chance to appreciate a witch's craft for what it was, and it still surprised him that he and the Jackson witch had become friends compared to how they'd started out.

"Aside from the obvious of hurting me and the people I care about? He intends to destroy something that I have worked hard to make sure that my daughter has." At his curious expression, she explained with one word, "innocence."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"It doesn't matter," she sighed and the salt particles fell to the table and she swiped them off with one hand. "All that matters is that I will do whatever it takes to get Emma back."

"That's certainly a good start." He smiled and tapped his drink against hers, eyes dancing wickedly. "Where do we begin?"

"Rebekah," she decided and tapped her nails in a staccato rhythm. "She has to know something about the coffins. As far as looking directly for Em, I could try to find her but there's the matter of getting to her and getting her out from Klaus' grasp."

"So we question Barbie Klaus," he agreed. "There's a bonfire tonight in the woods, we can do it there."

"Deal. Next issue, Stefan. What are we going to do about him?"

"Good question," Damon heaved a breath. "Stefan will hopefully be busy tormenting Elena so he shouldn't notice whatever it is you're planning. But you should be careful; he can't be trusted not to rat you out."

"He could try," she retorted with a cold glint in her eye. "I promise you that I will make sure he regrets it."

"How would you do that?"

"I saw this movie once, great movie. In it, there was a guy who stabbed knives into someone's major organs. In alphabetical order. That sort of thing kind of inspires me, if you get my drift," she stated and his eyebrows rose. "I did say I was in a mood," she smirked.

"Dang, I had no idea that you could be so heartless. I like it."

"So glad you approve," she laughed. "I gotta jet, told Rick I'd stop by. He wants me to train or whatever."

"Train?"

"I blame your doppelganger," she grumbled and got to her feet. "She insists on learning to handle herself against a vampire and dragged me into it. So I get to go show off my magic," she made a face and he smiled.

"I wonder what Elijah would think about the new attitude," he said and noted the sadness cross through her eyes before disappearing.

"I think that he wouldn't recognize me," she replied quietly. "But I have to do what I must to save my family."

Damon's gaze rested on her back as the witch walked out, turning over the conversation in his mind. He thought he'd seen all of the aspects of his friend's personality but it appeared he'd been wrong. She had a hidden darkness that lingered just beneath the surface, a chill that came into her eyes when she talked of harming someone. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with, he acknowledged. And he had to admit, he concurred with his brother's assessment that she would make a heck of a vampire.

* * *

Ryssa shifted from one foot to the other impatiently, listening to the phone ringing but there wasn't an answer. Not that she'd expected one, but she had hoped. Ever since Klaus had ditched Mystic Falls, she'd been trying to reach him about his promise to free Emma, but the hybrid was dodging her calls.

She let out a deep breath and entered Rick's apartment and saw that Elena was lifting weights. She grabbed a mat from against the wall and spread it on the floor then sat lotus-style, closing her eyes and centering herself. Training began with breathing exercises, she reminded herself as she counted her breaths. Slowly, she slipped into meditation and fell inside herself, searching for the core of her power. She found it coiled in the center of her chest, the same bright red fire that she'd glimpsed years ago in her studies with Claire.

Today she wasn't going to focus on using her magic. Just knowing it, spending time speaking and listening to it. Witches tended to rely on their gifts for protection and spells and mundane things, but what they didn't always stop to realize was that each act had to be done consciously and with a degree of control. She knew the stories of how witches had taken on too much power of used too much for one spell and suffered grave consequences. Witches could only abuse their magic so much before it fought back.

Claire had taught her that she needed to understand herself and her magic before she could learn to wield it. Hours had been spent with her sitting exactly as she was now, just letting her magic speak to her. It greeted her now like an old friend, curling around her like a blanket. She remembered starting out with little spells, to warm her when she was cold or to expel a headache. It had been too long since she'd taken the time to reconnect with the inner-most part of herself and she felt her lips turn up into a smile as she did so.

A whisper of wind was her only warning that Rick had just struck out at her, intending to test her concentration and she caught his leg, snapping her eyes open and twisting it, sending him to the floor. She heard Elena and Damon talking nearby but tuned them out as an idea struck her.

"Elena, come here," she called. "Sit facing me, just like I am." Obeying, Elena looked expectantly at the witch who smiled and held up both of her hands. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," the other girl answered and took Ryssa's hands.

"Close your eyes and focus on your breathing," she instructed. She felt Elena slip into a trance and willed a small amount of magic from her center through her hands and into Elena's and felt her jump. "I want you to clear your mind."

Once she'd felt that she'd given Elena enough time to do as she said, she opened her connection to the other girl and pushed her magic into her. What she was doing was something she hadn't tried so much as read about, but if she was successful, then she'd just given her a small reserve of her power. Elena wasn't a witch, but she was by her very existence supernatural, and she was curious to see if her experiment would work.

Elena gasped as the foreign feeling coming from the witch spread through her and pulled her hands away, opening her eyes to look into Ryssa's. "What was that?"

Instead of answering, she lifted a candle and held it up to Elena. "Blow this out with your thoughts."

"I can't, I'm not a witch."

"Hush," she interrupted her protest. She felt Damon and Rick observing from nearby but neither said a word. "Gaze into the flames, watch them dance," she said and Elena did. "Now I want you to visualize the flame going out, see it clearly in your mind."

After a moment, the flame went out and Elena's mouth widened into an 'O' of shock. "Did I—"

"Yep." Ryssa grinned in triumph and before she could lose her focus she continued, "Now relight it."

When Elena again succeeded she gaped at Ryssa, the obvious question on her face. Ryssa withdrew a crystal from her pocket and clutched it tightly in her palm, chanting under her breath as the others stared. Once she'd poured enough of her energy into the crystal she handed it to Elena and jumped to her feet.

"I just gave you a portion of my magic. There's some in this crystal as well, I'll teach you how to call on it later," she explained.

"But…how?"

"You're a supernatural being, a doppelganger. I wondered if that meant that you could use a small bit of magic and it seems that I was right." She shrugged and grabbed a water bottle, unscrewing it and taking a sip. "It won't last and you won't be able to do what Bonnie or I can, but you'll have enough to protect you if it's an emergency. With the proper training, if you're interested."

"You could teach me to use magic to protect myself?"

"The bare minimum, yes. Like I said, it won't stick around, it's only borrowed. But say you're being attacked by Stefan and you can't get a physical attack in, I can teach you to use what's in that crystal to throw him like I've done to Damon," she replied. "It'll have to be re-charged each time but we can deal with that later."

"So you didn't even know if that would work?" Damon spoke up.

"I haven't attempted it before but I have read about it and figured it was worth a shot."

"Thank you, Ryssa," Elena grabbed the witch in a hug and the girl cried out in surprise.

"You're welcome. I figure you'll need all the advantages you can get," she shrugged. "I can see about making some spelled objects or jewelry for you. Something along the lines of the necklace. To amp your strength or make you aware of another vampire, etc."

"You are awesome," Elena gushed happily, then frowned. "I don't feel it anymore. Does it always feel like that?"

"Like what?"

"Electricity."

"At first it did. I got used to it the more I practiced."

"Well, magic aside," Rick reminded Elena, "you still need to keep up with your other training." Ryssa nodded and headed toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"Home to get ready for the bonfire," she answered. "Got a plan to put in motion. Ta!"

* * *

About two hours later, Ryssa stood near a tree, watching the flames of the fire emotionlessly. She'd received the text from Damon filling her in on the plan to lock up Stefan and had no real interest in interfering. The guy needed a time-out, and if they managed it, so much the better. She'd spent some time after her shower looking through her books, debating what she could make for Elena and the right spells to use.

She bent down and picked up a rock, turning it over in her hand and considered how to go about creating a spelled object. Again, it was only something she'd read about, not tried. She could always bind the spells with runes, she pondered. Runes were the oldest branch of spell casting used centuries ago, and she knew all of the scripts by memory. Elena needed a way to give her more strength, faster reflexes possibly and of course to tell if a vampire or other creature that meant harm was nearby. It would take some work, but she could manage it with the right wording.

The witch threw the rock into the trees and wandered over to grab a drink, then sat on one of the logs, exhaling deeply. She was bored. The others were due to join the party soon, and then she would find a way to question Barbie Klaus, as Damon had dubbed her. She was risking everything to get Elijah back, to get her **daughter** back, but it was worth it. Maybe she had changed, she admitted, but what choice did she have under the circumstances? Elijah would have to understand that she was doing what she thought was best, and if she knew him as well as she felt she did, then he would.

Ryssa noticed Rebekah's presence first as she poured herself a beer and then Stefan's who'd walked over to her. She studied them as they talked, noticing the way Stefan acted with Elena when she downed her drink quickly. Eventually Rebekah came over to sit beside her, a marshmallow on the end of her stick.

"Enjoying the all natural high school human experience?" she asked dryly.

"Ugh, no. All of these people are boring. I thought Tyler might be here," the blonde complained.

"Setting your sights sort of young aren't you?" she commented with raised eyebrows and idly played with her hands. She felt the energy dance along her fingertips as she called and manipulated a flame between her palms, playing with her small fire ball. She was aware that the vampire was eying her closely but pretended not to, keeping her tone light.

"Why do you love my brother?" she blurted out and the witch's smile softened.

"Elijah is…well I don't have the words."

"How'd you two meet?"

"Didn't Klaus tell you?"

"No."

"He saved me from a bad situation," she supplied. "Took me under his wing and saved my life a few times. Guy like that tends to grow on you after a while."

"And why were you helping Nik?"

"If I answer, will you answer a couple for me?" she inquired and Rebekah hesitated and nodded once. "Initially because instead of killing Klaus like he planned, Elijah saved him during the ritual. To prevent the doppelganger's pet witch from killing Elijah, I switched sides. After that it was because he gave me his word that he would heal my sister who was in a coma and would return my daughter that he'd kidnapped."

"So that's what he was holding over you? Her life?"

"Yeah. I'll say this now because I'm in a talkative mood, Rebekah," she looked the vampire straight in the eye. "All I want from Niklaus is my child back. If he surrenders her without a fight, I won't kill him or anything like that. I'll walk away and neither of you will ever see me, unless me and Elijah actually do stay together a while."

"You want the coffins to wake my brother," she deduced.

"That's right. If he can help me retrieve my daughter, I'll see about getting him to not seek revenge for getting daggered. But I will do what it takes to get her back, don't underestimate me."

"You don't scare me," she scoffed.

"I don't want to," Ryssa smiled and put out the ball of fire in her hands. "I just want to make sure you get where I'm coming from."

"What's your questions then?"

"Do you know where he has her?"

"No. He never mentioned her to me."

Ryssa examined the Original, judging the sincerity in her statement and set it aside to ask another. "What about the coffins?"

"I can't tell you where they are," she shook her head. "Klaus would hunt me down and kill me if I did."

The witch tilted her head to one side and gave the vampire a teasing smirk, "marshmallows aren't supposed to catch fire," she muttered and got to her feet to allow Damon to take her place.

Hearing a scream, she hurried over in time to see Stefan go down and felt a flash of annoyance. At least someone's plan was coming together, she ranted silently. Her chat with Rebekah had been fruitless and left her feeling cross and moody again. She hated thinking too much on her and Elijah's history, and about Klaus, but it had been necessary. Now she was back at square one with nothing to show for it.

After driving around a while, she finally decided to go back over to the Boarding House, missing the company of her one friend. She liked Elena and Rick well enough but the only person that she gave a damn about in Mystic Falls was strangely the same vampire she used to dislike strongly. She smiled at the memories of their fights and random snarkiness. It struck her as funny that the one person she couldn't stand when she first came to this town was now one of the only reasons she was staying.

She found him in the main room, rolling up a rug and bent to help him, shooting him a smirk. They both glanced up at the sound of a vase breaking and she shook her head silently when his expression asked if it had been her.

"Knock it off, Stefan."

Ryssa helped him collect the shards from the vase and yelped when she felt something hard strike her head. She watched Damon fall beside her before darkness claimed her and she knew no more.


	53. Chapter 53

_**WARNING: This chapter is the darkest in this whole story so far due to mention of abuse, violence and some language. I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

The first thing she was aware of was the feel of cool metal biting into her wrists, the second was that her head **hurt. **She forced her eyes to open, only to wince at the motion. She raised her gaze to her wrists to find that she was shackled to a wall in what appeared to be the cellar of the Salvatore's Boarding House. This of course posed the question of exactly how she'd managed to find herself in such a situation.

"Hello?" she called but there was no reply. She weakly tried to pull herself free but the cuffs only dug deeper into her wrists. She tried with magic but that had no effect either. She leaned her head back on the wall and reached out, hoping to connect to Damon or even Stefan but the room was blocking her signal, making it difficult. "Can anyone hear me?" she yelled, blocking out the way her headache intensified at the noise.

Vaguely she heard a holler of pain and recognized it as Damon's. Had Klaus returned? She felt herself grow faint as the possibility of that sunk in and she worked at freeing herself again but had no luck. After several minutes, she heard the door leading to the cellar open and she lifted her head to see Stefan entering and looking at her with amusement and she scowled.

"Did you do this?" she demanded.

"Nope, wasn't me."

"Whatever, just help me," she grunted but he just smiled and walked back out again. "Seriously?" She let out a scream of frustration. When she heard another set of footsteps, she readied herself to lash out magically at the annoying vampire only to see that it wasn't Stefan that was heading toward her but Damon.

"What the heck happened?" she asked and turned her head as he tore the shackles from the wall, then caught her before she could hit the stone floor.

"Mason."

"Who?"

"Mason, the filthy werewolf mutt I killed a while back. Apparently his ghost is still a bit vengeful," he muttered and broke the cuffs around her wrists. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so." She leaned on him as she tested her balance and let him wrap an arm around her to steady her until she was sure that she wouldn't face plant into the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," he ground out. "I'll take you home, I have to go figure out what the deal is with the people I kill paying surprise visits."

"I'll be fine, Damon. Your brother though, he's toast."

"He came down here?"

"Pft. Yeah, then laughed and walked away, the jerk."

"Lets just focus on getting you home and then I'll check in with you later. If Bonnie screwed up, she'll need your witchy powers to help," he said and she nodded.

Damon guided her out to her car and waited until he was sure she'd be alright driving before climbing into his own and heading into town to track down Bonnie. He found both her and Caroline in town and passed on the message then drove off.

Ryssa walked into her house and locked the door behind her, then went upstairs to grab the pain medicine Elijah had given her before when her head hurt. When it rained, it poured, she mused tiredly. Not only had the bonfire been useless and she was still no closer to having either the Original or her daughter back, but she'd been attacked and woken up shackled to a very uncomfortable wall. She ran her hands through her hair as she reached her room and let out a heavy breath.

"Hey sweet pea," drawled a voice that made her blood turn to ice and she whirled to see none other than her own father staring at her. He smiled but it was a grotesque one that brought back nothing but painful memories of horrible nights.

"No…" she whispered and backed away slowly. "You can't be here…"

"What's the matter sweetheart? Not so sure of yourself without your precious vampire at your back?" he taunted, stalking closer. "You know it was him that killed me, don't you?"

"Killed…you're a ghost?"

Her father looked down at himself and reached her with two strides, swinging his hand out to collide with the jaw and she fell with a cry of pain. "Not at the moment," he smiled.

"Did you really think that you could get away from me, you little freak?" He hissed as he advanced on her and bent down to grip her hair and pulled her head back. He smashed his mouth onto hers and she whimpered and tried to get away but he slammed her head back down on the floor and delivered a swift kick to her abdomen.

"I can't believe that you thought someone could actually love you," he sneered, kicking her twice more and she feebly tried to cover her head with her arms. "You're nothing but a worthless little bitch," he went on, grabbing her arm and breaking it easily and she howled in agony.

"Thought you got lucky when that big deal vampire Original decided to step in," he picked her up and threw her at a small end table, shattering it. "You weren't even a good enough daughter to make your mother step in, what makes you think anyone else cared?"

"You're lying!"

"Why? Because of Trent?" He jerked her up by her arm and dragged her out onto the landing and held her over the edge and her eyes widened in fear. "Trust me, that little brat's got his coming too." He shoved her down the stairs and watched as the wooden railings broke as she hit them. He took his time going back down, relishing in the sight of her broken and bloody form at the foot of the stairs and was thrown back by an invisible force, hitting the wall.

Ryssa moaned and tried to clear her head, but her vision was getting fuzzier from the extent of her injuries. She had precious few seconds before he would be back on her, even more furious because she'd used her powers against him.

Suddenly a hand was gripping her throat and she was being pinned to the door and she clawed at his hand, fighting to breathe. "You are nothing," he said softly into her ear and she cringed when he kissed along her jaw. She concentrated her power on hurling him away and the pressure on her windpipe was momentarily gone.

Her victory was short lived however when he was on her again, aiming more kicks at her midsection. She could barely breathe, her lungs ached with each inhalation and she heard the rattle as she forced breaths out. Once more he brought her back up to the top of the stairs and she turned her head to look at him.

"Please stop," she pleaded but he ignored her, only instead of sending her for another trip down the stairs, he pushed her into a chair and tied ropes around her wrists and ankles. She could only stare helplessly as he left the room and returned with all of her kitchen knives, her eyes widening in horror. Her father was going to kill her.

* * *

Bonnie frowned when there was no answer on Ryssa's cell phone and looked at Caroline with a shrug. "She's not answering."

"Well we need to do something, we can't afford to wait."

Bonnie nodded and grabbed her bag but found it open already and everything on the floor, including her grimoire. She was about to grab it but a wind blew it open to a page and she shared a glance with the blonde vampire.

"Did your grimoire just…"

"I think so." Bonnie picked up the book and looked at the open page, reading it.

"What is it? Witch cookie recipe?"

"It's a manifestation spell. To reveal veiled matter."

"What's that?"

"Ghosts."

* * *

Head lolling forward, Ryssa opened her eyes to see that her father had one of her sharper steak knives in his hand and his smile twisted when he saw that she was awake.

"Hello sleepy head," he crooned.

"Why are you doing this?" she mumbled.

"Someone has to teach you your place, silly girl." She bit down on her cheek as he slid the knife along her exposed forearm, drawing blood. "I can't have you thinking that you're some hot shot witch now. What kind of father would I be if I didn't discipline my child?"

"You're a monster," she spat at him and his gaze turned almost inhuman in its cruelty.

"You're one to talk," he answered. "Running around with vampires, bedding them!" He drew the blade across her stomach in one long shallow slice and she almost lost consciousness from the effort not to cry out. "You're the abomination for letting one of them between your legs," he continued.

"Better than having you between them," she retorted and was rewarded with another harsh slap across the face as her jaw disconnected with the impact.

"Maybe I should just remind you of your place in another way," he sang softly into her ear and she squirmed at the feel of his breath on her.

"You call me an abomination? What does that make you, you pedophile!"

"Silence, little Ryssa or I will make sure that your pretty mouth will never speak again," he purred. This time when the blade cut into her skin, she couldn't stop the scream that came out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the abandoned witch house, Caroline lit candles and was about to ask if there was anything else she needed to do but stopped as the witch began chanting the spell. There was a gust of wind and she looked around nervously.

"Bonnie, I don't like this. Bonnie…" the blonde uttered. Her eyes widened as a hand grabbed Bonnie's and she recognized the witch's grandmother. "Is that…"

"Grams," the witch breathed in shock. "I can't believe you're here!" she told the woman, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We don't have time for tears, child." The woman smiled at Caroline, "nice to see you again, Caroline."

"Hi, miss Shiela."

"A fine mess you made, honey," The woman said to her granddaughter. "The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway."

"I love him Grams…I couldn't let him go."

"I understand but you cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch over here and she took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When you sent Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open. Gave a free pass to anyone with unfinished business."

"How do you know this?"

"Witches are still gossips, darling. Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules?"

"What does she want?"

"That's Original vampire business, not yours." Her expression turned firm as she looked down on her granddaughter. "I'm here to help you fix the unbalance in nature. You need to close that door, it's your duty for opening it."

* * *

At last her father seemed to be tired of the knives and just watched as she struggled to stay awake and not give into the darkness that was trying to swallow her whole. Her body was one big sore, she was almost positive she had at least a few cracked ribs, if they weren't actually broken. Not to mention that her body was riddled with cuts, some shallow and some deep. Her blood was staining the carpet but none of this had any effect on her captor. If anything, she realized with a sick feeling, he appeared to find it arousing.

Knowing what was coming next, she futilely tried to reason and plead with him as he undid her bonds and she used the last of her strength to push him aside and make a run for the door but he caught her around the knees. She yelped as she lost her balance and couldn't prevent him from turning her over and held down her wrists with one hand while working at his pants with the other.

Ryssa felt her mind shut down and her body go limp as he gripped her hair and brought her head down harshly on the floor. She'd slipped back into one of her nightmares, she reassured herself. It would be over soon, all she had to do was keep still and then he'd leave her alone and she could sleep. Her last thought was of Elijah, and she felt a tear trek its way down her cheek to the floor at the realization that he wouldn't be there to come to her rescue, just like he hadn't been years ago.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline searched the Salvatore's for the necklace and the witch frowned at the heavy feeling that something was wrong somewhere. She glanced down at her phone and tried to call Ryssa but got no answer and she stared at it.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Ryssa was supposed to be helping me today but she's not answering my calls."

"Try Damon, he's her buddy now."

"Yeah," Bonnie dialed the vampire, biting her lip.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Have you seen Ryssa today?"

"This morning, I told her to go home. She was with me when Mason attacked. He chained her to the cellar wall. Why?"

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Bonnie…"

"Did you tell her that I needed her help on the ghost problem?" Bonnie shifted her concerned gaze to meet Caroline's.

"Of course. Wait, she never got with you?"

"No, she's not answering my calls either."

Damon tensed and looked at Alaric who was beginning to look worried as well. "Find the necklace and keep trying. I'm in the middle of something but if she doesn't get back to you, let me know."

Bonnie put her phone back into her pocket after he disconnected and she and Caroline renewed their search for the necklace. It rang again a few minutes later but the caller ID read Jeremy and Caroline snatched the phone away and snapped at him about Anna and the necklace.

Their search ended when Jeremy talked to Caroline and promised to meet them at the witch house, only to stop when they noticed Mrs. Lockwood's car against a tree with tomb vampires around it. Caroline jumped out to help and Bonnie continued alone, intent on ending the ghost problem for good.

When Jeremy finally arrived, she said nothing, just took the necklace from him and threw it into the fireplace and cast her spell. Grams rejoined her, taking the young witch's hand and adding her combined power and they watched it melt in the flames.

* * *

Ryssa gazed up at the ceiling, waiting for her father's next blow that never came and she released a shaky and painful breath and let her eyes fall shut, happy for the first time to be alone in her own home. Whatever had caused his ghost to break through to see her had stopped. Her father's ghost was no more, and she idly wondered if she would see him soon anyway.

* * *

In the Lockwood cellar, Damon waited for Rick to tell him what lay in the cave that he couldn't get into impatiently. It was when he heard the whisper in his mind that made him stop in his tracks.

_"Damon…"_

Ryssa. He bolted for the entrance, not even hearing the hunter calling to him and blurred to her house as fast as he could manage. As soon as he got within half a mile of the house, he smelled the blood and broke the door down, shouting her name but the house was silent. His gaze drank in the sight of the broken stair rail and the blood pooled on the floor and he took the stairs two at a time, following the scent of where the blood was the strongest.

Damon threw open the first bedroom door he came to and sank to his knees beside her prone body, cradling her head on his lap and searching for a pulse. He listened hard for her heartbeat, ignoring the state of her injuries and the blind rage they stirred in him.

"Come on sunshine, stay with me," he muttered and bit into his wrist and pressed it to her lips but she didn't respond. "Ryssa, don't leave me. You're one of the only friends I have right now. Don't you dare die."

He almost wanted to weep with relief when her eyes fluttered open and fixed on his, and he waited until she was sure she recognized him. "Drink Ryssa, it'll make you feel better," he urged and he felt her drinking the blood from his wrist. He had to reopen the wound twice because it closed and she was so weak but when her heart started beating stronger and the blood stopped coming from her, he pulled away.

"Damon?" she mumbled. "How did you—"

"That's not important. Come on, I'm taking you home with me." Damon put his arms under her and she groaned as the movement jarred her fractured ribs. She closed her eyes and let herself surrender to his care as he rushed her back to the Boarding House and into a bedroom, gently laying her on the bed.

The vampire perched on the bed beside her and called Rick over, then started to pace. His blood could heal the cuts but she might have internal injuries, and he knew nothing about those. He wanted to rip someone's head off, or demand to know who'd hurt her but she was in no shape to talk so all he could do was pace and fume.

"What happened to her?" asked Rebekah, eying the girl who was huddled on the bed. She'd been drawn by the scent of blood and was surprised to see the witch she'd spoken to just the night before, barely alive.

"Beaten within an inch of her life from what I can tell," he growled. The blonde Original walked closer to the bed to examine Ryssa more closely. She lifted one of the girl's arms lightly and he noticed the numerous cuts on her body and the bruises on her legs. "Took you long enough," he snapped at Rick as he came toward them.

"Do you know what happened?"

Damon shook his head no and crossed his arms and watched as Rick approached Ryssa cautiously and felt his anger growing when she shrank away with a whimper. Strangely this action didn't happen when Rebekah tried to talk to her and he watched Ryssa's eyes dart around until they landed on him. The torment he saw in them tore at his unbeating heart.

Rick backed away from the bed slowly to stand next to Damon and he lowered his voice. "I can't tell the extent of the damage if she won't let me near her. How much blood did you give her?"

"Enough to keep her heart pumping. Why?"

"Good. That means some of it will heal. The best thing I can suggest is to sedate her until morning and then see if she'll talk about it."

"Fine. Do it." he muttered. The hunter nodded and withdrew a syringe and kept it out of sight of the terrified girl and Damon stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Let me."

Rick placed the sedative in the vampire's hand and both he and Rebekah retreated to the doorway as Damon went to her as slowly as possible. She calmed when he approached her and he almost thought he saw her smile as he held her to him. Her head rested on his chest and he injected her with the medicine quickly then eased her head back onto the pillow as she fell into a deep sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Damon stood in the corner of the bedroom, arms and ankles crossed and leaning on the wall with one shoulder. It was eerily silent, neither of the occupants had anything to say. The vampire had spent a good portion of the night where he was, keeping watch over the form of his young friend. Her rest had been fitful and filled with nightmares despite the sedative he'd injected into her bloodstream to calm her. It seemed that as soon as she fell asleep, he would hear the screams and whispered moans and he would cross the room to the bed to wake her. Her eyes would take forever to focus and recognize him, but after they had, she'd slip back into unconsciousness only to repeat the process over again.

Now that it was morning, she sat up on the bed, staring out the window. She hadn't said a word to him, he wasn't even sure if she knew that he was there. He'd grown accustomed to observing her in the relatively short time since she'd come into his unlife, and she had always known when he was doing it. But right then he didn't feel as if she was actually in the room with him, that she was miles away, lost in her own mind.

He should be asking her what had happened for him to find her barely clinging to life the night before; he should ask whether she was alright. Heaven knows he wanted answers. He wanted a name and a face, the cause of the injuries that were burned into his mind. Her bones had healed, her jaw reset, the cuts faded into scars, but it wasn't the physical damage that concerned him. Something else had transpired in the time she'd been beaten and it left an unpleasant feeling in his gut.

He wasn't good at this kind of thing; comforting people. He preferred to leave that to Stefan, the more sensitive Salvatore. But Stefan's humanity was gone, and the witch had no one but him. Not that she'd let anyone else near her anyway, he mused. For some reason she freaked whenever Rick had come to see her, had even shrunk away from Rebekah, who she hadn't minded last night. The only one that she didn't look at with terror was him. So he waited, not leaving the room and not pushing her into a discussion that she wasn't ready to have yet. If she still had not talked by the afternoon, he would be making a call to Trent.

There was a gentle tap on the door and he turned to see that Rick was standing in the doorway, his gaze flicking between him and the girl that didn't respond at all. He briefly debated sending the hunter away, or seeing if Ryssa would object to him being there, but the witch gave no sign that she cared. Her behavior reminded him of when she'd gotten the call about Emma's death, she wasn't crying, she wasn't doing anything except staring into nothing. This worried him a little, he had hoped for some kind of reaction in her, whether it was anger or tears, heck he'd be happy if she'd just **look** at him. But she simply sat on the bed, her face turned to the window, her eyes empty and shadowed.

"How is she?" asked Rick when he left the room and they stood in the hall.

"No change."

"She hasn't said anything?"

"Not yet, no."

"How long are you going to let her stay like this?"

"As long as she needs," he shrugged and darted his gaze back into the room. "I don't know anything about how to handle this situation. I don't know who did this and until she's ready to talk, I'll let her stay exactly how she is."

"She should go to the hospital," Rick argued. "They have trauma doctors, she should talk to one."

"And I'll take her. If she tells me that's what she wants," he interrupted firmly. "Is there something else you needed?"

Rick sighed and pulled out several photographs and handed them to him and he flipped through them, brows furrowing. "I found these drawn on the cave walls, along with some writing. The best that I can figure out is that they tell a story, but I don't know what about."

"What kind of writing?" asked a quiet voice and both of them turned their heads to look at the witch who'd finally come out of her trance and now watched them. Her eyes were missing their usual fire and she had dark bags under them but she seemed alert. Ryssa got up off the bed and wrapped a blanket around her body and went over to Damon, holding out a hand for the pictures and he handed them over without hesitation. The witch examined each one carefully, before regarding them, her tone devoid of emotion. "Where are the rest of the pictures?"

"My apartment."

"I want to see them," she said to Damon and after a moment he nodded. He understood, she needed a distraction from her thoughts and memories, and if that was deciphering a bunch of cave drawings, then it would have to work. "Can you get me some clothes from my house? I'd go but—"

"Don't worry about it," he reassured her. "Go take a bath or something and then we'll go to Rick's," he suggested and steered her in the direction of the bathroom. His hand on the small of her back made her flinch very slightly but it passed almost too fast for him to catch it.

Damon and the hunter walked back to the front door and the vampire hesitated at the idea of leaving her alone and blurred to her house. He bypassed all of the blood and the broken stair rails and entered the room he'd found her in, his eyes straying to the spot she'd lain in before making his way to the closet. He grabbed one of the button-down shirts that had Elijah's scent on it, thinking that a familiar smell would put her at ease, and collected a pair of jeans and her under things as well as a brush and a bag to throw it all into. He added her photo of her and Emma and her phone charger and phone for good measure, should she want to make a call then left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ryssa gazed at the water as it poured from the faucet, warming her. She felt dirty. She turned the hot water as high as it would go and the cold off. The bath water began to sting her skin, tendrils of steam rising into the air but she could hardly feel it. She was grateful to Damon's interference and rescue, she doubted that she would be alive right now if he hadn't gotten there. Even better, he didn't force her into explaining, even though she knew he wanted to. Damon was hotheaded and impulsive, his vampire nature wanted blood for whoever had harmed her, only that was the problem; Damon couldn't kill a ghost.

Her thoughts wandered to Elijah and she sank down in the water until it reached her chin, her body comfortably numb from the hot temperature. She had no doubts that if Elijah were to find out what she'd gone through that heads would roll. The fact that a ghost had been the culprit was irrelevant. He would have hunted down whoever had a hand in letting the ghosts have a foothold and expressed his fury at her mistreatment. Or would go on a rampage and hunt until he'd calmed enough to take care of her. Despite that, she wished he was there with her, if only for the sensation of being safe that she experienced around him.

She remembered Rick coming in after Damon had brought her to the Boarding House but her head had screamed at her that he was a male and males were threats. Her instinct to flee had gotten too strong that she'd become too afraid to let him check over her injuries. Rebekah had been there too, talking to her softly and she wondered why. In retrospect, it struck her as odd that the blonde Original had even bothered to come see her. But then again, she'd also looked in on her that morning when she woke, before leaving after a scowl from Damon.

Damon... Damon she wasn't afraid of, he had somehow gotten to her in time to feed her his blood and she'd witnessed the very real vulnerability in his piercing ice blue eyes when he thought that she was going to die on him. His touch was soothing and kind, his expression tender as he'd kept an eye on her. He'd been there to wake her from the night terrors as well, and it came back to her what she'd heard her heart whispering to her head when he'd come too close. _It's Damon_, she'd heard. _Damon is your friend, he won't hurt you. You're safe with him._ Yet at the moment, she was skeptical that she would ever feel safe again.

How would she react to Elijah when he was un-daggered? That question bothered her the most right then. Would she be able to listen to her heart that he would never harm her, or would her head scream at her to run? She would have to find the strength within herself to explain to Damon what had happened in the simplest of terms. He was biting his tongue out of respect and concern for her but she knew that it wouldn't be long before his patience would snap and he'd want answers. How was she to say that it had been a ghost that had tortured her, beaten her, thrown her down a flight of stairs, then raped her?

The creak of the door opening was her only clue that the vampire had returned, and she heard him placing her things on the bed and the sound of his boots stopping outside the bathroom door. She listened, expecting him to walk away or say something but it was quiet.

"I'm fine, Damon," she said hoarsely. Her voice was scratchy due to screaming but luckily she didn't need to raise it. With his enhanced hearing, he'd heard her and the footsteps faded as he left the bedroom and went somewhere else in the house.

Ryssa wasn't fine, she was far from it. But she could pretend to be.

* * *

Damon didn't bother knocking before he threw open the door to Rebekah's room and the vampire glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Was Klaus behind Ryssa's condition?" he demanded.

"No, he's gone. I'd know if he sent someone to do that."

"Did you do it?"

"Of course not," she huffed indignantly. "I was here the whole time."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"I wouldn't have hurt the witch that badly," she replied.

"Why not?"

"She's in love with my brother," she answered and when he made no comment she went on, "Nik may not put much stock into love but I do. She's done nothing to warrant that sort of beating from me and she's important to Elijah. I wouldn't hurt her unless I had no choice or she provoked me into it."

"You expect me to believe that you won't go after her just because she loves Elijah?" he scoffed, eyes narrowed. "So help me, if I find out that you're lying and had something to do with this…"

"I'm not lying. We talked at the bonfire, she let me in on her plan to wake Elijah and retrieve her daughter. She promised to not go after Nik if he gave her back and would talk Elijah out of revenge. I have no reason to want her dead."

"Then who does?" he muttered to himself.

"My father," came the whisper from behind him and he turned to find that she'd again overheard the conversation. She was dressed in the clothes he'd brought for her, her damp hair braided and hanging over one shoulder. She'd also pulled on a sweatshirt that he recognized as one of his from his room and she refused to meet his gaze.

"Who?" he asked.

"My father came to me yesterday as a ghost," she repeated. "I don't know how, I didn't even realize that he was dead. He said Elijah killed him, but he never told me he did that. How pathetic is my life that I got abused by my father even after his death?" she laughed harshly.

"Bonnie screwed up by creating a door to the other side when she brought back Jeremy," he said and her eyes widened. "Anyone with unfinished business was allowed through; its how Mason got to us before. She fixed it though, he won't come back."

"Good," she mumbled. "Can we go to Rick's?"

"Yeah," he agreed and led her out of Rebekah's room and to the car. She lapsed back into silence on the drive and he didn't press for details, though he did want to.

When they reached the hunter's, Damon went to talk to Elena while she trained and Ryssa walked over to where Rick was sorting through pictures. She didn't acknowledge him and to his credit, he didn't ask the age-old question of how she was doing, instead let her study the photos. They worked together to label them and one made her pause. She brushed her fingertips over the runes in the photo that spelled his name, the ache making an unsurprising return inside of her at the reminder of his absence. She wrote his name on the sticky note and pressed it to the picture and set it aside.

Ryssa vaguely heard the vampire and Elena talking and struggled with the urge not to move away when they came up to the table, the residual skittishness rearing its head. Any sudden movements in her direction triggered the instinct to seek comfort and space, and she forcibly shoved it aside. Elena and Damon were friends, they weren't about to lash out at her unexpectedly. She did notice the worried glance that she received from the doppelganger but again pretended not to.

Not long after, Elena left to chat with Rebekah, hoping to get some information on the Original family and she was left with the vampire and hunter. When she started to yawn, Damon nudged her in the direction of Rick's bedroom, insisting that she needed to sleep and that he would be in the next room should she need him. Too tired to argue, she gave him a sleepy half-smile and allowed him to push her onto the bed and surrendered to the darkness that crept up to claim her.

* * *

While the witch rested in the next room, Damon left to go check on Stefan and to see if he could reach his younger brother but made sure to warn Rick about the girl's recent night terrors. Not long after he left Elena came back, followed shortly by Bonnie and the Bennett witch peeked inside of the room at the sleeping girl. She'd heard from Damon about where Ryssa had been while she'd been doing the spell and felt guilty for not realizing that something was wrong sooner. She had been so preoccupied with resealing the door that it hadn't occurred to her that the witch might have been in trouble, thus the missed calls.

Bonnie moved to the bed as Ryssa began to toss and turn, whimpering in her slumber. She pressed her fingertips to the witch's temples and reached out with her magic and her jaw dropped in horror as Ryssa's dream played in her mind. She watched as an unknown man cut into her body with sharp knives, and winced as she felt the phantom pain where the girl had been kicked and hit. Tears streamed from her eyes as Ryssa went down the stairs and she fought the desire to cry out when the final part of the dream unfolded. Ryssa had been through hell at her father's hands and she was amazed that she'd even survived at all. Ryssa's dream faded in and out as the girl had lost and regained consciousness then got clearer when she saw Damon's anxious face and watched his mouth forming words and holding his bleeding wrist to the girl's mouth. If Damon had been even five minutes later, the witch wouldn't have lived.

Bonnie sent healing energy into Ryssa, chanting a spell to give her dreamless sleep instead of the nightmarish memories she was reliving in her mind. She broke the connection when the witch stopped thrashing and her breaths steadied and went back into the other room, the images replaying in her head.

"What?" asked Rick when he caught a glimpse of her teary expression.

"Ryssa wasn't just beaten by her father's ghost," she informed him slowly. "She was raped."

Elena gasped and Rick's face drained of color and he pulled out his phone to text Damon on what Bonnie had discovered. Bonnie clung to her best friend, her heart going out to the witch who'd always carried an air of confidence about her. She couldn't imagine going through what she had and waking up the next day, it was too horrible. But then, she realized, Ryssa had done it for years. She recalled the other witch confiding in her about her home life before Elijah had stepped in and afterward. Her respect for Ryssa grew, and she promised to herself to try harder to become her friend.

* * *

Ryssa woke to find herself alone in Rick's apartment and was sheepish when she remembered that she hadn't eaten that day. She searched Rick's cupboards until she found a box of macaroni and cheese and made it, tensing when the door opened. She lunged for a knife from the holder and spun but her wrist was seized before she could use it and she let out a breath that it was just Damon. He calmly lowered her hand and she dropped the knife and permitted her embrace around him as her control over her emotions faltered, running his fingers through her hair.

Damon wasn't really one for the whole touchy feelly crap but as he saw the raw fear in her eyes when she'd whirled around, it broke his resolve. When he'd read the text from Rick about what Bonnie had discovered, he wanted to smash something. He **knew** something else had been done, and it bugged him to see the tough and snarky witch with such a broken spirit. She'd always pulled herself together, her moods switching from feisty to loyal to amused to angry quicker than he could blink. He'd been on the wrong side of that anger enough to know that she could cause some serious destruction. He admired that she held fast to her beliefs, even when it had been inconvenient for them when they'd wanted information on her Original boyfriend. Above all, she'd been one of the first people to freely trust him, that didn't use or abuse him. Elena trusted him sometimes but he would never be her first choice. He was beginning to agree with Elijah's statement that Ryssa was valuable, and that he was lucky she cared so much.

When her tears stopped, she extracted herself from his hold and he lifted her chin to look into his eyes instead of away like she'd done since she'd woken up. "I can make you forget if you want," he offered.

"Why? It's just one more memory to add to the rest of them. Even if you erased yesterday, I have the others from growing up with it every day till I was fifteen."

"I can make you forget all of them, then."

"No," she shook her head. "I dealt with them last time, I can handle this one. I just need some time I think."

"How about I call Trent?" he suggested. "It might help to have a family member around. He was there before, right?"

She considered the offer and nodded and he made the call and she listened. He gave Trent the address to the Boarding House and as little of the details as he could, but the other man sensed the urgency and seriousness in his tone and vowed to be there first thing the next day. For a second time, she allowed him to lead her out if the apartment and to the car and back to the Boarding House. As soon as they reached it, she shot him another partial smile and retired to her room with a muttered goodnight and he watched her go before heading to Elena's to share with her the plan to work with Mikael.


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N: Bear with me folks, one more chapter to go before Elijah and Ryssa's reunion and I'm going to try to get both out today if I can. I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Keeping his word, Trent was at the Boarding House when she roused the following day and she let him hold onto her until he'd convinced himself that she was more or less alright. She knew that he recognized the look in her eyes from the years after Elijah's first visit but he said nothing. He didn't ask for details or press her into pretending that she wasn't still hurting. With his support, she went home, expressionless eyes taking in the aftermath from the night of terror that she'd endured. She started to make calls concerning the replacement of the carpet and while she worked on unpacking her things from Chicago, Trent saw to the repair of the stair rails.

In a little while she would have to go back to the Salvatore's to meet with Mikael and carry out their plan to draw Klaus back into town and she needed to ensure that her brother was gone by nightfall. She was grateful that he'd come and to Damon for calling him but she was taking no chances this time. Klaus would most definitely threaten her brother's life as well, and she wouldn't have it. She would also have to set aside time to train Elena in the usage of the crystal, which would take more patience than she currently possessed.

It was while she was stocking her bookshelf that she realized that she'd just picked up the grimoire that once belonged to her ancestor, Chryssa Matthias. Her mind flashed back to when Klaus had proclaimed to know the woman and wondered if he'd been telling the truth. It was possible; at the time he'd been trying to charm her. She wandered back to the desk, flipping through the book to see that most of it was written in Ancient Greek and wryly thanked her overactive mind for learning it years ago. It seemed that the grimoire not only contained various spells and miscellaneous information but was also a diary of sorts. Half the book held the woman's tidy scrawl, with a ribbon separating that part from the rest of the contents.

She skimmed the diary, and paused when a name caught her eye. Niklaus. So he'd been telling the truth, she mused. She relaxed into the chair to read the entry, leaning back and resting her jean-clad legs on the top of the desk.

* * *

_March 17, 1796_

_Today brother and I went into the market; Dexios enjoys dragging me along to the theater when Father is out of town on business. Kassandra is assisting mother with the mending so Dex took the opportunity to steal me away. I don't know why, we both know Father will be angry with him and send him to muck out the stables but Dex says he doesn't care. I love seeing him this way, so full of mischief, his smile is contagious. I wish they got on better, but with Alexon away from home, it's just us three._

_I met a man while we strolled through town, waiting for the next showing to start. He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen, with a laughing mouth and the build of a predator. I felt his gaze on me when Dex went to speak with a trader about the day's produce and before I realized it, he was beside me, holding out a wildflower. He didn't say much about himself, instead asked me what brought me into town. He kissed my hand before leaving when Dex rejoined us, my brother gave him his menacing look that he does to any man who attempts to court me. I realized that I didn't catch his name as Dex ushered me in the theater doors but when I turned back, he had gone. I wonder who that man was._

_March 24, 1796_

_I saw the man again today when I was in the fields picking berries for Cook's pie. He watched me from a distance and because we were alone, I noticed that he didn't feel human. He was something else, something ancient. He accompanied me on my search and I finally learned his name, Niklaus. He interests me, I find him to be quite witty and charming. But there is darkness in his eyes, along with a sadness that I can sense. He didn't speak of his life or his family, or indeed what brought him to Athens, merely stated that he was passing through. Before we parted ways he requested the honor of coming to call on me and I accepted. I wish to know this strange man, find out what secrets he hides._

_Dexios doesn't trust him however, but won't say why. I adore my older brother immensely but he refuses to admit that one day I will marry, even if Father has to arrange it. Mother and I practiced with the craft before sleep, scrying today. In the safety of my room, I scryed for Niklaus, curious what I would find. I saw blood, fire, and three beings. My new friend has shadows following him, and I intend to discover what they are, perhaps even find a way to help him heal._

_April 2, 1796_

_I have grown lax in my writing and studies, due to traveling with Father. Niklaus and I have become closer, as he's come calling on me often. He doesn't seem to view me romantically, instead as a dear friend or a sister. He's taken me on rides through the forest, plays; we even danced once at a ball. He looked glorious in his suit, his hair perfectly styled, and a carefree smile on his lips. We laugh together sometimes, when I can break him from his serious thoughts. He tells me that he will be moving on soon, and I shall be sad to see him go. I hope he finds time to think of me, or that I am able to see him again one day. For now it appears that our brief kinship has run its course. I will miss him greatly._

* * *

Ryssa set the book down, considering what she'd just read. So her ancestor had been friends with the hybrid without truly knowing of his nature. This of course went along with what he'd said but she put about as much stock in his words as she did his attitude that humanity was meaningless. At one point in time, he'd cared about Chryssa, like he now cared for his family. Caring was an emotion, and emotions were only experienced through humanity. He would never admit it, but he wasn't as closed off as he led himself to believe.

She set the book aside and went into her bedroom to retrieve one of Elijah's shirts and a bowl of water, filling it half way. Chryssa's mention of scrying had given her an idea, if she had something of the Original's, she might be able to find his coffin.

_"Ryssa, there's someone named Rebekah at the door asking to see you," _her brother thought to her and she sighed. She should have known the blonde Original was there, but she'd been so caught up in the diary and her scrying to notice. It was a good thing that she'd temporarily extended the rules so that he could invite someone in for whenever he stayed because she wasn't in the mood to stop what she was doing and give the invite herself.

_"Let her up and go into town, I don't want you around her. She may be dangerous," _she replied and heard the door open and shut, then the vampire's aura as she approached the study. She concentrated on her spell, not bothering to give her a greeting. She wasn't having very much luck due to either the dagger or the coffin and she scowled.

"You said I could look you up if I got tired of staying there," Rebekah stated. Since that wasn't a question, Ryssa didn't answer and waited her out. If the vampire hoped to stay then she would have to get the balls to ask appropriately. "So can I stay here?"

"Only on a few conditions."

"What?"

"No snacking on my brother," the witch said dryly, raising her gaze to meet the blonde's. "He's off the menu."

"Oh fine, no snacking on the human," she huffed. "Which room is mine?"

"Second on the left is free." The vampire whirled to leave and she cleared her throat to regain her attention. "And don't drink the tea in the fridge, it's vervained. No killing people in my house. I have enough of a mess to take care of. Deal?"

"Sure," she agreed and Ryssa waved a hand in dismissal and the vampire flounced off to the room she'd indicated only to reappear in her doorway a few minutes later. Rebekah browsed the book shelf, taking in the names and different languages. She studied the board that still held the translation of the Greek journal the witch had been working on before Elijah was daggered. Ryssa paid her no mind, trying again to look for Elijah but she was being blocked by something.

Frustrated, she flung the bowl across the room, spilling the water on the floor and leaned on her desk, furiously thinking of a way to find the Original. If the plan to lure Klaus back worked, she could find a way to un-dagger him if there was a big enough distraction. Naturally, he would be rather irritated with her once he'd learned of the risk she was taking. But that wasn't really important in the present circumstances.

"Temper, temper witch," Rebekah taunted and Ryssa sent a small jolt of power in her direction and smirked with satisfaction when the blonde glared at her.

"Don't test me, Beckah. You may be older but I'm the one with the magic tricks," she warned and went into her room to grab the photo of Emma. If she couldn't find Elijah, she would try her daughter instead. Her emotions were still somewhat unstable due to the trauma of the other day but she refused to dwell on it. She brought the picture back into the office and withdrew a letter opener from the desk drawer, dropping a few drops on the frame, observed silently by the Original.

She released a breath when her daughter's face came into her mind, and she pushed at the connection. Emma seemed to be in a bedroom, curled into a ball in the corner but she saw no bruises or sign that she was being abused, which lessened her anger at the hybrid marginally. While she was annoyed that she had to resort to these measures, at least he hadn't stooped so far as to hurting her little girl. She briefly wondered if Emma had been turned but she felt human to her limited senses.

Ryssa severed the connection and cleaned the glass, setting the picture beside the computer on the desk. Now she had proof that she was at least alive and unharmed. Which meant that it was on to phase two. She glanced up when she realized that the blonde Original still had not left the room and arched a brow at her.

"Was Elena telling the truth about the cave drawings?" the vampire inquired softly. "Did Nik kill my mother?"

"That's what they indicated, yes. I'm sorry, Rebekah." The witch held the other girl's gaze for several moments, neither willing to break it first. She felt bad for the vampire, to hear that her own brother had lied and kept such a secret for centuries had to be painful. She wondered if Elijah knew the truth, then figured that even if he had, he might not have said so. She'd never known that he had a sister, or about the caves after all. "Are you sure you want to participate in the plan to bring Klaus back to Mystic Falls?"

"My brother lied to me. If Mikael wants to kill him then I won't stop it."

Ryssa listened to the Original's words but looked past them into her eyes, assessing what she saw. Like Elijah, Rebekah had a tendency to say one thing but express another, only unlike her brother; she lacked the iron control to keep whatever she felt from her face. She read the deep anger and betrayal, but the two of them were family. For whatever reason, Rebekah had stuck by Klaus' side when the other members—Elijah—had not. She doubted that even such a revelation as the one that had been forced on the girl could truly be unforgivable.

"It's okay to forgive him eventually," she commented lightly. She toyed with the letter opener, eyes focused on the vampire as she spoke. "I know he did something terrible but he's your brother. I don't pretend to understand what the two of you have survived, but I can say that he probably didn't tell you for the same reason he daggered you."

"What reason is that?" Rebekah demanded, her voice breaking slightly.

"Fear. He was afraid that you would leave him and that he'd be alone. Being an immortal vampire isn't so great when you've got no one."

"You talk as if you know from experience. But you're just a human."

"Personal experience? No. But I saw the same loneliness in yours and Klaus' eyes that I did all of the time in Elijah's. Forgiveness is the greatest gift you can give, even if they don't deserve it."

Rebekah didn't respond and Ryssa pursed her lips and checked the time, seeing that she was due at the Salvatore's. She went over to the vampire slowly and tilted her head to one side, giving her a kind smile. "We should go, you've got a brother to call," she told her and the vampire's mouth quirked into a smile as well and Ryssa acknowledged that the two of them just might be friends one day. The thought pleased her; she wouldn't mind having the vampire as one. Together, they left her house and made their way to the Boarding House and the witch allowed the vampire a beat to collect herself before they walked inside.

* * *

"Let's say that Mikael followed Elena and tried to use her as bait," Stefan suggested as they all stood around the library discussing the plan.

"And you vervained him?" asked Elena.

"We have to make it realistic," Damon reasoned. "We both vervained him."

"Fine, Damon and I vervained him, and in the process we discovered that he had a dagger."

"Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead…" Elena continued.

"We drove it through his heart," Stefan finished.

"What if he wants to see the body?" Ryssa questioned. "I doubt he'll just take your word on it. The guy's been after him for centuries."

"Good point," Damon conceded. "Stefan, you've been compelled to do as he says. We need to lure him back here and kill him. So no getting tongue-tied."

Stefan made a face at his brother and Ryssa smirked in amusement and went to pour herself a strong drink. She caught Rebekah's eye and lifted the bottle of bourbon in question and the vampire nodded so she made another and passed it to the blonde.

"Klaus is smart, he'll want proof that Mikael is dead," Elena redirected the conversation back to Ryssa's point.

"Then I shall be dead," said the ancient vampire/vampire hunter. All eyes turned to watch as he entered the room carrying a cloth and a bottle of the white ash. Ryssa studied the man curiously, so this was Elijah's and Rebekah's father. The man who'd killed his wife's lover in a fit of rage for wounding his pride, who Klaus apparently hated enough to want to see dead.

"What if he wants to see you in person?" asked Elena as she moved nearer to him.

"Then our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. Lure him here- and I will kill him."

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn," Ryssa commented mildly and the guy flicked his gaze over in her direction. "But if memory serves, Elijah made a similar statement to me and a deal with Elena to do the very same thing. Bring Klaus out of hiding and then he'd kill him. Elijah went back on it, for the sake of one of Klaus' lies. How do we know that you can be trusted not to repeat your son's mistake?"

"Because I have been searching for Klaus for centuries and will not hesitate," Mikael responded and they measured each other up. He'd heard of his son's alliance with the witch, but he'd been unprepared for the light in her eyes that he glimpsed when she spoke the Original's name. It seemed that his son had found love in his quest to rid the world of Klaus, he noted. "I know who you are. You're the Matthias witch my son won over to his cause. The mother of the girl Klaus holds captive."

"One and the same," she confirmed. "I just wanted to get my opinion in there, just so it's out in the open," she said and he nodded.

"Your concerns are understandable, if unnecessary. Once Klaus is in Mystic Falls, I will kill him."

"With what? The daggers won't work."

"I am in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient oak tree. The very same one that these ashes are made from," he explained, dipping the dagger into the ash.

"Which is where?" inquired Stefan.

"Elsewhere. Think of it as an insurance policy," the man said.

"Against what?"

"You leaving the dagger in my heart." Mikael stepped closer to Elena and swung his gaze to Ryssa. "A vampire can't dagger an Original without dying themselves. Which of you would like the honor?"

When the witch made no sign of accepting, Elena took the dagger from Mikael. She wasn't stupid, there was no way that she was going to be the one to dagger the man. He was far older than she and also the parent of the vampire she loved and the other that she shared a house with. "What will you do once he's dead?"

"I will leave this town," he replied and she nodded. That was fine with her. If Emma never saw another vampire besides Elijah she would be ecstatic. When they called the hybrid, she would be sure to ask for the phone herself to remind him of his deal to free the girl. With any luck, he would come back to Mystic Falls with Emma in tow and she'd have her baby in her arms that very day.

"Are you sure that you want me to dagger you?" Elena asked the Original.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance, especially in regards to trust." That said, Elena thrust the dagger into his chest and Ryssa used her magic to lower the neutralized Original to the floor and all eyes shifted to Stefan who made the call.

"Your father is dead," the vampire interrupted whatever Klaus was saying through the phone and everyone waited. "My mistake, I meant Mikael, and not dead exactly. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?"

Stefan glanced down at the Original in reaction to Klaus' reply and said, "well he's here. Come by whenever." Another beat. "It's true, I saw it with my own eyes."

"Let me talk to my witch," Klaus ordered over the line and Stefan beckoned to Ryssa who took the phone from him.

"Hello Niklaus," she greeted in a faux-cheerful tone.

"Ryssa, I want the truth or I will follow through on my threat to make your daughter a vampire. Is Mikael daggered?"

"Yup," she answered and popped the 'p'. "I did what you asked of me when I was with you this summer and now I demand my daughter's release."

"You really think you're in the position to make demands? You lied about Elena being alive and the necklace."

"To be fair, you never once brought it up to me."

"A lie by omission is still a lie, sweetheart."

"Please Klaus. Do you want me to beg? I will. I want Emma, alive and well and in my care."

The hybrid heaved a sigh and Ryssa's spirits lifted in hope, her smile widening when he agreed and informed her that Emma would be coming to Mystic Falls with him. Before she got the chance to thank him, he'd already expressed his desire to speak to Rebekah and the witch passed on the phone, locking eyes with the vampire. Klaus was one of her least favorite people but she had meant it when she'd told the blonde vampire that it was okay to forgive him. If all went according to plan, she would feel better if she forgave him rather than spent the rest of her existence hating her brother.

The witch observed the phone call between the two siblings and as the blonde left the room to compose herself, and she felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl. Her eyes darted over to Damon and she let herself relax, excited that she would have her child home safely and soon. Damon returned the smile, correctly reading the relief in his friend's expression and was glad that at least one thing was going right in her life.


	56. Chapter 56

_**A/N: Yay Elijah returns next chapter! Sorry for the slow buildup, lot of ground to cover through the episodes and more character depth. **_**_I do not own The Vampire Diaries.  
_**

Rather than sit around, Ryssa left the Salvatore's and headed out to buy things for Emma's room, making sure that she had plenty of clothes and whatever her daughter would need. She and Trent shared a long hug when she'd filled him in on the news and revised her plan to get him out of town in favor of a visit with his niece. The two of them decorated one of the rooms while they waited and her heart jumped into her throat when there was a knock on the door. She struggled not to break out in a run and maintained her careful control when she opened the door to see Klaus with his hand resting on Emma's shoulder.

"Mama!" the girl yelled and she was tackled around the waist in a fierce hug. She bent and held onto her daughter, breathing in her familiar scent and allowing herself a moment of weakness at the sensation of her child being back in her arms.

Klaus watched the mother and daughter's reunion with a pleasant smile, then noted the newly fixed stair rails and caught the scent of blood in the house. After several minutes, Ryssa ushered Emma further inside and she was quickly seized in a hug by her uncle. Whom at a glance from his sister, took his niece upstairs to her room.

"Do I need to re-invite you?" Ryssa wondered aloud, her head cocked to one side. "I'm not really sure how it works since the last time you were here it wasn't exactly you."

Klaus took an experimental step forward and crossed the threshold and smiled at the witch, lifting a hand to secure a lock of hair behind her ear. He noticed the flinch at the movement and the way she covered it and his brows furrowed. "I smell blood," he stated as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Ah yeah, we had a bit of a ghost problem lately. Apparently my father's unfinished business was beating me to within an inch of my life, throwing me down the stairs, torturing me with knives and raping me," she replied, her tone carefully casual.

The hybrid's expression shifted very slightly but he chose not to comment and accepted the cup of coffee that she offered and sniffed it cautiously, causing her to laugh.

"Its vervain free," she assured him. "I'd have said something if it wasn't. I thought you could at least trust that much."

"I make it a habit not to trust people," he answered and sipped the beverage. "Tell me the truth please, Ryssa, is my father daggered?"

"Yes, he is."

"I have one more favor to ask of you," he said and she tapped her fingertip against her mug. "I am throwing a celebratory party tonight at the Lockwood's. Would you consent to going as my date?"

"Surprising request coming from the hybrid that's spent most of the summer holding my daughter's life over my head."

"I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. What do you say, love? Give me another chance?"

Studying him thoughtfully, Ryssa worried her lip, which to his credit he ignored. "Do I have to dress up?" she asked and wrinkled her nose at the thought and he chuckled.

"Well it is a party," he reminded her and she sighed and nodded her agreement. Truthfully, it would make things easier if she went as his date. At least then she could be there to witness Mikael killing him. She was startled to realize that she felt just a little guilty for being part of it; he'd kept his word and returned her daughter to her and not as a vampire. Then again, she mused, with him gone, her family would be kept out of harm's way for good.

Klaus rushed over to her and grabbed her forearm firmly and met her gaze to compel her. "You will stay at my side through the party and use your magic against anyone who attempts to harm me," he instructed. She was his insurance; if Mikael or the Salvatore's attempted to kill him at the party, they would be no match for the witch. His hybrids were of course backup, but compelling her was his plan C.

"I'll use my magic against anyone who tries to harm you," she repeated and he let go of her arm but didn't back away. On closer inspection, he noticed the bags under her eyes and the faded scars on her skin from the ordeal she'd mentioned. She let out a shaky breath at his close proximity but lifted her chin, refusing to let him see that it affected her. "I read about you and my ancestor," she told him and his smile widened.

"Chryssa, yes I remember. Pretty little thing she was," he remarked fondly.

"Did you meet again after you left Athens?"

"I'll leave you to find that out, I think," he evaded and she pouted. He snapped his teeth playfully at her and the lip was sucked back in and he smirked. He'd missed the witch in his own way, he admitted. She was resilient with a sharp tongue and yet she treated him no differently than anyone else unless she deemed that he'd overstepped his boundaries.

"What will you do now that he's gone?"

"Reunite my family," he answered and watched her eyes light up with hope. "I said that I would allow you and my brother to live happily, didn't I?"

"Well yeah but I didn't think you meant it."

"Has my sister been here?" he inquired as her scent reached him.

"She's staying in one of the guest rooms, whenever she needs to escape the Salvatore's," she shrugged. "I offered and she took it."

"That's very nice of you."

"There's an extra if you're interested…" she said before she could think about it long enough to stop herself. "If you plan on sticking in town I mean."

"My, my, you **are** generous. I had no idea," he teased but was humbled by her offer.

"Hush you, don't make a thing of it," she made a face at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You kept your word and I figure that the least I can do is offer you a room under the same roof as your sister. It was a dumb idea, forget I mentioned it," she went to brush past him but he caught her elbow and smiled.

"I didn't say that, love" he argued. "I'm merely commenting on the fact that you're willing to open your door to a vampire werewolf hybrid."

"Let's just say that I believe in forgiveness and second chances," she stated and he tugged on a curl gently. She remembered Elijah doing the same in her dream but this was Klaus, not her 'Lijah. Part of her was actually being sincere; she did feel obligated to extend an invitation. Undoubtedly the action would annoy Elijah but he wasn't there right now. She was, so she had to act accordingly and she also had to take into account that should the plan fall through, she would have to reawaken the Original anyway.

"I'll consider your proposal."

"Just so long as you agree to the same conditions I set for Rebekah, I have no problems with another house guest, at least until you decide what you plan to do next."

"Conditions?"

She held up her hand and ticked off the two she'd named to his sister, "no snacking on my brother or Emma. Neither is on the menu. And no dead bodies in my home."

"You drive a hard bargain," he replied, amusement in his bright blue orbs.

"I have to replace the floorboards and carpet in my bedroom already, the last thing I need is to do more renovations because you felt like eating in," she shot back and he smirked.

"If I do choose to stay in Mystic Falls, I intend to remodel the house my family owned centuries ago. So while your suggestion is admirable in its fashion, it would be unnecessary."

"Mama, hide me!" Emma screeched as she flew down the stairs and dove for her mother, peeking from behind her leg as Trent came into the room, clearly participating in a game of tag with his niece.

Seeing the presence of the man in his sister's kitchen and her watching him with a raised eyebrow, he ran a hand through his hair and smiled politely. "Hello, I'm Trent."

"Klaus," the hybrid supplied and Trent's gaze shifted to his sister's in recognition. "I see that you've heard of me."

"Very little. My sister guards her secrets religiously."

"Indeed," the hybrid looked down to see that the little girl was now staring up at him with a curious expression. "Hello sweetheart. My name is Nik," he crooned and crouched to her level. He noted that both Trent and Ryssa tensed at this but let it go.

"Hi, I'm Emma. You have pretty eyes," Emma chirped.

"Why thank you, love. I like yours too."

"Mama, is he a friend of yours?" Emma leaned her head all the way back to regard her mother.

"Something like that," the witch responded and swept the girl's bangs out of her eyes. "You and Trent are going to hang out at home tonight. I have somewhere I have to go but I'll be back before you go to bed," she told her daughter who nodded. "Go wash up, I'll order a pizza for you both."

"Bye!" Emma called as she left the kitchen, waving at the hybrid. Trent followed her out after sparing his sister one last lingering look, leaving them alone once more.

"She's just precious," he smiled and the witch copied the expression. "You should get ready; we have a party to attend." Ryssa set her mug down in the sink and hesitated, keeping her eyes lowered. She was arguing with herself and he observed the indecision in her stance and her heartbeat quickening. "I know that they plan to attack me tonight," he informed her calmly and she raised her head. "Could that be remorse that I see?"

"Maybe," she mumbled and left the kitchen for her bedroom, telling the voice in her head that said that was precisely what she was experiencing to shut up. What mystified her was why, she had no reason to be that way, yet she was. Her humanity and good nature was coming into play it seemed, she frowned inwardly. Regardless, she would see the night through and watch as the events unfolded, unaware that she'd been compelled to protect the hybrid.

* * *

Ryssa found herself sticking by the hybrid's side for the evening and watched him talk to Stefan and then Katerina disguised as Elena. She kept silent as they talked, shutting her emotions away behind the wall of self control. When the time came for Mikael to reveal himself to Klaus, she was steered into the room near the doorway and she frowned when she realized that she couldn't leave his company should she want to. It dawned on her that he'd compelled her and she cursed under her breath, fighting down the bitter taste of betrayal. She had lowered her guard enough to permit him to enter her house and he'd used that in order to ensure that he survived the night.

From her position she watched the exchange and the break in the hybrid's cold demeanor as his father threatened his hybrids and Elena/Katerina. She listened as he was taunted by his father and winced when Katerina was stabbed. A blur was all the warning she had as Damon rushed Klaus from behind and thrust a stake into him and she felt her magic well up inside of her as she threw him a few feet. He turned his bewildered and agitated gaze on her to see that she was using her magic without conscious control and she flashed him a look of apology as he was pulled away by Stefan. Klaus took this distraction to attack Mikael, stabbing the stake from the white ash tree deep into his chest.

Reluctantly she approached him, an unknown urge forcing her to be near him and she squashed the stab of sympathy that arose at the sight of tears on the hybrid's face. She kept quiet as he released Stefan from his service and then faced her at last once they'd gone. She wanted to rage at him, to knock him on his behind for using her as if she meant nothing when she realized that while their plan had failed splendidly, he wasn't directing his anger at her.

"You're released from my compulsion," he told her and stroked a fingertip down her cheek and she examined his eyes.

"You used me."

"Collateral damage, love," he remarked and waited for her to say something like she always did but it never came.

"I'm sorry for what happened tonight."

"You know," he drawled lightly, "I actually believe that you mean that."

"I do. It can't have been easy hearing what Mikael said."

"Don't make the mistake in thinking that it made any difference, Ryssa."

"Except that it did," she interrupted. She didn't miss the subtle change in his eyes and knew he was flipping the switch to deny that any of it mattered to him. She wasn't fooled. Any child would be hurt by the words Mikael had spoken, and despite his nature now, he'd once been human. "I think you owe me a dance," she commented, dropping the subject. She would deal with Damon and everyone else later, right then she felt the strangest desire to show compassion to the hybrid. He was far from a friend, and would likely never gain that title, but just for now, for this one night she could show him kindness, if he decided to accept it.

Klaus' smile crept back onto his face and he offered her his arm and she took it, granting him a quick smile. "Why aren't you yelling at me for my treatment of you?" he asked as he guided her outside to where the music still played and they began to dance.

"Because humanity is my weakness," she replied. "I know you said it didn't matter but I can tell that it did. It's not in me to rub salt into a wound, it never has been. I could if you wanted?"

"You are very odd for a witch."

"How so?"

"Witches generally tend to be judgmental, you lack that quality."

"True. I guess I just prefer to look at the big picture and the grey areas rather than the black and white. Besides, I've been told I care too much for my own good," she smiled wryly.

"It's an attractive trait in a woman like yourself, love. Consider it a gift."

"I do some days. But it also means that I'm one of those that would forgive the devil while he's killing me."

"Very much like your ancestor then," he mused aloud and she tilted her head. "She acted the same toward people, me in particular."

"She was fond of you. I read that she viewed you as a dear friend and brotherly figure," she confided and his smile softened very minutely.

"I think it is time that I brought you home," he announced and she nodded. "Thank you for your generosity and kindheartedness. It has been a pleasure to visit with you today," he flirted and kissed her hand, making her blush. "I look forward to having you as a sister when the time comes."

"Sister?"

"Just because you don't see that my brother is enamored with you doesn't mean that I haven't. If you plan to be together, then it only stands to reason that he will turn you."

"I thought love is a vampire's greatest weakness," she retorted.

"In most cases it is."

"I think you're delusional," she joked, ignoring the redness in her cheeks. She couldn't think about forever at the moment, not with all she'd been through. She wanted a future with the Original and her daughter, had for a while. But the possibility of it being in her grasp was daunting. Would he really turn her? Propose? Just the idea of it filled her with trepidation.

"I'm going to give you some advice because I do like you as a person," he added as he watched the emotions pass through her eyes. "Don't let your past or the attack from your father hold you back. You're human and deserve happiness, but you won't find it by hiding behind fear."

He didn't give her a chance to reply, rushing her to her house and disappearing before she could thank him. Ryssa sighed and rubbed her forehead, how had her life gotten so complicated that she'd gone from hating the hybrid to viewing him in a civil manner? Why couldn't things have remained simple? Help kill Klaus during the ritual; that was how it began. Now her resolve had been worn down and just tonight when she could have left him at his party, she'd instead asked for a dance. Somehow he'd grown on her, and that fact alone bugged her more than she could say.

**_A/N: So it seems in this chapter that her attitude is changing toward Klaus. Stay tuned for the long-awaited reunion of our favorite witch and Original!_**


	57. Chapter 57

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

_She was walking through the woods, something was pulling her but she couldn't determine what. There were whispers all around, she couldn't make them out. She recognized the house a second before she found herself entering; the old witch burial ground. They were guiding her there to that place, but why? She continued her walk through the house, listening to the whispers and feeling the air dance over her skin and when she reached the basement she was met with the sight of four coffins. Three were situated close together and one on a pedestal a little higher. Her gaze strayed to the coffin that held the vampire she loved and she struggled to go to it, just to get a glimpse of him. The witches wouldn't permit her to change course, drawing her closer to the fourth coffin. Something very powerful rested inside, she could sense it. She lifted the lid to see Klaus lying inside, a necklace in his hands. There was a noise and she turned, shutting the lid._

Ryssa jolted awake in her bed, casting her eyes around frantically until she was sure that she was alone. Quietly she made her way out of the room, wrapped in one of Elijah's suit jackets and peered into the third room down the hall. The figure on the bed was still sound asleep, her brown locks splayed across the pillow, peaceful in her rest. She smiled at the sight of her daughter and curled up in the recliner by the bed, content just to be in the room with her dozing child.

"Ryssa?" she heard a voice whisper and turned to see Trent in the doorway, running a hand through his messy hair. He came over to stand beside her and she fit her hand into his, both watching over the little girl. Her brother crouched beside her and she felt him press a kiss to her temple and she closed her eyes happily. Her family was alive and together, mostly. Amanda had called her the day Klaus had healed her and she'd explained that Emma was visiting, not wanting her sister to worry. All she was missing was the Original and she could breathe again, she mused.

"I had a dream about Klaus' coffins," she told him softly. She'd reluctantly sat down with him the night before and told him as much as she could about the ritual and Klaus and her summer. The attack from their father's ghost went unmentioned; both acknowledged it as a taboo subject. Once it was a little later in the day, she would have to go to the witch house, just to see what the dream had been about. If the coffins were truly there, she'd revive Elijah.

"What'd you see?"

"Four coffins, one felt sinister though. As if something inside was powerful and dark, inside it was Klaus. I haven't really made sense of it yet," she confided and rested her head back on the headrest of the chair.

"Do you think that other witch had a dream too?"

"There's a good chance of that," she agreed. "I'll check it out later." She turned her head to regard him and squeezed his hand, "you should go back to bed."

"Are you going to stay in here?"

"I just need to reassure myself that she's home," she said and he nodded in understanding. He squeezed her hand then stepped close to the bed to lift the blanket to Emma's chin and she noticed the affection shining on his face. He ruffled her hair once before leaving the room and returning to his own and she let herself drift back to sleep.

* * *

It seemed like no time at all before her daughter was shaking her awake and she got up from the chair and followed her daughter down the stairs and poured a bowl of cereal for Em and two mugs of coffee for her and Trent.

"Are we going to live here now, mama?" Emma asked her mother between bites.

"I'm not sure yet, babe. Do you want to?"

"I like Chicago but doesn't Uncle Trent live nearby?"

"Mhm," she nodded and Emma tilted her head in thought.

"Where's 'Lijah?"

"He had to go somewhere on business. He'll be back soon," she replied and pushed away the ache at the sound of the vampire's nickname coming from her daughter's mouth. Her phone went off and she looked at it to see that it was a text from Bonnie asking her to meet at the Grill to discuss something and she answered with an affirmative. "Do you want to come into town and meet a few friends of mine Em?"

"Can I?"

"Sure. Go get dressed while I tell Uncle Trent where we're going," she instructed and Emma put her bowl into the sink and ran off to obey. She carried her brother's coffee upstairs to his room and tapped on the door and snorted with laughter when again she heard a thud and cursing. She loved her brother but he had a bad habit of falling off the bed.

"Not a word," he warned her groggily and she bit her lip to keep from grinning and told him that she'd be taking Emma into town and would be back later, handing him his coffee and he grunted. She left him to his waking up and went to change, pulling on comfortable jeans and a blouse, throwing her hair into a ponytail and grabbing her purse that contained her keys and phone.

She descended the stairs to find her daughter waiting anxiously by the door, wearing a similar outfit and Ryssa handed her a jacket she'd bought. Emma took it and raced to the car, while her mother took her time locking the door and drove to the Grill. She waved at Elena and Bonnie and headed to the bar to order a muffin and Emma hung onto her leg as she joined them.

"Elena, Bonnie," she greeted while she pulled up two chairs and Emma took one shyly, "I'd like you to meet my daughter Emma." Both of them smiled and Bonnie waved at the little girl. "Em, these are my friends, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett."

"Hi!" she said to them and looked at her mother, "can I get a milkshake?" At her mother's nod, Emma hopped off the chair and went back to the bar to order a milkshake and she watched as Matt made her giggle at something.

"Have you had any weird dreams?" Bonnie asked the other witch and Ryssa sent her a sharp look.

"About four coffins inside the witch house?"

"That's it exactly."

"What do you think it means?" Elena questioned and Ryssa drummed her fingertips on the table thoughtfully, keeping one eye on Em.

"I think that the witches are trying to send us a message and we'd be foolish to ignore it," she stated and Bonnie quickly agreed. "Any news on Klaus?"

"No, he's laying low and that alone is making me nervous," Elena answered and Ryssa's eyebrows rose when she noticed that Damon was sitting two seats away from her child with Rick.

"Excuse me, would you?" She said and went over to them and leaned in the space casually and cringed at the look he sent her way. "Look I'm sorry about last night. If it makes you feel better, I was compelled to attack anyone who tried to kill Klaus."

"I should have known he'd do something like that. You're one of the few people who could have stood up to us or Mikael. Of course he'd use that." Damon's scowl lifted when he saw the girl beside her and looked from her to Emma and back. "He gave her back? As a human?"

"Yep," she confirmed. "Came over before the dance/party and brought her home." She looked over her shoulder and tugged a lock of Emma's hair to get her attention. "Em, sweetie, this is another of my friends, Damon."

"Hi Damon," she waved at the vampire and he copied the motion with a smile. "Are you a vampire like 'Lijah and Nik?"

Ryssa stiffened at her daughter's question and she turned to face her. "Who told you about vampires?" she demanded and Emma cocked her head to the side, her bangs falling in her eyes.

"One of Nik's friends, mama. He told me that they were scary people but if I was good they would leave me alone."

The witch shared a look with the elder Salvatore and the hunter, swallowing her anger that her daughter knew the truth about their world. She had a lot of explaining to do apparently, she sighed. "Yes, Damon's one too but he's a good guy. He won't hurt you."

"I know," Emma said matter of factly.

"You do, huh?" he asked her with an arched brow and she giggled.

"Uh huh. You wouldn't be mama's friend if you were going to hurt me. Just like 'Lijah."

"Hey Em, have you ever played quarters?" the vampire suggested mischievously and Ryssa gave him a slight shake of her head but he ignored her and began teaching her six year old child how to bounce change into a glass, minus the drinking part.

"Since when is he a kid person?" she muttered to Rick who laughed.

"Unbelievable!" Elena huffed in exasperation as she came up to them. "Jeremy quit his job and didn't think to tell me."

"It's just a job, Elena," Damon told her.

"He's spiraling. Ever since Bonnie and him broke up, he's been moody and won't talk to anyone."

"So he's back to being a typical teenager, oh the horror."

"Typical teenagers don't see ghosts of people he loves and lost."

Ryssa tuned out their bickering and felt her senses heighten as the hybrid arrived and made his way over to them, her jaw clenching when he smiled in response to the one Emma sent his way. She moved to intercept him and hissed, "thanks to your damned associates, my daughter now knows what vampires are."

"Relax love, she'd have guessed eventually. She is your daughter after all," he remarked easily and walked past her and up to Damon and Elena and she took a stance in front of her daughter protectively. "Hello Elena. Damon."

"You're going to do this here? In front of everyone? That's kind of petty of you, isn't it?" taunted Damon.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." A man came up behind him and she noted Elena's surprised gasp, "get a round in, would you Tony?"

"Look at what Damon taught me, Nik!" Emma said to the hybrid and he watched as she bounced a nickel into the small glass and gave her an indulgent clap.

"Impressive, Emma." He held up the package he carried and held it out to her, one eye on her mother who was studying him closely. "I have something for you, sweetheart."

Emma glanced from him to Ryssa and when her mother made no objection, she accepted it, removing the paper to see that it was a book. "Thank you," she told him politely.

_"What are you playing at, Niklaus?" _she thought to him but he just winked, his eyes dancing wickedly only to turn cold when he shifted his attention to Damon.

"My sister seems to be missing. I need to sort that out."

"Psychotic blonde bombshell. Shouldn't be too difficult to find."

"Truth is, I like your little town. I might even fancy making a home here. And in case you're wondering how this affects you, the answer is: it doesn't. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your lives however you see fit. I give my word on it," he told the group.

"What do you want?" inquired Elena and he looked at her.

"You can tell me where Stefan is, to start."

"Skipped town the minute you freed him," Damon replied.

"That's a shame. You see, your brother stole from me and I need to find him so I can take back what is mine."

"Emma, I think we should get going," Ryssa addressed her daughter who obediently hopped off the stool and took her hand. She led her out of the packed room without a backwards glance, her instincts screaming at her to go and check out the witch house. If her hunch was right, Stefan had stolen the coffins and they would be there. She dropped Emma off at home and went on to the house, unsurprised to find Bonnie's car parked outside.

She heard voices when she reached the basement and entered the room to find the caskets missing and Bonnie and Stefan talking to each other. She went to the Bennett's side and tensed but Stefan held up his hands to signify that he wouldn't do anything.

"Relax. I need your help, both of you."

"Why would we help you? Elena said you saved Klaus' life," Bonnie demanded.

"Bonnie, Bonnie. Let me let you in on a little secret that only I and Ryssa know. Klaus kept his family with him at all times- daggered and stored in coffins. I have them and I need your help to keep them hidden," the vampire explained.

"You know why I came," Ryssa commented and he nodded at her.

"To wake Elijah. Unfortunately I can't let you do that."

"I don't think you realize that you have no say in the matter," she growled and sent a mental plea to her sisters to bind him in place. When he snarled at her and couldn't move, she ended the spell. "You're no match for me, especially here."

"Fine, you can wake him," he muttered. "Will you help me hide the rest?"

The witches shared a silent discussion with their eyes before both nodded in agreement. Ryssa pounced on the moment to push them from the room with one strong lash of magic then sealed the entrance. She ignored Stefan's threats and general sounds of displeasure as well as Bonnie's and worked at shattering the illusion keeping the coffins hidden. At first the witches resisted, so she pressed harder with her will and she opened her eyes to face the four coffins.

Going directly to his, she opened the lid quickly and gripped the dagger and pulled as hard as she could, dropping it on the floor beside her. She whirled as she heard Bonnie chanting, trying to break through the barrier she'd erected and sent them both up the stairs and outside, raising a protective shield around the house with a word of power and two-thirds of her energy. She didn't give a damn how pissed off they were going to be with her, she was done playing by anyone's rules. She would help Stefan hide the coffins of the others', but Elijah would not spend another moment in the casket.

She paced back and forth, waiting for him to wake and heard the gasp as he did and was at his side in a heartbeat, reaching out to steady him as he weakly climbed out of the box. Except he didn't recognize her, she felt a whip of air as he pinned her to a wall with his hand on her throat and she tossed him off with enough force to free herself.

"'Lijah! It's me!" she cried, covering her throat with her hand and watched as his body spasmed and knelt beside him, cradling his jaw and bringing his head up to look at her. His dark eyes swept over her features until at last they changed as he remembered her.

"Ryssa?" he groaned and she brought the dagger to her palm telekinetically and sliced into it then held it to his lips, urging him to drink.

"Drink Elijah, we don't have much time," she told him and she winced as his face changed at the scent of her blood and the sting of his fangs sinking into her wrist. He clutched her arm to his mouth, drinking her blood eagerly. The more that he drank, the more color returned to his body and when his eyes cleared fully, he flung her arm away and crushed her to him. "It's okay, you're back," she murmured to him and he pulled back to get a better look at her.

"How long?"

"Its…been a while. Come on, we need to get you home. I'll explain everything there."

Elijah's gaze darted around the room at the coffins and he moved to go to them but she tugged at his hand, and he shifted his focus to her again. "My family…"

"I know, but we can't right now. Stefan stole them from Klaus, and Bonnie and I have agreed to keep them hidden temporarily but I couldn't let you stay in there any longer. Please, just come home and I'll tell you anything you want to know," she pleaded and he picked her up in his arms and blurred with her up the stairs and outside, past the Bennett witch and the other vampire.

"Great," Bonnie sighed at Stefan as they stared in the direction the two had gone. "Now what?"

"Now we keep the rest hidden. If Ryssa's smart, she'll find a way to keep the fact that Elijah's alive again from Klaus till the right moment. Do your spell, Bonnie," he replied. Ryssa and Elijah were a problem for another day.

* * *

Elijah wasted no time rushing them in the door and upstairs into their room, only to stop when his gaze landed on the blood-stained carpet. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded and caught the hitch in her breath.

"Damn, that was supposed to be fixed today," she mumbled to herself and grabbed a rug to cover it but he stopped her by blurring over to her and grabbing her arms. He took in the smashed table and only then did he stop long enough to examine her fully. She wasn't the same as he remembered, her eyes had lost most of their sparkle and the bags under them betrayed her sleeping habits to the vampire. "You've missed a lot," she said softly.

"Tell me everything," he ordered and crossed to the closet to change out of his clothing and into a fresh suit. He picked up on the two extra heartbeats but set the matter aside as she told him of her decision to stick with Klaus, his brother's search for werewolf packs and the failed hybrids. She went on to explain about Gloria and Rebekah's revival and his head snapped around to gape at her. He didn't interrupt, letting her continue with their return to Mystic Falls and about prank night. She was skipping over parts, he surmised but at the moment he was too preoccupied to reprimand her about it. His eyes widened when she mentioned Mikael's death and that Klaus had freed Emma, glossing over the small detail that he'd threatened to turn her. She finished her tale with the fact that Klaus was in town looking for an unaccounted for Rebekah and the coffins, along with Stefan's request for help.

"I don't really know what you're thinking right now but I couldn't just walk away once I found you, I had to take the dagger out," she said and let out a sigh. He watched as she lowered herself to the bed and when he glanced in the direction of the blood stain, she shook her head stubbornly. "I can't talk about that yet, Elijah. There have been things that happened while you were gone that I had to deal with alone and I'm not ready to share those experiences, I'm sorry."

The Original was at the bed before she could blink and she felt her heart begin to race when he tugged her into his arms and she let herself relax for the first time since he'd been taken from her by the dagger. She couldn't believe that the moment had come where she could let everything else go and just be with him. She'd felt every second of his absence and the ache that had gradually turned into a giant chasm inside of her slowly began to heal.

They ran out of words, seeking solace and the familiarity of each others embrace but when he saw the marks from the knives, his jaw grew taut. As first she was afraid he would turn her away at the sight of them and because she would not reveal that portion of events. She trembled when he skimmed his fingertips over each one, his touch cool. She knew that he was fighting with himself not to pressure her for more answers and briefly wondered if he would try to compel them out of her when his dark eyes met her blue-green. As patient a man as Elijah was, when it came to her well-being, he was adamant about knowing the things she tried to keep hidden.

Ryssa held perfectly still, waiting for some reaction from him, and the voice in her head whispered that he could never love her, he was a vampire. Vampires had no use for human emotions. The instinct to pull away was also present but she smothered it, he had never been or would ever be a threat to her. When his head bent to kiss each scar, she let hers fall back and shivered at the sensation, running her fingers through his hair. Soon she would tell him the truth, but at the moment all she felt was him. He surrounded her, his scent and his arms, he was gentle like he'd always been; coaxing her into letting go of the control she'd built up while he'd been away.

When they'd finished reacquainting themselves with the other, they laid together on the bed and she struggled to stay awake. She needed to cling to the pretense that she'd come out of the last few weeks and months intact, and the second she fell asleep, he would learn that she hadn't. She still had the night terrors and if he entered her dreams, he would see what about and she would be faced with the truth that it had really happened. When her father's ghost had raped her, she'd felt her mind shut down and retreat as it used to when she was younger to cope. During the day she was able to distract herself from the memories, she'd cover any evidence that it happened and there were even brief flashes of time where she could convince herself that it had never happened or to forget.

But with Elijah, every wall she'd created to keep out her feelings or to rein them in was gone. She had no more defenses, with him beside her, she had no way to protect herself from being vulnerable and the realization that used to not bother her, now terrified her. He would see that she wasn't the same person as the one he remembered, she'd adapted; grown tougher. She'd used and betrayed and lied and watched people get killed without batting an eyelash. Not to mention the tentative understanding she had with his brother, whom had been the one to drive the dagger into him.

"Klaus can't know that you're awake yet," she stated as they lay in silence, his hand moving through her hair while her head rested on his chest. "Give me one day to help Stefan and then you can confront him, Elijah."

"He has my family in boxes. He used you to do his dirty work and Emma's life as leverage. That's unacceptable."

"I know and I'm not asking you to let it go." She lifted her body to lean on one elbow and he brought his hand up to caress her cheek lightly. "One day, that's all I ask. Lay low and talk with Damon and Stefan and we'll come up with a plan. Then I won't stop you from going after him."

Elijah sighed in dissent. He'd lost too much time already because of Klaus, and she was pleading with him to wait even longer. He was no fool; he'd caught the scent of blood in the house and the repaired railings as he'd taken her upstairs. She'd filled him in on most of what had occurred but there were parts that she was hesitant to say. "I give you my word; I will do you what you ask."

"No loopholes, you have to promise with the exact words that you will wait."

"You have my word that I will wait to seek out Niklaus."

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed him in gratitude.

"Ryssa, I want the truth. Did my brother deliberately hurt you in any physical way?" he caught her chin in his firm fingers and made her make eye contact with him. The newest marks on her flesh concerned him and if his brother had so much as placed a hand on her, then he would see that Klaus regretted it severely before he saw to it that he never made the mistake again.

When she didn't answer right away, his eyes got colder but he didn't let go of her, willing her to answer. "Yes," she answered quietly. "He bit me once and…" she squirmed in his hold but his fingers tightened, not allowing her to break free. "He kissed me," she said it in barely audible whisper and flinched at the fury that burned in his eyes.

"Was he the one to put these scars on your body?"

"No," she replied truthfully. "Klaus spent more time charming me and arguing than anything else," she admitted.

"I expect an explanation eventually, little Ryssa," he went back to his previous question, and she nodded. Satisfied that she'd said as much as she was going to, he relaxed his grip and she settled back down against his chest. She was asleep before she really had the chance to tell him what she'd really wanted to say, but when she felt a kiss on her forehead, she knew that he already understood.


	58. Chapter 58

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

The next morning Ryssa woke and stiffened at the feel of someone in the bed with her until memories of yesterday came back to her and she relaxed. She wasn't in any great hurry to get up; she was perfectly content at staying right as she was, with one of Elijah's arms wrapped around her tightly and her head on his chest. She felt him shift and let out a sigh and chanced a look up at him. His face was turned away and his eyes still closed in his rest, and she memorized his features. It occurred to her that instead of the nightmare she'd expected to have, she'd slept soundly in his arms through the night.

There was barely any warning before the door was pushed open and a small blur ran at them and climbed onto the bed, tackling the two of them with a giggle. The vampire jerked up at the movement as Emma jumped into the bed on top of her mother and smiled at the sight of the familiar child.

"Good morning, Emma," he murmured.

"Morning 'Lijah!" she chirped happily and she situated herself firmly between them, looking at the vampire and witch with a grin. "Did you get back last night from your business trip?"

"Yes I did," he lifted his gaze to the woman beside him and she gave him an apologetic smile. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked the girl and she shook her head.

Just then there was a tap on the door and Trent poked his head in, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, she got away from me before I could stop her," he told them and struggled not to grin openly at the picture they made together. "Come on runt, let's give your mom and Elijah time to get up," he held a hand out to his niece who planted a kiss on the vampire's cheek before hopping off the bed and darting past her uncle and down the hallway.

"Welcome to the land of the living," she joked and he chuckled and pulled her closer. She moaned softly when his kisses turned more passionate and he'd rolled her onto her back then broke the kiss by laughing when her phone went off. "Duty calls," she muttered and he nipped her neck playfully before getting up and heading toward the closet to change.

"Ryssa? It's Bonnie," she heard when she answered the call. "Can you come over and help me work on opening the fourth coffin?"

"Sure. I was planning to go back to the witch house today anyway."

After hanging up, she dressed in a skirt and blouse, and looked at him over her shoulder when he held up her necklace. She gathered her hair into one hand and gulped as his fingertips danced over her skin while he fastened the chain around her neck. "What do you plan to do today?"

"I believe I will pay a visit to Damon Salvatore," he stated mildly.

"You'll be nice?"

"But of course," he flashed a quick smile and she laughed. They went downstairs to socialize with Trent and Emma and after a kiss goodbye, Ryssa left the two men alone.

"So, the prodigal vampire returns," Trent joked and Elijah sent the other man an amused look. "It's good to see you, old friend."

"Likewise," the vampire inclined his head. "I'm glad that she at least had you to depend on in my absence."

"Always," Trent agreed. "Tell me, should I take Emma and go back to Richmond? I have the feeling that our bad times aren't behind us just yet."

"I'll speak to Ryssa about it, but it might be a good idea."

"I'm saying this because I respect you, Elijah, I always have. But my sister went through a lot while you were daggered. Things she hasn't made peace with, and while I know you care for her deeply, she's had to cope the best she could on her own."

"I understand, and I have no intention of pressuring her into sharing what she isn't able to at the moment."

"I hope not. She's in a fragile place, even if she won't admit it." Trent studied the other man. With a nod, Elijah left the kitchen and rushed in the direction of the Boarding House. He swept his gaze around while he waited for one of the brothers and raised his eyebrows in greeting when Damon opened it and ushered him inside.

"If it isn't my favorite Original back from the dead," the younger vampire remarked dryly. He downed his drink and held it up in offer and the Original shook his head. "What brings you this way?"

"It seems that a thank you is in order for your continued care over my witch."

"I take it that you two had a heart to heart?"

"Something like that."

"I have to say, I never thought I'd begrudge you a kill." Damon's expression soured as the memories of finding Ryssa nearly dead came to mind. "Her father's one lucky S.O.B. that he's already dead."

"I'm afraid I don't understand to what you're referring to," Elijah replied with confusion and Damon paused in his action of lifting his glass to his lips to regard the older vampire.

"She didn't tell you that part…Well, this is embarrassing."

"What part?" the Original demanded and Damon gestured for him to take a seat. Once he had, the elder Salvatore told him about the ghost issue and how they'd been attacked by Mason, then her by her father. He watched the subtle change in the older man's stature and felt the fury radiating off him as Damon described the state he'd found her in and of the injuries she'd sustained. When he reluctantly concluded with the fact that she'd been raped, he almost shivered at the unadulterated rage in his eyes.

"Apparently I owe you more than I anticipated," Elijah muttered when Damon finished the story and he lifted his hand to perch his chin on it thoughtfully. "You have my deepest gratitude for saving Ryssa's life, I won't forget it."

"Well I hope not, since you have tried to kill me quite a few times." Damon smirked and appraised the man before him. "Don't blame her for not talking about it, she wouldn't even tell me what happened. Hell the morning after she woke from the sedative, she did nothing but stare out the window. It was Bonnie who found out what her father did."

"Is that right?"

"From what I gather, she was having the same night terrors she had the night it happened and Bonnie peeked into her mind. You could do the same, you know."

"Yes, but doing so would be a violation of her privacy and confidence. Due to the events of the last few months, I now see why Ryssa has become skittish and withdrawn toward me." Elijah frowned as he contemplated on the matter, and then reached out to toy with a pen. "She hides it well but the woman I knew is now someone significantly different."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Elijah pursed his lips and met the younger vampire's inquiring gaze. It didn't escape him the irony of the situation; that the two of vampires who disliked each other were casually sitting around discussing their only common ground. On the one hand, it bothered him that Damon had been the one to help his witch through her worst moments while he'd been detained. On the other, at least it was someone he could trust to look after her best interests.

"I haven't decided exactly. The best thing to do is to learn about the trials she's gone through, and then react accordingly."

"You don't strike me as the type of guy to walk away from someone he loves just because she might have had an adjustment in attitude," Damon commented slyly and barely caught the flicker in the vampire's eyes at his words. "My advice? Let her come to you. She doesn't feel safe anymore; I can see it when she flinches at the slightest sign of someone about to touch her. Remind her that with you, she is. I can only assume that's why she let me near her. I found her and she recognized that I'm a friend and had rescued her."

"I will take it into consideration," replied the Original and he stood, smoothing his suit jacket. He offered the younger vampire a hand and a cordial smile, "thank you again for not disappointing me."

"Anytime," Damon smirked and accepted the hand, shaking it once.

"I do hope you mean that," Elijah said and tucked his hands in his pants pockets and surveyed the other man. "Ryssa values your friendship, and I admit that it would put me at ease to know that she had someone so willing to save her life at her back."

"Careful there, Elijah. I might think that you actually like me," the other man snarked and Elijah's smile was brief.

"Can't have that, can we?" The Original walked back out without another word, leaving the other vampire to drink in solitude.

* * *

When Ryssa reached the witch house, she mentally thanked her sisters for their help yesterday and made her way down the stairs to the basement where Bonnie waited. Together they began to chant a spell to unseal the coffin but had no luck. Her senses picked up three supernatural presences and she hushed Bonnie's frustrated cry and the coffins disappeared from sight. She held her hand out in a silent signal for Bonnie to stay put and walked slowly toward the doorway leading out of the basement and jumped when she saw Damon on the stairs. He jerked his head to tell her to go back into the room with Bonnie and blurred away and came back with Stefan in tow.

While the two vampires discussed the coffins, Ryssa and Bonnie began to work on the coffin again but her phone going off made her pause. She glanced down at it and excused herself to go outside to talk, leaning on the pillar on the porch of the old house.

"'Lijah?" she asked.

"Trent suggested something to me that I said I would discuss with you," he answered. "I am taking both Trent and Emma with me to retrieve your sister and move her to a safer location. I will then be dropping them off in Richmond until I speak with my brother. Niklaus will not hesitate to harm them if he learns that you know of the coffin's location."

"Good idea, thank you," she breathed out a relieved breath and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll see you later then?"

"Tonight. Be safe, little Ryssa," he warned and she smiled as she disconnected.

She'd nearly forgotten the feeling she got when he called her that, and the warmth in his tone brought tears to her eyes. She felt like she was torn between two extremes, and knew that she was still unstable. She knew that he was being extraordinarily patient with her, and it made her feel guilty. The truth of the matter was that she didn't know how to get past her father's assault. She'd had to alter her perceptions and attitude, making her far more guarded now than she had been. She still wasn't quite sure how to find faith in knowing that she was safe and that she could learn to let go of her walls. She'd spent so much time building them in her travels with Stefan and Klaus and to stomach the things they'd done. With him back again, she would have to decide if she had the courage inside of her to let it all go or if she even could.

"You okay?" a voice inquired and she brushed the tears away discreetly and turned to see that Damon was behind her.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Founder's party thing. Up to tagging along?"

"Why not?" she shrugged and they fell into step together and she looked at him when his hand reached out to grab her elbow.

"You should probably know that I told Elijah about the ghost attack," he cringed at the way her face paled. "I didn't mean to. He said you'd talked and I assumed that you'd confided in your Original vampire lover."

"Perfect," she sighed and leaned her head back, drawing in a shaky breath. He **knew**. "Tonight will be so much fun."

"Why didn't you tell him? I've heard that it helps to talk about stuff like that."

"I can't… Not yet. I'm still working on forgetting, Damon." She met his gaze and worried her lip, then shook her head. "Last night I didn't have the night terrors, but I can barely look him in the eye. I'm not the same girl I was when I first left this town after the ritual. I can't handle the pity and rejection, or the anger I know he feels that he could do nothing to stop it. Granted, he'll be mad because I kept it from him—"

"He wasn't," he interrupted. "Don't get me wrong, he was leagues beyond pissed, but he didn't press you on it for a reason, Ryssa. I think you're underestimating him and the connection you have. I highly doubt that there's anything you could do or say to make him reject you."

"He's always seen me in one light," she argued softly. "We both know I'm a lot more reserved than I was. That I'm ruthless when it comes to those I love; I proved it yesterday by locking Bonnie and Stefan out just so I could un-dagger Elijah."

"What's your point?"

"I'm lost, Damon. I don't know if I remember how to be that girl. I was victimized and I don't know if I'll ever feel truly safe again! I flinch at the slightest touch and I'm constantly guarded and tense. How do I go back to being the strong, confident witch that I was when I first came here?"

"You'll figure it out," he assured her and gave her a half-smile. "And unless I'm completely wrong about Elijah's character, he'll be the one to help you every step of the way." Ryssa let herself smile back, hoping that Damon was right. She loved Elijah, she couldn't handle losing him. "Personally, I knew you before and after. You don't see me treating you any differently, do you? Except nicer, I guess."

"That's because I've turned you soft, remember?" she teased and he smirked.

* * *

The founder's party was actually pretty boring, but she plastered a fake smile on her face and exchanged polite hellos. She was looking at the model of the bridge when Klaus came up beside her and she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Lovely to see you again, Ryssa," he said smoothly. "Being a wallflower?"

"I hate politics," she scowled. "Something about sitting down with your enemies and asking how their kids are leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"What a delightful way to phrase things," he laughed. "I'm going to ask you a question and I urge you to be honest with me."

"Ask away."

"Do you know where Stefan has my coffins?"

"Nope. Haven't seen him since the party," she denied and focused on her heartbeat to ensure that it didn't jump at the lie. She kept herself carefully controlled, her expression blank so as not to give anything away. She waited for him to compel her when their eyes locked and held but he didn't.

"Everything alright here?"

They broke the connection and Ryssa flashed the hunter a grateful smile at his interference. Klaus nodded at her with a smile fixed on his face before leaving her in the hunter's company. Rick glanced at her from the corner of his eye but when he went to ask what happened, she shook her head subtly. Klaus was still in hearing range and she was leaving nothing to chance and he nodded his understanding and she wandered away again. She noticed Stefan walking in and the tilt of his head that acknowledged her presence and she made her way outside, needing air.

Her silent reflection of the stars was broken when she saw Klaus come outside looking agitated at whoever he was speaking to on the phone. She went over to him and listened to the conversation with concern, watching the anger flit across his face. It seemed that despite being released from Klaus' service, Stefan had taken to running his own show as evidenced by his act of kidnapping and threatening Elena. When Klaus furiously hung up and stormed away, she sent a thought to Damon telling him that Elena was still alive and to go and get her from the bridge.

* * *

Finally back home, she rubbed her eyes with her hand and smothered a yawn then went up to her room. It was quieter with Trent and Emma in Richmond but it didn't bother her since she knew that they would be out of Klaus' reach. She found Elijah in their room, standing at the window, hands in his pockets. She thought about going to him and was troubled by the overwhelming desire she had to keep her distance. Damon had told him what she couldn't and there was no telling how he would react around her since they were alone.

"You're quiet," he stated. He listened to her heartbeat and waited, Damon's advice fresh in his mind.

"I'm afraid of what you think of me," she admitted and he turned his back on the window to face her. "Damon told me that you know."

"He seemed to believe that you'd already done so."

"I know. I can't bear to talk about it, Elijah. I'm still trying to deal with the fact that it happened. Why didn't you tell me that you killed my father?"

"Slipped my mind honestly. I tracked him down in the days following the dinner we had in Chicago six years ago, and dispatched him. In retrospect, I should have made him suffer more for the abuse he started after I stopped the beatings. Oh well, you know what they say about hindsight," he replied and she laughed a little.

"That it kicks you in the butt?"

"I don't think that's it precisely but you get the gist of it." He took his time walking up to her, his steps measured. Now that it had been pointed out to him, he saw the shift in her stance as he got near but she held still. When he stood in front of her, he lifted her chin and examined her eyes, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I am a patient man, I've told you this. I've also expressed my displeasure when I hear of something that has hurt you that I have no control over and could not stop. What I haven't said is that the very fact that you are afraid of my rejection to you is mildly insulting."

"Excuse me?"

"You know of my family, my nature, and have seen me kill people without hesitation. Through all of that you have not once judged or condemned me for it. Why would you think that I would not show you the same courtesy?"

"It's not the same thing," she whispered. She felt tears welling up again and tried to look down or away but he wouldn't let her.

"It is. I understand that you are dealing with what happened to you in your own way. But don't make the assumption that I would leave your side because of it."

"I need time, 'Lijah. To figure out where to go from here, to come to terms with it." She watched him as he wiped the tear away and let go of her chin.

"I'm a thousand year old vampire, little Ryssa. I have nothing but time," he smiled and placed a hand on the small of her back to bring her against his chest and caught her mouth in a kiss, cradling her jaw with his other hand. "I wasn't able to be there before, but I give you my word that I will be from this moment on," he promised her when she came up for air and led her to the bed. He had months of catching up to do, and the first step in doing that was making sure that she would always recognize that he meant what he said.


	59. Chapter 59

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Ryssa clenched her jaw in frustration, reaching out with her magic to try to sense what the problem was. She was back at the abandoned witch house, unsuccessfully working on unsealing the fourth coffin but something strong had spelled it shut. She could see the essence of the magic that kept it locked, but for some reason she was having trouble breaking the enchantment.

Bonnie was at home this time, looking into where her mother might be with Elena's help due to a dream the witch had. She seemed to think that her mother could help, and was determined to find the woman who'd walked away when she was young. Ryssa's contribution to the cause would be to do a locator spell, since her magic was significantly stronger than the Bennett's. Until then, she was stuck trying to crack a casket that was resistant to her powers.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye but since it was only Elijah, she didn't react. He traced his fingertips over his sibling's coffins, expression filled with longing. She hated seeing him in such pain but there was no help for it. They'd agreed to hold off on opening the coffins just yet, albeit Elijah more reluctantly. He'd kept his word on not going after Klaus the day before and would be doing so that day, when he deemed it the appropriate moment. They had to stick to their strategy and wait for the right advantageous opportunity to strike, and then Elijah would re-awaken his family.

When she got a text from Bonnie stating that she had found her mother with Damon's assistance, she stopped working on the coffin to rest her magic. She wasn't used to fighting so hard to do something and she had to be careful how much she pushed her powers. She had no desire to abuse them and so far all she was doing was wasting precious energy. She sighed and sat back, contemplating exactly what she was doing wrong and she heard the whisper of clothing as he came toward her and looked down at her and took his offered hand.

"You need to reserve your strength," he stated and pulled her to her feet.

"I know. I just can't figure out why it's not working. I'm pouring magic into the spell to break the seal but it's not budging at all."

"You've never had a problem before with your powers."

"No…" she nibbled on her lip and tilted her head slightly. "Maybe the problem lies in the bloodline."

"Explain, please."

"There are certain spells that can only be broken by the witch or descendant from the bloodline that created it. Gloria tried to help Klaus with the hybrids and said something along those lines; that she would have to speak to the witch who created his curse."

"What are you saying?"

"That it's just possible that the only one that can break it is someone from the same line as whom originally locked it. I can't open it because a Matthias wasn't the one to cast the enchantment to close it. In the simplest terms…I'm using the wrong key."

"I see," he pursed his lips and tapped his fingertips on one of the coffins in thought. "That would most likely be the original witch from my time. She was known only as Ayanna to me, but as far as her descendants, I admit that I am at a loss."

"I'll check my grimoires; maybe my ancestor knew something about a binding spell or a way to undo it." Ryssa placed a hand on the coffin in question, probing at it with her magic but could sense nothing other than the power that kept it closed. "Do you have any idea what might be inside?"

"Unfortunately no. My brothers are in these," he indicated the two coffins on either side of them, "but as for that one, I can't say."

The witch's stomach rumbling made them both aware that they'd been there a while and he sent her on her way to the Grill and returned to the house to wait. She knew that he didn't like this waiting around business but there was little choice. While they still had time on their side, as well as the benefit of surprise, he'd decided to lay low until they'd opened the fourth casket. If there was a chance that whatever lay inside it could kill Klaus, then he wanted to know what it was before waking his brothers. There was also the matter of his sister, who Klaus had probably re-daggered.

Her lunch was interrupted when the chair at her table was pulled out and she glanced up to see that Klaus had joined her, a drink in hand. "Niklaus," she acknowledged flatly and continued eating her food.

"And how is my favorite witch today?"

"Hungry," she smiled and offered him a French fry. "Bit early to be drinking, isn't it?"

"Mm. What's that saying…it's five o' clock somewhere?"

"Really? You're using that logic?"

He smiled unrepentantly at her and accepted the offered fry and eyed her as he ate it. "Have you heard from Stefan about my coffins?"

"Klaus, please. I'm tired of being in the middle of all of this. I finally have my family back; I just want to be left alone."

"And I'll grant you that, after they're in my possession. Until then, you and Damon stand the best chance of getting me what I want."

"Of course, because it's all about what Niklaus wants," she retorted scathingly. "I swear, you sound like a child having a tantrum sometimes."

"And you don't seem to grasp the concept of how far I will go to attain it. Your family is safe; do you really want to risk their lives again?"

"They're not even here. Don't waste my time on idle threats, Klaus."

"It was far from idle, sweetheart. I found Amanda before; do you really think that I haven't been keeping an eye on your brother as well? I know he and Emma are in Richmond."

Ryssa felt her blood run cold at his words and swung her gaze up to meet his and tightened her grip on her fork. She briefly debated the merits of stabbing it into his hand but in light of what he'd just said, she refrained from doing so. It seemed that he didn't know that his brother was awake and walking around, else he would have said something about it.

"Don't you dare," she hissed. "I'm tired of being a pawn in your little power play with Stefan. My family is not for your amusement."

"No, they're what is known as collateral damage," he replied evenly. "Your family – especially little Emma – is your greatest weakness."

"I could say the same to you. Stefan took them for the same reason; to make your life hell." She studied the hybrid, fingers flexing on the fork as she fought to hold on to her anger. "Why go after my family and not just me?"

"Ah where's the sport in that?" he smiled and she counted to ten in her head to keep a lid on her irritation. "Perhaps I need to make a demonstration?" He took out his phone and she put her hand on his to stop him, meeting his gaze.

"I'll try to contact Stefan," she ground out through gritted teeth.

"Excellent. See how easy it is to work together?"

At his grin, her self control snapped and she jammed the fork into his hand and stormed out of the Grill before he could get revenge.

The witch paced anxiously, waiting on Damon to arrive at the abandoned witch house. Klaus would have made sure that she was followed and it was only a matter of time before he came to find her and learned that she'd lied once again. They needed to move the coffins, and soon, before that could happen. She was being reckless, she was aware of that. But she'd meant it when she'd said that she was tired of being a pawn. She was calling his bluff in the hopes that they'd get the coffins out before he realized where they were. She'd already called to tell Elijah about Klaus' threat and he'd sworn to her that he would bring them back to Mystic Falls. It wasn't the best solution, but if they could intercept Klaus' minions, so much the better.

Damon entered the room and looked at the witch who tried to smile. He went to grab one of the coffins but she stopped him as an idea struck her. Their minutes were numbered; if they were able to get at least one out, it should be the locked one and she told him this and he nodded his agreement and lifted the casket with her added help of magic and blurred away, leaving her with the three remaining. If Klaus got his hands on the other three, he would no doubt check them and would see that Elijah's was empty. She went to his empty casket and began chanting a spell to create the illusion of the neutralized Original, pouring as much magic into it as she dared. She got to the floor and slid under it to inscribe a few sigils to make certain her spell held. With any luck, her handiwork would fool the hybrid until Elijah saw fit to enlighten his brother on his true status of being awake.

Her attention drifted down to her phone as she received a text from Trent informing her that he and Emma were on their way back to Mystic Falls. She heard footsteps and got up casually and watched the coffins disappear again. She found herself face to face with Klaus and swallowed nervously, despite her attempt to remain calm.

"Well if it isn't the witch who stabbed a fork into my hand," he drawled and she hesitated as Damon entered.

"Damn Ryssa, you're back to that again?" he joked but his tone was far from light. "She did the same to me with a pen for mentioning Elijah once."

"Hiding behind witches, Damon?" Klaus sneered. "And in this squalor no less."

Suddenly the hybrid dropped to his knees, hollering in pain as the spirits of the witches attacked him and Damon used the distraction to move in front of his friend. Just because he'd threatened her family instead of her didn't mean that he wouldn't change his mind since she was the nearest target to make the witches stop.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches isn't too smart, dude," Damon stated conversationally. "I did the same the first time I came here and let me tell you; ouch."

"The funny thing about witches is that they care about their own. They're loyal to each other, in life and in death." Klaus' eyes glittered with pain and anger as his gaze fell on Ryssa. "A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants… and I have no problem killing every single one of them. If I don't get my coffins back, two lines will end tonight; Bennett and Matthias."

"You can't end the Matthias line," she countered.

"Oh but I can. A hybrid friend of mine tailed your brother and daughter from Richmond. If I don't get what I want, then you will be the last in your bloodline. A vampire can't be a witch; and I'm perfectly fine with carrying out that order."

Damon felt the witch tense from behind him and winced, knowing that he was being completely serious. The candles that had been flaring with an unnaturally high flame died down and the pain stopped and Klaus forced himself to his feet.

"Now… My coffins, please." When the coffins were revealed, he smiled until he noticed that one was missing and his expression contracted in his fury. "Where's the fourth? Show it to me!"

"You know, it's the damnedest thing," Damon commented casually, "they can't show you what isn't here."

"What did you do?"

"Well, you see, a little birdie told me that you'd probably be here." Klaus' sent Ryssa a glare and she lifted her chin in defiance. "I wasn't able to get them all, however I did get one."

"It seems that I didn't make my point clear enough," the hybrid answered and pulled out his phone to make a call, locking eyes with the witch. "That thing I told you to do? Do it," he told the person and pressed a button for speaker phone and Damon had to grab Ryssa around the waist to keep her from lunging at the hybrid when a scream was heard over the line.

"We gave you the freaking coffins!"

"Yes, but you lied, which I will not tolerate. Your daughter is now in transition to become a vampire. I suggest you decide how badly you want her to live before she dies from not drinking blood."

The witch struggled harder and Damon watched the hybrid, trying hard to keep his expression blank, while he took the three coffins. Only when he was satisfied that they were alone did he relax his grip on the girl who shoved him back and sank to the floor sobbing. He grabbed the witch's phone and dialed the Original to fill him in on the situation and on his request, picked Ryssa up and rushed her toward her home. Elijah met him in the woods and took the inconsolable woman from his grasp and slid her phone into his pocket and brought her inside.

The vampire made a call to instruct Trent to grab Emma and go straight to the house and the other man acquiesced. Elijah crouched beside the couch where Ryssa laid, tears streaming down her cheeks and he gently brushed them away. He had no words of comfort to offer her, and likewise she didn't seem to want any. He observed as she cried herself to sleep and went to get the door as her brother entered carrying a lifeless Emma, also with tears in his eyes.

The Original followed the other man upstairs as he tucked Emma into her bed and turned to the vampire, grief and rage plain on his face.

"What's going to happen to her now?"

"She's been fed vampire blood, which means that unless she ingests more, she will die. At the moment, her body is transitioning into a vampire, and the effects will be immediate. She will react to sounds and light more acutely, her senses will be heightened. She'll have the thirst for blood but I can teach her to drink from an alternate source, if Ryssa decides to allow her to turn."

"What do you mean 'if'?" demanded Trent.

"Should Emma become a vampire, her life will change dramatically. It is also possible that your sister will choose to let her die rather than become one."

Trent ran his hand through his hair and shifted to study his niece, his spirit shattered. Elijah was alerted by the sound of Ryssa walking into the room and retreated to the doorway, giving the family room. It tore at his heart to see the deadened look in his witch's eyes as she leaned down to stroke her daughter's cheek.

"What should I do, 'Lijah?" she whispered to him and he swallowed past the obstruction in his throat at the misery he heard in her voice.

"I can't make the decision for you," he said quietly and she raised tortured eyes to his and left the room. Trent watched his sister go then sent a look to the Original who nodded very slightly in acknowledgement of his plea and went after the witch. He found her in their room, hugging her arms to her chest, staring out the window. He didn't say anything or touch her, permitting her the space she needed while still sticking close to her side.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," she told him. "She was going to go to college, high school. She was going to grow up, fall in love and get married. Continue with the Matthias family legacy. I was going to teach her everything I knew about magic, because my own mother couldn't. She wasn't meant to become a vampire."

"I know."

"This is all my fault," she scowled and shook her head when he was about to argue, "I pushed him. He threatened to turn Emma and I kept testing him. I thought that we could get to her first, then he wouldn't have anything to use against me. He did this because of me."

"Look at me," he ordered and she did grudgingly. "This is all my brother's doing. I refuse to let you take responsibility for his actions."

"But I do. If I hadn't lied about the coffins and insisted that Damon get the fourth out first, she wouldn't be transitioning. She'd still be human if not for me."

"You don't know that. I know Niklaus; he would have used the same threat against you, regardless of whether he got the coffins. Place the blame where it belongs, and not on yourself."

"I am," she muttered. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Elijah. Every time that something starts to go right, it falls apart. I got you back and now my baby is turning into a vampire. I'm so tired of cleaning up the mess when the other shoe drops."

"I know," he repeated helplessly.

"And now I'm faced with another impossible situation. Let my daughter die or become a creature of darkness. Part of me just says to let her go, she's dead already. I hate the idea of her being six years old forever. But how can I think that way? I brought her into this world; I'm not ready to take her out of it."

"If she turns, I can help her with her cravings. She doesn't have to kill to survive," he responded. "There are vampires that feed on only animal blood. From what I understand, the Salvatore's are one of that number."

"It still doesn't change the fact that her life has ended before it even began," she sighed and he took her into his arms, letting her lean on him. She clung to him, breathing in the familiar smell of his cologne and finding solace in his embrace. She said no more; just let herself get lost in misery, partially comforted by his presence.

Eventually he steered her in the direction of her bed and she tugged on his hand when he went to leave, intending to confront his brother. He perched on the edge of the bed, securing a strand of her hair behind her ear as he studied her closely.

"I know you want to go and deal with him but will you please stay? Just until I'm asleep?"

Both were reminded of when she'd asked that same question so many years ago, and like he did back then, he didn't argue and simply adjusted the blanket to cover her. He felt her fingers entwine with his and did as she asked. When her breathing steadied and her eyes closed, he pressed his lips to her forehead in a kiss and quietly left the room. Trent met him in the hall and he patted the man's shoulder as he passed him, making his way down the stairs and out the door, then blurred away to the mansion his brother was residing in for a long-awaited reunion.

"You have your family back," the hybrid told his master after shoving the last coffin into the same room as the others. "You gonna open them?"

"All in good time. I still have some unfinished business to take care of first."

"What's that?" the hybrid asked then let out a cry, squirmed and dropped to the floor. Klaus gaped at his brother standing before him, his hand bloodied as he clutched the dead hybrid's heart.

"Elijah?"

"Hello Niklaus. Long time, no see."


	60. Chapter 60

_**A/N: Many thanks to the guest reviewer for reminding me about Emily's spell, I'd forgotten all about it. After refreshing my memory, my plot bunny jumped on the idea and ran with it. I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**_

"I don't understand," Klaus spluttered and threw open the lid of the coffin and saw that his brother lay inside. He reached in and gaped as his hand went right through the illusion. "Ryssa," he growled under his breath. Only she could have managed to wake his brother and cast a spell such as this to fool him into thinking Elijah was safely neutralized.

"It's not a good idea to piss off one of the most powerful witches in the world," Elijah stated mildly as he cleaned his hand.

"You look like you could use a drink. Shall we?" Klaus said and gestured to the drink bar but Elijah flew at him and slammed his fist into his brother's face, who countered. Elijah attacked again, throwing Klaus through the window and shattering the glass.

"Easy. I just finished renovating," Klaus growled at his brother but was ignored and he rushed at him, lifting him up and slamming him down into a table, breaking it. "You have every right to be mad at me but I kept my word. I reunited you with our family."

"I have plenty of reason to be angry with you. Not the least of which is stabbing a dagger into my chest after I saved you from dying during the ritual," Elijah shot back. He got to his feet and punched his brother repeatedly, sending him back into the room with the coffins. Klaus opened Kol's coffin and grabbed the dagger from his brother's chest and Elijah blurred forward only be caught by Klaus and held by the throat against another coffin, the dagger raised into the air.

"Don't make me do this to you again Elijah!"

"Do it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with."

Klaus lowered the dagger but held Elijah in place, looking his brother in the eye. "Mikael is dead."

Elijah stood and Klaus dropped his hand. "So I've heard. How?"

"I killed him with his own weapon. He's gone, Elijah."

"Then why do our brothers remain in coffins?" Elijah ground out. He already knew that Mikael was dead but now he demanded to know why his brother had never un-daggered their family. He'd carted them around for centuries, hidden away. "Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century."

"Because of your witch and Stefan Salvatore."

"You would do well to refrain from mentioning Ryssa in front of me," Elijah glared at his brother. He hadn't forgotten all she'd said about his treatment of her, and the things she hadn't that he'd noticed.

"She and the Salvatore's hold the one thing that kept me from freeing our brothers, Elijah. There are things you don't know about our past. About our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I'm ready to tell you. I urge you to remember the oath you once swore to me, brother."

Elijah watched as Klaus dipped the dagger back into the ash and went over to him, then tensed to stop him as he bent over Kol. "What are you doing?"

Klaus slid the dagger back into place in Kol's chest and looked at Elijah. "Always and forever. Stand by my side, brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise our family will be whole again."

Elijah threw one more punch at him, sending him back against the coffin that he'd been in. "You will not touch my witch ever again," he threatened, grabbing one of the broken legs of the table he'd fallen on and stalked toward the hybrid. "I know about Chicago."

"Ah, I see she told you everything." Klaus groaned as Elijah thrust the stake into his abdomen.

"Attack Ryssa or her family and you attack me, Niklaus." Elijah walked away, leaving his brother on his knees and staring after him.

* * *

When he returned to the house, he found the bed empty and searched for Trent, who informed him that she'd left for Damon's not long after he'd gone. He called the elder Salvatore, who told him that she'd come over for a drink and had fallen asleep after crying to him. This disturbed him immensely, but he couldn't begrudge the fact that she'd sought out the vampire's company while he'd been dealing with his brother. They made a plan to meet up the following morning to discuss strategy and Elijah bid the vampire a goodnight.

The next day Elijah waited in a meadow as Damon and Ryssa joined him and he studied the witch carefully. Her eyes were red and lacking their usual vibrancy and she was silent as they planned the dinner party and Ryssa left the two of them behind to be alone. Damon chewed on his cheek a moment before turning to Elijah.

"What would you say if I said there's another way? That Emma doesn't have to become a vampire?"

"I would advise you to explain quickly."

* * *

Not long afterward Elijah, Damon, Trent and Ryssa gathered in her kitchen and Elijah gestured with a wave of his hand for Damon to repeat what he'd told him.

"Emily Bennett did a spell a long time ago that binds one person's life force to another. She did the same to Elena the night of the ritual, to keep her from becoming a vampire. Elena died but since her life was tied to her father's, she was given his life and revived," Damon explained.

"Great. Let's do it," Ryssa agreed immediately.

"I don't think you grasp the implications, Ryssa." Elijah looked over at her and waited expectantly. "If we do the spell, Emma will live but you'll die."

"I'm fine with that."

"Well I'm not!" Trent argued. "Does it have to be a parent?"

"I'm not sure. Emily did it to save the life of a baby by binding its life with that of its mother."

"So we'll do it. She'll still have an uncle and aunt."

"You're that willing to die?" whispered the Original, his voice soft and expression unreadable.

"If it saves my daughter from becoming a vampire or dying, then yes. I'm her mother; I can't sit back and do nothing when her life and humanity hang in the balance." Ryssa strode out of the room and upstairs, and Elijah's dark eyes trailing behind her.

Trent watched the scene quietly, unsure what to think. He didn't want his niece **or** sister to die. But the idea of Emma as a vampire… He turned to Damon as an idea struck him, fighting to keep his tone calm and even. "What about me? Can't you use me instead?"

"Trent…"

"You share the same blood. Theoretically, yes, you could be a substitute," Damon answered his question honestly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Will she be alright after the spell? Emma won't be a vampire?"

"No, she'll be human." Damon studied the other man solemnly. "Bonnie said that the soul finds peace, if that helps."

Trent nodded and looked over at Elijah who was staring back at him with an air of resignation. "I want your word that you'll be there, always. That you'll take care of my family. Ryssa's going to need you," he said and the Original sighed.

"You have it."

"Thank you." Trent left the kitchen and walked out of the room and back into his to sit down and write a letter for his sister. He wasn't afraid of dying. He was prepared to do it if it meant that his sister and niece would live. She'd be angry at him for a while, it was true, but she'd eventually understand and let go. When he finished Ryssa's letter, he wrote one to Emma and put them in his pocket. He'd wait until they left before he set them out to be found.

* * *

Ryssa stood in the doorway to Emma's room, her emotions conflicted. She loved her family, but she didn't want them to be targets anymore. If she did the spell, Emma would fall into Trent's or Mandy's care and she would carry on the Matthias line. She didn't really want to leave them or Elijah, but if she had the chance to save her daughter, then she would do it.

She didn't stay there long because Emma woke with a gasp and looked around, and saw her mother. Ryssa went to her and Emma crawled into her lap and let herself be rocked. "Everything feels weird, mama," she said.

"I know sweetheart. I can't really tell you what's going on because you're too young to understand, but it'll be okay. I promise it will."

"Where's 'Lijah?"

"I'm here," he replied as he entered the room and she switched places, curling up with the vampire and putting her small hand in her mother's. The witch and vampire looked over her head at each other and Elijah was saddened by the tears and despair in her lovely eyes. If Trent went through with what he was planning, then her suffering was about to get worse. She would have her daughter as a normal six year old girl, but at the cost of Trent's life. He didn't like any of the solutions to the situation but Trent wouldn't be swayed. It was a noble thing her brother was doing and he admired the courage it took. In that instant, he felt a sense of respect for Damon for giving the other man the truth, even though they all knew what it meant.

"Your mother is right, Emma. Everything will be okay." He felt Ryssa reaching for his hand and he held onto hers tightly, while his other rubbed soothing circles on Emma's back. "What would you like to do today?"

"I get to decide?"

"Sure," added Ryssa and smiled at Elijah. "Whatever you want."

"I want to go to the zoo. Can we do that?"

"Absolutely," she agreed and mouthed a thank you to Elijah who gave her a slight smile. "Let's get ready and then we'll go."

"Okay!" Emma jumped up off the bed and both adults stood and she started pushing Elijah out of the room with a giggle. "No boys allowed!"

The vampire chuckled and went to inform Trent where they'd be and invited him along and the four of them left the house for the day. The dinner party and the spell were pushed aside for one day of family bonding, even though both Trent and Ryssa thought of it as their last.

* * *

Ryssa fidgeted nervously in the mirror as she eyed her reflection, nearly ready for the dinner party. The trip to the zoo had been fun, and Emma had worn a hat to help with the sensitivity to the sun. She'd had some problems but she'd been having too much fun to focus on them for long. Trent had gone somewhere, saying he had an errand to see to at home and she'd gotten a sitter for the evening that Elena had recommended. Once the dinner was over, she would be casting the spell before Emma ran out of time.

Elijah leaned against the wall, his face empty of expression. Trent had called Damon and was now having the spell performed on him that would tie his life to Emma's, and he'd been entrusted with the task of distracting the witch. He dreaded what Ryssa's reaction would be when she found out what her brother had done but it was too late to stop him, things were already in motion. He only hoped that she would not hate him for his part in it, for not being the one to tell her.

"You look beautiful," he told her and she blushed and faced him. She was wearing a one shoulder black dress that fit her frame wonderfully, accentuating her curves. Her hair was pulled back into a sophisticated chignon and her makeup was flawless. He walked over to her and offered her his arm and she took it with a warm smile.

When they'd reached the Original house, Elijah led her inside and she examined the pictures on the wall until there was a knock and Elijah opened it to admit Damon and Stefan.

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived."

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me that you'd like to talk. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized adults," Klaus glanced at Ryssa who didn't even bother to glare at him.

"It's better to indulge him," Elijah said and pulled out the chair beside his for Ryssa to sit. She was aware that Klaus was tossing her glances and was trying to get some sort of reaction from her but she didn't give him one.

"I really didn't come here to eat, Klaus. I didn't even want to come here at all, but it seems I had no choice in the matter," Stefan said and shot his brother a look. "I was told that you'd hear us out."

Klaus grinned and waved a hand at the set table. "Well we can sit and eat or I can reach down and pull out your insides. Choose."

"Can we skip the violent talk, please? Some of us find such discussions unfit for a dinner table," Ryssa interjected as Klaus took the chair next to her and Elijah the one on her other side. After a beat, Stefan took the chair across from the witch, leaving Damon next to Klaus.

"Thank you, love," Damon said to the girl who poured his drink. They'd all begun eating except for Stefan who just watched.

"Lost your appetite, Stefan?" asked Klaus.

"I thought we agreed that grumpy Stefan was going to stay home tonight," added Damon. Stefan forced a smile and began to eat.

"There we go. Isn't this charming? The five of us together, four vampires and a witch. Is this what you had in mind when you un-daggered my brother, sweetheart?" the hybrid directed his question at Ryssa.

"No. I had hoped that you'd be a bit more bruised. Can't have everything I suppose."

"And why did you think that?"

"Well it's no secret that Elijah wasn't crazy about you, what with getting daggered and trying to kill you all of these years. The more the merrier, I figured. That and you did give your word that you'd let us live happily together. I just got bored with waiting."

"Elijah and I have had our differences over the centuries, it's true. But we always work things out," the hybrid said with a smile at his brother.

"You mean like you and Rebekah? How's that working out for you, by the way?" Stefan's smile broadened. "That's right; she's daggered because you're afraid to face her."

"If you're hinting about the fact that I killed our mother, Elijah already knows. I believe Ryssa had the honor of telling him?"

"What can I say? I value honesty."

"Do you? You've lied to me several times," he shot back and she arched a brow.

"I said I value it, not that I practice it on people who don't deserve it."

"Stef, you think you could dial down on the judgmental tone? We haven't even made it to dessert yet," commented Damon pointedly.

"We're here to make a deal, not play nice for seven courses."

"Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" asked Elijah to Stefan, changing the subject.

"Beats me, ask Damon."

Klaus began to laugh and Elijah looked at him questioningly and then at Ryssa who gave a wry twist of her lips in Damon's direction. "Forgive me, I've forgotten how much you've missed Elijah," the hybrid chuckled, "trouble in paradise."

"One more word about Elena and this evening is over," Stefan said firmly. Klaus continued to laugh and Elijah glanced at the witch who rolled her eyes.

"We should probably keep Elena in the do not discuss pile," Damon agreed.

"Mm," Klaus started to eat again then stopped and laughed some more then set his silverware down. "It strikes me as funny how the appeal of the Petrova doppelganger is still so strong." He turned to his brother. "Should we tell them about Tatia?"

"Now why would we want to taint a pleasant meal with matters long since resolved?" Elijah answered with a dry laugh and Ryssa's attention caught on the slight shift in his mood at the name.

"Given their shared history with Katerina and Elena, I think our guests might find the subject illuminating. She was the originator of the Petrova line after all."

Her mind clicked at the name and connection and she placed a hand on Elijah's knee in a gesture of comfort and felt his hand cover hers. She could tell that this subject wasn't one the Original wanted to elaborate on; indeed he'd only mentioned her once in passing.

"Now I'm definitely intrigued," Damon drawled with a smirk at Elijah's discomfort. Even though they got along when it came to Ryssa, neither really liked the other in general. To hear more about a former ancestor of both Katherine and Elena's and to make the older vampire was two birds with one stone. He noted the frown the witch sent him as she picked up on his enjoyment of her lover's reaction and winked at her.

"When our family settled here, there was a girl by the name of Tatia, who was an exceptional beauty," Elijah began and toyed with his wineglass with his unoccupied hand. "Every boy desired to be her suitor, despite the fact that she'd had a child by another man. None loved Tatia more than Niklaus."

"I wouldn't say that," the hybrid disagreed. "There was one who loved her at least as much."

Ryssa withdrew her hand and Elijah sat forward at the table, clasping his hands on the tabletop and resting his chin on them.

"You both loved the same girl?"

"Our mother was a very powerful witch," Elijah inclined his head at Ryssa, "about as strong as you, Ryssa. She sought to end our fighting over Tatia so she arranged for her to be taken. Klaus and I later learned that it was Tatia's blood in the wine we consumed the night our mother turned us all into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between us and for a time we grew estranged. Harsh words were spoken, we even came to blows."

"In the end though, we realized the sacred bond of family," Klaus finished.

"Family above all," Elijah raised his glass and Klaus tapped it with his and repeated his brother's statement.

"I think I'll leave you gentleman to talk of business," Ryssa announced and excused herself from the table. "I need some air."

* * *

The witch wandered through the rooms until she came upon the one with the coffins and placed her hand on one of them. It bothered her to hear Elijah talking of Tatia, and she felt sympathy for the two boys who'd lost the girl they'd loved in the way they did. What grated her nerves more however was Elijah's toast with Klaus and the manner in which he was acting. She knew that he was pretending for the most part, or at least she thought he was. How much of it was truth?

It wasn't long before Damon came up behind her and she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. Whatever the vampire may or may not have been about to say was forgotten as Elijah came in and the two of them spoke in hushed tones before the Original made his way over to her. He leaned in to kiss her gently and she smiled. Elijah always knew how to make her relax, even when she didn't want to.

Damon led the way back into the dining room and Elijah put his hand on the small of her back and she felt her stomach flutter while they followed. _"Are you alright?"_ she thought at him and he smiled at her.

_"I should be asking you that question."_

_"I'm fine. It's a little difficult to be around him right now, that's all."_

_"I know, my dear. Rest your mind, dinner will be over soon and you can get back to Emma's side."_

The witch's expression flickered as she remembered the spell she planned to do and took a deep breath as they returned to the dining room.

"Your turn to offer something Klaus, we've already put ours on the table. Care to ante up?" inquired Damon. Elijah circled around behind his brother to stand at Klaus's chair and Ryssa chose a spot near the doorway to observe. Something told her that things were going to get worse before they got better. The hybrid sat in the seat his brother stood beside and wiped at his mouth with the table napkin.

"I offer Elena's future happiness. I believe that what she needs the most right now is to be rid of you two Salvatore brothers. Maybe even fall in love with a human, perhaps that football player, the blond one?"

"Seriously? Matt Donovan?"

"Certainly. They'll get married, have a few children, and live a long and productive life."

"Ah there it is," Stefan smiled grimly. "They'll continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few centuries, you'll have another doppelganger to drain. Never run out of your army of hybrids, am I right Klaus?"

"Exactly. After I get my coffin back, I'll be happy to ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life." Klaus got up from the table and walked toward Stefan, "do we have a deal?"

Stefan walked over to Klaus, ignoring his brother's muttered question and accepted the offered hand, smile still in place. "Nice try, Klaus. No deal."

Klaus gripped Stefan's arm and a crack wrenched through the air as he broke the vampire's arm and broke his leg with a kick as well. He whirled and shoved Stefan's hand into the fireplace and Stefan cried out in pain as he started to burn. Damon attempted to rush over but was intercepted by Elijah who pushed the younger vampire against the wall by the throat. The Original only had to glance over at Ryssa for her to understand his silent message to stay put.

"What are you doing?" Damon ground out but Elijah's face was a blank mask, his jaw set firmly. Stefan let out another cry as his hand burned and Elijah dropped his hand and Damon tried unsuccessfully to move him aside. "Stop!"

"Bring me my coffin or I'll burn him alive."

"I'll get it," growled Damon and hit Elijah's shoulder as he left the room. Elijah kept his gaze locked on his brother, expression unreadable.

"Go with him, brother. When I have the coffin I will make good on my promise to you and hand over our family."

Elijah reached out to grip Ryssa's forearm as he left the dining room, not willing to leave her in the same room as Klaus without him and walked directly into the room with the coffins again. The vampire and witch watched as Elijah crossed over to one of the caskets and pulled out the dagger from Kol's chest. Damon took out the one from Finn's and Ryssa got Rebekah's. Damon then compelled two of the serving girls to come into the room and wait to let the vampires feed on them when they awoke. Elijah grabbed an empty serving tray and placed two daggers on it. Instead of handing him the third, Ryssa set it in Rebekah's hands, knowing that when she revived that she would want to get revenge for their mother's murder. He handed the tray to one of the blonde serving girls and gestured for Ryssa and Damon to go first.

"Elijah… why haven't you left?" asked the hybrid as they came in and Ryssa reclaimed her spot.

"Where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert." He whipped the cover off the serving tray with a flourish revealing the two daggers.

"What have you done?"

"I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

Kol approached from behind Elijah and Damon shifted to the side, closer to Ryssa.

"Kol..."

"Been a while, brother."

Klaus started to back away from Kol when Finn appeared, grabbing one of the daggers and stabbed it through Klaus' hand. Ryssa looked away at the sound of the hybrid's yell of pain and Klaus tried to rush out, running into Rebekah who thrust the dagger into his abdomen.

"This is for our mother," she hissed.

Klaus stumbled back into Kol's grasp and was restrained and Elijah addressed Damon and Stefan calmly, a smile on his lips.

"You're free to go. This is a family matter."

When he met Ryssa's gaze she shook her head slowly from one side to the other, refusing to leave and Elijah pursed his lips and shot a look at Damon. Reading the request in the Original's eyes, the younger vampire grabbed her hand and pulled her from the dining area.

"Time to go sunshine," he mumbled to her and nudged her out the door. She scowled at him but since she wasn't stupid enough to struggle against him, she allowed him to steer her outside. "I'll take you home now."

Ryssa climbed into the car reluctantly and he drove her to the house, and then braced himself for what would happen next. As soon as she went inside, she would find her brother dead and Emma not a vampire but human. Typical, he grumbled to himself, it was always him that had to see her at the breakdown moments. If she thought it was odd that he accompanied her inside, she didn't comment.

The witch hesitated as she glanced around. Something felt off. It was much too quiet and a sick feeling grew in her gut as she ran up the stairs. She froze in her tracks when she reached her brother's room to find his body spread on the floor, his chest unnaturally still**_._**


	61. Chapter 61

_**A/N: Since Trent is loosely based off my own brother, when I told him of how I was killing off his character, he more or less said "okay, go for it!" So here's to Trent!**_

_**A/N2: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Ryssa stared down at the letter in her hand disconnectedly. She felt completely numb inside, as if everything warm about her had turned to ice. Trent had been taken away by the paramedics no more than a few minutes ago and she'd been stunned to see that Emma was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her brother had gone behind her back to do the spell to keep her from doing it, saving his niece and sister's life. Tears dropped from her cheeks to the folded up piece of paper that she'd found waiting for her on Trent's bedside table.

_My dearest sister,_

_I remember the day mom and dad brought you home from the hospital, I thought you were so small and delicate. I vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to protect you and make sure your life was a happy one. Unfortunately I failed in this respect because of the abusive home we had, and I could never apologize enough that I wasn't able to save you from it. You've turned into such an astounding woman, I'm so proud to call myself your brother. Your thirst for knowledge has bailed me out of more scrapes than I can count. Your kindness and compassion is a miracle, given the way we were raised. I know that things are so complicated and confusing for you right now but I want you to know that I chose this by myself. Emma is already fatherless; I couldn't bear the thought of her losing you as well. I couldn't bear losing my sister. You've been the one constant in my life and I in yours. But it's okay to let someone else take that place, Ryssa. I understand that you're lost, but if you let him, Elijah can bring you back. I have faith in you and in the fact that he loves you too much to let you stay as you are. Let yourself love him again. Tear down the walls and give him all of you, exactly as you are. He would have to be a fool to not see what a gem you are, and we both know he is anything but. Try not to blame him too harshly for letting me do this and not telling you. I asked him to make sure you were away so that I could do what I had to do. I want you to promise me that you will only grieve for me so long before letting go. Don't become Klaus; don't carry your family and your past around in coffins. Open your eyes again, for me? I hate that I have to leave with only this as a goodbye but if you knew what I planned, then you would have stopped me. This is my gift to you, Rys, don't let it be for nothing. Consider my sacrifice as not only Emma's resuscitation, but your own. This is your fresh start. Your new life starts now. One more thing… whenever you're angry or sad… smile for me. I'll always be watching over you, and smiling back. Take care of Mandy and Emma, and apologize to Mandy for me that I didn't say a proper farewell. Don't forget: Smile. Live. I love you._

_Always and forever,_

_Your brother_

* * *

Damon entered the bedroom to find Ryssa holding a letter in her hand and waited, unsure of what he should do.

"Did you know?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. He asked me if he could do the spell instead and I told him the truth."

She nodded and dropped the letter to the floor and knelt, closing her eyes in pain. He moved to go to her and she didn't resist when he lifted her chin. "I don't know how to live in a world where he doesn't," she admitted brokenly.

"You'll find a way. You'll honor his memory and try to keep going like he wanted you to," he said.

She leaned her head back and exhaled a ragged breath, blinking back fresh tears. She wanted to lash out at him, at everything, but she simply couldn't. She felt nothing at all but emptiness. How was she to go on without her brother? Through everything, he had always been the one she could fall back on.

"Behind, in front of, and beside," she muttered.

"What?"

"'I'll always be in front of you, behind and beside. That way, no matter which way you fall, I'll catch you.'" She repeated her brother's words from what seemed like ages ago. "He told me that when Klaus first told me he had Emma."

"Do you want me to get Elijah?" the vampire asked. "I'm probably not the right person to be here with you at a time like this."

"No. I don't want to see him right now."

The vampire seemed to want to argue but kept silent and picked her up off the floor and laid her on the bed. She tugged his hand and he reluctantly lay with her like he'd done with Rose, running his fingers through her hair. Next to Alaric, Ryssa was the only friend he had and he cared about her. To see her hurting so many times genuinely sucked but there was little he could do except try to help somehow. Maybe he **was** getting soft; he mused and made a face at the thought.

"Tell me a story about Trent," he suggested. "A good memory from your childhood."

"Can I show you?" Ryssa closed her eyes and willed her body to relax enough to dream and he entered the dream with her.

_She stood outside of her old house and watched as a younger version of herself ran around the yard, being chased by her big brother. Damon came to stand beside her and observed the two children playing without a care in the world. The scene changed to show Ryssa sitting on the porch crying because she couldn't tie her shoes._

_"You do it like this, you see?" a young Trent told his sister who nodded with a sniffle._

_"Trent taught me everything from tying my shoes to riding a bike," she told Damon._

_The dream shifted again to show a small Trent kicking a bicycle while a small Ryssa watched. She showed him a few other memories of going to school and growing up. Of holidays and birthdays, even the last visit to Richmond when Elijah had locked her in the room. Her heart ached as she remembered but she tried to do as Trent had asked and smile. It was a crooked one but it was the best she could do._

She pulled out of the dream and hugged her sides as her body was wracked with sobs, finally letting go of the overwhelming grief that she'd been trying to block out. Damon's arms tightened around her in a comforting hug until she'd finally worn herself out and drifted off to sleep. He gently disentangled himself from her and rushed down the stairs and outside. He met the Original in the woods on the grounds, his eyes clouded from overhearing the misery the witch was experiencing.

"She just fell asleep," the younger vampire said, glancing back at the house.

"Thank you Damon. For all that I don't like you; you're a good friend to her when she needs one."

The two vampires sized each other up before Damon went on his way, leaving the Original alone to watch over the sleeping brunette. Elijah walked into the house and let her heartbeat guide him up the stairs to the bedroom, blurring over to the bed. He gazed upon her exhausted face and stroked his knuckle over her jaw lightly. He had no doubts that she didn't want him around just then, and he didn't blame her. He spied the letter on the floor and picked it up to read it, and then felt his lips stretch into a smile. Even on his deathbed, her brother tried to protect her and give her advice and strength. He lay a feather-soft kiss over her forehead before retreating back to the Original's mansion, setting the invitation for the ball on her pillow.

Trent had been right in what he said; he didn't intend to let her stay lost. He would do everything in his power to bring her back to him as she used to and still could be. Open, trusting, giving without restrictions, selfless and unassuming, filled with goodness and light. When he was with her sometimes he felt as if he was staring into the sun. She was so bright that it blinded him, all he'd ever known was darkness. If he believed in god or angels, he would think she was sent to become his. He was finally ready to confront what he felt for her, at least in his heart of hearts. He loved her. He couldn't pinpoint when exactly it had happened, whether it had been the visits he'd compelled her to forget or when she'd asked him to let her stay by his side. She had taken over all that he was, filled the decaying organ that once beat when he lived with a realization that he could no longer deny.

He was no fool, he knew exactly what he had, and he never planned to let it go. He'd once thought to himself that she was the sort of woman that a man didn't walk away from if he could help it. That rang true every day he spent in her company. He was aware that she was still too good for him, and while part of him thought that the best thing he could do for her was to compel her to forget he existed, he couldn't manage it. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it would damn him to a special kind of hell, but he didn't care. She was his, had been since the night she'd broken his window and snuck into his house. If he had his way, she would be his forever.

However, he had to go about things very cautiously. In light of the newest heartache that she was going through, she would try to slip farther from his grasp. Except the fact that he wouldn't let her. He'd tried giving her space, now his strategy was about to change. He would stop at nothing to make her remember who she'd been, and that she was still capable of caring as much as she once did. He'd teach her how to love, to fall and trust that he would be there to catch her. Before he hadn't been ready, he'd told her that he couldn't give her what she needed. Now, everything he had to offer, she would have. She would smile again, he vowed to himself as he memorized the way she looked as she slept. He would bring her back to life, even if it took the rest of eternity.

* * *

The door to the Original's mansion was thrown open to reveal a furious witch and the little girl at her side ran straight over to Elijah with a happy cry. She bypassed him and his other siblings to the focus of her ire and used her magic to throw Klaus against the wall as hard as she could.

"Hello to you too love," he drawled and her eyes narrowed and she forced him into a chair and bound him in place then stalked over to him.

"I've a bone to pick with you, Niklaus."

"I surmised as much. Tell me, what's on your—"

He was interrupted when she withdrew a stake and jammed it directly into his throat with all of her strength. "I don't recall saying that you could speak yet," she hissed.

"Ryssa…" Elijah tried to get her attention to diffuse her ire but she swung her gaze on him next.

"Wait your turn. Emma, go outside and play please," she told her daughter who obeyed. She looked at both of the brothers from the night before. "I suggest that you don't interrupt. This is strictly between Klaus and me but I have no problem taking you on."

"Go right ahead, sweetheart," Kol grinned. He looked as if the whole situation was amusing and Finn said nothing so she turned to Rebekah and gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"Beckah, good to see you again." The blonde returned the smile and she turned back to the hybrid that was glaring at her angrily. She could tell he was struggling to free himself so that he could remove the stake but her magic was too powerful. "I told you before Klaus that I was tired of playing your stupid games. I am **not** a pawn for you to use. And thanks to you, my daughter spent a day transitioning into a vampire."

She lifted her hand and twisted it, making the stake dig even deeper into his neck. "I went along with you all summer because you had the upper hand. Maybe it escaped your notice but I'm fiercely loyal, so yes, I lied. But you not once deserved the truth. On every turn, you took advantage of me. I tried to be the bigger person; I tried to get to know you. To see if you're really as screwed up and un-savable as Elijah said you were. You used that to bite me and even worse - kiss me. You **knew** how I felt for your brother. You knew before we even met. There was no excuse for what you did.

"Then you made me torture the only person in this cursed town that I consider a friend and threatened to kill my child. Let me let you in on a little secret," she whispered and leaned close to him. She jerked the stake to the left, twisting it. "You don't mess with a mother. I can't believe I was ever nice to you; I gave you a second chance because it's in my nature to be forgiving. But you can only kick a dog so many times before it turns mean. And Klaus," she laughed coldly. "I'm tired of being kicked. I play by no one's rules but mine from now on. You crossed the line by turning my daughter. I grew up being beaten and raped daily. I have worked for years to make sure she hung onto her innocence because mine was stolen from me. And you violated her in the worst way. A person can only rise so far, but there's a ceiling and I'm about to hit it. So," she leaned back and smiled cruelly. "If you or your precious hybrids ever come near my family again, then I'll not only take a page out of Stefan's playbook by killing every single one, but I will make sure you regret **ever** meeting me."

She yanked the stake out and watched the wound heal and twirled it in her hand. "Have I made myself clear?"

"You can't kill me, I'm a hybrid." She had wounded his pride by openly challenging and humiliating him in front of his family and she knew it.

"Maybe so. But there's not a lot of things that can survive without a head. Cross me and I'll gladly see if you're one of them," she replied evenly.

"What happened to your forgiveness?" he spat.

"I'm a witch, not a saint."

Finished with him, she set her sights on Elijah. Kol looked thoroughly entertained by the spectacle and Rebekah was eying the girl closely. Finn was watching without expression, not making a move to help his brothers from the livid witch.

"And you! You have some nerve!" she started in on him and suppressed the urge to laugh at the affronted way he looked at her. "My brother decides to do a spell to save **my** daughter's life and you don't see fit to tell me?! I spent my last day with him thinking that it would be me that died, when you not only knew what he was planning but you helped!"

"It was his choice to make, Ryssa."

"Oh don't give me that crap," she retorted. "You don't do that to people. And what's more, you make Damon take me out of here when I expressly refused to leave your side and then have the audacity to leave me this?" She held up the invitation and he flushed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shove a stake into **you**!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him in a rough kiss and after a moment, she kissed him back then pushed him away and hit him in the chest with her fist. "Don't do that!" she glared at him then stormed past him and out of the room and he followed.

"Ryssa," he said her name softly and she stopped, looking down as she worked her jaw. She was still angry, very much so, but she couldn't truly blame him. Trent had asked her not to and she grudgingly found herself facing him.

"I'm sorry about Trent," he told her as he moved closer. "I lost a brother a long time ago; I know what you're feeling."

"Does it ever go away?"

"With time. It gets easier to bear; you'll cry less and smile more." He lifted her chin and she sighed, her emotions drained from using too many at once. "Please come tonight?" he asked. "I wish to dance with you and introduce you properly to my family."

She debated his request and pursed her lips then nodded once. She allowed him one more kiss before calling to Emma.

"Ryssa, can you please release Niklaus?" he asked mildly and she rolled her eyes and did as he asked with a flick of her wrist then drove off. Elijah smiled as he watched her car disappear and headed back inside to see that Klaus looked enraged but he stepped in front of him, placing a hand firmly on his brother's chest. "I think it would be a good idea if you left her alone, brother."

"Who was that fiery beauty?" Kol questioned his sister who smirked at him.

"Too much for you to handle, Kol. Besides, she's Elijah's."

"I definitely have to meet her," he went on but shut up for the moment at the warning look Elijah sent his way.

"She'd chew you up and spit you out," Elijah commented. "Or shove a stake in your throat like she did our dear brother."

Klaus left the room to the sounds of their laughter.


	62. Chapter 62

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

_**A/N2: Picture of dress and link to both songs posted on profile page  
**_

_**A/N3: Chapter music- 'Give me love' by Ed Sheeran (Waltz), 'Never be the same' by Red (outside scene)**_

Elijah broke off his conversation as he noticed Ryssa stepping over the threshold into the Original Mansion, sweeping her gaze around at all of the guests. He politely excused himself and went over to her and smiled at the softening in her blue-green eyes. He took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles and felt her shiver at the sensation.

"You look…" He couldn't find a word that adequately described how stunning she was. Her dress was strapless and a maroon color that reminded him of red roses. The folds of it were gathered together in places with diamond accents with a jeweled bodice. Her hair was half up and curled into cascading ringlets and her mouth was painted a shade of red that matched her dress. The only jewelry she wore was her necklace and a bracelet with a charm that had an 'R' on it.

"Wow. I've made Elijah Mikaelson, the thousand year old Original, speechless. I'll take that as a compliment," she said with laughter in her eyes and took the arm he offered her. He grabbed two glasses of wine from a tray and she accepted it, the corner of her mouth quirking up in a seductive smile. She examined him discreetly, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach at the image of him in his tux, his hair cropped short. She had to say, she missed his old hairstyle, her fingers had always itched to run through it and the way it fell into his eyes made her weak. Now he looked different, sophisticated.

Elijah led her around the room, pointing out people she didn't know and greeting the ones she did. His arm settled loosely about her waist and she glanced over when she felt a prickle on her senses and widened her eyes at the sight of Damon. He inclined his head at her, also looking as if he was impressed and she blushed. He winked at her and disappeared into the crowd and she wandered away while Elijah was busy talking to someone.

She stumbled as she walked into a solid chest and felt a pair of hands steadying her and she lifted her head to see that it was one of Elijah's brothers that she hadn't caught the name of. "I don't believe we had the chance to meet yet," he said smoothly. "I'm Finn Mikaelson."

"Ryssa Jackson," she answered and curtsied slightly. "I'm sorry about the whole coming in and threatening your brother and all. He's had it coming for a while."

"Not at all," he smiled. "It was interesting to see him put so effectively in his place."

"Well let's just hope he doesn't forget anytime soon."

"If everyone could gather, please," Elijah announced and Finn excused himself with a nod and she looked over to the stairwell where the Original family stood. She sensed the woman coming down the stairs before she saw her and she focused her attention on Elijah. "Welcome and thank you for joining us. Whenever my mother brings our family together like this, its tradition to commence the evening with a dance," he addressed the company. "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

She observed as he climbed down the stairs again and went over toward where she stood. He bowed and held out his hand, his dark eyes meeting hers. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"You may," she replied politely and rested her hand in his and let him lead her into the ballroom as the music started to play. They began the dance and she smiled at him tenderly when she realized that his eyes were still glued to her. She met them and held the eye contact, neither speaking. She had the feeling that the lights had dimmed everywhere else and that it was just the two of them, steps moving in time together. They turned to face the line of dancers and he guided her easily which was good because she didn't particularly know how to waltz. But it didn't matter. She was weightless, floating across the floor with only his hands in hers tethering her down.

Elijah raised his arm and she spun then placed her hand on his shoulder and he searched her eyes for some sign of what she was really thinking. Her touch was light and on her face was the same sweet smile that she reserved especially for him. They continued turning and she wanted to melt at the way he was studying her, his hand on her back was driving her crazy. His lips were only a whisper's length from hers and she tried hard to ignore the desire to taste them. She felt herself drifting away with the music and in his bottomless gaze. Inside them she saw his devotion to her and knew that he was truly happy that she'd accepted his invitation. She thought about apologizing for that morning but the words wouldn't come out, so they simply danced. For this patch of time, she forgot about her brother and everything that had been going wrong, losing herself in the moment. It was then that she realized that she was on the verge of falling even harder for the man that moved her gracefully around the floor.

The waltz changed as he spun her once more and she was caught by another pair of arms and found herself looking into the eyes of one of Elijah's other brothers and he smiled. "Kol Mikaelson," he introduced himself as he continued to dance with her. He was very aware of the way his brother was eying him and found it amusing.

"Ryssa Jackson."

"So you're the witch who's cast a spell on my brother," he said conversationally and she shook her head ruefully.

"Everyone wants to know about us. How keen," She remarked. "And I didn't cast any spell."

"Well you must have done something to make him want to settle down with a human," he teased and she narrowed her eyes. "I'm only joking. It's a pleasure to meet you, formerly this time."

"You too. I'm afraid our last two meetings were in rather complex circumstances," she smiled and he grinned.

"Ah yes. I just had to meet the lovely young woman who can shut my brother up so wonderfully. He sulked all day," he said and she laughed at the pure amusement in his eyes. When the dance ended, he kissed her hand and she curtsied once more. She stepped back and watched him walk away then closed her eyes when Elijah came up from behind her and kissed the slim column of her throat.

"Do you fancy a walk?" he murmured and she nodded breathlessly and took his arm again. Once outside, he slipped off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders and she blushed. He watched her as she leaned her head back to look up at the night sky. She was truly exquisite to behold; he was in awe of her. "Tell me, what thoughts are in that head of yours?" he asked, idly toying with a curl.

"That for a minute in there I forgot. About Trent, and Klaus, and Emma."

"Where is Emma tonight, by the way?"

"Bonnie's. Mandy's flying in tomorrow for Trent's funeral." She sighed and darted her eyes to the side to meet his. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make everything fall away where nothing exists but you and me." He wrapped his arms around her and she wondered if he could hear her heart racing.

"By reminding you that nothing else matters but who we are to and with each other," he answered. "I've been patient, Ryssa, by giving you the space you need but I will do it no longer," she tensed at his words and he caressed her face with his fingertips. "I won't let you use that space to distance yourself from me. Whenever you start to push me away, I'll pull twice as hard. You may not see yourself as the same person I've witnessed you become, but I know she's still in there. And I'm going to find her, and bring her back to where she belongs."

"Elijah…" she breathed and he bent closer to inhale her sweet scent and kissed along her jaw lightly. He was systematically attacking every defense she had and she could do nothing to keep it from happening.

"I'll be here to help you remember when you need to," he whispered in her ear and kissed the lobe. "And to help you forget when you don't."

"I don't know if I can do it anymore," she argued but she was quickly losing her footing in this conversation the more he kissed her and with each word that came from his mouth. "Caring hurts too much, I'm so tired of hurting."

"To love, you must hurt." He angled her neck and nuzzled the spot her pulse pumped, her heart thumping out a rhythm that only he could hear. "I'm going to break down every single wall you've built, little Ryssa, until there's nothing left."

"Elijah, please…" she protested. He was wearing her down steadily by saying all the right things and testing her resolve. Soon she would be naught but a quivering mass in his arms, stripped bare of any means of protecting herself from him and the notion both excited and scared her. There was a certainty in his voice that made her believe that he meant every syllable.

"You will feel again, Ryssa. You're going to want to scream and hate me but in the end, you will be free from the chains you've bound yourself in. I give you my word that I will see to it that you learn to live and love again, like you were always meant to."

The Original kissed her one last time, a lingering one that he poured all of his emotion into. She wasn't ready to hear the specific three words he wanted to say, not yet. But she would be, and he was patient enough to wait for it to happen. He may be a vampire but he was also a man. And as he'd told her once, vampires will do anything to get what they wanted. And what he wanted was all of her. Not bits and pieces that she tried to squirrel away, every single part of her. She would learn that eventually, and once he'd torn down everything she was using to keep herself safe, he would show her what it was like to love forever.

* * *

As soon as he'd led her back inside, he disappeared from her side to track down Elena, allowing her to compose herself once more. His plan involved attacks against her beliefs and self control like the one he'd just done, he was determined to prove his point. He made his way over to have a word with Elena, and hoped that he could trust her to relay to him the details of their meeting. He grabbed another glass of wine from a server and contentedly observed his witch from across the room as she smiled and talk to someone. To anyone who didn't know her, they would assume that her smile was real, but it wasn't. She was using her fake polite smile and he chuckled to himself at how much she hated being sociable.

Ryssa frowned at the tingle of power that danced over her skin. Someone was doing very powerful magic, and it made her uneasy. She noticed that Damon was missing, as was Elena and Stefan and she flicked her eyes around until they landed on Elijah's. Elena descended the staircase and she reached out with her mind to connect to Elena's and her eyes widened as she read her thoughts of the ritual Esther was performing. She had to keep Elijah from drinking the champagne somehow, or his life would be linked to Klaus' and she would lose him—again.

She moved toward them as quickly as possible but hesitated when Esther tapped her glass and invited everyone to grab a glass of champagne. He was focused on the doppelganger and she sent him a thought urgently. _"Don't drink the champagne!"_

_"Why not?" _he answered as she approached them.

_"If you trust me then you won't. Please Elijah," _she pleaded and he noted the sincerity in her eyes and thoughts and lifted his glass to Elena's and pretended to swallow a mouthful. She knew that she would have some explaining to do and caught the flash of guilt from Elena and tried to refrain from smacking the girl. She understood that Klaus was a threat to Elena but she didn't like the fact that she was willing to let an innocent person get killed in the process. Oh yes, they would be having a chat later on.

"Elena, would you mind if I borrow Elijah?" she asked and pulled him away without waiting for an answer. She looked for an abandoned room and ushered him in before shutting the door and casting a privacy spell. "Tell me that you didn't drink it," she demanded.

"I didn't. Why was I not supposed to?"

"Elena betrayed you. Esther asked for her help in a ritual she's doing. It's why she called everyone together. I'm so sorry Elijah, but she's lying to you about wanting to be a family," she explained.

"Thank you for the truth Ryssa," he said after several moments. He walked out of the room and she fell back against the wall wearily. She felt terrible for him, but she'd saved him from getting ultimately killed. Her solitude was broken as Klaus and Caroline entered the room and she listened to them talk and as Caroline told him off and left.

"I think you're wasting your time on that one," she commented as she went over to stand next to him. Her fingertips hovered over the sketches and waited for him tell her to get out as well but he didn't.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"I'll make an exception just this once."

"You know, you actually stood up to me this morning and I admired you. But now you're back to trying to be the friendly type. You should really just pick one and stick with it," he chuckled. His tone was clearly still upset from his talk with Caroline and she tilted her head to the side.

"Maybe that's difficult because you can't do the same," she countered. "You're still there just balancing on the edge, until a bit of wind sways you either way."

"You're making assumptions again, Ryssa."

"No. I'm just the one with the unique perspective." She gave him a brief and unreadable expression and indicated the pictures with a jerk of her head. "It just seems odd to me that a person who can draw these and get upset as something Caroline said cares more than he'll admit. They're gorgeous by the way, you're very talented." She exited the room and her brows furrowed as she saw Elijah and the others going over to the doorway and stopped beside him. It seemed that Klaus wasn't the only one upset, she deduced by Damon's manner and the fact that Kol was on the ground.

"It's been a wonderful evening," Elijah muttered in her ear and kissed her temple. "You should get home to relieve Bonnie."

"Are you coming?"

"Not tonight," he said ruefully and smiled when she pouted. "Tonight is your last chance to have space from me, Ryssa. Tomorrow the distant behavior will end."

She didn't have a reply to that so she didn't give one and got into her car and drove back to her house, leaving the Original to clean up his sibling's messes.

"No violence, that's all I asked," Esther complained as she and Elijah entered her study. "Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight."

"It won't happen again, mother. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Elijah," she touched his cheek and smiled at her son. "I wish the others were more like you. She loves you, your witch. Of all of my children, you are the only one to truly know love. As a mother, I'd advise you to tell her what you feel before it is too late and you miss your chance. She is human, my son. She will not be around forever. Go to her, soon."

"Yes, mother." Elijah left the study as Finn entered. Esther continued with her spell by writing her children's names on the paper in runic handwriting. Holding onto Finn's hand, she spoke the ancient words and blood spilled onto the paper, stretching out to each name except for one.

"Did Elijah drink the champagne?" Esther asked Finn as the blood skipped over the name and made a disjointed tree.

"I thought so," he scowled in confusion and searched his memories. He sighed and closed his eyes as he realized that Elijah's witch had been standing at his side. "His witch must have warned him."

"Right, the Matthias. I'll deal with her in the morning. The spell will link you with Kol, Rebekah and Klaus." The paper began to burn on her desk, leaving the one name untouched.


	63. Chapter 63

_**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Since I'm nearing the end of Season 3, I don't know how much longer this story will be or if I'll just continue it non-canon until Elijah's return in Season 4. I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

The morning after the ball was a particularly difficult one for Ryssa since later that day would be Trent's funeral. She allowed herself a few minutes to dwell on that fact before forcing herself to get up and get ready for the day. She'd also need to go to Richmond and talk to her brother's teachers and take care of his belongings. It would be an draining day and she hoped that she would have the strength to get through it. Her mind went back over what Elijah had said and shivered from the memory. The intensity in his gaze last night had been overwhelming, and she wasn't prepared for what he'd given his word to do. She needed her defenses; she'd depended on them all summer while he'd been daggered. Now he was dead set on stripping her of them, and she believed that he would keep that promise.

Ryssa headed for her daughter's room, dressed in a long-sleeve black shirt and slacks, letting her hair fall straight down her back with minimal makeup and jewelry. Emma she dressed in a similar outfit: nice black jeans and a black and white sweater with a black ribbon to hold her long brown hair back.

"Mama, where's Uncle Trent?"

The witch sighed and withdrew the other letter for her daughter and drew her over to sit on the bed to read it for her. Sensing that something serious was going on, Emma cuddled up against her mother's side to listen as she opened the envelope and withdrew the folded up piece of paper.

_"Dear Emma,_

_"You're probably wondering why mommy and Aunt Mandy look so sad and I wish I could tell you that it's going to be easy after today. I'm sorry for this but I have to go away and you won't see me again for a long time. I'll miss you runt. I want you to take care of mommy and Aunt Mandy for me, okay? Never forget that I'm with you in your heart and support everything you do. You're a beautiful little girl and I'm proud to be your uncle._

_"One day you're going to grow up and meet a boy and he won't be worthy of you, but he'll try. I hope when that time comes that you're happy and that you remember I'm watching. You'll go to school and get a job and get really smart (maybe even smarter than me and mommy!) and I can't wait for that day. You've got your whole life to make your own choices and to learn, and I wish I could be there to see it._

_"Go easy on your mother, she's going through a lot right now, but you've both got Elijah. He cares for you more than anyone, so I know that he'll make sure you aren't sad for long. I want you to promise me what mommy did, when you're sad or angry, smile for me. Life is too short not to smile as much as you can. I love you forever Emma._

_"Always,_

_Uncle Trent"_

By the time she finished the letter, Ryssa was crying silent tears, and saw a few falling from Emma's eyes. They held each other tightly and she pressed a kiss to her daughter's head then cleared her throat.

"We have a busy day today honey," she said and Emma nodded. Together they walked downstairs and to the car and Ryssa drove over to the Original's Mansion to let Elijah know where they'd be. She found him in one of the rooms and filled him in on her plans for the day.

Unnoticed, Emma slipped from the room and wandered off, looking into the other bedrooms until she came to one and entered. She stared up at the pictures on the wall, small face scrunched up in fascination.

Klaus glanced up when he heard someone come in, and was faintly surprised to find that instead of the witch or one of his siblings, his visitor was Emma. She smiled at him and he watched as she went closer to him.

"Hi Nik," she greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing," he answered and she circled the chair he sat in to look at the sketch. "Aren't you supposed to be with your mum?"

"She's talking to 'Lijah and crying. I don't like when she cries."

"Why's she crying?"

"Uncle Trent went away and isn't coming back," she replied softly and only then did he realize that Emma still had a heartbeat. His mind flashed back to Ryssa's confrontation with him the day before and vaguely recalled her mentioning some spell and that Trent had died.

"I'm sorry to hear it," he said and she nodded with all of the seriousness of her six years. She curled up on the couch in the room quietly and he opened to a fresh page and began to sketch the child who didn't move, seemingly content to let him do so.

"Do you think he went to Heaven?" she asked and his gaze darted up to meet hers. Rather than say that Heaven didn't exist or something similar, he smiled.

"I'm sure he did."

"Emma?" called Ryssa as she peered into the room and stopped in her tracks when she saw the hybrid and girl sitting there. She observed the way Klaus studied Emma as he drew and she debated what to do. She hadn't quite let go of her anger toward him yet, but something about him made her not want to give up entirely on him. He was a lost cause, one who didn't want to be helped, so why was it that she forgave him so many times?

"Yes mama?"

"Time to go, sweetheart," she told her and Emma got up from the couch and she tensed as the girl went over to the hybrid. She gaped when her daughter planted a kiss on his cheek before darting out of the room, leaving them alone. Neither spoke, she really didn't know what to say after seeing her daughter show such a sign of affection.

"I heard about your brother," he started and caught the grief in her eyes at the reminder then the grief changed into cold anger.

"You don't get to mention him to me, Niklaus. It's because of your actions that he even had to do the spell," she muttered. She spun around to leave then hesitated as he called her name but didn't face him again.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

Ryssa dropped her head down and closed her eyes tiredly. She didn't want to forgive him, not when it was so much easier to be mad. But whether she liked it or not, he was part of Elijah's family, and if Elijah truly meant to be with her, she would have to understand that his family was hers as well. She wouldn't acknowledge the other reason, that she always forgave him because she cared too damn much.

"Don't I always?" she answered finally.

"Why do you?"

At his question, she did face him and examined him thoughtfully. He seemed genuinely baffled at the concept that she'd forgive him for his latest grievance against her. She was sure Elijah was probably listening in, maybe the others too, but it hardly mattered.

"Because I find it sad that you have to ask," she replied.

"Meaning?"

"Forgiveness is a gift, Klaus. I may not like the way you've gone about things—I don't actually—but sometimes people are forgiven not because they deserve it but because they need it. I just need time to get there. His funeral is today and I get to spend it packing his things and making up a cover story to his professors and co-workers. I can't let myself feel much, not when all I feel is pain."

"You sure are strange for a witch."

"I think you've said that to me before," she half-smiled. "As far as forgiving you… ask me tomorrow." She gave him a slight nod of farewell and retreated out of the study, leaving him once again to his solitude.

Her presence was soon replaced by his brother's, as Elijah came to lean on the door frame of the study, watching as she and Emma left town for the day. He'd overheard their conversation and while it bothered him, he wasn't that surprised by it. Ryssa wasn't one to hold onto a grudge, even if she ought to. While she had plenty of reasons to despise his brother, they seemed to find themselves on even ground, usually through her own doing. Personally, he'd have been much happier if the two never interacted, he didn't trust his brother not to try to destroy what he didn't understand.

"She's too good for you," Klaus commented and Elijah smiled slightly in agreement. He had known that from the beginning, but it changed nothing. Somehow and for some reason, she had chosen him and her decision to stay by his side was one he cherished.

"She's too good for all of this," the Original replied. It was true, his family had been around for centuries and in that time they'd become monsters. Yet she had a way about her that made him feel like a man, and he wouldn't give that up for the world. He would have to do what was necessary to save his family from his mother's spell, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He studied his younger brother impassively, noting the odd frown on his face. "What ails you, Niklaus?"

"Why does she act as she does? She's just a human."

"Ryssa isn't an ordinary woman," Elijah explained and fit his hands into his pants pockets. "She has a pure soul, untainted by all of the things she's lived through. She forgives and loves as naturally as she breathes. Her spirit is wild and passionate. She judges with her heart instead of her eyes."

"She cares about people when she shouldn't."

"Quite," he felt his lips quirk into a smile. "Even if you were to hold a knife to her throat, her last words would be to tell you that she doesn't blame you." He shifted in his stance to meet his brother's blue eyes with his dark ones. "You are very fortunate that she is that way, brother. You crossed a line by harming Emma, and she may never fully get past that. She'll say that she forgives you, but she'll never forget."

"Maybe that was a bit extreme," the hybrid muttered. "How many chances can a person give?"

"As many as she chooses," Elijah shrugged. "Were it up to me, I would not be nearly as merciful."

"She sure is something, huh?"

"Indeed. She brought with her the sun, moon and stars and without her I would be naught but a shadow. Of this I am utterly aware, and eternally grateful that she found me and gave me depth and color with her brilliance." The Original closed his eyes a moment then shoved off the door and left the house for Elena's, hoping that his brother took his words and gave them thought. His witch was too generous to be giving the hybrid so many openings to hurt her. It would have to stop, one way or the other.

* * *

Ryssa blew out a breath when she and Emma pushed open the door to Trent's place and she fought the prickle of tears. She set the stack of boxes in her arms down and got to work on packing his belongings. Most would be coming back with her, such as his books and artifacts. She was considering keeping some of his shirts or personal affects but for the rest, she was planning to donate. It would be what her brother would have wanted, she knew.

While she worked, Emma quietly went outside into the backyard, giving her mother time and space to do what she needed to. It took most of the day to go through what she would keep and what she would give away, stopping only long enough to eat. By the time she'd finished, her car was piled with boxes of what to give away, which they took to the closest Goodwill store. She had to ignore the hole in her chest at the way she was thanked for her donation, but she didn't have the strength right then to break down. Once the car was ready to go home, she called Mandy and her sister informed her that her plane would land in an hour. While they waited, mother and daughter sat in the airport terminal, Emma reading the book Klaus had given her and she Chryssa's grimoire.

_July 15, 1796_

_I write now from Paris, where Dexios and I have traveled. Father wasn't very pleased to see us go but Dex would not be swayed. He says that I must see Paris once before my life is no longer my own but instead my betrothed's. I hate that Father is arranging my marriage, why can't I be allowed to choose for myself who I wish to marry? Earlier I thought I saw Niklaus, but perhaps it is just my mind playing tricks on me. He's been gone for months now, he never said where he was going. I miss him, I wonder if he misses me._

_July 16,1796_

_My mind wasn't playing tricks, Niklaus really is in Paris! I glimpsed him walking down the street with Dex and gave my brother some story about being tired and followed Niklaus. I encountered him in a dark alleyway, he frightened me with his appearance. His eyes were as dark as a demon's, his teeth sharp and hung over his lips. There were dark veins below his eyes and worse was the blood dripping down his chin from the woman he'd just bitten. I didn't know what to think, I thought for sure that I was merely dreaming._

_It was only after a moment that he recognized me, and he looked like my Niklaus again. With his sand-colored hair and laughing smile. He was standing in front of me before I drew a breath, and I wondered; would he kill me next? I asked him and he said no. He asked if I was scared. I lied. I told him I wasn't. Then I began to ask him questions about what he was, not really expecting him to answer. Yet he did, in rather short replies. It was only after my inquiries ceased that I realized I didn't know what he would do with me. He told me that I could forget, if I wished. But as strange as this day has been and as shaken as my views of him were, I said no. My friend, the brother of my heart, is a vampire. One of the first and had lived for centuries longer than my own 29 years._

_I will keep his secret, and in return he permits me to. What I do wish I could forget, is the deep loneliness I saw in his gaze. He appeared to think that I would cast him away like an unwanted child in his mother's skirts. No matter what he may be, to me he is and will always be the same man I met in the market place with a wildflower and mischievous eyes._

* * *

Slipping the marker into place, Ryssa rubbed her forehead with her fingers and sighed. The more she read of her ancestress, the more she saw of herself in the woman. Despite all that Klaus had done by using her and her family, she still couldn't resign herself to the fact that he was completely evil. He had his moments, but there were others too, when just a hint of kindness and charm would glisten in his eyes. In those moments he wasn't so bad, and her anger would soften its edge. Like she'd once admitted, he would never be a friend, but he would never truly be an enemy either. Perhaps she was naïve to view things as she did, or maybe she was the wisest of them all. Everyone overlooked what she saw so plainly, even Klaus. Her mind went back to the scene she'd witnessed between him and Caroline, and the barely discernible vulnerability she'd sensed in him. Maybe she was strange and odd and gave too many chances, but isn't that who Elijah wanted her to be again? The person who felt and cared, who she'd let slip away?

The witch's musings were broken when Amanda joined them and she drank in the warmth and love in her sister's embrace, her mask faltering. All three girls had lost a wonderful person and family member, and they all were smarting from it. Upon her return to Mystic Falls, she experienced a break in her connection to Bonnie, as well as overwhelming despair. The funeral went on as planned, and when they'd reached the house, Amanda took a sleepy Emma upstairs into her room.

Ryssa headed straight for her study, then noticed the box on her desk tied with a ribbon. Within it was the sketch of Emma, with only Klaus' signature in the lower right corner. She set Chryssa's journal on the desk and grabbed a blank journal from one of the boxes. She situated candles around the two books and placed a hand on each, then began to chant. She observed as the words from the grimoire streamed into her consciousness and were copied into the second journal. Like a movie, she saw a young woman with Klaus in each flash of memory, before they all blurred and she saw no more as her spell was finished.

From the doorway there was a throat clearing and she smiled at the Original, her expression becoming strained in light of the day she'd had and as she listened to him tell her of Esther's plan and subsequent disappearance. He was troubled, she could see it in the depths of his dark gaze as it held hers, his emotions were suffocating her and she went to him.

"What spell did you just cast, little Ryssa?" he pressed and she told him. She waited for his anger but it never came. All he did was nod and brush a kiss over her forehead and wrapped an arm around her. "My family is leaving Mystic Falls," he stated.

Ryssa moved to step out of his embrace but he refused to let her, and she noted the uncertainty in him as he reached up to grip her chin firmly.

"Come with me," he whispered, searching her eyes. "I want to share the world with you and Emma, let me do so."

"Elijah…"

"You once asked me to let you stay," he continued over her protest. "Now it is I asking you to stay by my side. I can show you Paris, Marseilles, wherever your heart desires to visit. Leaving without you and Emma isn't something I can bear."

She felt her insides clench at his simple request and at the longing in his plea. He was serious, she realized. He wanted her and Emma to go with him when he left, and she was startled to find that she wanted to agree. "What about the house? Your brother? We'll just go? Just like that?"

"Just like that." Elijah was well aware of how much he was asking of her, so he didn't add any pressure to his request. "I'll be waiting at the edge of town, if you choose to join me." He kissed her lightly, hoping that it would not be their last and that she would show. He was gone a moment later and she stared at the open window, the curtains blowing gently in the breeze. He was risking a lot by inviting her along, but he didn't care about that. He had been alone for over a thousand years, and now he had someone who made him remember what it was to love and to give everything he had. And he would, he vowed. He would wait until dawn, and tried not to contemplate what he would do if she wasn't there.

* * *

Ryssa knocked lightly on the front door and when there was no answer, she made her way inside and through the house. When she came to the room she was looking for, she leaned on the frame of the doorway, tilting her head to rest against the cool wood. The hybrid didn't acknowledge her, not tearing his attention away from the picture he was drawing. She connected to his mind and winced at the emotions she experienced. She silently walked up to the couch he lounged on and set the journal down on the table in front of him.

He lowered the pad to glance from the book to the witch quizzically and she kept her features empty of expression. He set the pad aside to pick up the journal and skimmed through it, then his eyes widened in shock as he read the entries from her ancestor. Very slowly, he turned to regard her, unsure what exactly he wanted to say.

"She loved you Klaus, as a brother and friend. I figured that you might want to know that."

"You copied her journal for me to read?"

"I did."

"Why?"

She perched on the edge of the couch and glanced down at her hands, her bangs falling forward to cover her face. After deciding what to say, she shrugged. "Maybe I just wanted to remind you that not all humans are worthless. Not all emotions are. You cared for her once, and she for you. Sometimes you need to remember that. Hybrid…vampire…Original… you're all of those now but you were also once human. It would do you good to keep it in mind. Besides," she smiled slightly, "maybe if you'll read it then you'll understand why I can't hate you."

"You should."

"Probably," she said. "But I don't. You're Elijah's family. And he's part of my family and my life. Which means that we're stuck together for the foreseeable future." She got closer to him and leaned down, gently pressing her lips to his cheek in a kiss, in the same place Emma had. "Think of me," she said just loud enough for him to hear and left the room without looking back.

She didn't spare a second to reflect on her talk with him, and drove to the Salvatore's next, exhaling sharply before knocking. The door was pulled open by Damon, and by the way he greeted her with a grunt and walking into the library, he wasn't in the best of moods. She took the bracelet from her pocket and set it on the table and accepted the offered drink he gave her.

"What's with the trinket?"

"It's for Elena. I spelled it so that she'll be able to sense vampires or other supernatural beings nearby." She held up a book as well and handed it to him. "This will give her all the information she needs on using that crystal and the bracelet. If she doesn't understand, she can write or call me."

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"The Original's are going their separate ways, for a while at least. Em and I are going with Elijah," she answered. His jaw clenched and she fidgeted nervously. "We'll come back. Or I will anyway," she said to him.

"How long?"

"He didn't say." She tossed her drink back and mentally argued with herself whether or not to just go or to say something more. She tentatively grasped his hand and he looked up at her and she smiled. "You'd better keep in touch, Salvatore," she teased and was relieved to see the familiar smirk stretch across his mouth. Before he could stop her, she hugged him, her arms encircling his neck and breathing in his cologne. He didn't react at first, until his arms tightened around her waist briefly and then dropped. She granted him a kiss on the cheek as well and a whispered goodbye, then exited as quickly as she came.

Her farewells said, Amanda home again where Elijah had relocated her, Emma asleep in the back seat and her car packed, she drove to the edge of the city limits. Just as she reached the sign that welcomed her to Mystic Falls, she pulled over and got out of the car, scanning the area for the Original.

"You came," a voice said calmly and she let her eyes fall closed at the sensation of his kiss against her neck. She angled her head to the side to see him from where he stood behind her and drowned in his gaze. "Why?"

"I told you…" she breathed and trailed her eyes from his to the mouth that hovered inches from hers. "I'll always choose you."


	64. Chapter 64

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Chapter music: 'Break in' - Halestorm**_

"Hello, little sister."

Ryssa sighed and looked to her left to see that Klaus had fallen into step beside her, his charming smile firmly in place. Elijah had taken her and Emma to Marseilles with the reminder that she'd once told him that the city fascinated her. The two of them were back at the hotel and she'd stepped out for a walk to the market for lunch. Later they would be catching a play and she was anxious to get back but with Klaus' appearance, it seemed that her plans would have to wait.

"I'm not your sister," she replied.

"Not yet. You will be once my big brother eventually admits what everyone else sees. Marseilles, love?"

"Mm," she shrugged. "I've always loved it and now I get to see it. What do you want, Niklaus?"

"What do I want? I can't just come and visit my favorite witch and big brother?"

"No," She scoffed and eyed him suspiciously. "If you're here then you want something. And that something has to do with me specifically or you'd have come to the hotel to ask both of us."

"I'm wounded, truly," he placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"You'll live. I won't ask again."

"I need your help finding my mother," he said, all business. "She's disappeared somewhere to find a way to kill us all. You don't want that, do you?"

"Of course not," she frowned. She wondered if any of the Mystic Falls crew knew that Elijah had been spared from the spell but wasn't about to say so aloud. Klaus had his moments but she didn't want them all to die; if only because the very idea would upset Elijah terribly. "You'd best come with me, then," she sighed. "All of my spell equipment is at the hotel."

"Lead the way," he smiled happily. "I knew we could work together."

She turned a corner sharply into an alley and used her magic to throw him against a wall and hold him in place. His expression shifted but she didn't care. "If you want my help then I have some conditions."

"We're negotiating now?"

"Do I need to shut you up again?" she asked calmly and his jaw grew taut at the mention of what she'd done the day of the ball. "You are not to use my family against me," she started. "I'll do your spell and then you leave."

"Deal."

"Good. I'm on vacation from this entire hybrid, vampire drama and I will not allow you to ruin my time with Elijah and Emma." She released him and he adjusted his clothing. "Why come to me? There's still Bonnie."

"Once I find my mother, she'll be doing the spell to unlink us all. Unless you're volunteering?" he suggested. "The Bennett's good but you're far stronger. And I like you better."

"No," her eyes turned hard. "One spell, that's all I'm agreeing to. I'll find your wayward psychopathic mother and then you leave us alone."

"Alright, alright," he conceded and raised both hands in surrender then opened the door to the hotel for her. "Where do you plan to travel next?"

"Athens, maybe. I want to see where my ancestress once lived." She tilted her head as a thought occurred to her and she watched him press the button for the elevator. "You said you knew where she's buried?"

"That I do love, " he agreed. He waved a hand to indicate that she get in first once the doors slid open and she pressed the button for their floor. "It's in Athens, actually. Small cemetery, mausoleum with the surname Matthias if memory serves."

"What happened to you two?"

Klaus studied the witch thoughtfully. Her parting gift of copying all of Chryssa's journal entries about him had been a surprising gesture. He normally had no regard for human life or emotions; simply used whatever means necessary to obtain what he wanted. Yet this one human girl, his brother's beloved witch, had surpassed his wildest expectations. He'd manipulated her and her family, kidnapped and given the order to turn her daughter, and she still put up with him. She claimed it was because of Elijah, that he was family, and he nearly believed it to be true.

"You'll have to read to find out," he answered cryptically and she made a face but didn't respond. He followed her as she stepped out of the elevator and fitted a key card into the slot and opened the door. Inside was a large room furnished with 2 beds, a couch and a TV that Emma was watching cartoons on. His brother stood on the balcony looking out at the city, hands in his pockets.

When they entered, the Original caught their scent and stiffened at the sight of his brother and Ryssa together. He walked back inside and observed as the witch went to her bag and withdrew one of her books and a map. "What are you doing here, Niklaus?"

"Relax, big brother," the hybrid smiled easily. "Ryssa's consented to do a tiny spell for me."

"A word please, Ryssa," Elijah demanded and Klaus' smile widened. He went back out of the room to wait but out of pure curiosity stayed close enough to overhear. "You're helping him again?" he questioned her.

"He wants to find Esther, I want him gone. Quickest way to do that is give him what he wants," she sighed to him and folded her arms defensively.

"Have you forgotten everything he's done?"

"How could I?" she growled. "It's because of him that my daughter was almost a vampire and that my brother is now dead."

"And you know how I feel about you assisting him."

"One spell, 'Lijah. That's it. Then he'll go and it won't matter." Seeing that she wasn't going to cave on the subject, he clenched his jaw and said nothing. Klaus took that moment to come back into the room and looked at her.

"What do you need for the spell to work, witchy woman?"

"I'll need either of your blood to act as a binding agent," she answered and flicked her gaze between the hybrid and vampire. "Who wants to do the honors?"

Klaus bit into his wrist and held it out, blood dripping from the wound and she motioned him closer. She covered his hand in hers and positioned it over the map and began the spell. She frowned when she realized that it wasn't working and added more of her magic.

"What's wrong?" asked the hybrid when he noticed that she was having trouble.

"She's blocking herself from me. She doesn't want to be found."

"Try harder."

"I am," she hissed at him and probed at the connection. It was fruitless; Esther wasn't letting her into her mind or find her location. "I can't," she said and severed the connection and shook her head at Klaus.

In less than a second he'd blurred with her into a wall, pressing her against it by the throat and she groaned when her head hit it. Just as suddenly as he'd moved, he was roughly thrown away by a furious Elijah and the two glared at each other. Emma went to her mother who was kneeling where he'd dropped her and clung to her.

"Mama?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," she murmured to the girl and lifted her gaze to the brothers.

"Now isn't the time for your magic to malfunction, princess," Klaus muttered to her and made to approach her again but was intercepted by Elijah who placed a hand on his chest.

"Take another step in her direction and I will rip out your heart," he threatened. Klaus' eyes narrowed and peered past him to the witch.

"I can't find someone who's hidden, Klaus." She shrugged and with Emma's help, got to her feet again and gently shooed her daughter into the bathroom. "I may be a Matthias, but she's a lot stronger and a lot older than me. Unless she drops the shield that's protecting her, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Finn," the hybrid said and looked at his brother. "She can find Finn. He'll know where to find Mother and we can break the enchantment linking us all."

"Ryssa?" Elijah asked her, not tearing his gaze from his brother. The fact that he wasn't linked with the others wasn't common knowledge and while he hated the idea of Niklaus being anywhere near his witch and her daughter, it was her decision to make.

"I could give it a shot," she replied.

"After this you are to leave, Niklaus," he told the Hybrid sternly. "She has suffered enough at your hands. I will not permit you to damage her more while I'm trying to clean up the mess."

"You have my word, Elijah."

After another tense moment, Elijah removed the hand restraining his brother and looked at Ryssa. Once again Klaus bit into his hand and bled over the map and she gave him an address. Before he left however, he blurred over to Elijah and shoved a knife into his side.

"No!" she cried.

"Don't worry, love," he said and pulled out a vial to collect some of Elijah's blood. "Just need some of his blood to break the spell."

Elijah jerked the knife out of him and snarled, but she used her powers to keep them apart and Klaus smirked lazily and sauntered over to her. He lightly ran his fingers through a lock of hair, securing it behind her ear and leaned in to inhale her scent. "Farewell, little sister," he whispered to her and kissed just below her ear and was gone by the time she came to her senses.

* * *

Sometime later, Ryssa worried her lip and glanced at the Original who had retreated from the hotel room to the balcony in silence. Emma was once again watching cartoons but she could tell that he was angry with her and at Klaus. He took her protection seriously and could be very territorial and the fact that Klaus had dared to touch her incensed him. She debated going to him but thought it best to give him space so she pulled out Chryssa's grimoire, opening to the page she'd marked.

_August 5__th__, 1796_

_I am to be a married woman. Father has had his arranged marriage and now I belong to Lukos Sallas. Tonight was our engagement party and what should have been a boring affair was made interesting by a certain surprise guest. I don't know how Niklaus found out about the betrothal or party but he was there. Ever so calmly he requested a dance while Lukos and I were talking, then seemed amused by my husband-to-be's reaction._

_"I hear congratulations are in order," he told me. I had the distinct impression that he was laughing inside at the situation and at my response._

_"Oh don't tell me that you're happy for me," I answered. I'm so __**tired**__ of everyone acting as if I'm not being auctioned off to the highest bidder. Why must I be resigned to this sham of a marriage for the sake of placating a neighboring wealthy family? Father only chose the Sallas' because he hopes to do business with them and Lukos is infatuated with me. I want my freedom, I want to travel and see the world, not be confined to a cage for the rest of my life._

_"Aren't you?" Niklaus asked as we danced._

_"This is not the life I wanted," I said to him. "To become some spinstress with a dozen children. Never able to do anything exciting."_

_"Then change your mind," he said it as if it was so simple. Maybe to a vampire it is, but to me it's anything but._

_"I've an obligation to my family, Niklaus," I sighed. "Father needs them for his work."_

_"So you get to watch your dreams pass you by and he sleeps well at night?"_

_We stopped dancing as the song ended and he pulled me close, claiming my mouth with his. So in shock, I didn't resist his advance. He tasted sweet and tangy at the same time, like apples. I don't know what possessed him to kiss me; I never thought he saw me any other way than as a sibling. Could I have been wrong?_

_We were interrupted when Lukos hit Niklaus and I thought for sure that he would be killed. I tried to calm my betrothed's anger but my words went unheard as he challenged Niklaus to a duel. I fear he will not live to see the wedding day._

* * *

Ryssa set the book down, blinking in surprise. Klaus had cared more for her ancestress than he'd let on. But why hadn't he said so? Every time she mentioned her, he'd soften slightly then change the subject.

"What is it?"

She handed the grimoire to Elijah who read it then raised his eyebrows and gave it back. "Did you know her?"

"No. You and your mother are the only Matthias witches I've known."

"Are you still mad at me?"

Elijah grasped her wrist and brought her flush against him and nuzzled at where her pulse was strongest. "I dislike that my brother and you have so many interactions. He doesn't understand you and how you can see and forgive without grudges."

"That's not an answer," she said and fought the shiver as his breath tickled her skin.

"I am annoyed with Niklaus, not you." He listened and smiled when he heard the steady sound of Emma's heartbeat that meant she was asleep. He backed her into the wall and slid his hand around to the small of her back under the thin material of her shirt. "You care for him," he stated.

"He's your family."

"And he's taken too much from you. It's a testament to just what sort of person you are that you even allow him in your presence."

"He called me little sister," she uttered and met his dark gaze.

"Did he?" Elijah fought the flash of irritation at his brother for forcing his hand. He'd intended to romance her before he went so far as to say what he felt. He searched her eyes for some sign that the reference bothered her and found none. "Would you object to that?"

"I don't know," she answered. "Everyone keeps talking about what you feel when you haven't said anything yourself."

"I can," he said and cupped her face in both of his hands to look at her squarely. "If it's what you wish."

She was tempted, very tempted. But if she took that step then there would be no going back. There would be no walls to hide behind, no way to forget. He'd given his word that he wouldn't let her run from him anymore, but nowhere in that had she imagined that she'd be in this situation. With only a yes she could get the truth of what was buried beneath his facade of careful composure. Dare she ask?

Reading the indecision in her blue-green orbs, he brushed a kiss over her forehead and closed his eyes. "When you're ready, I will tell you anything you want to know. Alas, that time isn't now."

"How do you know?"

Elijah moved away from her and smiled but the smile looked sad to her, filled with emotions he couldn't share. "Someone once told me that life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live? You, little Ryssa, have given up on living."

"No I haven't, I'm still here."

"Yes but to live, one must care. Unless you've changed your mind about that?"

There it was; the main focus of his latest attack on her beliefs. She'd said that she didn't want to care and hurt, and now he was using it to corner her. It was unfair and cruel of him, to throw her words back at her. He was relentless, one way or the other she would have to decide whether she wanted to stay safe where she'd locked herself up in a prison of denial. Or to open herself up again, and risk losing everything.

"You ask too much of me, 'Lijah," she told him and looked away.

"If asking you to let me in, to give me your heart the way you did once is too much, then yes I do. But I don't think it is too much," he argued smoothly. "I think it's a simple enough request for the girl I've known since she was a child. The woman who turned her back on her friends to join my side, who trusted me without question. Who un-daggered me and did everything in her power to keep her family safe."

"You make it seem so easy, but it's not!" she groaned and stalked away from him, his gaze burning into her with its overwhelming intensity. "Things happened 'Lijah, I changed. I had to. I don't remember how to do what you ask."

He rushed at her and she felt the wall at her back as he gripped her arms, his face expressionless and touch rough. "You can fight me as much as you like, Ryssa. But you won't win. We both know that you're lying." He placed a hand over her heart. "I know you, and I know your weaknesses. Your heart gives you away whenever I do this," he leaned close again and she cursed her body for betraying her. "And this," he lightly kissed along her jaw.

"Stop…"

"Not until you change your mind," he countered and continued his exploration of her body. "Tell me that this doesn't affect you, that you feel nothing."

"I closed that door for a reason, 'Lijah."

"Open it," he ordered and trailed kisses along her throat. "Break it down."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I intend to prove that the woman who gave herself to me so willingly isn't as lost as she appears," he replied and caught the flutter of her eyelids as they closed. "Let go, Ryssa. Let yourself care again."

"It hurts…"

"I can't heal a wound if you keep it from me," he coaxed. He was pushing her farther than he had at the ball but it would be worth it. She was on the edge of giving into him, only a breath away from giving him what he demanded. He felt absolutely no remorse for his actions, if she wouldn't let him in by choice; he had to try a different tactic. Truthfully it was getting to him as well, but he locked down on the desire to take her into his arms and drown all of her protests in cries of ecstasy. There would be time for that later, right then he had a point to make.

"Okay," she whimpered and he stilled.

"I need you to say it, little Ryssa."

"I do care. I'll let you in. Let it all in."

Satisfied, he kissed her firmly, tangling his hands in her hair. Their tongues battled for dominance and she moaned into his mouth when he softly bit her lip. They kissed for several minutes then he let her up for air and caressed her cheek.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Ryssa," he said with a barely there smile and she sagged against the wall when he moved away. "The play starts soon," he informed her and adjusted his clothing. "I'll leave you to get ready."

The witch stared after him as he left the room and into the adjoining one, her fingertips against the lips he'd just kissed.


	65. Chapter 65

_**A/N: Accidentally posted this before when it was only half-finished and finally got it written with minimal interruptions. I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Blinking her eyes against the bright sunlight as it streamed through the windows, Ryssa looked around the room to find that she was alone. The play had been wonderful and Emma had fallen asleep on the drive back, leaving the vampire and witch alone to enjoy a glass of wine and time together under the stars. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair and opened the adjoining bedroom that was Elijah's to the sight of her daughter and the Original at table playing cards.

"Do you have a three?" asked Emma and Elijah handed her a card and the girl grinned and put it and the match on the table.

"You're very good at this."

"Being good has nothing to do with it. I'm cheating very well today," the girl quipped. Ryssa laughed softly at the pair of them and Emma turned her head to wave at her mother. "Hi mama!"

"Morning, sweetheart," she murmured to the girl as she walked over and kissed the top of her head. She trailed a hand over Elijah's shoulders and he covered it with one of his and brought it to his lips. Before she had a chance to react, he'd pulled her into his lap with one tug and she smiled at the playfulness in his dark eyes.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?"

"There's a child in the room," she replied and he looked at Emma.

"Go outside please, Emma."

The girl obeyed and she rolled her eyes as he studied her once again. She didn't resist when he caught her mouth in a kiss and gave a soft purr of approval when his hands on her hips gripped her tighter. One hand lifted to tangle in her hair while the other slid underneath her camisole to tease her skin and when she shivered, he chuckled.

"Sleep well?" he asked her and she nodded. "Where would you like to go today?"

"Athens?" she suggested and dropped her head back when he continued to kiss along her throat. He gently ran his teeth over her jugular and she gasped. "I want to visit where my ancestress is buried," she added, her voice breathy.

"Very well," he agreed and let her off his lap then reached out to steady her when she wobbled. He rushed to pick her up when her eyes rolled back and her legs folded under her and he carried her back to the bed. He placed a hand on her flushed cheeks and swore under his breath when he felt the heat in them. "Ryssa, wake up," he said softly and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Wha—what happened?"

"You fainted," he informed her. "How do you feel?"

"Drained," she frowned. "Maybe I've been pushing my magic too much," she muttered and his brows furrowed.

"You need to rest."

"But—Athens…Emma…"

"Athens will still be there tomorrow," he said over her weak protests and adjusted the blanket to cover her. "I can manage to entertain little Emma for a day without you."

"Are you sure?" she asked and struggled to keep her eyes open. The door to the room opened as Emma came in and hurried to her mother's bedside. "I'm okay baby," she reassured the girl.

"What's wrong with mama, 'Lijah?" the girl asked of the Original who watched them hug.

"She's not feeling well, Emma. It'll be just you and I today, if that's alright with you?"

"Just us?"

"Just us." He leaned down to brush a kiss over the witch's forehead and offered a hand that Emma accepted after kissing her mother too. Emma suggested going to get soup and he readily agreed and they walked hand-in-hand out of the hotel and down the street together.

"Will mama get better?"

"Yes. She's been through a lot and hasn't relaxed is all."

Emma nodded and they continued on in silence then he noticed the shift in her heartbeat and glanced down and saw that she looked troubled. "Are you and mama going to get married?" she blurted out before he had a chance to question her. The sudden inquiry floored him and he had to think to himself carefully how to answer.

"One day perhaps," he settled on. "Would that bother you?"

Emma shook her head firmly and gave him a shy smile. "You make mama happy and take care of us. I'd like having you around," she confided and he smiled back.

"That's good."

"Would that make you my stepdad?"

At her next question he stopped and crouched beside her to be at eye level and she fidgeted uncertainly. He examined the child who'd come to mean just as much to him as her mother thoughtfully. She was bright and vivacious like her mother, curious and full of life. The two Jackson women had come into his life and changed it completely, yet he realized that he didn't mind that fact.

"It would." He was shocked when she suddenly launched herself at him and he wrapped one arm around her tiny waist and used the other to balance himself. "I take it that you'd have no objections?" he asked with amusement into her dark brown hair and she shook her head.

"Uh uh," she replied and let go of him. "I've always wanted a dad," she admitted and he felt a flash of sympathy for the girl. She had been a product of unfortunate circumstances through no one's fault but James', and due to that, she'd only had her uncle as a male influence. Trent who was now gone, he reminded himself. He got to his feet and they went on with their walk, his mind working rapidly on a plan that he'd be presenting to Ryssa when she woke.

Indulgently, he allowed the girl to pick out soup for her mother then a few videos that he normally would never watch. As they walked back, he listened with half an ear to her rambling about cartoons or something similar, anxious to return to Ryssa's side. He set Emma with the task of preparing the soup for the witch and ventured into the room. He approached the bed with both hands in his pockets, giving the appearance of calmness when he was actually anything but.

Ryssa shined a tired smile at him as he came near and sat up against the pillows with his help and tugged his wrist to make him sit with her and he did. She noted the careful way he held himself and tilted her head in silent wondering.

"'Lijah?"

"I want to adopt Emma."

Her eyes widened at his sudden statement and he toyed with her hand while he waited for her to think it over. Her heart started to race and he raised his dark eyes to meet hers and held them. "What brought this on?"

"Emma has no father," he started and she nodded slowly. "If I take her under my care then she will be protected as you were. But if she were to have my name, then no one would dare to go near her. As a Mikaelson, her safety is guaranteed."

"You would do that?"

"If you will permit it, yes." He searched her eyes, aware that this was something she hadn't prepared for and didn't expect. She'd agreed to let him in the previous evening but if she went along with his request, it would be something else entirely.

"Mama?" asked the girl in question as she entered the room and looked between the vampire and witch. When Ryssa still did not reply, she focused on Elijah who exhaled and gave her a smile.

"Emma, how would you like an actual father instead of a stepfather?"

Like her mother's, the girl's eyes widened a fraction of a second then she launched herself at him for a second time and he chuckled as he caught her. Ryssa observed the scene and felt her resolve weakening. Elijah had a connection with Emma, had since the very first time they met. She couldn't quite wrap her head around his proposal but decided that if Emma was fine with it, then so was she. This was a big step for them, they both knew it. If she gave her approval, then there would be no going back, their future would become more real.

"Em?" she got her daughter's attention and Elijah left to give them privacy. Emma jumped up onto the bed beside her and snuggled under the covers into her mother's side. "What do you think about what he asked?"

"I love 'Lijah, mama."

"You'd be alright with him being your father?"

"Yeah," she replied and nodded. Ryssa chewed on her lip and gave her daughter a kiss then gently shooed her from the bedroom and Elijah resume his place.

"I'm confused," she said. "You're willing to adopt her and you won't even tell me how you really feel for me."

"On the contrary," he answered. "I said that I would tell you when you were ready. At the time you were not. This is just another wall, little Ryssa. This wall is labeled trust. How much do you trust in my word and intentions toward you both?"

"You know I trust you."

"Me, yes. But that I won't simply walk away or leave the two of you to go on without me? That I want a life with you?"

"You're asking me to just blindly have faith in something that neither of us knows will come true? What if you're daggered again?"

"So many protests for such a simple question," he mused. "Should that happen then I would hope that I don't remain that way long. However, I've been daggered twice and yet our lives are intertwined."

"What are your intentions?"

He lifted a hand to secure her hair behind her ear and her eyes followed the movement, and then returned to his. "I intend to marry you eventually, Ryssa." Her heart skipped a beat at the quiet finality in his tone and couldn't tear her gaze from his. "I intend to spend an indefinite amount of time making sure that you and Emma are happy. I gave my word that I would bring you back to life, and I have."

"Then tell me what you feel," she countered stubbornly. She eyed him, and he smiled.

"In due time. You aren't ready quite yet," he replied. "You will be. Until then, I still have no answer to my proposition. Will you allow me the honor of sharing your daughter with you? Will you entrust her life and care to me?"

She barely had to debate the matter, she knew her answer. She only prayed that she wasn't making a very big mistake.

"I will."

In no time at all, the papers were drawn up and signed. The rest of the day was spent watching the movies, relaxing and generally enjoying each other's presence. Emma adjusted quickly to the idea that she now had a vampire for a father and Ryssa felt her mind straying to the way he'd looked at her when he spoke of marriage. Sure, she'd thought about it once or twice, but never seriously or for very long. Elijah was an Original, a vampire who'd been around for centuries. She well remembered Klaus' words and views on love but it didn't matter.

Once she'd finally rested enough to satisfy the overprotective vampire, she decided to step out for some air and he grudgingly agreed to let her go alone. About a block from the hotel, she had the strongest sense that she was being watched. She groaned when something hit the back of her head and the last thing she saw was the familiar face of a certain doppelganger.

"Elena?" she mumbled before darkness took her.

"Close but no cigar, sugar," drawled the person and hefted the girl into the backseat of a nearby vehicle.

* * *

She was annoyed. **Very** annoyed. It seemed that once again she'd been abducted against her will and her head quite frankly hurt. Therefore when she came to, she was not a happy witch. It was one thing to be taken and knocked out by Damon but to discover that her captor was her least favorite vampire; she had good reason to be cranky. She almost preferred Klaus over the self-absorbed lookalike of the girl she'd befriended and worked to help in Mystic Falls.

"Finally, I was getting bored," Katherine taunted when the witch laid eyes on her. She expected her prisoner to be intimidated or maybe even a little afraid but instead—she laughed. Her smile turned into a glare as the bound witch threw her head back and let loose a long bout of laughter. She rushed at her and grabbed Ryssa by the throat to make her stop nails digging into her skin. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry," she replied as she sobered and felt a cruel grin spread across her lips. "You do realize that he'll kill you for this, right?"

"For your sake he'd better not."

"Do tell," she smirked.

"I've given you vampire blood and if he so much as tries to make a move to cross me then he'll lose his precious witch."

That killed all the mirth in her as her stomach twisted violently. Ryssa paled at the information and tried to use her magic on her bonds but she'd used it so much lately that her powers were weakened. Being sick didn't help either, she cursed. She'd grown so confident in her abilities that she often forgot that her magic was usually linked to her emotions. When she wasn't 100%, neither were her powers.

"Not so cocky anymore, are we?"

"I think you're lying, Katerina," she replied smoothly. "Why take the risk of grabbing me and changing me in the first place?"

"I'm tired of running," she shrugged. "I want Elijah off my tail and the best leverage I have is the one person who means the most to him."

Katherine's head snapped around as she heard the Original enter and Ryssa took the opportunity to study her surroundings. She was in a dark warehouse, her hands tied together behind her back with coarse rope, propped up on a couch that she stretched out on sideways. She lifted her gaze to meet Elijah's and drank in the ferocity in them. He was not pleased.

"Katerina," he spoke the vampire's name in a clipped tone. His stance was collected, his whole being coiled to lunge at her at the slightest provocation. When he'd gotten the call from the vampire, he'd seen red. He had a very big issue with people touching what was his, and his tolerance for it was remarkably low. "Bold move, calling me out for a talk."

"Like I told your whore," she jerked her chin in Ryssa's direction and the Original's eyes narrowed at the insult in a warning that was ignored. "I've fed her my blood. If you refuse to give me what I want, then I have no problem turning her."

"I'm listening."

"I'm not in the mood to run from you anymore, Elijah. I want your word that I'll be pardoned, and you'll never see me again."

"I must say, kidnapping my witch is not the best way to endear yourself to me."

"I'll give her back," Katherine offered with a sly smile. "Your choice in what condition."

In less time than it took for Ryssa to draw breath, Elijah had Katherine by the throat and was holding her several inches off the ground. His jaw was clenched angrily, his eyes as cold as ice as he regarded her. "You stupid girl," he growled. "I was willing to give you a few years of peace before going after you, now I've changed my mind. Your little tricks and blackmail will not work on me. If you truly wanted your freedom, then capturing Ryssa was not the way to go about it."

"Then kill me," she spat. He cocked his head to one side and Ryssa felt a chill go down her spine at the way his expression shifted into a dangerous smile.

"I have a better idea," he replied and forced her to look into his eyes. "You will leave this city and go back to Mystic Falls. There you will find Klaus and do whatever he requires of you. You are not to eat, change or speak a single word until you're standing before my brother. Let him decide what he wishes to do with you."

"Elijah, please, just put me out of my misery," she pleaded. "Klaus will make me suffer horribly."

"Which is no less than you deserve," he cut off her protests. "Now, what have I told you to do?"

"I'll go back to Mystic Falls and do whatever Klaus wants. I won't eat, change or speak," she repeated tonelessly.

"Excellent." He dropped her to the floor and she clutched her sore neck and glared at him as he made his way over to Ryssa and pulled the ropes apart without any effort. "Just so we understand each other, Katerina," he told the vampire with the same tone and expression as when he'd compelled her. "If I ever see you again then you will wish I had killed you instead of sending you to Klaus. I do not take kindly to threats, and you have far outlived your usefulness to me. Now go."

And she went.

Elijah turned back to the witch and lightly picked her up in his arms and she shut her eyes, knowing what was about to happen as he blurred with her back into the hotel and to their room through the window. He examined her closely but saw that no real damage seemed to have befallen her in his absence. He was getting very tired of her being used against him in such a manner, but he supposed that there was no help for it. While he was a very well known and mostly feared Original, there were some that were foolish enough to repeat Katerina's actions.

"I'm fine, 'Lijah," she reassured him when his gaze lingered on her too long and he brushed her hair from her face, angling her chin up and placing a kiss on her soft mouth.

"Did she hurt you?"

Shaking her head, she relaxed against the bedspread and smiled when he settled next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist while she lay her head on his chest. He raised one of her wrists that had been bound and suppressed another growl at the bruises he saw. He withdrew his phone from his pocket and fired off a text to his brother to inform him that a certain someone was on her way back to Mystic Falls and watched as Ryssa's fingers played with the buttons of his shirt.

She was nervous. It was silly to be, she knew that. But ever since the ball and Trent's death, the two of them hadn't slept together and she wasn't sure how to broach the subject. She leaned on one elbow as he got up and removed his suit jacket and shoes, then rejoined her on the bed.

As if he read her mind, his touch grew tenderer and his kisses passionate and she felt the world slipping away. He pushed his patience to the limit as he took his time just reacquainting himself with her body, determined to make her pleasure last as long as possible. He traced his thumbs over the sharp lines and curves of her hips and smiled when she arched into him.

"You are exquisite," he muttered to her and she struggled to keep still while he continued his caresses. He pressed a kiss to the column of her throat and she ran her fingers through his short hair, biting her lip when he gently nipped her flesh.

"'Lijah?"

"Mm?"

"Tell me what you feel?" she asked and he stopped and cupped her cheek in one hand. After a long moment, he nodded and she fought the instinct to tense at the seriousness in his gaze.

"In all of my existence I have loved once," he began and she stayed silent to listen. "Tatia was kind and compassionate; I thought that she was the one that was meant for me. When I became a vampire, everything I thought I knew changed. I lost myself in the bloodlust. My mother was right in the fact that even I with my claim to morality had turned into a monster. I learned to control my nature, my emotions."

His mouth trailed down to a small freckle on her shoulder and he kissed it then moved on to another as he spoke. "I never dared to hope that I would find anything that would mean more to me than my family. The day you came into my life is the day I will always treasure. You've brought with you light and forgiveness. Redemption meant little to me until I learned what it was to hold you, to know that in your eyes I'm more than I've always been. You've brought beauty into the wreckage that has become the world I've lived in."

Inhaling sharply as he bit playfully into her elbow then kissed the inside of it, he smiled at her response. "You're loyal, unfailingly generous and honest, never asking for more than you deserve, which is far better than I. You've given me purpose, truth, and above all, you gave me your heart when I had no right to claim it. My Aphrodite, my goddess, my very own angel," he whispered and ran his thumb over her collarbone, "in you lies my salvation and my eternity."

"…" She wanted to say something in reply to his poetic words but all she could do was stare at him, tears swimming in her eyes.

"I love these little marks on your skin," he commented as he touched another freckle. "They're like the night sky," he murmured softly, his fingers flowing over her, "but turned inside out."

She opened her mouth to respond but the sudden need in his eyes stopped her and she lost herself in them. "Lie back and let me count the stars," he said and with a sigh, she obeyed.


	66. Chapter 66

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Chapter music: 'All that I'm asking for' by Lifehouse**_

_August 10__th__, 1796_

_I am unsure of what to write honestly. My fears for Lukos' life were proven, Niklaus killed him. I've just come from the funeral; it was such a sad affair. I sensed him, watching me as always, but I didn't go to him. I was to be married, Father would have gained new prospects for his work, and now our plans have been destroyed all because Niklaus made in impulsive move. _

_I want to be angry with him. I think I am. At least I was until I returned home to find something he'd left for me. It was a drawing, of me. I wonder when he drew it, and why it was left. Apology perhaps… Or a peace offering of sorts? It seems a bit ironic to consider that, Niklaus and apologies don't really fit in the same sentence. How am I to face him again?_

_I want so desperately to believe in the best of him, but how can I when I am faced with the reminder of whom and what he is? He heard me say it was an obligatory marriage, yet he cared not. Just because he is a vampire, does no good remain in his heart?_

_August 12__th__, 1796_

_I snuck out of the house to meet with him today. I don't know what gave me the courage to do so, or how I knew he'd be waiting for me. I was uncertain on how to compare him to the person I met at home in Athens, when I think of what he has done. He offered no condolences, no remorse. I think the fact that I was angry with him was irritating to him, not the __**why**__ of it. He claims he did me a favor, that I should be grateful that I am not tied to a fruitless marriage._

_I've confronted him on the kiss, and what came over him. For the first time I saw real vulnerability in him, before it was pushed aside by an apathetic sneer. He tried to play off that it meant nothing, that it was simply to annoy my late fiancée. If I was not the witch I am, I may have believed him. I called his bluff and took a rather bold step toward him. Daring him to stop me, I touched his skin. I don't know what I expected; for him to be as cold as snow, for him to pull away, or shove me aside. He was still as stone, if he heard my pulse skyrocket, he gave no sign._

_I asked him why he wastes his time with me, when he's lived for so long. He gave no reply. He searched for something that I possess, but will not reveal what. Before I could turn away, his response to my advance failing, I was against a tree in the woods, his mouth on mine. I lost myself in it, a tidal wave of emotion that swept me off my feet. Just as quickly as he'd moved, he was missing from against me. He looked angry with himself, as if he had not meant to be so forward._

_"I have no interest in human emotions, Chryssa," he rasped to me. His gaze was overcome with ice and frost and it saddened me. How could someone who has lived for centuries and feel so much despair not want love to temper the darkness?_

_"You have no interest in __**me**__, you mean?" I demanded of him."Because that's clearly a lie."_

_"There is much you don't understand," he protested. "I am not merely a vampire, but something older and more complex. You would do well to forget me."_

_I have burned his words and mine into my mind, as well as the way he stared at me. I share them with only you, my journal, and my very most trusted friend._

_"There is winter in your soul, Niklaus," I tell him and the fragile barrier that has kept me out thins enough to where I can read his projecting thoughts and emotions. It was partly insult, mostly truth meant to rile him. But he wouldn't be riled. In his eyes, I can see that he does not care if he was bitter cold. All the better to be numb from it than to feel. What good had feelings ever done for him? They only served as weaknesses to exploit against him. His family had turned their backs on him, only Elijah and Rebekah remained, after their solemn vow. He had no place for love in his heart, no foothold for anyone to cling to, nor would he tolerate one to exist._

_He was indeed winter, frigid, and cruel. It's what they've made him to be. "It must be why I adapt so well to this eternal life," he replied with a sneer, before taking the step back to place a very notable wall between them once more. "Until we meet again, my lady," he said, twisting his lips into a mockery of a smile. It hurt me to see it, to accept that he again is lost to me. He turned his back to me, but in the drafty air and with his enhanced hearing, I know that he heard my whisper, "Even long winters eventually thaw into spring."_

* * *

"You're feeling well today, I trust?"

Distracted, Ryssa glanced up to see Elijah standing in the room, hands in his pockets as he eyed her. Elijah's favorite past time is to watch her, enjoying the look of concentration on her face as she works. He marvels at the single-minded determination she displays, the delectable way she catches her bottom lip between her teeth and her brows furrow. He could quite happily spend his monotonous days just examining her, memorizing all of her quirks and expressions, for she had many.

"Yeah, I am. I guess I just needed rest," she answered. He came toward her slowly and she swept her eyes over his form. Today's suit was charcoal black, with a crimson tie and black slacks. He was as always calm and collected, the only hint of his thoughts in the wry smile he gave her. She flashed him a quick one and gladly moved over on the bed where she was laying back and reading the grimoire as he joined her. She sat up slightly so that he could wrap an arm around her, his fingertips touching her hip lightly, then he pressed a kiss to her exposed shoulder.

"Are you up to traveling?"

"I think so," she curled her body to align with his and exhaled a contented breath. It was in these stolen patches of time that she was the most comfortable she'd ever been. Being near to Elijah always gave her that feeling of security and that she was wanted. He would do anything for her, she knew. And she would for him as well, have done before. She'd turned her back on friends just to remain loyal, lied and betrayed, had tossed out every reason she'd created to keep herself distant. He consumed her, complemented her like no other. "Are you going to change me into a vampire when we marry?" she asked.

Elijah stilled from beside her, immediately noting the 'when' in her query and sensed that she was waiting for an answer. When he'd admitted his intentions to her at her bequest, he truly had not expected her to react well. Aside from the slight jump in her heart rate, she'd taken his declaration in stride and it now seemed that she had come to terms with the fact that he had been serious. He idly twisted a curl of her hair around his finger as he considered his reply.

"I will not ask that of you, or enforce it. Should that be what you desire, the choice will always rest in your hands."

"I'll have to eventually, if we want to be together."

"Not necessarily," he argued softly. "I don't relish the concept of going on without you, but I also don't want you to give up your right to your magic and humanity for the sake of a future with me. I would allow you to go on as you are, if it is what you wished."

The sincerity in his tone brought a tear to her eye and he wiped it away, the tenderness in his dark gaze gripping her heart. The fact that he would go to such lengths for her amazed her while at the same time didn't. Elijah had expressed his views on her decisions before in the past, but only when they put her at risk. To let her stay a human so that she could be a mother and a witch was a sacrifice he was willing to take, if it made her happy. It would torture him inside if that was what he had to do, but it was a price he would pay.

"In any case, that won't be an issue for a while yet," he added. "Emma is not yet grown and I see no hurry in pressing the matter. We can always come back to this conversation when the opportunity arises, but rest assured, your future is yours for the taking."

She reached out to him and gripped his shirt, pulling him closer and covered his mouth with hers. Their tongues danced as their lips met and she swore she saw fireworks behind her closed eyelids. His touch became less gentle and more urgent and she willingly melted into his embrace. Being with him intimately was like a roller-coaster, or climbing a cliff. He took her ever higher then threw her over the edge, only to catch her as came back down. She believed with every fiber of her being that he would always be there to catch her.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now," he whispered in her ear and she obeyed. After they'd finally emerged from the hotel room, he'd taken her and Emma to the airport but hadn't permitted her to see exactly where he'd taken her to.

A large mansion, no a **castle**, stood before her and her jaw dropped in awe. The building looked positively ancient, but was incredibly beautiful with high windows, two towers, and wide arches. The front lawn seemed to stretch for miles, and she turned when his hand fell to the small of her back casually. Emma had run ahead and was examining the manor enthusiastically, leaving the two of them alone outside.

"Where—"

"I typically like to have a home at least in each country I visit, as well as major cities," he answered and offered his elbow and she accepted it and let him lead her toward the front door. "This is my Athens one," he smiled.

"You bought a castle?"

"I am centuries old, little Ryssa," he teased as they crossed the threshold and he was amused at the wonder in her expression as she took everything in. "I have learned to appreciate magnificence. In my choice of residence, as well as in my choice of companion," he added and she blushed.

"It's breathtaking," she breathed and he gave her a tour, telling her stories about the history of the building. It had once belonged to a count that Elijah had been an acquaintance of, who had fallen to ruin in the late 1600's. Her eyes were wide as saucers as he spun a tale of love, loss and betrayal and ultimately how it had fallen into his possession. Truthfully, it was one of his more favorite vacation places and he'd known that she would be just as enchanted with it as he'd been. He was a man of fine taste, as evidenced by his penchant for suits as well as his mannerisms.

Once he'd shown her around the inside, he took her out to the gardens – there were three— and the rest of the grounds which included a stable with horses. There they found Emma talking animatedly to a chestnut mare that was nudging at the girl and trying to nibble on her hair. Elijah helped Ryssa onto the back of the black gelding that she'd immediately become infatuated with and after asking who Emma wanted to sit with, hefted her onto the mare, then mounted behind her. The three of them went for a ride through the trail that led around the castle and the woods, forgetting all about Mystic Falls and the events of the last few months. All that mattered was that they were together; a family unit of their own consisting of a thousand year old Original vampire, the strongest Matthias witch in existence, and the small girl that held a place in both of their hearts.

* * *

Sighing as she absently stared out the window at the passing trees, she smiled when his hand closed over hers. She and Elijah had decided to go into town for another play, while a loyal servant attended to Emma on his orders. She'd never thought that she would actually see the world outside of the United States, but with him it was thrilling. He made every experience more meaningful, she'd been without him long enough to acknowledge what it was to have him close. She was steadily falling deeper into love with him, and all of her reservations were dwindling away each moment they spent in each other's presence.

Elijah lifted the hand he held and kissed her fingertips, then playfully bit into the flesh between her thumb and forefinger and heard her sharp intake of breath. His dark eyes danced mischievously in the privacy of the backseat of the limo. He was pulling out all of the stops to court her, sparing no expense, and he was almost positive that she was in over her head with it all. She was nearly ready for the truth; he mused to himself and suppressed the uneasiness at the thought. While she had never outright rejected or refused him, to put everything out there as she'd once done was a chilling prospect. He'd spent centuries alone because love had never led him anywhere good. He'd loved Tatia and lost her, then cared for Katerina, only for those affections to go unrequited. Elena also held the Petrova fire and allure, but his sights had been too set on someone else to fully get the brunt of it. No one compared to his witch, she was one of a kind, and if all went according to plan, she would be his through either the remainder of his life or hers.

Before long the car pulled up to the theater and he exited first, rushed over to her side and she let him assist her in climbing out, her hand once more in his. They approached the front gates but were detained by a pair of guards and she felt the vampire tense beside her. When she was unceremoniously pushed aside and in the direction of an abandoned alley, she whirled to find that Elijah had just torn the heart out of the chest of one of the guards. She wanted to help but she could only gape as he repeated the process with two more guards who she realized after their faces changed, were actually vampires.

He struck them down with little to no effort, not showing any sort of mercy and once the attacks had ceased, he moved to go to her. He didn't see the last vampire but she did. Her instincts kicking in, she lashed out at the vampire, causing an aneurism and dropping the vampire where he stood before he could reach the Original. Elijah heard the cry of pain from behind him and glanced from the fallen and ashen vampire to the witch who now covered her mouth with a delicate hand. He blurred over to her and took her into his arms, twisting them so that she couldn't see the vampire she'd just killed in cold blood with her magic.

"Ryssa, look at me," he said soothingly as he cupped her head in both of his hands and she fixed her gaze onto his. "You're alright, no one's going to hurt you."

"Who…" she swallowed and tried again when her voice came out as more of a croak. "What just happened?"

His jaw taut in anger, he jerked his head over to the last remaining guard that hadn't been killed and pinned the vampire to the wall with one hand. "Who sent you?" he demanded coldly. So help him, if it had been Klaus… He had very few enemies since he tended to kill anyone that opposed him, but someone had specifically sent the guards to intercept him and his witch and he meant to know who.

"She'll kill me…" the guard stammered and his grip tightened.

"Wrong. **I'm** going to kill you but first you're going to answer me," he growled and compelled the guard.

"Esther," the vampire rasped out and Elijah faltered slightly. "You were not to be harmed, our orders were to harass the girl."

"For what reason?"

"I interfered with her plan," Ryssa interjected and the guard tried to nod in agreement but Elijah's hand prevented him from doing so. "It's because I kept you from drinking the champagne," she told the Original in a hushed voice. "She's getting back at me for it so that I won't be around to stop her from killing you again. That has to be it."

"Look away, Ryssa," Elijah instructed her and she hesitated only a fraction of a second before she did as he asked. She winced at the telltale sound of a thud then silence. She chanced a look and felt her stomach roll violently at the sight of Elijah tossing the vampire's severed head aside nonchalantly. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight until he was standing in front of her and had lifted her chin to meet his onyx ones. Usually they were filled with warmth when he watched her, but in them now she could see nothing of what he felt or thought. "I would not blame you if you wished to go home, Ryssa."

"But the play…"

"Will be there tomorrow or the next night. I understand if you would rather return to Emma's side instead."

He was giving her an out, and with a shaky nod, she took it. Without a word, he helped her back into the car and didn't release her hand until they had pulled up at the manor and were in the room that would serve as their own. Like she'd done when he'd saved Damon from the wolves, she washed the blood from his hands and they stood by the window, only their hands and eyes making contact.

"You killed for me," he broke the silence and cleared his throat when he realized his voice was rougher than it should have been. He'd witnessed her using magic to throw a vampire several feet away, and to threaten his brother but tonight she'd taken a life to protect him. He could have done it easily and wished he had, to save her from adding that to her conscience.

"You've done it for me," she reminded him quietly, "I simply returned the favor."

The corner of his mouth twitched in an attempt to smile as he scrutinized her, he was about to compel her but she placed her fingertips over his mouth before he could. He stopped and let his question show in his eyes and she worried her lip between her teeth, her scent ripening with nerves.

"I knew the consequences of my actions before I did them, 'Lijah," she said. "I don't want to forget."

"You shouldn't have to remember doing something like that."

"It was for you," she argued. "It was because you were in danger and I was scared for you. I did it to protect you because…" his eyes narrowed as she trailed off and tried to pull away from his firm grasp but he didn't budge.

"Because why?"

"Because I love you."

It was said in barely a whisper, more of a prayer as a single tear fell to land on his hand. She hadn't said the words since he'd been undaggered, and there was no taking them back. She'd forsaken the safety of her self-built walls to save the one man who had never let her down. Even when he'd been in stasis, he had never left her side. She'd been so confused and trapped in her depression while he'd been away that she feared saying the words. When he'd promised to fight his way through everything else and of a future with her, she'd tripped. When he'd adopted Emma, she'd stumbled again. All they'd gone through together and apart had led to this, to now. And it was with a heavy yet full heart that she was able to say what she felt. She was completely in love with Elijah Mikaelson, the thousand year old Original vampire.

Neither of them spoke after her confession; her out of fear at exposing herself and him in utter joy. How he'd waited for those words to slip from her lips, and at last, they had. If he said them back as he so desperately wanted to, then his fate – their fate – would be sealed. He kept them inside, just this once as his mind formed a plan. He would tell her the following night, as soon as he made the appropriate arrangements.

He gave into his baser instincts and claimed her mouth with his, then picked her up and brought her to the bed. For tonight he would have to be content with telling her in other ways just how much her words and her love meant to him. The rest would wait, and then forever would begin.


	67. Chapter 67

_**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Song used is "I'll Follow you" by Jon McLaughlin.**_

The next day Elijah was strangely absent when she woke, with only a note promising to see her later resting on the pillow where'd lain his head. Upon further investigation she also noticed that Emma wasn't in her room but since the note had said she was with him, she didn't worry. Elijah wouldn't allow any harm to come to Emma, she knew this deep down.

Everything felt different, as if the night before had shaken the world off its' axis. She'd killed a vampire, and while part of her felt remorse, a greater part of her didn't. It wasn't like she'd killed a human, yet a life was a life. She frowned as she felt a strong concentration of magic and reached out through her mind link to Bonnie but the distance made it difficult to connect to her. She tried Damon next, but his phone went directly to voicemail.

The tingling on her senses distracted her from her worries about her Mystic Falls friends and she slowly made her way out of the room and into the main foyer. To say that she was surprised to see this particular Mikaelson was definite understatement but she pushed it aside. He lifted his dark gaze to meet hers and smiled but the expression didn't go anywhere near his eyes or hold any warmth that she was accustomed to seeing in his brother's.

"Ah, Ryssa," he drawled. "Good to see you again."

"He's not here, Kol."

He was at her side in second, rushing up the stairs but stopped just short of touching her. She couldn't help her startled jump or the fast tempo her heart beat and knew he heard it. His eyes danced wickedly and she cleared her throat.

"Who said I came to see him?"

Her confusion must have showed because he took his time to examine the nearby portrait on the wall, giving off an air of indifference.

"Then why **are** you here?"

"You, of course."

"I don't understand."

"I feel like I haven't gotten a chance to get to know the girl who may end up becoming my sister-in-law one day," he replied. "You spent a summer with Niklaus and seem to get on well with Rebekah and we all know that you've got Elijah wrapped around your finger. I don't like being left out."

"I didn't know you were so invested in your big brother's personal life," she said in what she hoped was a calm tone of voice. Kol unnerved her, he reminded her of a jaguar about to pounce, watching her out of the corner of his eye with that smile still in place. Of all of Elijah's siblings, he was the one she knew least and gave her bad vibes. He had no qualms with his nature, or in killing her, she surmised.

"We're family. Even if I have spent most of the last few centuries in a box; that matters to me." He arched a brow at her and offered a hand cordially. "Walk through the gardens with me? I won't bite," his teeth flashed in a grin.

She hesitated only briefly before accepting his hand and let him lead her through the mansion and out the back door. As always when she was around nature, her magic sharpened and he observed as she picked a flower bud and made it bloom. Elijah had taken time to learn to read, he kept his face devoid of emotion, Klaus had always swayed between one extreme and the other but Kol was a mystery. All she felt from him was amusement and vague curiosity that was his primary focus for leaving Denver temporarily.

The Original studied the witch, taking in all of the little details. He had gotten bored watching over the Gilbert and had recorded the kid playing fetch just that morning, then hopped on a plane to track his brother down. He'd return of course once he was satisfied with the puzzle she represented, as well as to judge for himself how serious Elijah was. He shared Niklaus' view on love, but if you did love, it shouldn't have been with a human. That and he wanted to see what all the fuss was about, why his two brothers and sister were so taken with her.

"So…" she started awkwardly.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked and she nibbled her lip.

"Maybe a little."

"You should be," he approved. "I'm the most deranged of the lot, as I'm sure you'll hear."

"You sound proud of that fact," she commented. He shrugged and she noted that it didn't seem to bother him. She realized then exactly what it was that made her wary of him. Underneath his vampire nature, Elijah maintained his moral compass and rarely showed his more violent side. Klaus did when his temper got the best of him, but was usually relaxed and manipulative. Kol was pure darkness, almost like Damon in his worst moments but as a generality. He didn't have a different or lighter aspect of his personality, or if he did, she didn't sense it.

"Let's just say that my heart is blacker than most," he stated. He caught the slight frown and gave her his full attention. "What?"

"Nothing," she denied but he stopped and she shifted from one foot to the other and looked down at the flower she held. "I guess it's just a shame that you think that is all."

"I don't think it. I **know** it."

"That's what I mean," she agreed. "You believe what you're saying and it just strikes me as sad that you accept that."

"I'm a vampire, Ryssa. I've had a long time to accept it. I have no interest in right or wrong, or in turning my humanity back on."

"Elijah did," she remarked.

"Elijah is a fool to have fallen in love," he scoffed and they carried on walking. "It's the first sign of weakness."

"I disagree."

His eyes laughing at her and his mouth set in a mocking smirk, he turned to her. "Do you now?"

"Yes," she replied firmly. "Love isn't a weakness. It gives you strength and purpose. Love can heal anything; it's why people risk everything just to have it."

"If you break into song, I'll change my mind about not biting you," he warned teasingly and she made a face at him.

"There's nothing wrong with emotions, Kol." She twirled the flower idly between her fingertips, "sometimes it's the only thing we can trust when everything else lies."

"How very mortal of you," he said and she rolled her eyes. "You went all badass on Niklaus the day of the ball and yet you still seem to care for him," he added.

"Perhaps it's the mortal in me," she snarked and he chuckled. "I guess I pity him."

"Pray tell me why?"

"He goes to so much trouble just to avoid being alone," she furrowed her brows in thought. "Creating hybrids, daggering his family."

"Let me get this straight," he interrupted. "He kidnaps your child and puts her in transition, is responsible for your brother dying, daggers your one true love, and torments you and you actually feel bad for him?"

Ignoring the incredulity in his question, she nodded. "I may not agree with his methods, but I can't deny that at they all stem from the same human emotion he refuses to admit." At his cynical expression she elaborated, "There's loneliness in him. I saw it right away, as did my ancestress that he knew in the 1700s."

"You really are a piece of work," he muttered. He smiled again at her huff and raised the arm at her side to kiss her hand. "That wasn't an insult, lady witch."

A new presence alerted them that they were no longer by themselves and she spun to see that Elijah and Emma were approaching them, the Original's eyes hard as they scrutinized his younger brother. Emma went to her mother and hugged her leg, then stared up at the unfamiliar person beside her.

"Kol," Elijah greeted and the other vampire grinned and fit his hands in his pockets easily, unfazed. Sparing a terse glance at the witch to ensure that she was unharmed, he struggled with the impulse to bodily tear her away. Kol had always been the one to embrace his nature, reveling in the hunt and kill, and to have him so near to the woman he loved was bothersome.

"Hello big brother," Kol replied. "I didn't even get so much as goodbye, I'm offended."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to have a long overdue chat with your witch," he answered casually. His gaze switched to regard the small girl clinging to Ryssa's leg and he crouched to address her. "And who is this tasty little morsel?"

"Kol," Elijah warned sternly but his brother ignored him to speak to Emma.

"What's your name, princess?"

"Emmelin Nicole Mikaelson," she introduced herself, "everyone calls me Emma though."

Kol slowly got to his feet and tilted his head at his brother in disbelief. It seemed that Elijah was far more serious than he'd suspected, to have adopted the human child. "What a happy coincidence," he told Emma. "I'm Kol Mikaelson."

"You're related to 'Lijah?"

"Indeed I am. He's my brother," he eyed the girl and then her mother and finally Elijah once more.

"You're my uncle then?" she asked innocently and he nodded. Her smile was infectious and Ryssa steered Emma away from the vampire's calculating eyes and toward the stables.

"Why don't you go visit your horse, sweetheart?" she murmured to her daughter and Emma skipped off to obey, Kol's dark eyes followed her as she went.

"Isn't that interesting," he mused. His phone rang as Niklaus called and he sent his brother the video of Jeremy with his dog, not mentioning the fact that he wasn't actually in Denver anymore. Ryssa stiffened as she recognized the significance of him having a video of Elena's brother and flicked her gaze over to Elijah worriedly.

"You're helping Niklaus?" the Original asked the younger vampire.

"Klaus wants to break the spell mother put us all under, the Bennett needed a bit of incentive."

"Kol, it's time for you to go," he growled.

"Oh don't be so selfish, big brother," he taunted Elijah. "I merely wanted to get to know the family unit you've created. Can't you share them for one day?"

Elijah rushed Kol and forcibly gripped the younger vampire's throat, his patience slipping. Kol always had known how to rile him up, and the fact that he was using Ryssa to do it was unacceptable. "I said **leave**," he repeated dangerously and released him.

Smirking, Kol adjusted his clothing and blurred over to Ryssa, then lightly brushed a kiss over her cheek, intending to further irk his brother. It was ever so much fun to irritate him, and to see him getting so possessive over the witch. "I'll keep an eye out for my invitation to the wedding," he informed them with a cheeky grin. "It's been a pleasure, Ms. Jackson," he inclined his head and was gone before Elijah could take another step toward him.

* * *

When they were back in their room, Ryssa noticed the velvet box on her bed and angled her head to the side to see him from where he stood behind her. He was still a bit on edge from his brother's unannounced visit, and it had taken several minutes before he calmed enough to reassure himself that Kol had come simply to talk, as he claimed.

"I'm sorry about Kol," he told her and she laughed.

"If I'd known your siblings would be so fascinated with me, I might have thought twice about agreeing to help you so readily," she joked and let him know with her eyes and smile that she wasn't serious. "What's the gift for?"

"The surprise I was out preparing," he answered and wrapped his arms around her waist. He trailed kisses up and down her neck and nuzzled at her ear and could almost taste her arousal. "Put it on and get ready," he instructed and kissed her cheek territorially.

"What about Emma?"

"Emma will be sufficiently entertained," he soothed her protest with a finger to her lips. "Tonight is for us, my flower."

He felt the room and she lifted the cover off the box and sighed in awe at the dress that lay folded within it. It was the color of crushed violets, strapless and fit her frame till about mid-waist where a band of sequins wrapped around the bodice and the hips, the folds of the skirt bunching in places. It was gorgeous and she suddenly had a lot of respect for his taste in clothing. Whatever he was planning must have been a big deal for him to buy her a dress such as this and she swallowed the butterflies that took up residence in her belly and got to work on her appearance.

Decked out in her gown and silver heels, her makeup done and her hair curled, she stepped out of the room and gracefully down the staircase. He waited for her by the door, also in his tux and she suppressed the urge to persuade him into forgoing his surprise in favor of a night in their bedroom. His eyes glowed with appreciation at the sight of her in the dress and she flushed at the adoration she saw in their depths.

Elijah settled a wrap around her shoulders and they got into the limo outside, struggling to remember to keep his expression clear of any emotion. He knew that she was wondering at the reason behind their outfits but he'd taken great pains to make sure that the night would be absolutely perfect and felt the weight of the other gift burning a hole in his pocket. Tonight his life would change; every single moment of their struggle to be together would be put to the test and be meaningful. He only hoped that nothing would ruin it.

The Original climbed out of the car first and she sucked in a breath while she waited on him to open her door and assist her out. His chivalry never failed to flatter her, he was a true gentleman, in all the ways that counted. She looked up at the building they entered and watched him nod to two men standing outside of a set of double doors and her jaw dropped when they were opened.

The ballroom was filled with candles, a single table set up in the corner where covered plates and a vase with a rose were staged. The floor gleamed and he guided her around to face him and smiled slightly at the look on her face.

"May I have this dance?"

She was about to say that there was no music when it began and he bowed, expecting her reply to his request and she nodded nervously. He swept her into his arms and led her in circles as the song played and she felt herself stumbling even harder and deeper into love.

**"People tell me there will come a time  
When your heart and mine will grow cold  
No more staring at the evening sky  
Low replaces high when you're old"**

He twirled her, his heart catching at the sight of her radiance and her gown swishing in time with the song, then spun her back into his chest.

**"As long as you're around I'll follow you  
You won't ever be alone  
As long as you're around I'll follow you  
I will be wherever you go"**

Ryssa fought to keep herself from melting at the combined feel of his touch, the heat in his gaze, and the words to the song that played. She was losing herself in this moment, her feet moving of their own accord.

**"They say the future is our enemy  
Time eventually will set the sun  
But I believe in you and you believe in me  
How can we ever go wrong?**

As long as you're around I'll follow you  
Heart is never gonna break  
As long as you're around I'll follow you  
I will be wherever you go"

Time seemed to stop, or otherwise disappear as the world faded away. All they saw were each other, his hand clutching hers as if it were a lifeline, his other resting on her lower back.

**"So be patient baby  
Hold me close  
I hope you understand  
You're a beautiful woman  
And I'm just a man**

So in the hours of the darkest kind  
When it's hard to find who we are  
One can stare into the other's eyes  
Be each other's light in the dark

**As long as you're around I'll follow you  
You won't ever be alone  
As long as you're around I'll follow you  
I will be wherever you go"**

They came to a stop as the song ended, neither willing to break the eye contact between them. Elijah could hear her pulse racing, see the tears that were about to fall from her eyes and brought the hand he still held to his lips and very carefully got down onto one knee.

Her eyes widened as he gazed back at her, both of his hands covering hers and she gulped. She never dared to imagine that this moment would come, or so soon after all that had occurred. She had no words to offer and let him say what he needed to.

"The first time you gave me your heart, you told me that you weren't asking me to say how I felt, or swear to only be yours forever. You have been beyond patient with me and I allowed fear to get in the way of expressing my emotions. I have never loved as selflessly as you, never had anyone that I could be so open with, and over time I gave up on the feeling. I believed it wouldn't happen for me, and that I didn't deserve it. Your forgiveness and your loyalty mean far more than I could say, my lovely Ryssa. You have turned a monster into a man, given me a reason to wake each day, just so I can lay eyes on your face. You've shared your life, your time, even your child with me, when you had no reason to.

"I kneel in front of you now, to finally admit that I have always loved you. The time wasn't right, but now it is. Last night you took a life to protect mine, without hesitation. You chose me, even though I have done nothing to earn your affections. Coming into your life and taking you under my care was business, and I was selfish enough to compel you to forget my following visits. Even then, you forgave me. You've brought sunlight and happiness into the shadows of the existence I've known for centuries. No one could ever complete me as you do.

"I ask you now to not only stay by my side, but to do so for the rest of your life. If you choose to be a vampire, then I will gladly amend that statement to eternity. Ryssa Jackson," he finished and withdrew the box from his pocket and held it out to her, "will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Failing in the attempt to remain stoic and not cry, she didn't even glance at the ring nestled in the box, eyes only for the man who'd said the very thing she'd wanted to hear for months. Gone were the barriers that had kept them apart, nothing registered other than the question he'd uttered. Numbly, she nodded her head, she couldn't form a reply and his smile was magnificent. He slid the ring onto her finger and she tugged his hand to make him stand and his lips crashed into hers.

Dinner was for a brief time forgotten as they surrendered to their passion for one another, all that mattered was the need to be close. Eventually they floated back down to Earth and he cupped her jaw between firm fingers and kissed her one last time before they went to the table. They ate in silence, but it was companionable, their hands still clasped together. The ride back home was also quiet, and she couldn't remember what it was that had bothered her that morning until she went upstairs to their room and noticed the text from Damon.

**_Finn is dead._**


	68. Chapter 68

_**A/N: Ugh I had the worst writer's block. But here's an update. I do not own The Vampire Diaries**_

Ryssa stared down at the sleeping vampire beside her, her mind working furiously. How was she supposed to tell him that his brother was dead? She hadn't had time to mention it because he'd seen to it that she'd been rather distracted upon their return home. Now that it was morning and reality had come crashing down, she was at a loss of what to do. Why did all of their good moments have to be tainted with the bad?

There was also the matter of **how** Finn had died. Damon and Stefan must have done it obviously, but how? There was no weapon that she knew of that could kill an Original. If Finn had been daggered, Damon would have texted that instead. But he didn't. His message was three short words that would hit like an atom bomb once she imparted them to her fiancée.

Fiancée… What a strange phrase. It was crazy to think that after they'd fallen apart and then together that they'd be here with each other now. That he'd actually asked on bended knee. She'd almost believed that he wouldn't do that for a while yet, but he'd surprised her. She glanced down at the ring on her finger, tilting her head to look at it from a different angle. It was modest, with a clear cut diamond with two smaller ones flanking each side.

Elijah stirred and smiled once his eyes adjusted to the light in the bedroom and let out a sigh, removing his arm from around Ryssa's waist and stretching it over his head. His gaze landed on the witch with warmth and he secured a strand of hair behind her ear with one hand.

"Sleep well?" she asked softly.

"I did. And you?"

"Mhm," she nodded. "Can we go find my ancestress' grave today?"

"If you wish it, certainly."

"Have I mentioned how much I love that you love me?" she purred as she curled into his side and he chuckled. She began pressing kisses into his chest and his laughter turned into a growl as he flipped her over onto her back with a blur of motion.

"I'm always happy to hear it said again," he murmured and she ran her fingers through his hair and her nails down his back.

* * *

They found the right cemetery and Ryssa closed her eyes as she walked through the path, sensing the spirits around her. A little ways behind her Elijah and Emma walked side by side, the Original with his hands in his pockets. He observed as she kept a respectful distance away from the stones and the way she'd stop, listen, smile, then move on.

The mausoleum was as Klaus had described it, with her family's name engraved into the stone over the opening. He hung back with Emma as she entered and laid the flowers in her hand in front of the stone.

"Are you alright, Ryssa?" he inquired as he noticed that she wasn't as talkative or upbeat like usual. His brows furrowed in concern as he studied her stance and the careful way she hid her expressions. He hoped that it didn't have anything to do with her being taken captive by Katerina or the visit with Kol. The two had a pleasant conversation, which was unusual for his brother but he took that with a grain of salt. Just because Kol was charming one moment didn't mean he would be again. His brother was volatile at best, with a personality like a wild animal. He was through playing games. When it came to Ryssa, he had no sense of humor whatsoever. Anyone who threatened her ended their own life. For her, he'd do anything; even end the world.

"Yeah," she replied and gave him a quick smile. He didn't look very convinced and she swallowed past the nerves that suddenly hit her. She should tell him, but oh how she wished that she didn't have to. She barely jumped when he blurred over to her and lifted her chin to better look into her blue-green orbs.

"Something troubles you, my dear."

"We should go outside," she deflected and darted her eyes away. She didn't really want the news to come out in the tomb of her however great grandmother but he would stop at nothing to know the reason for the shadows in her eyes. He set his jaw but allowed her to lead him outside and they walked over to a bench and she sat. He took the seat next to her and angled his body to face hers and she worried her lip and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Tell me, Ryssa."

"Finn's dead," she uttered the words in a whisper and he became very still. "I don't know how."

"You're sure of this?"

She nodded and spared him a concerned glance, afraid of how he'd react. "Damon texted me last night when we got back…"

Elijah held his hand out for her phone and she obliged by giving it to him. He scrolled through the touch screen options, bringing up the message, all the while keeping his expression blank. He pressed a button and held it up to his ear and waited.

"Damon," he greeted the younger vampire with a deceptively calm tone. "It's come to my attention that my brother has passed. Would you care to elaborate on how this is possible?"

Lowering the phone and putting it on speaker, Elijah held it in such a way that she could hear as well. When Damon seemed about to antagonize the Original, she raised her eyebrows in a question and he allowed her to take the phone again.

"Damon, please explain?" she asked him and laced her fingers through Elijah's. He didn't hold onto the contact though, her hand was released as he got to his feet and fixed his gaze past them to where Emma wandered along the path but she got the impression that he wasn't really seeing the girl.

"The Whickery bridge was rebuilt, and the wood just happened to be White Oak," Damon answered through the line and her eyes closed. "Klaus needs to be stopped, sunshine," he added when she didn't comment.

"So basically you planned to take down the Originals and didn't think that just maybe I should know, even though I'm **living** with one?" she hissed angrily. She disconnected the call before he could come up with a retort and hesitantly went to Elijah. "Say something?"

"What am I meant to say? My little brother is gone."

"I'm sorry, 'Lijah."

Her sincerity cracked at the frosty exterior he wore and he tugged her closer with one hand, securing his arms around her. He inhaled her scent and fought to keep the memories at bay, of his many years with Finn. It was beyond cruel that his brother be taken from him the very same day that he'd started a future with the witch he held.

Ryssa felt him cling to her and pulled back to cup his face, her heart breaking at the anguish in his eyes. In all of their years with each other, Elijah had never cried, but with the news of his brother's death, tears threatened to fall. She kissed him softly and gently, willing him to accept her offer of comfort and solace in his grief. Neither spoke, just leaned on one another, until the vampire stepped back and smoothed her hair around her face and smiled slightly. The smile was broken and forced, but it was something so she mirrored it and linked her arm through his as he led her back to the entrance of the graveyard.

* * *

Once back at the manor, Elijah went off on his own and Emma disappeared in the direction of the stables so Ryssa headed back upstairs into their room. She spied Chryssa's grimoire and settled back on the bed to read it, then decided to skim ahead a few pages. She was curious to know what had happened to Klaus and the woman she was descended from.

_June 4__th__, 1797_

_Niklaus and I have traveled far and wide together, and while I enjoy it, I do miss home. He swears to me that Dexios will not come to harm, so long as I am in his company but I fear that since I am getting ill, I shall not see him again. Niklaus is trying to convince me to turn, but I don't want that life. I've left behind a child for my mother to teach in our ways. I have no regrets, except that she shall never know of her father. One night was nowhere near long enough for us. I should hate Niklaus for killing Andrei but it's simply not in me to do so._

_If I carry my anger, then my thoughts toward him will be tinged in bitterness. Yet how can I forgive him for his actions? Because of Niklaus' rage and jealousy and irrational fear, my child has no father, I no mate. When Niklaus asks me to drink before I draw my last breath, I shall say no. I pray that he will not hate me for abandoning him as well, I cannot bear the idea of my beloved Nik loathing me._

Ryssa blinked rapidly to process the information and dialed Klaus on autopilot, crossing to the window and looking out at Elijah and Emma who stood on the lawn talking. "You tried to turn her," she said by way of introduction once he picked up and she heard him groan after a second.

"Good evening, Ryssa. How's Athens?" the hybrid said and she scowled.

"No, no more avoiding, Niklaus. I read her journal. She was sick and you wanted her to turn."

"Fat lot of good it did, mind you."

"Why did you kill Andrei?"

"Wrong place, wrong person, **wrong** time," he answered with a growl. "Can we finish this later? I've got a bit of an issue here."

"Which is?"

"Rogue vampire hunter with multiple personalities," he quipped in a faux-cheerful voice.

"... Run that by me again?"

Klaus laughed and filled her in on what had happened in Mystic Falls from the time she and Elijah had departed. He hung up afterward and she sat, staring at her phone in bewilderment. A few **days** they had been gone. That was it, and all hell had broken loose.

"Trouble back home?" Elijah said aloud as he entered the bedroom. He'd caught most of the conversation and he eyed the witch who scoffed.

"Isn't there always?"

She didn't want to think of anything anymore, so she let her instincts guide her until she was against his and captured his lips in a kiss. She halfway expected him to break the kiss, but instead he deepened it, biting her bottom lip to demand entrance and slipping his tongue in when she permitted it. His shirt was removed in record time and she ran her palms along his skin and purred when the rip of fabric signaled that he'd made quick work of her own.

The witch grunted when she felt the wall digging into her back but any pain she experienced was smothered by the feel of his hands traveling over her flesh, kneading and caressing. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned into his mouth when she felt his length rubbing against her thigh. One of his arms wrapped around her back to support her as he rained kisses over her breasts and gripped the wall to hold them both up.

They got lost in each other, in the decadent passion that consumed them, seeking only the pleasure of skin on skin. Witch and vampire, they found a rhythm until together, they went over the edge of ecstasy, her first then him. Ryssa met his fevered gaze as her heartbeat raced and let out a startled cry when he blurred them to the bed. They made love well into the night, all memories of dead brothers and vampire drama erased until the dawn.


End file.
